Silver and Gold
by Bookwriter94
Summary: A young woman is accused of a crime she didn't commit. However, she's given a chance to clear her name by doing a simple errand. But, there's a catch, she has to go back in time to Victorian London through the use of a magical silver watch to find a golden watch. But what is she to do, and what will the choices she makes that could affect the outskirts of time itself?
1. Turning Back The Hands of Time

(A silhouette of a figure, carrying a lite torch on the left hand while holding a book that had the picture of a watch and underneath it had the initials S&G written underneath it by the right hand. On top of the book held a fuse, ready to be lite by the figure.)

 **Hey everybody, what's up! To those old and new who love Lilgrimmapple's Silver and Gold. Well guess what, it's back and better than ever!**

 **I have also been granted permission by the author to adopt this story, and take this torch so I can finish what the author started. But I promise you this...I won't give up until this story is finished!**

 **One more thing, I don't own the character from Lilgrimmapple or the characters from The Great Mouse Detective, those belong to there respectful owners.**

 **Lilgrimmapple, if your reading this. This story is for you from your's truly, Bookwriter94.**

 **Now, without further ado...**

(The figure uses the torch passed on from the author as the flames lite the fuse, sparkling as it was coming towards the book.)

 **Let the return of Silver and Gold...begin!**

(The figure tosses the book as it sails high, exploding in a brilliant light as the sounds _Tick-Tock-Tick_ , then _Bong!_ The word "Silver" appeared as the words were made in pure silver while the second word "and" came out in bronze, and the last word "Gold" were made in pure gold, then another sound of a _Bong_ came as musical bells began to chime, and light began to reflect on the words while a star appeared on the last word of "d" of Gold, making it's debut return.)

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Turning Back The Hands of Time**

 _My mother always told me to find my own path in this world. However, the choices I make can affect those around me. But as push comes to shove, the future isn't written in stone, but we each make our own destiny._

 _But how does destiny work? Can fate change at the hands of time itself, or does it work in the past, present...or future?_

 _But I guess, fate is like a clock, slowly ticking away until all the hands reach towards the top, and then an unknown destiny comes at you when you least expect it...or maybe in the most unexpected ways._

 _But about a year ago, my fate was chosen, and a destiny had already begun for me…_

 _And it all began...with a ticking sound of a clock...and the hands of time that began to turn._

* * *

 **One year ago…**

 **December 13, 2017 10:00 a.m.**

It was winter in California, the snow was raining down in the sky, but unfortunately, it didn't stick. Once it landed on the ground it always melts, but if it was lucky enough, it might give the city about an inch or two of snow.

The city was often praised for its warm and sunny weather, but winter was a whole different story, it rarely snows at a place like this. It's freezing temperatures could almost drop close to 40, turning someone's water bottle to ice in a matter of minutes. But luckily, today it was only 60 degrees.

At the city's shopping mall, business was a little slow, due to the fact that Christmas was right around the corner in a couple of weeks, and people were either buying gifts for their loved ones, or buying food for there own little feast for Christmas.

At the shopping mall's bakery, a young woman exits out, deciding to call it quits for today. She was around 25 years of age, her long auburn hair reached passed her shoulders, and she wore a grey jacket with a hoodie, it was unzipped as it revealed her orange shirt, blue jeans, brown boots, and had a black backpack strapped on her right shoulder.

Right before she was about to walk away, she felt someone ram into her shoulder, making her yelp in startlement as she was nearly knocked off her feet. Regaining her balance, she grunted as her green eyes with a hint of grey narrowed angrily as she mutters, "Jerk…"

While she was massaging her sore shoulder, her eyes widen as she gasps. She couldn't feel the strap of her backpack that was hung on her right shoulder, looking around, she finds someone frantically running away. She couldn't tell who it was, but she could see somebody wearing a grey beanie, pushing and shoving his way out of the crowd as she catches a dark skinned hand that was holding onto her backpack...

It was being stolen by some thief!

Seeing at this realization she cries out "Hey!" as she gives chase.

While running and pushing past the crowd, trying to catch-up with the thief as she shouted to him, "Hey stop!"

Her shout didn't prevail as the thief kept running away from her while holding onto her stolen backpack.

"Help, somebody!" She shouted at the crowd while still running, hoping that somebody would catch the thief for her as she continued to shout, "Stop him, he's got my bag!"

As the thief kept running, somebody tackles him as he falls to the ground. She slows down her running as she sees somebody finally catch the thief for her, catching her breath while sighing in relief and placing her hand on her chest.

As she walks over to them, the thief quickly gets up and runs away, leaving behind the bag that he took from her while she waves her fist in the air and shouts to him, "Yeah, that's right you better run you asshole!"

She looks at the person who stopped the thief and says with a smile, "Thank you so much…" Her smile quickly faded as she sees a security guard with black hair and brown eyes, "Sir…"

She didn't like cops or security guards. No, disliking them wasn't the right word...she downright detested them! Just because they hold a badge, they think there above people and are above the law, but there not.

Deciding to just be nice, since he did stop that thief for her, she was about to take her bag back and thank him again, but the security guard grabs her wrist and says with a serious tone, "Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

"Why?" She asked with a confused look.

She didn't get her answer as the male security guard started dragging her by her wrist, she struggled a little as she says to him, "What are you doing?" Again, she didn't receive an answer as he jerks her forward and grabs her, hard by the arm, "Ow! What the hell, that hurts!"

She wondered why this security guard was acting this way? But she refrained herself from struggling, for fear this security guard might hurt her again, and kept her mouth shut as he led her.

* * *

The door opens as the security guard led her to the security office, shutting the door behind him. Her eyes gazed at three other security guards, with him being the fourth, but her eyes catches a man in between them. He was middle-aged with streaks of grey hair on the sides of his head, his black hair was glossed and neatly combed back. He wore a black tuxedo suit with a white collar, grey vest with gold buttons on it, a red and yellow cravat, white cuffed gloves with golden cufflinks, and had black dress shoes. This middle-aged man was very well dressed, almost like he was going to some posh rich party or something.

However, when her green eyes stared at his blue eyes, they were cold, almost like it could kill her with a single stare. It made her shiver in disgust, clearly not liking this man. She couldn't understand why, but there was something about him that made her feel...uneasy. The atmosphere surrounding him made the warning bells in her head to go off, signaling that there was something _very_ wrong with this man.

"I found your thief, Mr. Moriarty." The security guard said.

"What!" She exclaims while whirling around and staring at the security guard who brought her with wide disbelieving eyes, "Did you just call me a thief?"

The middle-aged man named Mr. Moriarty, eyed the girl up and down with those cold eyes and says, "So, this skinny little thing is the culprit?" His face looked almost disappointed...well almost, as he shook his head and continued, "I never expected such a dainty creature, to stoop such foul acts."

A dainty creature? Now there was something she never heard from anyone before. She turns to face Mr. Moriarty, clearly nervous about this man and still felt uneasy towards him.

She takes a deep breath, calming down her nerves as she says to him, "Sir, there's a bit of a misunderstanding at this, I'm not a thief. You see, a man came at me earlier and stole my bag." She points at the security guard, "He was the one who stopped him, and I saw him do it."

"Oh," Mr. Moriarty crossed his arms and raised a brow, clearly not convinced with her story, "and you claim that your not a thief?"

"No." She says while nodding her head.

Mr. Moriarty gives her a smug look, then motions the security guard who still had her bag with two fingers while saying, "Then you won't mind if we take a look inside your bag?"

The security guard who had her bag marched over to the desk and starts to unzip it.

"Wait!" She exclaims while reaching out her hand, "Some of that stuff is…" Her words fell on deaf ears as the security guard unceremoniously dumped the contents of her bag onto the desk, "...private." She sighs in embarrassment as she covers her eyes with a single hand.

As another security guard joined in, they rummaged through her stuff. The first thing they dug through the pile was her lady pad, then her wallet and tip money. They had odd looks on their faces when they found 20 pens and pencils. Wondering why she would have so many of these? Well, there unasked question was answered when they found a sketchbook, flipping through some of the pages while looking at some of her artwork as a security guard thought that these were good...for an amateur artist.

However, they were only half-right on that thought. For you see, she was no amateur, but a talented artist. She planned on becoming a professional artist somewhere in the future.

After one of the guards finished looking through the sketchbook, the other guard picks up an odd looking device, pressing a button that was on it, the tip began to glow blue while the device began to buzz.

This was humiliating for her, so what if she loves _Doctor Who_ and carries a sonic screwdriver with her. Was that a crime? This was another reason she detested cops or security guards. They had no respect for other people's property or there little secrets.

Finally, after standing there watching the two security guards rummage through her stuff, a security guard turns around and shows her a stunning silver pocket watch while waving it in his hand. She hadn't seen a pocket watch before, nor did she owned one or any kind for that matter.

"That's, not mine." She says honestly.

"Really? You could have fooled me." Mr. Moriarty says as the security guard hands him his silver pocket watch back.

"I'm being serious," She says, "That was never there in my bag, I swear."

"And you expect me to believe that story, Miss…" The security guard hands him a driver's license that he got from her wallet, "Anna Johnson?"

"Well yes, I'm telling you the truth!"

"So you still claim that your not a thief? From what I heard from your side of the story, this so-called 'thief', was probably a brave gentleman who was doing his civic duty by stealing back what _you_ stole from me."

Anna's eyes glared at that accusation, her nervousness was forgotten and her uneasiness was replaced with anger as she tries to go to him, but was held back by two security guards as she shouts angrily, "That's bullshit! That's bullshit right there, he probably placed that inside my bag!"

"Frankly, I don't really care, Miss Johnson." Mr. Moriarty walks over to her, "From what I see here, you have been apprehended with a very expensive silver watch in your possession."

"But you've got to believe me?!" Anna says as tears were forming in her eyes, "I'm innocent!"

"Not from where I'm standing." Mr. Moriarty says as Anna sighs with a shaky breath.

"However…" Anna looks up back to Mr. Moriarty as he continues, "Normally I'd have you thrown in jail for such a crime, but...I like to think of myself as a generous man. It would be a shame to see such a beautiful young woman such as yourself behind bars. Instead, I will give you an alternative."

"An alternative?" Anna says questioningly, "What are you talking about?"

Mr. Moriarty motions the two security guards to release her and stand aside as he explains, "There is another pocket watch," He dangles the pocket watch by it's silver chain, making Anna see her own reflection, "a golden watch similar to this one, but has the same value, and by right that watch is mine to claim."

"I don't understand," Anna says, "What does this have to do with me?"

"Think of this as a simple errand, find the gold watch and bring it here to me. Do so and I will let you go with no charges pressed against you."

He flips open the silver watch and begins to wind it, then presses a button as it came to life. He takes Anna's hand and places it while saying, "Here."

Anna looks at the silver watch that was still ticking, the casing was made of beautiful fine crystal, but what also made it unique was its hands as it had diamond-shaped arrows at the end. It also had three buttons at the top, one in the middle where Mr. Moriarty pressed at, and two other buttons at the left and right side of it.

"Why are you giving me this?" Anna asked suspiciously.

"This watch will take you exactly where you need to go to find it."

That made no sense.

"How can a watch _take me_ where I need to go?"

The man simply gave her a sleazy smile, showing off his perfectly white teeth.

Anna's ears began to pick up fast ticking as she looks at the watch, it's hands were going so fast that it had one hand slowly go up while the other hand follows. It began to glow white, making her gasp as she was about to drop it, but Mr. Moriarty forced her hand closed over it, streaks of light began to escape from the lid of the watch. She tried to tug her hand away from his, but he held tight.

"What are you doing?! Let go of me!"

"Perhaps the correct word," Mr. Moriarty says, ignoring her protests, "would be _when_ and not only _where_. This watch can take you backwards in time. So…" He lets go of her hand as the watch flipped itself back open, the hand that was spinning became a blur as the other two hands were slowly coming straight towards the top, light had encased her entire body as Mr. Moriarty finished saying, "If you want to return to this world, I'd suggest you find that golden watch."

Anna looks at the four security guards, hoping that they could at least help her, but all what they did was just stand there and watch this spectacle.

Turning back to Mr. Moriarty she shouts, "Your crazy!"

"Crazy?" Mr. Moriarty giggles, "Oh no…" He spreads his arms out, "Mad and wicked my dear!"

 _Tick-Tock-Tick_ , was the loud sound of the watch as all the hands reached the top and the last thing that Anna heard before she was engulfed in white light...was the wicked sound of laughter from Mr. Moriarty.

* * *

When Anna came to, she blinked and rubbed her eyes as the lights faded her vision, when she opened them again, she was standing in the middle of a large cobblestone street.

"W-Where am I?" She muttered.

 _Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock_ , she looks as she still held onto the silver watch, it's hands were making a ticking sound.

Her mind was wondering what this watch did, and what was that odd light that brought her here? Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt as she felt the ground rumble and shake. Was it an earthquake? She heard a horse whinny behind her as she looks behind her in puzzlement.

A giant horse was racing towards her, pulling a carriage. She was about to get run over! Anna screamed and jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the deadly clopping of hooves and the whirring of the giant wheels as she scrambles over while tightly holding onto the silver watch and presses her back against a stone wall.

Anna just stood there stunned, breathing a couple of breaths while calming down her beating heart. Was it her, or did that horse and carriage looked unusually...big? She looked up and around, everything was towering over her, be it the buildings or trees. It was as if she had shrunk.

Wanting to know what was going on, she backs away a bit and looks at the stone wall. She figured something must be over it, so she decided to find out what was over it. Placing the silver watch in her pocket, she jumps as her hands grip the ledge and began to slowly climb up.

When she finally reached the top, she saw that there was nothing over it, but an actual smooth ground. However...her jaw drops in shock as she gasps at what couldn't be possible...

There was a bunch of mice who were dressed in fancy Victorian clothes, all of them were staring at her with a shocked expression of their own. Anna could hear them whispering and muttering to themselves like:

"Is that...what I think it is?"

"A small human? How is that possible?"

"I have never seen one before!"

"Look at those clothes! Ugh, she's hideous!"

"Should someone call Scotland Yard?"

She didn't know what was going on, or what was happening, but her mind was in a state of panic, and there was one thing her mind told her to do...

She got up quickly and ran... _ran_ like there was no tomorrow.

She had no idea where she was going, her body just kept on running. Unfortunately, as she kept on running, she didn't pay any attention as a newspaper that was flowing with the wind, crash lands on top of her, making her squeak as she snaps back to reality.

Grunting, Anna crawls out from under it and stood up, she walks on top of it and peers down at it...but covers her mouth with both hands as another gasp came at another shock before her.

This was no ordinary newspaper, it was a _London_ newspaper, and it was dated June 14, 1897!

She didn't just warp from the mall, she was sent back in time! But that's impossible! Time travel! Her eyes widened at the thought of _time_ as she remembers what Mr. Moriarty said to her:

" _This watch can take you backwards in time."_

She takes out the silver watch from out of her pocket and flips it open. Looking at it for a second, she thought that it couldn't be possible, this sounds too much like _Back To The Future_ except she wasn't _Marty McFly_ or had a time machine.

 _Bong!_ Chimed the bell of the clocktower known as Big Ben.

Anna looks up as she sees the clocktower as the hour struck ten. However, something happened next that struck odd.

 _Ding!_ She looks at the silver watch as it too struck ten, chiming it's own little bell as it followed along Big Ben's bell.

 _Bong!_

 _Ding!_

 _Bong!_

 _Ding!_

This was the strangest watch she had ever seen.

A single drop of water fell on the crystal casing of the watch, Anna looks up as another drop of water lands on her forehead. Realizing that it was starting to rain from the dark cloudy sky, she puts the silver watch back in her pocket and puts the hood over her head, and runs once again to wherever this path took her.

* * *

As the rain continued to pour, Anna was drenched from head to toe in cold rainwater. She was cold, lost, and alone, wandering around the streets of London while wrapping her arms tightly around her body, shivering and coughing while sniffing her nose from being out in the rain for too long.

Her mind was wondering why did she deserve this? Why wouldn't Mr. Moriarty believe her story so he wouldn't send her through time and into a crazy world such as this? Why would she have to be shrunk down to mouse-size and be treated differently by the mice folk? Was it just some stupid coincidence, or was it just bad luck that she got herself at the wrong place at the wrong time? She didn't know which is the worst, but the only thing she could do now was to keep moving forward and hopefully find the golden watch and get out of this place.

But where could she find a golden watch in a big city such as this? For all she knew, it was hopeless.

While walking through the cold rain, she spots a tree trunk with a dent beneath it. Relief came to her as she finally found shelter from the cold rain. She quickly crawled into the dent, it was rather snug and dry inside as it was untouched by the cold rain. She coughs again then sneezes while covering her mouth and sniffing.

Curling herself up, she couldn't straighten out her legs, due to the cold wind of the rain. She was trying to relax, but finding that hard as she was shivering cold. Her mind began to think of home, she really missed it including her family back home, even though she was 220 years away from her own time, she was already starting to feel homesick.

As exhaustion finally caught up, her eyes began to droop and close as she finally went to sleep.


	2. The Flaversham's

**Chapter 2: The Flaversham's**

 _I was alone in a world not like my own, a complete stranger with no one else to turn too, and nowhere else to go. I remember those eyes judging me by my appearance, the fear of the unknown was natural, because my world would've felt the same._

 _Nobody would help somebody like me, those eyes were quick to judge about my appearance. But if they had words...they would've hurt me. If they had sticks or stones, they probably would've hurt my bones._

 _I learned that life can be cruel, no one will ever treat you nice, no one will ever help you when life gets you down._

 _But I also learned that not everything is true, when life kicks you to the curve, someone with a kind hearted nature can pick you up. The eyes of that "someone" don't judge you for what you are, but who you are._

 _And whenever you feel like your alone, your not really alone, because when things get tough, I know that I have friends watching out for me._

* * *

 **June 14, 1897 11:00 p.m.**

"Daddy, come quick!"

Anna groaned as the voice of a little girl woke her from her sleep. Her body still felt cold as she shivered a little, she moved her head, but it felt heavy as she continued to groan and slowly opened her eyes, her vision was blurry and it slowly closed again. The only thing she could rely on were her ears.

She heard another voice, this time belonging to an older man who spoke with a noticeable Scottish accent, "Olivia, please get under the umbrella. You'll catch a cold."

Olivia? Why did that name sound so familiar? It was something that reminded her, but she couldn't remember what.

"But daddy, I found a fairy! I think she's hurt."

She could hear footsteps as the voices came closer.

The man chuckled, "Alright, alright...let's see this fairy of yours."

Pretty soon, Anna heard the two stop right in front of her tree and the man gave a gasp.

"Good heavens!" He exclaimed, "Olivia, stand back."

Soon Anna felt a hand lightly tap on her cheek as she heard him say, "Miss, can you hear me? If so, then please wake up."

Her eyes slowly opened again, she sees another mouse. But unfortunately, due to her vision being blurry still, she can only make out a grey bowler hat, a white collar with a red cravat, and a grey coat.

"Oh, thank goodness." The Scottish mouse sighed in relief, "Miss, are you alright?"

Her eyes slowly closed again and the only answer she could give him was a groan. Noticing the dazed expression on her face and the lack of response, the Scottish mouse pressed his palm to Anna's forehead.

"Your burning up!" He pulled his hand away from her forehead as he lightly shook her shoulder, "Miss, you need to stay awake, try to stand up."

Anna tried to move, but her body felt like lead as the Scottish mouse slipped a hand behind her back and used his other hand to hold her wrist while saying, "Here, let me help you." As he pulled Anna out of the tree, she clumsily stumbled out as she heard him say, "That's it, there we go."

Anna allowed the mouse to help support her weight, his body was so warm as she leaned heavily against him, hidden beneath the shelter of his black umbrella. At first she wanted to protest, not wanting to be a burden, but she was so tired and cold that she could only groan.

"Poor thing, you're completely drenched." The Scottish mouse says, "Let us get you someplace warm and dry."

She hardly noticed Olivia checking her back for wings. When she didn't find any, she wasn't upset. A little disappointed maybe, but her imagination made up for what was lacking.

* * *

Anna's eyes slowly opened, she was in some dark room, her mind was trying to remember from what happened, but it all came out blurry. She felt her body get covered in a warm blanket, despite that her body was still cold, but at the same time...warm. She turns her body over while groaning, seeing a figure as she says, "Dad? Dad is that you?"

"There, there now." A voice says as the figure rubs a towel on her forehead, "You've been asleep for more than several hours now."

She didn't know where she was, believing that she was back home since she on this bed and since Anna couldn't remember much she says, "I had this...crazy dream." That was all her mind thought of. But, was all that what it was...just a dream? Nothing that actually happened was just nothing more...a dream, "I went back in time...and I met these...strange people...it was the weirdest dream."

"Well, your safe and sound," The voice says, "right here in my workshop in good ol '1897."

Her eyes widened as the memories finally back. The accusation from Mr. Moriarty, being sent back in time to Victorian London, getting shrunk down to mouse-sized while meeting the mice folk, and getting lost in the streets of London.

As a gasp came out, she cries out, "Workshop! 1897!"

When she sat up, an oil lamp was turned on, lighting the room as she looks around. But then, her eyes come towards a male mouse who sat down, making her jump and yelp in fright as he says to her in the same Scottish accent that she heard from before, "It's alright!" He raises a hand, signaling his peaceful nature, "Don't be afraid, I mean you no harm."

Anna's jaw dropped as she blinked her eyes twice at what she couldn't even believe…

Sitting down right in front of her, was none other than Hiram Flaversham from _The Great Mouse Detective_ movie. He was just like she saw him as, tan fur with a dark brown nose, he was half bald, but had brown hair on the sides while his eyebrows and mustache were brown as well, big round glasses were hung over his eyes, he wore a white collared shirt, and had green trousers.

She was so shocked, in seeing Hiram Flaversham face to face, she says in a gibberish voice, "B-But how...who...what are...uhhh?"

Hiram cocks an eyebrow in confusion from this creature and says, "Who am I? Is that what your trying to say?"

She already knew who he was, but her head had already nodded.

The Scottish mouse smiled and introduced himself, "Well, my name is Flaversham. Hiram Flaversham."

"Flaversham." Anna muttered, then she looks around the room she was in. "How did I-"

"Olivia was the one who found you." Hiram interrupted, knowing that she was probably going to ask that question, "It was a good thing too, you were freezing out there and you were starting to have a fever. We had to get you warm and dried off before you got any worse."

Anna looks at her arms and notices they had long white sleeves, moving the covers, she notices a white nightgown, clearly belonging to Mr. Flaversham himself.

Wondering what happened to the rest of her clothes she asks, "Where are my clothes?"

Hiram's ears had a tinge of red from embarrassment as he rubs the back of his head and explains, "I hope you can forgive me lass, you were already soaked to the bone. If you didn't want to catch your death, I had to remove _some_ of your clothes. But don't worry, your clothes are being hung up to dry until you recover." He takes his hand away from his head and sighs, "So, I hope you can forgive me for that."

Anna smiles and nods apologetically to him, knowing that Hiram was trying to help, so it would be ashame if she didn't appreciate for letting him help her.

Taking that as a good sign, Hiram smiles at her again. Still, it wasn't his intention to do this, he had to respect a woman's feelings, but at the condition she was in, he had to do it for her sake. But at least he was happy to know that she was an understanding person.

When Anna had already finished her nodding, she felt a sharp pain to her head as she moans while placing her hand to her forehead, "Oh, my head hurts."

Hiram placed his hands on Anna's shoulders as he gently lays her down while saying, "Then I suggest you get some rest."

Hiram goes over to a bowl with a towel in it that he left near the window. Getting it soaked a bit, he twisted out some of the water, and made his way over to Anna as he places it on top of her forehead.

"By the way," Hiram says, "I haven't gotten your name?"

"Anna. Anna Johnson."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Johnson." Hiram turns off the oil lamp and walks away from her. But before he shuts the door, he looks at her and says, "Try to get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

He shuts the door gently with a soft click, leaving her alone in the dark room with only the moonlight being her only light as she slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

 **June 15, 1897 8:00 a.m.**

The sun shined brightly, it was a beautiful day with a cloud-free sky.

Anna yawned as she sat up, the pain in her head was gone. But unfortunately, she still had a fever. Placing the towel on the table next to the oil lamp, she sighs as she thought about yesterday and last night. It was a very hard day, the meeting of the mice folk, to the discovery that she was sent back through time in the year 1897, getting shrunk down to mouse-sized, and nearly freezing to death in the streets of London.

However, what was even worse to think about, was the cold judging eyes of those mice. It made her feel even smaller than before, and to see the fear in those eyes for what she is.

But, she couldn't blame them. From where she came from, it was natural for someone to fear what they don't understand, and to quickly judge by someone's appearance. Still, it really hurt her to feel different in a mouse-filled society where she was the only human who was down to there size.

As she thought about that, she covers her face with both hands, feeling her own face and forehead as they were still warm.

Anna was taken off of her own thoughts as the door opens and Hiram Flaversham comes in with a bowl of steaming porridge and a wooden spoon that was in it.

"Ah, good morning Miss Johnson. How's your head feeling?"

She looks at Hiram and notices that he was wearing his traditional red bowtie and tan apron while answering, "Much better, thank you."

He places the bowl of porridge on Anna's lap while taking the towel off the table and says, "This should help bring down your fever and get your strength back."

Anna picks up the bowl, feeling the heat within it as she carefully picks up the wooden spoon and blows on it, cooling it down, and tastes it. A smile was on her face as she tastes the sweetness of it, moaning happily while nodding her head and saying, "This is good."

Hiram chuckles while smiling at Anna's enthusiasm.

She was surprised, besides knowing that Hiram Flaversham was a great toymaker, he was also a great cook as well.

"Would you like some tea with that?" Hiram asked.

At the mention of tea, Anna realized just how thirsty she was. The porridge didn't help her thirst, but it did help with her hunger. She drinks tea all the time back home. Oh, she would kill for a cup, but she had to give the British a point in their favor just for this.

She nods while swallowing another spoonful of porridge and says, "Please, with lemon if you have it?"

"That I do. How about sugar in your tea?"

Anna flushed at his kindness. She would have never asked if he hadn't.

"Please."

When Hiram left, Anna continued to eat for about a minute until she was finished, leaving the bowl on the table next to her, and sighing in content. However, she had a feeling that someone was watching her...

Well...her assumption was correct when she looks over and sees a little mouse girl who was looking at her with those wide and curious eyes...

It was little Olivia Flaversham, she looked so adorable in the movie, but out here in the world where Anna was in, she was still adorable with that red nose of hers, tan fur, and wore Mary Jane shoes with white socks on her feet, white collar with a forest green bow, light blue skirt, and a blue miniskirt with a red pattern on it.

However, there was something missing, she didn't have her red bow tied behind her left ear. Anna wondered why she wasn't wearing it yet? But decided to put it out of her mind for now as she smiles and says, "Hello."

At her greeting, Olivia goes over to Anna, her eyes began to sparkle as she asks, "Are you a fairy?"

Anna blinked at this. Olivia did seem to mention that before. Anna thought for a moment, not wanting to crush the girl's hopes, but she wasn't a liar...well, only on certain occasions. But, she had to tell it to her straight. "No, I'm afraid not." She shows her back to her, just to prove her point. "See, no wings."

"But not all fairies have wings." Olivia stated, "Wait here."

The little mouse ran out of the room. It hardly took a moment for the girl to return with a big red book in her hands. She opened it up, propped it up on the bed, and pointed at a picture.

"See?"

Anna peered into the book and saw a picture of a tiny girl emerging from a flower, she couldn't help but smile at this.

"Thumbelina?"

Olivia nodded excitedly, "She was born from a flower and had no wings before she married the fairy prince." She flipped a few pages until she came to a picture with Thumbelina and the handsome fairy prince. Thumbelina had a lovely pair of gossamer wings.

"Maybe you're like her? We did find you in a tree."

This was just too cute. Olivia had such a unique sense of imagination. It kind of reminded her of herself when she was Olivia's age. Young, innocent, and very imaginative.

However, the resemblance was uncanny, Thumbelina had the same reddish auburn hair just like Anna's. It was almost like looking into a mirror, but seeing somebody else who looks like the opposite of her.

She giggled at this and told Olivia, "I'm not born from a tree or flower. I'm just a plain human who somehow managed to get herself lost and shrunk down to size."

Instead of being upset like Anna had expected her to be, Olivia became elated as her eyes widened, "A human? Are you really a human?!" She dropped the book on the bed and pressed her hands to her cheeks in glee, "Oh, this is incredible! That means magic really does exist!"

"I, uh...suppose there is." Anna had to agree. Magic was the only explanation for any of this.

The silver watch was the prime example, because it's magic was the only reason why she got here. Not to mention, the world she recognizes from the movie _The Great Mouse Detective_ , was owned by Disney, and it was the embodiment of it.

"By the way, my name is Anna. Anna Johnson."

"My name is Olivia. Olivia Flaversham."

 _Yes, I know._ Anna thought while smiling to herself, but wasn't about to admit that.

"Now, Olivia," Hiram Flaversham says as he returned with a tray with tea and sugar bowl, "I think our guest needs her rest."

"Yes daddy," Olivia obediently replied, she carefully left the fairy tale book beside Anna's lap, "Whenever I'm sick, daddy reads me these stories. Maybe they'll make you feel better too."

"Thank you, Olivia." Anna meant it, she loved fairy tales as much as the little girl. It was her all-time favorite when reading books such as this. Maybe it could also pass her time since she's probably going to be bedridden for a couple of days, and what better thing to do is to read a good book.

"Get well, Miss Johnson…" Olivia paused for a moment, then asked, "Can I call you Anna? It's such a pretty name."

"Please do." Anna smiled, she didn't think that she would ever be comfortable with being called "Miss Johnson" every now and then.

Olivia beamed and quietly left the room.

"I see that you and Olivia are getting along quite splendidly." Hiram Flaversham says as he places the tray on the table and began making a cup of tea for Anna, "I hope she didn't overwhelm you with her questions."

"Oh no," Anna protested with a shake of her head. "Olivia is a lovely little girl, has a great sense of imagination, and very clever too. I can see her growing up to be quite the intelligent young lady."

"Indeed." Hiram Flaversham says with pride as he hands her the cup of tea. When Anna takes the first sip, she melted with happiness. She could taste the sweetness of it along with the lemon flavor that Hiram added, it was the most amazingly delicious thing that she had ever tasted.

"She is so much like her dearly departed mother." Hiram Flaversham continues to say, "I often find myself worrying that I might not raise her properly."

Anna felt her heart sink at the mention of Olivia's mother. She always knew that Olivia didn't have one, most likely because her mother passed away.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but I don't think your a terrible father for raising Olivia. I'm sure that if your wife were here, she would've been proud of you."

"Well…" Hiram Flaversham smiled at those kind words from Anna. "I thank ya lass." He sat down on the bed next to her as he changed the subject, "But, enough about me and my past, I've already...moved on. In fact, there are some things we need to talk about."

Anna gave Hiram a confused look and asked, "Like what?"

"Well…" Hiram dug through his pocket and pulls out the watch, "will start with this."

This surprised Anna as she says, "Hey, where did you-"

"I found this little thing _dinging_ inside those trousers of yours."

What Hiram said was undoubtedly true. You see, while he was making tea for Anna, unaware that Olivia had gone into the room and started talking to her, his ears began to hear the sound of dinging coming from somewhere. Following it to where the sound was, he finds it close to where Anna's clothes were being hung to dry.

Now, Hiram didn't raise any questions or explained as to why she was sleeping outside in the cold rain. However, he didn't look twice at her attire.

Her clothes were nothing like he had ever seen before in his life, he'll probably admit that they are a bit strange, and what he learned from humans from other mice, they were an odd but strange bunch.

As the dinging brought him back to his senses, curiosity got the better of him as he finds it inside of Anna's blue jeans. He digs it out of the pocket and finds a silver watch, immediately he was impressed at such a thing. When he flipped it open, he was even more impressed at this watch. However, he had an odd look on his face as the time from this watch had the same exact time as Big Ben.

Back to Hiram Flaversham's room, he began to explain to Anna about the watch he discovered from her, "It's quite the exquisite craftsmanship." Hiram examined, "This watch was made entirely from pure silver." He flipped open the watch again as he continued on, "This glass-like casing is no doubt made from crystal, and the hands on it are made from diamonds which are cleanly cut to make the arrows. Whoever made this, is such a genius craftsman."

Hiram had that same odd look again, "However, besides being it on the same time around here...there's something else that's strikingly odd."

"What," Anna says, "What is it?"

Hiram shows Anna while pointing at the three buttons on top of the silver watch.

"These three buttons right here. What exactly do they do?"

When Hiram mentioned that, Anna remembered that there were three buttons. But unfortunately, she didn't have a single clue about the first two buttons as she shrugs her shoulders and says, "I have no idea." She then sets aside her cup of tea and points at the middle button, "But the middle button right there is what brought me here in the first place."

"Hmm?" Hiram Flaversham places his hand on his chin, "Is this also the reason why you got shrunk?"

Anna looks at Hiram with a surprised look as he explains to her, "I overheard what you said to Olivia. So is it true?"

Anna nods her head, "Yeah, maybe, I guess."

"Well...where did you get this from?"

Anna wanted to tell Hiram that she got it from Mr. Moriarty in the year 2017, but she couldn't tell him this, probably because he wouldn't understand. However, this is Hiram Flaversham, so maybe he can help her so she says to him, "A man from my world gave it to me. He told me to find a gold watch similar to this one, but has the same value. So, do you know where I can find one?"

Hiram thought for a second, then answered, "I do have a gold watch."

Anna smiled for a moment, then faded as Hiram says while nodding, "But, I'm afraid it doesn't have the same value as this, because it doesn't have a lid. I'm very sorry."

Anna sighs while looking downwards and her shoulders droop, feeling slightly deflated. She was so close to knowing where she could find a golden watch then go home.

"However," Hiram says as Anna looks up to him, "there is one watch shop here in London that I am aware of. Perhaps the owner would have the answer."

Anna sighs in relief, feeling hope reappear.

"Now then," Hiram sets aside the silver watch on the table, "Tell me, do you have anywhere else to go?"

Anna nodded truthfully no to Hiram.

"I thought not. How about I make a deal with you lass."

Anna carefully paid attention as Hiram says to her, "You see, I'm often busy with work these days and I hardly have the time for Olivia. With no mother or siblings, I fear that she's lonely. So, I may need a nanny to watch out and care for her...In fact."

He smiles then looks behind, with Anna following his gaze. Their eyes catch Olivia who was spying on them, she quickly runs away while Hiram turns his attention back to Anna as he says, "She's starting to take a liking to you, and since you have nowhere else to go, I think it would be nice to have an addition in our home."

"You...you really mean that?" Anna says.

"Of course, think of it this way, you'll be able to find the golden watch with a little extra help, and it'd be better than you running around all over the streets of London now all of Mousedom probably knows about you."

Anna thought for a second and knew that Hiram was right. It would be difficult to find a golden watch in a big city such as this, and he was willing to help her find it. Not to mention, he was offering her a place to stay which didn't sound like a bad option, and running around the streets of London did sound like a bad idea, because nobody would probably help her at all.

"Well," Anna rubs her arm, "when you put it that way I guess…" She stops herself mid-sentence as she remembers the last part that Hiram said, "Wait a second. What do you mean by all of Mousedom probably knows about me?"

"A customer told me about a rumor saying that a human was running around the streets." Hiram sighs while rubbing the back of his head, "If this is a rumor, then I'm afraid it might spread and it will prove difficult if someone were to see you."

Anna nodded agreeingly to this, remembering those those odd looks she received when she first arrived. Those cold judging and glaring eyes were a constant reminder of how much she was an outsider to a world not like her own.

"Now then, do we have a deal?"

Hiram brings out his hand, Anna thought about taking the deal. However, something came to her mind as she says while looking at Hiram's room, "But what about your bed, this room, and uh…"

"Oh, worry not about that," Hiram says while waving his hand, knowing what she was about to say, "I already have that part figured out." He winks at her.

Anna had a smile on her face as she says, "You would go through this trouble just for me. A complete stranger who's not even a mouse...but a human into your home."

"Why of course, it doesn't matter to me if your a human or a mouse, you're still Anna Johnson." Hiram shrugs his shoulders while continuing, "Besides, what sort of gentlemouse would I be if I didn't help a lady in need?"

Anna was happy and surprised at the same time. Hiram had already given up his own bed to a sickly guest like her and he was offering her a place to stay while watching out for his daughter Olivia, and he was also willing to help her find the golden watch.

Hiram brings out his hand again and says, "Now, as I said before, do we have a deal?"

Instead of shaking his hand like Hiram thought she would, Anna hugs him while saying, "Yes! Thank you so much Mr. Flaversham, it really means a lot to me!"

Hiram smiles while hugging her back and saying, "It was my pleasure lass." He then looks at her face to face then says, "But please, there's no need to be formal, you can call me Hiram."

"And you can call me Anna."

Hiram nods his head, then gets up off the bed and says, "Well, it was nice having this chat with you, but I think you need to rest and finish drinking your tea before it gets cold."

Right before Hiram left, Anna's mind forgot something as she says while Hiram turns to face her, "Oh, wait! Where are you going to sleep tonight?"

Hiram chuckles, "Oh, worry not about me, Anna. I often fall asleep in my good ol 'chair more often than I do in my own bed."

When Hiram left Anna alone, she started sipping her cup of tea. Putting that back to the side of the table, she picks up the book that was left on her lap thanks to Olivia, and opened it up to the page where the story of Thumbelina began. She leans back into the soft pillow, but before she began to read, she looks back at the picture of the tiny girl.

"She really does look a bit like me."

As she continues to read, and after finishing her cup of tea, she got near the end as she looks at the picture of Thumbelina's wedding with the fairy prince. She studies his handsome face.

He had light brown hair and bright intelligent green eyes as she thought, _He reminds me of a certain detective._

Finishing the story, she slowly closes the book.

* * *

Anna stayed with the Flaversham's for the next four days. Her fever was gone by the following evening, but Hiram insisted that she had to take it easy for awhile longer. During that time, Anna explored their home. She found it intriguing that Olivia and her father lived on top of their toyshop. It was just so...European.

She couldn't deny that she was still homesick, but as the days went by, it began to dull, and the longer she stayed with the two mice, the more Anna felt at home. Olivia was like her own little extra shadow, following her around everywhere she went whenever she was home from school. Olivia showed her the toys her father had made, and Anna had to admit, these toys were very unique. There were small steam engine toys and wind up clockwork dolls, she even spotted his name engraved into one of the wooden toys that he had made. She couldn't help but wonder about how much hard work, effort, and heart that Hiram puts into each of them.

"Wow, making all these toys for children all year round." Anna commented to him once. "Your like there personal Santa Claus."

He looked confused for a moment before laughing, "Oh, I do believe you mean Santa Mouse."

Anna knew that there were many parallels between the mouse world and the human world. They all had different names, but she never expected Santa to be one of them.

Over a short period of time, Olivia and Anna had already become fast friends, but during that short period, they began to look up to each other like sisters.

They spent lots of time together, usually discussing various books with each other. Anna even told Olivia and her father about California, but leaving the part that she came from the year 2017, and how it rarely snows and barely rains where she lives. She even told them about her job back home and her family. About her little dog who was stronger than a horse.

Anna even began to teach Olivia how to draw, being an artist herself. To her delight, the little girl became enraptured by the hobby. While the girl didn't show magnificent talent for the arts, she did enjoy her lessons. Anna was never good at explaining how things were done, so she was glad that Olivia seemed to understand what was told to her. Then again, Anna did mostly show how it was done instead of just speaking. Art was a visual learning experience after all.

Helping Olivia with homework when she got back from school, well...that was a bit more difficult. Anna was no school teacher, but Olivia was patient with her, and even helped her find the right words to say. For that, Anna was very grateful.

During those last four days, Anna finally had her own room thanks to Hiram Flaversham. He had an extra workroom next door that he hardly uses anymore and after moving all the stuff out, he got to work. The first thing he did was buy a small vanity mirror to hang off the wall, then after working all day and night, he made her a wooden bed with her name etched into it and beautiful roses with vines designed around it. It reminded Anna of those wooden-carven beds from the animated movie _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_. Aside from that, Hiram also made a table just for her, a desk, and a wardrobe.

Hiram also insisted that Anna should change different clothes, even after she got them back when she recovered from her fever and her clothes were dry, but also told her that if she keeps wearing the same clothes every now and then, she'll dirty them up. Anna knew that he had a point, if she wanted to blend in more, she'll have to dress for the occasion.

So Hiram bought Anna three lovely Victorian dresses to help her fit in with the times. To Anna, they were gorgeous, not fancy, but casual. The first was a rich blue dress with black trimming, the second was a pale peach dress with an orange bodice, and the last dress was a green one that reminded her of one of Belle's dresses in _Beauty and the Beast_. To top it all off, she could use her own boots as her only footwear, which gives her a small advantage just as long as no one looks down.

Anna was careful in tying her own corsets, making sure that she didn't string them too tight as to restrict her breathing, but tight enough to keep her chest in place. Victorian women, Anna had noticed, often wore their corsets tight enough to disfigure their waistline. It seemed to be a miracle that they didn't snap in half when bending over.

She snorted at this. _Could_ they even bend over?

Bedtime became a special moment for the girls. Anna sang a different lullaby every night to Olivia, usually them being Disney songs such as _Part of Your World_ and _You'll Be in My Heart_. By the end of each song, Olivia was fast asleep with a smile on her face.

Life was generally good and she finally had a family once again.

However, her little family and life with the Flaversham's was going to take a turn for the worse on the fourth night on June 19, where she was called into the kitchen by Hiram after putting Olivia to sleep.

He had to tell her something important as he says to her, "Listen, tomorrow is a very special day. Olivia is going to be turning eight tomorrow."

When she learned this news, she couldn't help but yell, "Olivia's birth-"

"Shhh!" Hiram quickly silenced her by shushing and using a single finger to his mouth before Anna accidentally wakes up Olivia.

"Sorry," She whispers, "I mean, Olivia's birthday is tomorrow?"

"Yes, and I need your help in getting some groceries while we go into the watch shop so we can hopefully find that golden watch your looking for, and you can even buy something for Olivia while were out."

When Anna learned that Olivia's birthday was tomorrow, she finally managed to figure out why Olivia didn't have her red bow tied behind her left ear...it was because she never got it, even when she saw her wear it in the movie. But out here, she doesn't have one. Anna's face began to turn pale as she knows the biggest revelation of what's to come tomorrow night.

Hiram notices Anna's pale face as he asks, "Anna. Anna what's wrong?"

She looks back to Hiram and asks a question which she hoped couldn't be true, but she mentally prayed to God that it couldn't happen now. Not after being with them for the last four days. "By any chance, are you making a special surprise for Olivia?"

Hiram had a smile on his face as he says, "Why of course!" But then it was replaced with a surprised look, "Wait, how did you know that?"

Anna wanted to tell Hiram the truth about what was going to happen tomorrow, and she wanted to tell him that she knows that he'll make a clockwork doll for Olivia. But if she did tell him, she feared that he wouldn't believe her and thought that she was crazy. Not to mention a part of her was starting to panic and wanted to shout out and tell him to get out now before it was too late.

No, now was not the time to panic, she has to think smart, and as much as she wants to tell Hiram the truth, she had to keep this a secret until the time was right, and hopefully he'll understand.

So, she made-up a believable story while giving Hiram a fake smile, shrugging her shoulders and saying, "Uhh...lucky guess. I mean, who wouldn't want a special surprise on their birthday?" She slightly chuckled on the last part.

Hiram shrugs his shoulders, Anna did make a valid point.

So now, tomorrow the real story begins…

And it begins with Hiram Flaversham getting kidnapped on the night of Olivia's birthday.

* * *

 **So now, the start of the movie finally begins. Join me next time as we see the start of the movie!**

 **Now, time to answer some reviews:**

 **Lilgrimmapple: Thanks for pointing out that flaw, to tell the truth, they really are hardly noticeable, and sometimes I can't tell if it's a mistake or not. But all I know is that I just go with the flow and hope for the best. Anyway, if you enjoyed the last chapter, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Carlisle Fan 22: Thanks for the compliment! I hope you enjoy my version of the story.**

 **BlueMoon Goddess: Oh, trust me, there's going to be a lot of changes in this story, but I plan to keep some of the original materials while mixing it with my own. But this is just the beginning.**

 **Well, I'll see y'all later for now!**


	3. The Story Begins

(A silhouette of a figure stands next to a small round table that had a clapperboard and had the silver watch on the left hand.)

 **Hey everybody! Today is the day that you've all been waiting for...the start of the movie!**

 **Now, to remind you I don't own any of the characters from The Great Mouse Detective or the character from Lilgrimmapple, those go to there respective owners.**

 **Now without further ado...**

(The figure flips open the silver watch, winds the middle button, and presses it. Then raises the clapstick on the clapperboard.)

 **Lights...Camera...Action!**

(The figure makes the clapperboard _click_ , just as the sounds of _Tick-Tock-Tick_ came from the silver watch as the figure was engulfed in light. The title "Silver and Gold" appears as light reflects on the words while a star appeared on the last word of "d" of Gold.)

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Story Begins**

 _There is a saying "knowledge is power", many people can use knowledge for many things, or other times...do something which is considered impossible._

 _But what do we do with knowledge, and how do we gain it? There are many different ways to gain knowledge, and the way to do that is by seeing or doing things to gain it._

 _But what happens when knowledge is given, or when you have the knowledge if something was going to happen and you want to do something about it? Sometimes knowledge is good...but it can be dangerous._

 _When given this knowledge, knowing it could be dangerous, what would you do? If you had it and you wanted to tell somebody, would you want to?_

 _Maybe or maybe not, I'm not so sure myself, but if there was a question that your conscious would ask you, it'll probably be this…_

 _What would you do if you had this knowledge and know what's about to happen, can you stop it?_

* * *

 **June 20, 1897 8:00 a.m.**

It was the morning of Olivia's 8th birthday.

To say that Anna was nervous was an understatement...she was downright scared. But she didn't show it in front of Hiram, for fear she may rouse suspicion. She had to keep calm and think smart, and try to keep herself from panicking.

While Olivia was away from school, Anna and Hiram were already out on the streets getting some groceries. However, before they left, since they both knew about the rumor, Anna knew it would be difficult if she were to go back outside and someone were to see her, she would get the same treatment like before when she first arrived.

But Hiram had an idea, it wasn't much, but it just might work.

He went over to the coat closet and pulls out a long hooded dark green cloak while saying, "This used to be my wife's and I was hoping to give this to Olivia until she was older, but I think you should use it for the time being."

Anna gingerly took the soft cloak into her hands. Would this keep her hidden? Would anyone notice that she's human while wearing it? The hood certainly would do a good job hiding the fact that her ears were too small. Maybe it'll draw away from the fact that she didn't have fur.

Trying it on with a little help from Hiram, the cloak covered her entire frame including her boots. Hiram covers her head with the hood, he pats her shoulder and says with a smile, "Perfect, as long as you keep the hood down, nobody will see you."

He takes out his pocket watch and looks at the time before putting it back in his pocket, "Now, let's not waste any time." He takes his grey coat and hat out of the closet while putting them on, "We need to be done with our shopping before Olivia comes home."

As they left the toyshop, but before they began getting some groceries, there first stop was at the clock shop. Unfortunately, they had both left disappointed. Anna had shown the owner the silver pocket watch, and immediately was impressed at such craft, but the owner told them that no one in London sold such watches, much less had any idea or clue where she could find a golden watch with the same value as the silver watch.

Anna gave a heavy sigh as they left the clock shop, "I don't know if I'll ever find it."

"Come now, don't give up hope," The toymaker tried to cheer Anna up. "I'm certain that we'll get the answers we need if we keep trying."

With another sigh, she smiles and says to Hiram, "Your right, thanks."

Focusing back on the task at hand, they did their shopping while Anna was browsing. She was actually looking for the red bow for Olivia, and wanted to see her look exactly how she was at the start of the movie. But for the past couple of hours, she had no luck.

However, after there shopping came to an end, with Hiram carrying the basket of goods, they passed by a tailor's shop that had a sign hanging above the door in the shape of scissors cutting a thread as Anna stopped and looked at the window, her eyes widened as she found the red bow for Olivia.

When Hiram noticed that Anna stopped to look at the shop's window, he goes over to her and asks, "What are you looking at?"

Anna points at the window to where the red bow was at and answers, "That." Hiram looks to where Anna was pointing and sees the red bow as Anna continues, "That is what I want for Olivia."

"Ah," Hiram exclaimed while gazing at the red bow, "That really looks marvelous."

"I know right, she'll like it, I just know she will."

After they were done looking, they were about to head inside and buy it for Olivia's birthday. But before they did, a figure clad in red bumps them both, making Anna and Hiram stumble backwards while Anna managed to catch her balance by means of luck, but her hood goes down in the process.

"Do excuse me," A _very_ familiar male voice said briskly with no hint of apology and Anna could've swore she recognized that voice.

But, whoever that was, he was being rude and didn't apologize. Anna's eyes glared as she turns around and shouts, "Hey, watch where you're going, pal!"

Her eyes widened as she gasps, catching the figure who was wearing red Chinese robes, time seemed to slow down between the two of them as mismatched eyes were turning around towards her. Anna notices too late that her hood was down, exposing her face to the figure. But Hiram reacts quickly as he turns her around and flips her hood down while taking her inside the tailor shop. Luckily for them, there was no one else but them inside the shop.

They breathed a sigh of relief as Hiram says, "That was too close."

Anna nods in agreement while Hiram suggested, "Why don't you look around while I talk with the owner."

While Hiram went to find the owner, Anna was walking around the shop while browsing the assortment of clothes for both men and women. Until she came across a mirror, staring at her own reflection as she saw her face within the hood of the cloak. Seeing her human face, she remembers the faces of the mice that saw her with those cold eyes and sighs at that memory. It wasn't her fault that she was born human, but if things were different, if she went back through time again, maybe she could've been a mouse...

The thought of that did seem to give her some happy thoughts. I mean, the world she was in was _The Great Mouse Detective_ , and if she were a mouse, not only would she fits in perfectly in this world, but no one will ever judge her again by her appearance.

But, fate has a way of playing games with her...a very _cruel_ game at that, and she has to suffer through this torture.

"Anna." Hiram called to her, bringing her out of her thoughts.

She made her way over to Hiram at the cash register, where she sees the owner of the shop. He was a big and burly grey mouse with blonde hair, white shirt, and brown vest with a black bow.

"Ah," The burly grey mouse owner says in a rough British accent, "so this lovely maiden is Anna, huh? Beautiful name for a lady."

Anna blushes at that compliment from him.

"So, are you two interested in buying this?" The burly grey mouse owner says while showing the bow that was on the counter.

"Oh, yes." Hiram says, "That's exactly what we need."

"You seem to have exquisite taste, this will look lovely for your maiden's...um."

The tailor trailed off and leaned his head down to try and see the color of Anna's hair from beneath the hood.

Anna was panicking slightly, but Hiram saves her by saying, "Oh, this isn't for her. It's for my daughter Olivia, it's her birthday."

"Ah, a lovely gift indeed."

As the owner gave the price to Hiram and was about to pay for it, Anna was wondering about that mouse that she and Hiram bumped into. Those red Chinese robes did seem familiar, so she asks the owner, "Excuse me, sir," The owner turns his attention to her. "Before we came in, there was a strange man that had just left the store, do you know who he was?"

"Oh, _him_. No, I haven't the slightest idea who he is, but 'strange' is a good word to describe him. Probably just a performer for a theater or circus. He frequents my shop often, usually just to make different costumes or get his costumes fixed. But oddly enough...he sometimes asks me to make masks."

"Masks?" Hiram said, joining in the conversation after Anna mentioned about odd stranger. "Now why would he ask something like that?"

The owner shrugs his shoulders, "Don't know, he hardly ever offers an explanation. For some odd reason, he asked me to make his robes inflatable."

Anna and Hiram looked at one another. For Hiram, after hearing about this stranger, he thought that he was a very odd fellow. But for Anna, she knew right off the bat who he was for she was certain who that mouse was that bumped into them by mistake…

It was none other than Basil of Baker Street, himself, and they had just seen him in his wacky Chinese getup!

The owner shook his head and rolled his eyes while saying, "Whoever he is, that man certainly isn't short on cash."

After Hiram pays for the red bow, the owner places it inside a small box and hands it to Anna while saying, "Here Miss Anna, I suggest you give this to Olivia, for a lovely lady such as yourself."

"Why thank you," Anna giggled at that comment again while blushing and reaching her hand out, "That's very kind-"

"What the…"

The owner looks at her hand, making Anna gasp as she completely forgotten that her hand was human. Hiram quickly grabs the small box and places it inside the basket while pushing Anna's hand back inside the cloak and leads her out the door while tipping his hat and saying, "Pleasure doing business with ya, lad!"

The owner was left alone and confused, he scratches the side of his head and says, "Was that…" He shook his head again, "No, it can't be, it's just a rumor." He sighs while shrugging his shoulders, "I really get the strangest and mysterious customers nowadays."

Outside, Anna and Hiram were walking away from the shop with Anna saying to Hiram, "Sorry about that."

"It's alright, but remind me next time we leave, we need to get you some gloves."

* * *

Arriving back home started off quiet at first. The moment when they were alone on the street, it was safe for Anna to remove her hood on the way back. However, they heard the sound of hard steps as they turned around quickly while jumping a bit, but nobody was there as they sighed in relief and continued walking.

When they returned, they began baking a chocolate cake, using the groceries that they had bought to bake a cake for Olivia. It felt strange using a Victorian oven and Anna had to let Hiram handle the oven for fear of getting burned. It was a bit odd considering that she had worked at a bakery...but there was a huge difference between the 19th century and the 21st century. She was happy with taking care of the mixing and decorating instead.

Anna had just finished adding the last pink rosette onto the cake when Olivia and her father came home from Olivia's school. She quickly threw the frosting bags into the sink and placed her wrapped gift on top of the table next to the cake. She stuck eight small candles into the cake and lit them up. She straightened out her royal blue dress and checked if her hair was in place, all tied back in a low ponytail with a dark blue ribbon.

Right when Olivia entered the kitchen with Hiram, Anna threw up her arms and cried, "Happy Birthday, Olivia!"

Olivia's brown eyes became large before a gigantic smile spread across her face.

"Anna!" Olivia said as she ran up to Anna and hugged her tightly, "That is the most beautiful cake I had ever seen! Did you bake it?"

Anna giggled and hugged the little girl back, "Well, I had a little bit of help from your father, but yes."

"Oh, thank you Anna! Thank you, Daddy!"

Hiram chuckled and his eyes sparked happily.

Anna leaned over to Olivia and whispered in her ear, "There's something next to the cake. Don't you want to know what it is?"

Olivia's face was priceless and Anna laughed as she ran over to the table and picked up the small gift box. Olivia looked up at with excitement, "May I open it?"

"Of course!"

With careful fingers that Anna had never seen on a child before, Olivia tugged the pink string off the box and unwrapped the red paper without tearing it, as if cherishing every piece of the gift. Opening the lid, Olivia peered inside and gasped. Inside the box was a silky red hair bow.

"Anna, this...this is _beautiful!_ " Olivia took the bow into her hands, admiring it.

"Do you like it?" Anna beamed, her hands clasped together behind her back.

"I love it!" Olivia spun around and placed the bow in its rightful place by her ear.

The party went well into the night. The cake was eaten with tea and the Flaversham home was lit with happiness. They sang songs and the girls danced together while Hiram played the fiddle. No one had noticed that an ominous mist began to cover the streets of London.

Finally, the party began to die down as the three were gathered around Hiram's work table where Olivia was playing with a small white rocking horse.

"You know, Daddy," Olivia says. "This is my very best birthday."

Anna's mouth twitched, but she forced herself from frowning as she thought, _No Olivia...it...it isn't._

This was the moment she was dreading...the beginning of the movie. Her eyes began to travel over to the door and window behind Hiram.

"Ah, but um," Hiram says, "I haven't given you your present yet."

"What is it? What is it?" Olivia chirped eagerly as Hiram chuckled. Anna couldn't help but smile at this. Olivia was just so cute.

"Now, now, close your eyes," The toymaker instructed. Olivia did so, covering her eyes with her hands, then Hiram turns to Anna, "You too, Anna."

"Me?" Anna blinked while having a confused look. She already knew what the present was, but...why did Hiram want her to close her eyes as well?

"It's a surprise," He winked.

Shrugging her shoulders while deciding to play along, Anna covered her eyes as well with her own hands, despite feeling herself grow jumpy with nervousness. She didn't like having her eyes closed when danger felt so near. She heard Hiram walking away for a moment.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah," She heard Hiram catching Olivia peeking, "Auch now. No peeking now."

Olivia giggled.

Anna felt her legs begin to shake beneath her chair. What was she going to do? Fidget was going to be here any second! Could she really just feign ignorance?!

Hiram placed the wind up toy on the table before the girls and began to wind it up. A sweet gentle lullaby began to play.

Both Anna and Olivia uncovered there eyes and gasped.

It was a pink flower bloom that slowly unfurled it's lovely petals. It transformed into a dress that belonged to a pretty young fairy princess with auburn hair.

Anna covered her mouth with both hands as emotions hit her. Instead of making a ballerina mouse princess, Hiram had decided to create Thumbelina, using Anna as a visual inspiration.

"Is...is this...me?" Anna asked, looking up at Hiram with wonder.

He nodded, smiling warmly at her.

"Ohhh, Daddy…" Olivia breathed, absolutely in love with her new dancing toy. "You've made this, just for me?" She looked up at Anna, "She looks just like you!"

Anna smiled, deeply touched by this. She looked up at the toymaker and said, "Thank you, Hiram. This...really means a lot, to the both of us."

For that moment, Anna had completely forgotten the threat that was currently outside their door. Both she and Olivia watched the doll dance until the music stopped.

"Your the most wonderful father in the...in the whole world!" Olivia hopped off her seat and gave her father a hug. Anna smiled as she watched them both have their sweet moment. Her smile only widened as the two of them stretched out their arms, inviting her in as well. She joined in with the hug, feeling as if she was apart of this family.

 _Chick! Chick! Chick!_

The three of them separated, startled by the door handle jiggling. They looked to the door, the mice confused as to who would be there at this late hour. Anna however, felt her heart beat in fear. In the beginning of the movie, this part where Fidget bursts through, terrified her as a child, but when she grew up, she was no longer afraid. But out here in the world where she is now, her childhood fear was starting to resurface.

She thought back on the good times she had with Hiram and Olivia, with those memories, she didn't care about the movie plot, she'll deal with the consequences of her actions later. But right now...she has to save Hiram, no matter what it takes.

With determination in her eyes, her right hand balled into a fist, she took a deep breath, calming down her beating heart as she swallowed her fear.

Looking around, she finds a closet as she quickly rushes to it. Opening it, she finds a broom and a mop with a bucket. She takes both the broom and mop as she quickly goes to the window and slides the broom handle between the window's latch.

The handle began to rattle more violently and the door began to bang in resistance to its hinges. Hiram grabbed his daughter by the shoulders, after he and Olivia watched as Anna went to the closet and pulled out the broom and mop as she blocked the window's latch using the broom while she back away slightly and raised her mop like a bat.

 _C'mon Fidget,_ Anna thought, _if you want Hiram, you'll have to go through me._

"Who's that?" Olivia said, bringing her father out of his confused look while wondering why Anna would block the window? Maybe she thought there intruder would go through the window…

His thoughts were proven correct as a shadowy figure tried barging through the window, but couldn't thanks to Anna's quick thinking.

"I-I don't know!" Hiram says. He swiftly picks up Olivia and rushed her over to a nearby cupboard, "Quickly dear, stay in here and don't come out!" He pushed her inside and closed the door before running over to Anna, who still had that determined look and was waiting for Fidget to appear so she could whack him with this mop and save Hiram, grabs her by the arm.

"Hiram?" Anna yelped as he pulled her towards the closet, "Wait, no!" She protested as he pushed her inside, "I can help! You can't face him alone, he'll take you!"

"Anna," Hiram says, "Watch Olivia and protect her for me."

With that, he shut the door and with a soft click, she was locked inside. Right that very instant, Anna heard a sickening crack of wood splitting as the window swung open. She heard the bat's demonic laughter and the sounds of struggling and glass breaking happening outside the closet door, she tried peeking through the keyhole, hoping that Hiram was putting up a better struggle against Fidget, but to her dismay, it was blocked by the key.

"Now I gotcha, toymaker!" Fidget said as he laughed while Anna gasped and tried banging on the door, hearing Hiram's muffled voice crying out for Olivia.

"No, Hiram!" Anna cried out as she kept on banging on the closet door with her fists. When that didn't work, she kicked the door once...twice...then with all her strength, kicked the door one last time as the door was swung open, breaking off its hinges as she steps out with the mop in hand.

But by the time she got out...it was too late. Hiram was taken by Fidget...she failed on trying to save him. Her arms drooped as she drops the mop on the already dark room where the table was overturned, shelves of toys lay broken and scattered here and there and paint was splattered all over the place.

"Anna." She heard Olivia call to her.

She looks and sees Olivia, safe and unharmed as she goes to her, gives her a hug and says, "Olivia, are you okay?"

Olivia nods then asks, "Anna...where's my Daddy?"

Anna sighed and looked down with her eyes closed, feeling both sad and angry towards herself. Why couldn't she make a difference? Why didn't she try to get the Flaversham's out of the house when she had the chance?

"Daddy," She heard Olivia trying to call out to her father, "where are you?"

Olivia goes over to the window and shouts as her voice echoes throughout the empty streets of London, "Daddy!"

"Olivia," Anna says as Olivia looks at her. "I'm so sorry. He's...he's gone."

She grunts as she goes over to a wall and slams both fists while her forehead touches the wall, tears were starting to pour out from her eyes from both sadness and anger.

"Damn it!" She whispers to herself, making sure Olivia didn't hear her cursing to herself. "Why didn't you do something you stupid dumbass?!"

She bumps her right fist into the wall two times as she broke down.

"Anna." Olivia says as Anna looks at her.

Looking at Olivia's innocent eyes, she remembers the promise given to her by Hiram before he was captured, she knew he'll be fine for now, but there is still a chance to save him. So with determination, she wipes away her tears, knowing that this wasn't the time to shed any tears. She puts her hands on Olivia's shoulders and says, "Olivia, I promise, no matter what it takes. I will find your father." She gives her a hug. "We will get him back."

"Anna," Olivia says as she and Anna looked at each other, "I know exactly who could help us."

* * *

 **So now the search to find and rescue Hiram begins, join me next time as we get to see a certain Doctor and an eccentric Detective of Baker Street!**

 **Now then, time to answer some reviews:**

 **Lilgrimmapple: Ooo, I did not know about that, to tell you the truth I don't know much about Victorian London history, but thanks for the tip and I'll be sure to fix that later.**

 **The Mouse Avenger: Well, who new? I guess I wasn't the only one who asked the author to adopt this story. But any who, I'm glad you like my version of the story, I do intend to keep some parts of the original work intact while mixing and changing some parts of the story to make it look better.**

 **Disneyfangirl774: I, um...I guess past tense because this isn't a third person story. But I'm glad you like it.**

 **Well, I'll see y'all later for now!**


	4. Basil of Baker Street

**Chapter 4: Basil of Baker Street**

 _In the beginning, the moment when he and I first met, I had feelings for him, but that was when I was little and all I knew of him was just nothing more but a fictional character._

 _All my life I knew him, I watched him, and I knew that he was the inspirational hero I always wanted to meet. He was my reason for being the person I am, and I always wanted to be him._

 _But all I knew was just nothing more but childish thoughts, and someday I had to grow up and be my own person. I had to accept the fact that he wasn't real and it was time for me to move on._

 _But what happens when we enter a world when we all thought to be as nothing more but fiction? What is real and what isn't? That's something we all have to choose when we come face to face with a truth that's hard to believe._

 _But for me, when I saw this for myself, apart of my inner child excepted this because it knew that it was real, but for my heart, that was something else._

 _But in the beginning, when I first saw him face to face for real, my heart changed at that very instant…_

 _But when he and I saw each other...it didn't start off easy._

* * *

 **June 20, 1897 7:00 p.m.**

"Who?" Anna says.

"Wait here." Olivia says as she wanders off.

It took her only a minute to bring a newspaper in her hands, then tears off a piece of the page as she hands it to Anna who takes it from her.

Looking at the torn page it read:

 _The well-known private consulting detective Basil of Baker Street solved the mysterious disappearance of Lord Upton Trupshaw yesterday morning…_

 _Of course!_ Anna thought, _Basil is the only one who could help Hiram, just like how he did in the movie._

With a determined look, she places the torn page into her pocket and says, "Get your coat on sweetie, were leaving."

As Anna donned her borrowed cloak while pulling the hood down, concealing her head, Olivia wore her blue coat, blue tam-o'shanter hat with a black ribbon and red pom pom, and had a baby blue scarf with a red plaid pattern around her neck.

But right before they left, Olivia asks, "Do you know where Baker Street is?"

Anna sighed and nodded, "No, but will find it together."

The two girls took each other by the hand and were about to step out the door when rain began to pour down.

" _Ack!_ Where did the rain come from?" Anna quickly pulled Olivia back into the toyshop. Minutes later, they emerged outside again, this time under the shelter of Hiram's umbrella. Anna took a deep breath, looks down at Olivia while taking their hands again and says, "C'mon, the sooner we find Baker Street the better."

* * *

It had already been about half an hour, and yet...neither of them were having any luck in finding Baker Street. No one was outside this late, especially with the icy cold rain pouring down. There was no one to ask for directions as Anna had hoped. Hell, she didn't even know where they were anymore, they were going at this blindly. Anna pulled her cloak tighter around her body, trying to keep out the chilling wind. She looked at Olivia, who had her body pressed against the young woman, trying to stay warm.

Anna released Olivia's hand to wrap her arm around Olivia's shoulder in a sideways hug and began to rub, hoping to warm her up. They couldn't keep this up. At this rate, they would have no choice but to stop and seek shelter for the night. Anna couldn't risk Olivia's health for anything.

Olivia slightly tugged on Anna's cloak to get her attention as she points further down the street, "What's that?"

Anna squinted against the rain and fog. Keeping Olivia close, they made their way towards the big shadow. It was a giant black leather boot left by a bunch of other broken useless junk. Anna's eyes widened in recognition. This was where Dawson should find them and take them straight to Baker Street!

"Shelter," She told Olivia, and they quickly ran out of the rain and into the boot.

It wasn't the best smelling place to be, but at least it was dry and kept the wind out. Anna sighed in relief and folded up the umbrella and set it aside while saying, "We should get some rest here."

Olivia frowned, "But...what about finding Basil of Baker Street?"

Anna pulled off her hood, "I don't even know where _we_ are...Do you?"

Olivia's face fell, "But...my daddy needs help."

"I know, Olivia. I know," Anna and Olivia sat down on a box of liver pills that happened to be inside the boot. "But we won't get anywhere if we become even more lost. It's cold and wet outside and I can't risk getting either of us sick. It wouldn't help your father."

Olivia was crestfallen as her eyes became doleful and her gaze slowly fell to the floor.

Anna watched Olivia carefully, "Are you angry with me?"

Olivia shook her head no as tears began to form in her eyes. She looked up at Anna, her bottom lip trembling, "What if...what if that bat is doing something horrible to my father? What if he's hurt? What if...I'll never see him again!"

Anna hugs Olivia as she buries her face in her dress. As she was sobbing, Anna gently stroked Olivia's head while rocking her back and forth.

"Hey don't worry," Anna tried to calm Olivia down. "He's going to be okay. I promised you, remember? We will get him back."

Olivia nodded into Anna's dress, tears staining it.

"Oh! Oh, my!" A voice says.

Anna's head shot up in surprise, but then her body relaxed. Peering into the boot at them was the face of the kindly yet concerned doctor, David Q. Dawson. He wore a grey bowler hat with a black stripe, grey coat, grey trousers, maroon vest, a blue bow tie, and black shoes. His fur was tan while his mustache and eyebrows were blonde and his nose was dark brown.

"Are you alright, my dears?" Dawson inquired worriedly in his warm grandfatherly voice.

Olivia peeked up from Anna's lap, her eyes red.

Anna didn't know what to say, she had expected him but was unprepared to actually meet him. So she shook her head no.

The chubby mouse set down his umbrella and suitcase next to Anna's umbrella and walked inside, pulling out a white handkerchief from his coat.

"Oh, come now, come, come, come," Dawson says as he kneels before them and offered Olivia his handkerchief. "Here, here, dry your eyes."

Anna had expected Olivia to accept the gesture like she had in the movie, but instead, the girl looked up at Anna. Confused for only a moment, Anna quickly realized that Olivia was asking permission. Well, at least Olivia had the right idea about taking something from a stranger without permission.

Anna nodded to Olivia, letting her know that it was okay.

Olivia took the handkerchief, brought it to her nose, then blew on it.

She hands it back to Dawson as he puts it back inside his coat pocket and sits down.

"Ah, yes," Dawson says, "Ah, that's better." His eyes widened as he saw the face of Anna then exclaims, "Great Scott!" His eyes were still gaping at Anna, "Are you a human?"

Anna gasps as she completely forgot that she took off her hood the moment she stepped inside. She hesitantly looks at Dawson and asked quietly, "Is...that bad?" She didn't want Dawson to hate her, she greatly respected the doctor, but the constant reminder of those cold judging eyes made her feel nervous around other mice.

Dawson caught onto her fear and held up his hands in reassurance, "No, no, I-I didn't mean it like that. It's just that I've never seen anyone quite like you before."

"I guess it's understandable." Anna says while shrugging her shoulders.

As Dawson kept his eyes on Anna, he took in her appearance. She was a lovely young woman, that he couldn't deny. She clearly seemed to be kind, considering how the small girl clung to her for comfort. Her green eyes with a hint of grey were gentle and benevolent. He had met many different creatures on his exploits, ranging from lizards to birds. However, this was the first time that he had spoken to a human, much less a very small one at that.

Dawson cleared his throat and says, "Well, now, tell me, what's troubling you my dears?"

Anna pulled out the torn piece of the newspaper from her pocket and hands it over to Dawson while saying, "We're trying to find Basil of Baker Street, but we don't know where Baker Street is." She watched as Dawson took the piece of paper and puts on his glasses. "If you could point us in the right direction, that would be very helpful."

"Well, let me see here," Dawson examined the article, "'Famous detective solves baffling disappearance'..." He read the article. He furrowed his eyebrows in puzzlement. What on earth did a young human woman and a child need a detective for?

"Mmm-hmm, uh, but, uh...Where are her mother and father?" He asked Anna about Olivia.

Anna opened her mouth to speak, but Olivia spoke first, "That's why we...m-must find Basil!"

She broke down in tears once more, crying into Anna's lap as she gently strokes her back.

"There, there, there, there. Now, now, now, now." Dawson frantically began to wave his hands, trying to soothe Olivia. He glanced back at the paper, trying to think of something.

"Well, now, I don't know any Basil." He admitted.

Olivia looked up at him with those sad doe eyes while Anna stares at Dawson with those pleading eyes, trying to tell him that he has to do something for Olivia's sake. He gives them both an endearing smile as he takes off his glasses and puts them back inside his coat then says, "But I do remember where Baker Street is."

Smiles erupted on both the girls' faces as they turned to look at each other in delight.

"Now, come with me," The doctor stood up and opened his umbrella. He took his suitcase and tucked Anna's umbrella into his arm. Dawson offered to hold his umbrella over the girls like the kind gentlemouse that he was. "We'll find this Basil chap together."

Anna and Olivia gratefully stepped beneath his umbrella and they left the boot.

"Thank you so much for your help, D-..." Anna broke off before she made a slip, but quickly corrects herself, "Umm...Mister?"

"Dawson," The mouse offered his name. "Dr. David Q. Dawson, at your service, my dear lady."

"It's a pleasure," Anna smiled, "My name is Anna Johnson."

"And I'm Olivia Flaversham," Olivia added cheerfully.

"The pleasure is all mine," Dawson replied warmly.

Anna finally felt happy again. Things were going to be okay now. Even the gentle tapping of the rain on the umbrella became uplifting. But as they continued on there way to Baker Street, with Dawson leading them, Olivia says to Anna, "Maybe Basil will help you find that watch you were looking for, once he helps us find my father."

Now that Olivia mentioned it, maybe Basil can help her. I mean, he is a private detective.

With a smile on her face, Anna nods, "Maybe your right."

"Um, what is she talking about?" Dawson asked as he heard Olivia say something to Anna.

"Well, it's…" Anna rubs her arm, "kind of a long story. But is it okay if I tell you while we're heading to Baker Street?"

"Of course. In fact, I am a little curious."

"About what?"

"How is it possible that a human like yourself have gotten this small."

Anna groans while pinching the bridge of her nose while nodding, "Oh, where do I even begin?"

* * *

As Anna told her story while Dawson continued to lead her and Olivia to Baker Street, he was immediately surprised at her story. She even showed him the watch, much to surprise him even further when he was intrigued by such a watch. But as he hands it back to Anna, he asks her why she has to find a golden watch?

She shrugs her shoulders and told him that it was his, by right to claim. Neither her nor Dawson knew what that meant, and finding a gold watch in a place such as London is like finding a needle in a haystack.

As Anna's story came to an end, her ears began to hear the familiar but beautiful sound of a violin, she knew that they had arrived at Baker Street. In the window high above them, she could see the silhouette of Sherlock Holmes, the famous fictional detective that she knew about in her world and time. On the door of his home, was the address marked 221. But they were heading towards a different entrance hidden beneath the shrubbery next to the staircase.

The door was lit up by a lantern which also lit up the address below it.

221 ½

Anna grinned at this, it was just so cute. It reminded her of Platform 9 ¾ from the _Harry Potter_ book series that she used to read.

Dawson knocked on the door and they heard it unlocking. The door opened to reveal an obese tan mouse maid who had spectacles on her eyes and wore a blue dress with a white apron and on top of her head she wore an aqua colored bonnet. In her arms, she was holding onto a pillow, a cover, a few books that were stacked, a rolled-up piece of paper, a small tea cup on top of the books, and a mace.

Anna had always wondered why the mouse maid, who she knew was called Mrs. Judson, would carry a mace with her, especially like how she did in the movie? Maybe it was because Basil needed it for decorative purposes. At least that's what she hoped for.

Mrs. Judson looked at each of them curiously. Her eyes halted on Anna for a moment and she blinked at the human with a surprised look.

Anna had to be polite, because this was Mrs. Judson, one of the characters of the movie. So with an awkward smile, she waved and greeted, "Uh...hi."

Dawson took off his bowler hat respectfully and gave Mrs. Judson a slight bow while he too greeted her politely, "Good evening, madam. Is this the residence of Basil of Baker Street?"

Mrs. Judson turned to Dawson, "I'm afraid it is."

She wipes her brow, "He's not here at the moment," She smiles at them, then steps aside. "But your welcome to come in and wait."

"Oh, I...I don't want to impose." Dawson says, "It's...it's just, the girls…"

Dawson motioned towards Anna and Olivia...only for him to see that it was just Anna there standing next to him.

Anna shrugged at them and tilted her head towards the living room.

Dawson and Mrs. Judson looked inside the house to see Olivia sitting on Basil's chair, holding onto his magnifying glass with wide curious eyes.

Mrs. Judson looks at Anna with wide eyes while having that still surprised look. Anna took a small nervous step backwards, afraid that Mrs. Judson might scream in fright and slam the door in her face.

"Oh, my!" Mrs. Judson exclaimed, dumping all of Basil's stuff into Dawson's arms with a clatter, "You poor dears!"

Anna squeaked as Mrs. Judson took her hand and pulled her inside the house, leading her to where the fireplace was as she stripped off Anna's cloak. Anna stood there with a stunned look on her face as Mrs. Judson rushed over to Olivia and plucked off her hat while saying, "You two must be chilled to the bone!"

She twisted the water out of it and chuckled, "Oh, but I know just the thing," She unwound Olivia's scarf and draped it over her arm where Anna's cloak was being hung. Looking back to Anna, she eyed at her wet blue dress, "Let me fetch you some dry clothes, a pot of tea, and some of my fresh cheese crumpets."

She gently pushed Anna towards the fireplace by Olivia while saying, "Now don't be shy, warm yourself by the fire. I'll be back in a jiffy."

Mrs. Judson left the room and closed the door behind her as Anna says, "Umm, thanks...I guess."

Anna sighed as she had a small smile on her face, knowing that she could put her mind at ease. Bending down a little, she raises her hands and rubs them while letting them get warm by the fire.

"Anna." Olivia says.

"What is it." She looks at her as Olivia points ahead.

"Look."

Anna looks to where Olivia was pointing as she and her were looking at a desk that had a teapot over a Bunsen burner where steam was blowing out towards a fan, making the fireplace blower that was attached to it puff up some cigarettes, cigar, and pipe.

While Olivia was smiling at the sight, Anna left the comforting warmth of the fireplace as she and Olivia were looking at another desk. It had a pinwheel with shoes and boots, each of them getting painted black on the soles while it rotates and leaves a shoe print on a piece of paper which scattered them all over the place.

Anna cocked her eyebrow, crossed her arms, and nodded at this. What was the point in these inventions? She had no clue why, but she couldn't deny that Basil was a bit...eccentric, so maybe he was bored. Still, it was a bit of a waist from her perspective.

While Dawson was hanging his coat by the ear of an African mask, after he managed to leave the stuff that Mrs. Judson dumped on him, he and Anna turned to the door as they heard an excitable voice say, "A-ha! The villain's slipped this time! I shall have him!"

The front door swung open, revealing a rather disturbed looking grey Chinese mouse with mismatched eyes, red robes, and a long mustache. He held a gun in the air triumphantly while lightning flashed behind him dramatically.

Dawson was shaking as he had a frightened expression, Olivia who was still sitting on Basil's chair looked surprised, and as for Anna...well, let's just say she had smirk on her face and nodded at Basil, he was always the one who had a flare for the dramatic. Her smile came to an end as he ran past Dawson while waving his gun around and shouting, "Out of my way! Out of my way!" He pushed past Anna as she yelped slightly while spinning around and almost fell if Dawson hadn't caught her.

Anna's eyes glared while she grunted. This was the second time in a row that Basil nearly knocked her down, she was starting to get irritated with his rude behavior.

Basil flings his hat off while Dawson managed to bring Anna back on her feet. "I say...Oh!" Dawson was interrupted as the hat landed on top of his head, "That was rather rude, you almost knocked this girl down." He pulls off the hat with a _pop_ , he points it at the mouse who almost knocked Anna down, "Who are you?"

Basil stopped in his tracks, "What? Oh," He turned around and pulled off his mask, revealing his face as it had light brown, tan on his muzzle, and brown nose as he greets with a smile on his face while bowing, "Basil of Baker Street, my good fellow."

Dawson stared wide eyed in astonishment, but for Anna, seeing Basil for real and in person was like a dream come true. She knew Basil since she was five, he was her personal hero ever since she was little, she also made him as her own imaginary friend just to keep her company. But ever since she got older, when she learned the difference between fantasy and reality, she knew it was time to grow up and move on.

But seeing Basil for real was like reuniting her old childhood friend from long ago, she felt her inner child wanting to hug her best friend after being gone for so long. However, apart of her was still in denial that he along with this whole world wasn't real, it was nothing more than a fictional place that her kind created.

But ever since she was sent here by Mr. Moriarty, and after being stuck here for five days, her senses of smell, taste, sight, touch, and hearing were all real and not to mention she slept through this world and woke to see that the world she was in, was in fact real. But she could still feel that small seed of doubt lingering within her, telling her that it isn't real.

Her thoughts and conflict of self-doubt came to a halt as she was brought back to reality. She sees Basil deflate his costume by pulling on a cord, revealing his slender frame. He takes off the costume as he wore a white collar shirt, green necktie, brown vest, grey trousers, and black shoes with spats.

Olivia, who was delighted to see Basil, jumps off his chair and says, "Mr. Basil! I need your help and-"

"All in good time," Basil interrupted as he took his magenta and black robe off a dart board that was hung by a dart and puts it on.

"But...But you don't understand, we're in terrible trouble." Olivia tried to explain to him, but Basil simply didn't listen as he tosses the dart that he had over his shoulder as it lands a perfect bullseye.

"If you'll excuse me," Basil said while brushing his hair back with his hand and keeping his head held high proudly.

"Basil," Anna says, "now wait just a minute!"

"In a moment, Miss," Basil brushed Anna off, much to her annoyance as she grunted while glaring and balling her right fist, trying to keep her temper in check.

While Basil was humming, Dawson wasn't having any of this rudeness. "Now, now, now, now...Now see here!" He waved a finger at Basil scoldingly, but he nearly tripped as Basil zoomed past him, carrying his revolver gun over to his dimly lit work table. Catching his balance, Dawson followed after him. "These young ladies are in need of assistance." He placed both fisted hands on his sides, like a stern father. "I think you ought to listen-"

"Would you hold this please, doctor." Basil says as he hands Dawson the gun, which the doctor took it without much thought.

"Of course," Dawson looked down at the weapon and realized what he was holding, much less, pointing at the barrel of the revolver right at himself. Dawson nearly lost his grip on the gun, and outstretched it as far away from himself as possible. To his relief, Basil snatched it back while humming again.

Dawson's eyes widened as his brain finally caught up with him. "W-Wait just a moment. How the deuce did you know I was a doctor?" He asked suspiciously.

"A surgeon to be exact," Basil flipped the gun open and stuck a single bullet inside one of the revolver's holes. "Just returned from military duty in Afghanistan," He blew into the cartridge before snapping it shut and looked at Dawson with a sideways glance while smiling smugly, "Am I right?"

Dawson was impressed, "Why yes!" He chuckled as he introduced himself, "Major David Q. Dawson." His face changed to a surprised look as he asked, "But how could you possibly-"

"Quite simple really," Basil pulled out Dawson's sleeve while elegantly holding his pinky out, showing the cuff of his sleeve that was sewn together. "You've sewn your torn cuff together with a Lembert stitch," The detective threw one arm around Dawson's shoulders while patting the doctor's cheek. "Which of course only a surgeon uses."

Anna frowned. Basil was purposely avoiding the subject matter by means of impressing the doctor, all the while feeding his enormous ego by it. She stepped out from behind the green chair and says, "Begging your pardon, but we have an emergency here. I think the talk about embroidery can wai-"

"And the thread is a unique form of catgut," Basil interrupted while stacking pillows from the two chairs onto his hand and continued his deduction, "Easily distinguished by its…" He leaned over to Olivia's ear and whispered, "Peculiar pungency."

Olivia's eyes widened, clearly having no idea what that meant.

"Found only in the Afghan provinces," Basil concluded his deduction with a slight bow to Dawson, then tossed the pillow's over to him, one by one.

Dawson stumbled back a bit while saying with his voice muffled by the pillows, "Amazing!"

"Actually, it's elementary, my dear Dawson." Basil says, rolling the revolver around before cocking the hammer and pointing it straight at the pillows...right where Dawson was holding them!

"Dawson!" Anna yelped in alarm as she picks up Olivia and carries her over behind the safety of the green chair while covering her ears.

Freaking out, Dawson dumped the pillows into the nearby chair and ran behind the green chair and covered Anna's ears. A deafening gunshot rang out and the pillows exploded into feathers, scattering them across the room.

Anna, Olivia, and Dawson peaked out from behind the chair to see Basil nonchalantly blowing the smoke from his pistol. Automatically, Anna's eyes traveled to the door where she expected Mrs. Judson to burst through...

And burst through she did as she cried out in alarm, "What in heaven's name!" Her eyes widened as she sees the feathers fluttering about. "Oh! Oh! My...pfft, pfft!" She spat out some of the feathers that she accidentally inhaled, then gathers a few feathers from the air in her hands. "My good pillows!" She stared sadly at the feathers before turning her now peeved face towards Basil's chair. She could see him digging and tossing feathers away while trying to find the bullet that he shot.

"Mr. Basil!" Mrs. Judson shouted as she spat out another feather that she inhaled again.

Basil's head popped up from behind the chair, looking like a child caught stealing from the cookie jar.

Mrs. Judson began scolding him while waving a finger, "How many times have I told you not to-"

"There, there, Mrs. Judson. It's quite alright," Basil says while he calmly placed his hands on her shoulders with a big smile, effectively extinguishing her inner fire with his charms. "Ah...mmm," He sniffed the air and hummed slyly. He turned the maid around and began to walk her back towards the door. "I believe I smell those delightful cheese crumpets of yours. Why don't fetch our guests some?"

"B-Bu-But-But-I-uh!" Mrs. Judson protested, but was shut off as Basil closed the door.

"Now," His face turned serious as he began to search the floor. "I know that bullet's here somewhere."

He came face to face with a smiling Olivia, helpfully holding out the bullet to him.

The detective swiped it out of her hand and says with an unamused look, "Thank you, Miss?"

"Flaversham," Olivia answered, placing her hands behind her back endearingly. "Olivia Flaversham."

"Yeah, whatever." Basil walks back to his work desk.

"Yes, but you don't understand!" Olivia says as she follows Basil, but was stopped by Anna.

She looks up to her as Anna mutters to her, "I got this."

Anna goes to Basil with her face glaring towards him and grabs him by the right side of his shoulder with a single hand as Anna said, "Alright Basil! I don't have time for this! You can stop what you're doing and listen to us! This is something important that you need to hear!"

"Miss," Basil sighed, "surely you humans must understand the meaning of the word 'importance'?"

"Oh yeah, like you know anything about…" Anna stops herself as she heard him say "human", she takes her hand off of his shoulder, then says with a surprised look, "Wait a second, how did you know I was human? You didn't even see me, much less, looked at me."

Basil smiled as he got her off guard. "Quite the contrary, Miss," He turned around, facing her with his bright green eyes while staring at her own with a hint of grey and kept that smile on his face, "We have met before."

"We have?" Anna says confusingly while cocking an eyebrow.

"You have?" Dawson says as he looks at them both. "You mean you know each other?"

"In a manner of speaking." Basil answers Dawson without taking his eyes off of Anna. He places both hands on her shoulders as he continued, "We have bumped into each other, and as I recall correctly, you said 'Watch where you're going, pal!', which I find that a bit rude for a lady to say." He takes his hands off her, then circles around, "However, I wasn't sure I was seeing right, but I did notice a small ear," He points to her right ear. "On the right side." He stands right in front of her again. "Since I was a little...curious, I had to wait until you left with another man so I could find out if what these rumors said was true."

Anna was surprised that he knew about the rumor. However, there was something that caught her mind and she hoped that he didn't do what she thought he did so she asked, "Did you...follow me and Hiram?"

Basil slightly smiled as she caught on quickly then he thought. "Well, more like observing, but yes."

"So then...that noise after I took off my hood when I thought that it was safe." She thought back when she and Hiram heard hard steps and when they turned around there was nobody. "That was you?"

"Well, I did use a small rock to make you turn around and face me. Still," Basil placed a finger under his chin, "I never imagined this would go against all logic and reasoning when I saw your face."

Anna's jaw dropped, but then was replaced with anger as both her hands formed into fists. She couldn't believe him. What was he, a stalker?! He nearly scared her to death, she almost thought that someone saw her and she would get the same treatment like before when she first arrived here. She was going to strangle his scrawny neck for this as she says with her teeth clenched, "Why you little…"

"But since we're on the subject," Basil calmly diffused Anna's anger, "of how I know about you and this rumor." He goes over to the work desk and pulls a drawer open, taking out a rolled up piece of a newspaper as he unrolls and gives it to Anna. "Here, read it on the front page and you'll see why."

Anna sighs and rolls her eyes as she sarcastically says, "Oh goodie, this should be something interesting to…" She trailed off as she looked at the newspaper carefully, noticing it was dated back June 15, and…

"Oh no!" Anna cried out as she slapped her forehead.

"What's wrong?" Dawson asked.

Anna sighs as she hands the newspaper to him and walked back towards the green chair while saying, "Here, read this. This is just too hard for me to look at this, much less have the gall to read it."

She sat down on the chair while burying her face with her hands. "First the rumor, now this."

Dawson takes out his glasses again and puts them on. Olivia went close to Dawson as he reads, "'Rumors of a mysterious human in the streets of London'..."

Basil cleared his throat as Dawson and Olivia looked as Basil shushed them and says, "I need to concentrate."

Basil pulls out another bullet from a small box as Dawson and Olivia went to watch him while Anna watched from where she sat, having a smile on her face knowing what's about to happen next.

Basil held each bullet while carefully observing them from each forefinger and thumb. He placed them under a microscope as he connected both bullets by the flat while also connecting the markings on each one.

"Yes…" He muttered to himself and turned the bullets a bit more in his fingers. "Yes…" He seemed to grow excited until...the markings on each bullet didn't match.

"Nooooo!" Basil yelled, throwing his head back while clutching his head with his hands. "Drat!"

He slumped over as his hair was messed up. Picking up the bullets, he stared at them and says with a depressing voice, "Another dead end."

He tossed them over his shoulder, letting them fall to the floor with a _clank_.

They watched as Basil slowly walked while clutching his fists in his chest and saying, "He was within my grasp!" He slumped back into his chair and with trembling fingers reached for his violin.

Anna sighed and nodded while listening to the sad melodies being played by the violin.

She looked at Olivia and whispered, "Pst, Olivia." Olivia looks at Anna as she motions her to come here. She goes over to her as Anna whispered, "If you wanna talk to him, now's your chance."

Olivia nodded while putting on a brave face and walked over to Basil. "Now will you please listen to us?" Olivia begged, "My daddy's gone and now we're all alone."

Basil paused in his playing and slowly turned his head towards the girl. "Young lady, this is a most inopportune time." He resumed playing the sad melodies of his violin.

Anna breathed through her nose, trying to keep her anger from rising any further while her hands were clutching her knees hard. She was starting to lose patience with him.

 _Keep it together...keep it together._ Anna thought.

Noticing Olivia's sad eyes, Basil raised an eyebrow before suggesting dryly, "Surely your mother knows where he is."

Anna's self-restraint shattered at that very instant, the built-up anger that she was trying to hold back couldn't be contained anymore. She didn't give a damn if he was her hero or not. So with an angry sardonic scowl on her face, she slammed both fists on the armchairs and stood up while yelling, "Her mother is _dead_ , you narcissistical son of a half-wit!"

Basil hit a wrong note, making the violin screech as he looks at her with his jaw down. Just what did she call him again?

Anna sighed as she got it out of her system and said to Basil, "Look, I didn't come here to argue with you. We need you to help us find Olivia's father. So we'd appreciate it if you stop moping and doping about and help us for God's sake."

Who did she think she is? Insulting him and then ordering him about! Basil glared at Anna as he stood up straight and says, "Now see here, Miss…"

"Anna Johnson." She inserted flatly.

"Miss _Johnson_ ," Basil stressed out her name. "I am in the middle of a very crucial case here." He poked her chest with his bow, making Anna glare at him while dusting her chest as Basil continued, "I simply have no time to be dealing with small humans like yourself and lost fathers!"

"We didn't lose him!"

Basil and Anna turned their heads to Olivia. She was glaring angrily at the detective while having her fist on her hips, "He was taken by a bat!"

Basil's eyes widened at the mention of the word "bat".

 _Ah, so now we're back to the plot._ Anna thought.

"Did you say...bat?" The detective hovered over Olivia, his eyes bearing into hers with great interest.

"Y-Yes…" Olivia said while slowly nodding, confused by his sudden change in mood.

"Did he have a crippled wing?" Basil demanded, growing more and more excited.

"Yes," Anna answered from behind him while nodding.

"And he had a peg-leg!" Olivia added enthusiastically, seeing that they were finally getting somewhere!

"HA!" Basil leapt up to the top of his chair, raising his violin and bow into the air with triumph.

Dawson made his way next to Anna as he looked up at Basil, "I say, do you know him?"

"Know him?" Basil sat on the very top of his tall chair while pointing his bow at them. "That bat, one Fidget by name, is in the employ of the very fiend who was the target of my experiment! The horror of my every waking moment! The nefarious Professor Ratigan!" He slashed his bow through the air, pointing it at the picture frame sitting on top of the mantel shelf.

The flames in the fireplace flared at the mention of the name and lightning flashed, illuminating the room as it gave off a creepy atmosphere of Ratigan's toothy grin.

"Eh...Ratigan?" Dawson asked in confusion while looking at the picture and holding onto Olivia's shoulders.

"He's a genius, Dawson," Basil whispered theatrically from behind his chair. "A genius twisted for evil. The Napoleon of Crime!"

More lightning and thunder. Anna glanced out the window with an odd look on her face. She didn't think too much of this while watching the movie, it was all added to set up the heavy atmosphere. But now that she was in the middle of it all, it was rather...unnerving.

"As bad as all that, eh?" Dawson wondered.

"Worse!"

Anna gasped as she, Dawson, and Olivia turned to face Basil who spoke in that hoarse voice and had his head in between a banister, his eyes had a possessed look.

"For years I have tried to capture him and I've come close, so very close! But each time he's narrowly evaded my grasp!" He shook his fist at the painting. "Not a corner of London is safe while Ratigan is at large." Basil turned to them, a shadow covering his face. "No evil scheme he wouldn't concoct! No depravity he wouldn't commit. Who knows what dastardly scheme that villain maybe plotting, even as we speak."

 _Well, he might be plotting to replace the mouse queen with a robot built by Hiram in order to proclaim him as the next ruler._ Anna thought, but wasn't about to admit what she knew.

"I will accept this case." Basil said. "Now, I want to know from both perspectives, starting from the beginning." He points at Anna. "I'll start with you."

"Me?"

"Yes, in fact before the kidnapping, I was a bit curious about this rumor and since were seeing each other face to face, I have a question for you."

"That is?" Anna said curiously.

"How is it possible that a human such as yourself have gotten this small and why are you even here?"

Anna looks at Dawson and Olivia, who nodded encouragingly at her to tell Basil exactly what she told them.

Anna sighed as she looked at Basil in the eye and says, "I know it's gonna sound crazy, but believe me, it's already crazy enough for me. So here are the two reasons why." She dug through the pocket of her dress and got the silver watch. "The first reason as to why I got small…" She dangled the silver watch by it's chain as Basil had an intriguing look on his face. "Is because of this, and the second reason as to why I'm here...is because I'm looking for a golden watch of the same value as this silver watch."

Basil stared at his reflection which still had an intriguing look on his face as light reflected from the fireplace and a single star was shining on the silver watch.

* * *

 **Man, this was the longest chapter I had to make for this story, and it took me weeks to complete, not to mention I had to go back and fix and change the last three chapters, which almost took me all day to finish. But at least it was worth it.**

 **Join me next time as we dive into the criminal underworld and see what's become of poor Hiram and meeting Basil's arch-nemesis.**

 **Well, I'll see y'all later for now.**


	5. The Napoleon of Crime

**Chapter 5: The Napoleon of Crime**

 _I knew who he was, because I've seen him many times in my life. He was a genius twisted by evil, a madman, criminal, and a heartless monster._

 _His goals were simple, to rule over his world and become the next leader. He was a wicked creature who was thirsty for power, and will not stop until he had everything._

 _He had everything planned and was soon to be set in motion…_

 _But little did I realize was that the face of evil knew something that I didn't._

* * *

 **June 20, 1897 8:45 p.m.**

Deep below the streets of London, there was a soggy underground sewer where an abandoned wine cellar was below where humans couldn't see or find. However, it wasn't truly abandoned.

Inside a barrel was a dimly lit prison cell, where it was filled with sounds of gadgets and knick knacks clicking and popping. Hiram Flaversham controlled his newly work-in-progress robot by pulling levers, sending signals to his invention through a long thick cord that was connected to it. He tested its ability by having it pick up a pot of tea and pouring it into a small tea cup. The clockwork robot obeyed with sporadic and jerky movements.

While this would have been one of his greatest inventions yet, Hiram found no joy in it. His heart was filled with sorrow and his head filled with thoughts of both Anna and Olivia. How were they both and were they safe? The toymaker could at least find comfort in the fact that Olivia wasn't alone. Anna was with her and was going to protect her. Both girls loved each other dearly, and he knew that they would take care of one another.

But how would either of them last long without him to support them? The prejudiced streets of London were not kind to poor kinless women and children. Anna was human, if she tried to take up work, who would want to hire her? Would she be forced into indentured servitude? Or worse...Olivia would be taken from her and placed into an orphanage.

An orphanage…

Oh, sweet mercy. He wasn't getting out of here alive.

A puff of cigarette smoke pulled Hiram away from his melancholy thoughts. Flinching, he paused his work and hesitantly looked up at the large shadowy figure that stood over him.

The shadowy figure chuckle gleefully as he stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to be none other than The Napoleon of Crime himself, Professor Ratigan. He was a large grey furred rat with a black tuxedo, a long black cape with a red underside, high white collar, dark grey vest with buttons, and a pink and purple striped cravat. His black hair was neatly combed while his face was shaven and lavender circles were around his blue eyes with a yellow background above his thick black eyebrows. In his white gloved hands with golden cufflinks, he was holding a golden cigarette holder.

"Quite an ingenious scheme, eh, Flaversham?" Ratigan says as he pinched Hiram's cheek like some doting uncle. "And aren't you proud to be apart of it?"

Hiram pulled his face away and gulped as he turned back to his controls. "This...This whole thing is-is...i-i-it's monstrous!"

Ratigan took that as a compliment. "We will have our little device ready by tomorrow evening, won't we?" He took out a little golden bell from his side pocket and fingered it gently. "You know what will happen if you, uh...fail." Ratigan let it swing from his finger, giving it a soft chime.

A moment of rage seized Hiram and his brown mustache twitched. He knew what would happen to him alright. He also knew that he was currently living on borrowed time. If he was going to die anyway, then what was the point in postponing it?

"I...I...I don't care!" With a violent tug, the toymaker sent the clockwork invention spiraling out of control. The robot started dumping tea from the cup over itself, then picked up the pot as it dumped more tea over itself, and with a hefty throw, it sent the pot flying in Ratigan's direction.

Ratigan ducked seconds before the pot whizzed over his head and shattered against the wall.

The robot spazzed and bounced before finally toppling over and died...but not before splatting Ratigan's cape with oil from its final moment of glory.

"You can do what you want with me!" Hiram snapped as Ratigan glared darkly at him, more annoyed at getting dirty than his prisoner's defiance. The giant rat pulled out a pink handkerchief and gently dabbed the stain away. "I won't be apart of this-this...this _evil_ any longer!"

Unimpressed by Hiram's assertiveness, Ratigan simply breathed in his cigarette and slowly blew the smoke out of his nostrils. He gave a shrug, "Mmm, very well, if that is your decision." He chuckled and glanced at the pink wind-up toy that was standing innocently on a nearby table. He picked it up and began to wind it. "Oh, uh, by the way, I'm taking the liberty of having your daughter brought here." He smiled toothily.

Hiram was horrified, "O-Olivia?"

Satisfied that he had prodded the toymaker's weak spot, Ratigan chuckled. "Yes, I would spend many a sleepless night if...anything unfortunate would befall her." He set down the toy on the table and watched it unwind itself into its ballerina form, dancing gracefully to its lullaby.

"You...You wouldn't!"

Ratigan ignored Hiram as he watched the toy dance, his eyebrows raised in interest as he sees the face of a human. "Quite the intricate design. Where did you get the inspiration for this toy?"

Hiram's eyes widened.

"I didn't know you've taken quite an interest in humans...much less the one from the rumor no doubt, but a rather peculiar choice of a nanny, I must say."

Hiram gasped as he knew about the rumor and Anna being the nanny of his daughter. How did he know?! He must've had spies.

"What, you didn't think I would know about the rumor, did you?" Ratigan continues to watch the toy ballerina dance. "Still, I'm a little surprised it's a human. In fact, to tell you the truth, I thought it would be someone else that was coming for me."

Hiram was confused as to what Ratigan said at that last part, so he asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Nevermind that," Ratigan answered as he picked up the toy from the table using his thumb and pointer finger before cradling it in his palm. "However, if I'm not mistaken, your daughter should be currently in her care. If worst comes to worst, you will have _two_ lives hanging over your head instead of just one."

"But...But you can't, she's of no consequence to you!"

Ratigan began squeezing the doll, never directing his eyes away from Hiram. Finally with a feral expression, he squeezed it so hard that the head popped right off. Ratigan glanced down at it pitifully for a second while having a pouting look on his face before yelling at the toymaker, "FINISH IT, FLAVERSHAM!"

Hiram shuddered before slumping his shoulders in defeat and with a heavy heart, he went to fix the robot.

Ratigan sniffed and dropped the toy unceremoniously onto the floor, stepping on it on his way out.

While outside the prison cell, Ratigan takes out a quill and a piece of paper and begins to write it while humming, "Oh, I love it when I'm nasty."

He goes over to another barrel, with a symbol of a giant golden R, and looks up as he sees a bat wearing a dark grey apple cap while having his wings furled, hiding his purple striped scarf, purple sleeveless shirt, and black trousers while sleeping upside down with his black grey shoe and peg leg on a spout.

"Fidget," Ratigan says with a sweet voice. Fidget snores while chuckling slightly. "FIDGET!" Ratigan yelled, startling Fidget as he woke up by falling off the spout and toppling down the stairs fully awake.

"Bright and alert as always," Ratigan chuckled as he hands Fidget the written piece of paper. "Here's the list. You know what to do, and no mistakes!" He warned while pointing a finger at Fidget.

"No, no, no mistakes, sir," Fidget says while chuckling nervously. He read the list that Ratigan needed him to get. "Tools, Gears, Girl, Uniforms…"

"NOW, FIDGET!" Ratigan shouted while sticking his head out of the entrance.

Fidget jumps from Ratigan's shout as he hurries over to the sewer grate while saying, "I'm going! I'm going! I'm going!" He lifts up the sewer grate and climbs down while shutting it behind him.

Inside the main barrel, cheering was heard from inside, while inside there was a long red carpet, golden harp with surrounding mirrors, a beautiful white fountain with a miniature statue of Ratigan and a giant champagne bottle tied to the ceiling while dangling over the fountain, mounds of treasures filled with gold, jewels, and rubies with a human-sized crown on the top, two large chandeliers on the top, and red curtains were draped here and there, giving the room itself fit for royalty.

Ratigan was sitting on his throne, with a symbol of an R carved on top of it while two mirrors and candles were hung on opposite sides from each other. He pulls out a new cigarette holder, seven different hands held lit up matches for him to light up his cigarette. He takes a deep inhale and exhale out a smoke ring.

"My friends," He addressed to his thugs. "We are about to embark on the most odious, the most evil, the most diabolical scheme of my illustrious career."

The thugs that he was addressing, were the most alcoholic drinking, club swinging, crooks and cutthroat thugs that lived in the crime organization. One of them included Bill the Lizard.

"A crime to top all crimes. A crime that will live in infamy!"

One of the mice, a short drunken mouse with tan fur and a red nose named Bartholomew who wore a worn-out top hat, red sweater, brown trousers and shoes, was about to drink to celebrate. But was disappointed as his beer mug was empty and a single drop fell to the floor while the others clapped and cheered.

Ratigan pulls out a newspaper, showing the face of Queen Mousetoria on the front page as he continued his speech. "Tomorrow evening, our beloved monarch celebrates her Diamond Jubilee. And with the enthusiastic help of our good friend, Mr. Flaversham."

The thugs snickered in agreement while Bill the Lizard elbowed the drunken Bartholomew.

"It promises to be a night she will never forget." Ratigan burns the picture of the queen, making the thugs gasp as they knew what there boss was planning to do to her. He crumbles the newspaper as he announces, "Her last night, and my first...as supreme ruler of all Mousedom!"

Ratigan's collar came loose while his hair got messed up as the thugs applauded and cheered while throwing or waving their arms into the air.

Ratigan pinned his collar back on and fixed his hair, then raised a single hand, silencing there applause. "Now then, there is another thing you should know...and it concerns with this rumor."

There were murmurs within the crowd of thugs, many of them already knew about the rumor while others didn't know about it yet...until now.

"To some of you who don't know," Ratigan pulls out another newspaper that was rolled up, then unrolls as he shows it to the thugs the front page. "Look at last week's headline on the front page." He points at the title of the front page, "'Rumors of a mysterious human in the streets of London', but listen to this." Ratigan clears his throat as he begins to read. "At 9:50 p.m., just ten minutes before ten o'clock late last night, witnesses claim that a light appeared on the road of Shaftesbury Avenue, appeared and disappeared."

The thugs listened carefully while some were a bit surprised to hear such a thing and others thought to be rubbish, just a bunch of nonsense that people always spout.

"No one knows what it is or where it came from, but witnesses claimed what appeared to be a shocking discovery…" Ratigan chuckled as he says the next part, "A small human."

The thugs gasped at what they heard from there boss. A small human, that's impossible! It's true that they have seen humans before, but there was no way for a human to actually become small, that's just not possible.

"Witnesses also claimed that it was a red-headed female, wearing to what many would say...unusual clothing. The last thing they saw of her, was seeing her running off somewhere in the streets of London. So far, the whereabouts of this small, but strange human remains to be unknown."

Some of the thugs had surprised looks on their faces while the others had looks that said "I don't believe this rubbish!" It was still hard to believe, even after their boss told them about it.

"Well, since you know that it's a female, we should prepare for our guest's arrival."

Now the thugs were really confused as they murmured at one another.

"And do you remember our last guest that came?"

Now that Ratigan mentioned it, the thugs remembered there last guest that came to them awhile back as one of the thugs asked, "You mean that strange figured who pulled that appearing and disappearing act week's ago?"

"Why yes," Ratigan says while chuckling, "and thanks to our...informant, I know that she'll be coming for me."

The thugs were now even more confused. A female coming for Ratigan?

"Well, what does she want from you?" Another thug asked.

"Why spoil the surprise. In fact…" Ratigan tears up the newspaper that he had. "If she does come," He threw the pieces of the torn-up newspaper up like confetti, "she'll be out of my hair soon enough." He began to strode down the red carpet. "But she can look at it this way. Now that she's in _my world_ now, she'll soon get her first taste at meeting The Napoleon of Crime himself...me!"

He laughed wickedly as his thugs joined in the laughter. Whoever this girl was, human or not, she will soon see there boss sooner or later.

A spotlight was shone on him. One of the thugs gives Ratigan his top hat with a grey band, which he rolls it on his shoulders before putting it on and takes out his golden cane as he began to sing about his success while once again laughing wickedly.

 _From the brain that brought you the Big Ben Caper_

 _The head that made headlines in every newspaper_

 _And wondrous things like the Tower Bridge Job_

 _That cunning display that made Londoners a sob_

He began climbing the treasures while pointing at it with his cane that he had stolen for years, then slides down on some gold coins while stopping to look at his reflection from a ruby.

 _Now comes the real Tour de Force_

 _Tricky and wicked of course_

 _My earlier crimes were fine for their time's_

 _But now that I'm at it again_

Ratigan twirls his cane on a piece of rope, bringing down the giant wine bottle as glittering pink wine began to flow from the fountain.

Bartholomew got very excited, his tail wagging like an excitable dog. He tosses his beer mug over his shoulder and begins drinking the wine from the fountains spout.

Ratigan did a little twirl while dancing and kicks Bartholomew's rear, making the already drunken mouse fall into the fountain.

 _An even grimmer plot has been simmering_

 _In my great criminal brain_

His uses his cape to cover his face, then creeps up to Bill and two other mice. He takes his hat off and elegantly bows while Bill and the two mice did the same as they and the rest of Ratigan's loyal henchman began to sing with him.

 _Even meaner? You mean it?_

 _Worse than the widows and orphans you drowned?_

Bartholomew resurfaced from the fountain, but was completely drunk, he falls off the fountain on his front with a _splat_. The thugs lifted Ratigan, even though he was heavy his thugs worked together to carry him as they spun him around while spreading his arms and legs.

 _Your the best of the worst around_

 _Oh, Ratigan_

 _Oh, Ratigan_

 _The rest fall behind_

 _To Ratigan_

 _To Ratigan_

 _The world's greatest criminal mind!_

They all parted as Ratigan was playing the harp, a gentle tune was heard as the lights changed to a dull blue.

"Thank you, thank you." Ratigan says while turning to the crowd. "But it hasn't all been champagne and caviar. I've had my share of adversity, thanks to that miserable second-rate detective, Basil of Baker of Baker Street."

Ratigan glanced at a voodoo doll that was dressed in a detective suite and hat as pins were over its body. The thugs booed at both the name and the doll for they too did not like Basil.

"For years, that insufferable pipsqueak has interfered with my plans." Ratigan dramatically feigned sadness. "I haven't had a moment's peace of mind."

The thugs "Aww" at him pitifully for his suffering while Bartholomew, who was sitting at the fountain, sniffled and sobbed for his boss.

The lights changed from a dull blue, to a sinister red as Ratigan announced, "But all that's in the past! This time nothing, not even Basil, can stand in my way! All will bow before me!"

The lights returned to normal as Ratigan orders his thugs to bow before him.

The thugs took out a glass as they filled it up with wine while Bartholomew was once again drinking the wine from a spout, but falls back to the fountain with a _splash_. They all began to make a toast to the greatest crime that will soon be there greatest success as they celebrated and sang.

 _Oh, Ratigan_

 _Oh, Ratigan_

 _You're tops and that's that_

 _To Ratigan_

 _To Ratigan_

" _To Ratigan the world's greatest rat!"_ Bartholomew sang as he surfaced then hiccuped.

Ratigan and his thugs were about to take a sip of wine, but Ratigan gasps and coughs out his wine after Bartholomew said the one word he despised to hear. The thugs gasped as they too heard what Bartholomew said, they also knew that their boss did not like to be called the R word, even though they knew who he was, but refrained from ever speaking that word to him.

"What...was...THAT?!" Ratigan turned angrily to Bartholomew.

Bartholomew absentmindedly hiccuped while smiling drunkenly.

"What did you call me?"

The thugs tried to defend Bartholomew.

"Oh, oh, he didn't mean it, Professor." A thug said who had a cigar in his mouth while wearing a tan bowler hat with a light-brown band, light-brown shirt, and brown vest.

"I-It was just a slip of the tongue." Bill added.

"I AM NOT A RAT!" Ratigan shouted at Bartholomew while picking him up by the back of his sweater, ignoring his henchman.

"'Course you're not." said another thug who wore a brown and white striped shirt, grey beret, and a dark brown coat. "You're a mouse!"

"Yeah, that's right," agreed the cigar mouse thug, "Right! A mouse!"

"Yeah, uh, a big mouse." Bill added.

"SILENCE!" Ratigan shouted.

Ratigan tosses Bartholomew out the barrel, he toppled and skidded on the hard ground as he sat up while shaking his head and still having that drunken smirk.

"Oh, my dear Bartholomew," Ratigan says as he walked down the steps while Bill and the other two thugs watched from the entrance. "I'm afraid that you've gone and upset me." Ratigan takes out the same golden bell he showed to Hiram. The three thugs who were friends to Bartholomew shuddered in fear for what they knew would happen next if he rings that bell.

"You know what happens if someone upsets me."

Ratigan rings the bell, an eerie echo came from the bells chime while the three thugs gasped and huddled together.

A large shadow came, a paw came down on the floor, almost like the sound of thunder. It moved towards the oblivious Bartholomew as it came closer behind him. It was an obese cat with beige fur, white on the muzzle going towards its belly, red nose, pale yellow-green eyes that were staring at Bartholomew who had his back turned, and on top of the cats head was a purple bow. Her name was Felicia, and she was the pet to Ratigan. Whenever she hears that bell ring coming from her master, she knew that he had brought fresh food just for her.

" _Oh, Ratigan, oh, Ratigan..."_ Bartholomew sang drunkenly while Felicia had that hungry look on her face and the three thugs cowered in fear of the cat. " _Your the tops and that's that. Hic! Oh, dear. To Ratigan, to Ratigan, to Ratigan..."_

The three thugs watched helplessly as Bartholomew was lifted up by Felicia, her jaws opened. Ratigan stood at the side, watching his drunken thug about to be executed while smoking on a new cigarette.

" _The world's greatest…"_ Those were the last words he sung, then came a gulp as the three thugs gasped and turned away while covering their eyes, not wanting to see this. The sound of lips smacking and a contented meow was heard as Bill and the cigar mouse thug took off their hats while the brown and white striped thug sheds a single tear. They were mourning the loss of there friend as he was swallowed, whole and alive by Felicia.

Ratigan takes out his handkerchief as he cleans Felicia's mouth.

"Oh, Felicia, my precious, my baby." Ratigan cooed as he hugged her muzzle and Felicia purred at him. "Did Daddy's little hunny bun enjoy her tasty treat?"

She burped in his face, giving him her answer. Ratigan's face returned to neutrality as he goes back inside the barrel and says, "I trust there will be no further interruptions."

The thugs backed away while murmuring indistinctly as there boss reentered.

Ratigan clears his throat, wraps his arms around Bill and the cigar mouse thug, then says, "And now, as you were singing…"

The thugs were trying to think of some lyrics. Ratigan brings out his golden bell again, showing them that they too will suffer the same fate as Bartholomew if they did not sing now. Seeing that bell, they gasped as they quickly came up with some lyrics, then sang.

 _Even louder_

 _We'll shout it!_

 _No one can doubt what we know you can do_

 _You're more evil than even you_

Three thugs who stood on top of one another, were carrying a purple robe towards Ratigan as they placed it on his shoulders while Bill and the cigar mouse thug gave him a diamond-topped scepter. Another mouse thug went towards Ratigan, who was carrying a golden crown on a pillow. He hops on top of Bill and places the crown on top of Ratigan's head, then he knocks the three thugs off their feet.

 _Oh, Ratigan_

 _Oh, Ratigan_

 _You're one of a kind_

 _To Ratigan_

 _To Ratigan_

While Ratigan was taking all the praise, the thugs were swinging on a wine bottle, forming a pyramid while using the gold and jewels, and were also swinging on the chandeliers, but one mouse fell off. Ratigan holds out his robe to catch him, but at the last moment, he pulls back, letting the mouse hit the floor.

 _The world's greatest criminal mind!_

Ratigan pulls a rope, making the wine glass tip over as its passengers fell into the fountain with a _splash_. The pyramid of thugs collapsed and the two chandeliers collided and crashed as the thugs fell. At the finale, all of the thugs smashed there glasses of champagne for one huge cheer.

When the song came to an end, Ratigan gave his signature wicked smirk.

* * *

 **To those who were wondering if Ratigan knew about the rumor? Well, you guessed right! However, the mysterious "informant" who told Ratigan before the events unfolded, is still to be remained a mystery. But what's worse, he knows that Anna is coming for him and how will this play out. Well, that's to be revealed somewhere in the story.**

 **Anyway, now that this chapter is done, I'm going to be taking a break from writing this story and focus my attention on the other stories. But don't worry, I'll be back, and I can't promise I'll know when it will be posted, but you'll see it somewhere in 2019.**

 **Speaking of that, Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year, and I'll see you guys later somewhere in 2019!**


	6. Meeting Toby

**Chapter 6: Meeting Toby**

 _He was a dog with a great sense of smell, but he was a lovable creature and a very excitable one._

 _Like most dogs, they sometimes can tell who is good and who is bad. But other times they can never tell at all._

 _But when he saw me and got a whiff of my scent, he knew that I was a trustworthy creature despite my size._

 _Because one thing was for certain...I actually had a fondness for dogs._

* * *

 **June 20, 1897 8:54 a.m.**

 **Several Hours Before…**

Basil exited out of the tailor's shop, after finishing his newest disguise...a Chinese outfit. Something that nobody would ever know, because he was going to use it to infiltrate one of his archenemies known hideaways, and hopefully find some evidence to put the fiend behind bars. However, he has to be quick.

So after shutting the door, he immediately quickened his pace, but not before bumping into two individuals and saying to them, "Do excuse me." He didn't have time to apologize to either of them, and right before he was about to start running, he heard a female voice shout to him from behind.

"Hey, watch where you're going, pal!"

Behind the grey mask, Basil's eyes glared as he stopped where he is. He didn't know who this woman was, but he can tell from her accent that it was American. But still, he never heard of someone saying "pal" at the end of a sentence, but whoever she was, that was a rude thing to say to a gentlemouse.

He starts to turn around and was about to talk to this lady about manners, but he hears a gasp, almost like she was afraid all of the sudden. When his eyes began to look at her, time seemed to slow down as he sees a tan furred mouse quickly turning her around and flips down her hood. His eyes squinted as he could've swore he saw something from her…

Was that...a small ear on the right side of her head?

He wasn't sure he was seeing right, but he had to get a closer look. So after they went inside, Basil goes over to the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of her face. But unfortunately, due to her entire frame being covered in a dark green cloak, he couldn't tell. He even noticed her going towards a mirror, hoping he could at least see her face, but the blasted hood from the cloak was concealing it.

While he was watching her, his thoughts were drawn back about what he saw. He still wasn't sure he was seeing right, but he knows he could've swore he saw a small ear. But could it have been...a human ear?

No, that couldn't be, but he couldn't deny that he has seen humans before, just by watching from the shadows of Sherlock Holmes. However, he was drawn back to the rumor that he's heard for the past week. It was the big talk in London besides the Queen's Diamond Jubilee. Thinking back before the events, he remembers being called in to investigate with Scotland Yard when there was an unusual disturbance in Shaftesbury Avenue, many witnesses had told him down to the slightest detail about what happened.

He didn't believe what he heard when the witnesses told him there was a small human girl in the midst, and they also claimed, while detailing what she wore, that she had as many would say "unusual clothing". At first he thought to be as nothing more than rubbish, but seeing the eyes of every witness who told the same story to him, he could tell they were telling the truth.

But he was a mouse of logic and reasoning, if there was such a thing as a small human, he needed evidence to find out if it's really true or not. Speaking of evidence, when he tried to find something during his little investigation...he found nothing. For the first time in his career, there was not a single trace of evidence, not even a single clue to point out the whereabouts of this mysterious small human. He couldn't find any footprints, due to the rain that probably washed it all away before he arrived with his umbrella in hand.

But he knew that this little rumor was just the beginning, and indeed he was right about that. For the last couple of days, everyone around Mousedom was talking about it, even after it was printed off the newspaper on the front page, he even got that newspaper just so he could figure out something about this rumor. For those last couple of days, he couldn't find a moments peace of mind, it was even distracting him for finding his arch-nemesis, and it was starting to bother him.

So, in order to bring his curious mind at ease, he went back to the same spot where this alleged "small human girl" was taken place. He even double-checked just to make sure he didn't miss anything during those last couple of days, but once again...he found nothing. But, piecing together some of the information that he gained from the witnesses, he could probably conclude that it was just a magic trick from some female mouse, dressed-up as a human in order to fool people and gain some attention.

However, apart of him was telling him that it wasn't true, the eyes of those witnesses told him otherwise. Unfortunately for them, he didn't have time to be chasing such rumors. The only thing he had to focus on was finding his arch-nemesis and putting him behind bars. So he put that from the back of his mind, and hopefully it might fade.

But that all changed the moment he met...her.

Seeing her had not only reignited his curious thought about that rumor, but part of him knew that this was his chance to find out if this rumor was true or not. He couldn't let a big chance like this slip away from his grasp.

So with that in mind, and hopefully this will cease his curious thought about this ridiculous rumor and put it out of his mind for good, he waited by the shop until they both left, and the first thing he was going to do...was ask the witness who saw her.

For the last two minutes since he was standing there, patiently waiting for her to leave, he finally saw her along with that tan furred mouse that she was with as they left the shop. He had to make this quick before she slips away from him, so he quickly rushes inside the shop, where the owner was completely surprised to see him again as he says, "Well, fancy seeing you again."

Basil goes over to the cash register and says, "That woman."

"I beg your pardon." The owner says with a confused look.

"That cloaked woman you saw just now. Was there anything unusual about her?"

The owner cocks one eyebrow while rubbing the back of his head and saying, "Well 'unusual' is the right word to describe her. Well...I did notice..."

"Yes. Yes what is it?"

"I noticed there was...five fingers on her hand."

"Five fingers." Basil muttered.

He knew all too well since watching humans...and he knew that they always have five fingers.

"It was the strangest thing that I've-" He didn't finish as Basil took off and left while the owner says while raising a hand to try and stop him, "Hey wait I…" He sighs while shrugging his shoulders. "Everyone's always in a hurry."

Basil had to hurry and catch up with them, his feet were running as fast as they could, and maybe... _just maybe_ he could catch a glimpse and find out if the rumors were true or not. This was his one-time big chance to find out so he could put his mind at ease and focus on the real task at hand.

As he was pushing his way out of the crowd, not having the time to say excuse me while focusing so much on finding that girl who was with that tan furred mouse. He stops in the middle of the crowd while looking in all directions, hoping to find her somewhere in this crowd. However, luckily for him, he managed to find a dark green cloak where it was walking right next to the tan furred mouse she was with. "A-ha, there you are!" Basil says excitedly as he follows them, but had to slow down his speed by jogging while keeping his distance behind them.

For the last three minutes since Basil started to follow the two individuals, it was smooth sailing for him. After getting away from the crowd, he follows them to an empty street. They stopped for the moment, making Basil hide by a wall while keeping his eyes on them and his ears opened while hearing the tan furred mouse say in a noticeable Scottish accent, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," The cloaked female nodded. "Just a little stuffy is all."

The cloaked female took off her hood, revealing her red-hair, just as the witnesses described the female's hair.

"But at least the coast is clear for me to take this off."

"Well, you'll get used to it when wearing it. Come along now."

They started to move again, Basil didn't want to lose this chance, he had to find out more about her, and to do that, she has to face him. However, he didn't want to blow his cover, so he had to find another way. That came out fast when his foot brushed against a small rock, picking it up while humming in thought and looking ahead, then at the wall he was at, this could work.

With a plan in action, he brought the rock towards the wall, and beats it, making it create a loud sound since the street was completely empty.

 _Knock-knock-knock-knock-knock!_

The two individuals jumped a bit while turning around, making Basil quickly hide while keeping an eye on her. But his jaw drops and his eyes widened in complete shock at what he was seeing...

This was a human girl, who was unknowingly staring at Basil!

But that couldn't be possible, maybe this was just a trick, maybe she's wearing some sort of costume just to fool him. Unfortunately for him, that part was crossed out of his head, because he noticed two things about her. She didn't have a tail that would've exposed her from the hem of her cloak and he saw the pinky on both hands that curled, which meant they were apart of her body, and not only that, they had five fingers. When he now saw her face to face, his mind came to a shocking conclusion…

This was a genuine human and she was actually small!

"What was that?" He heard the human woman say.

"I-I don't know." The Scottish mouse says. "But I'm sure it's nothing. Come, let's go."

Basil watches with wide shocking eyes as both the human and the Scottish mouse left until they were gone from his sight.

The back of his inflatable costume, was put against the wall as Basil mutters, "It can't be...this can't be possible." His mind was trying to wrap around from what he saw, but his mouth continues to move as he spoke, "So the rumors are true."

For the first time in his career...he was dumbstruck. But at least now he solved the mystery of the mysterious rumor. But this went against all logic and reasoning. How was this even possible? His curious mind gave him that answer, when one mystery was solved, there was another mystery. He couldn't explain it, but there was something about this that seemed...odd. However, there were many questions that needed to be answered like:

 _Who was she?_

 _Why is she here?_

 _How did she get so small?_

 _Ding-dong-ding_ , came the chiming bells of Big Ben as it struck nine, bringing Basil out of his collected thoughts.

Basil glares and stomps a foot while angrily saying, "Oh, confound it all! I don't have time for this!"

Indeed he didn't have time, this wasn't the time to be distracted, he needed to focus on the task at hand. However, his mind was still lingering with so many questions concerning that human, but for the moment, he needed to put it in the back of his mind. The first thing he needed to do was handle something else.

So right before he started running, he looks behind him to where that human left with that Scottish mouse. Behind his mask, he had a smirk on his face as he says, "Will meet again...little Miss Human."

Unfortunately for Basil, fate had a way with reuniting him to her, that not even he could ever anticipate.

* * *

 **Several Hours Later…**

 **June 20, 1897 9:02 p.m.**

Basil was listening carefully to Anna's tale while smoking his pipe, and the first thing he wanted to know about was how she got here. After Anna already showed him the silver watch and explained to him that she's looking for a golden watch of the same value as this, he was immediately both surprised and intrigued after Anna told him that she was sent here by that watch.

After opening it, he was amazed at such craft. However, that left him the question as to why would somebody would want a golden watch of the opposite value? There could be a thousand...no, maybe even a million, and maybe not one of them could match this watch. It's almost like finding a needle in a haystack.

But still, he had a strange look on his face when he noticed two things. The first, was that he noticed that the hands were at the same time as Big Ben, and the second, was that there were three buttons on top of the watch. He asked her what these three buttons do, but she told him that the middle button was the one that brought her here, and as for the other two...she didn't know.

Basil was still surprised, a watch with the power to warp someone out of there world and into his world. He was still a little curious about the other two buttons. What can they do and what are they capable of? He didn't want to chance it, because he didn't want to mess with it or know what they could do if either of the buttons were pressed. This was beyond him and his understanding.

Unfortunately for Basil, Anna hadn't told the full story, she didn't tell him that she's from the future in the year 2017 or told him that Mr. Moriarty was the one who sent her here, because she was accused of stealing that silver watch and the only way to clear her name was by finding a golden watch in this time period. She only left out those details, because for one thing, Basil would never understand, and she knew that she had to get some help and then handle the rest herself.

After Anna's first tale, she immediately told Basil about the kidnapping, it was still a little painful to be reminded of how she failed to protect Hiram, but she had to be strong and trust herself if she was going to get him back. When she was done with her second tale, Mrs. Judson came to Anna and told her that she found some clothes fit for her size and it was now time to change into dry clothes. As she left, it was Olivia's turn to tell her side of the story of when her father was kidnapped.

As Basil continued to listen to Olivia's story, Anna came back into the room wearing a simple yellowish-beige dress that Mrs. Judson used to wear when she was younger when she served Basil's family for quite a long time. Basil's eyes glanced up at her momentarily before returning his full attention to Olivia while biting into his pipe as he listened.

When Olivia finished her story she concluded, "And then my Daddy was gone."

The detective hummed to himself in thought, taking it all in. What Olivia told him wasn't much to go off of, if anything at all. There wasn't a single clue that led to the reason of why her father was the target of Ratigan's plot.

"I see," Basil said. After learning from both perspectives of there stories of how the toymaker was kidnapped, there was somewhat of a connection. He couldn't explain it yet, but there were some things that stuck out to him like a sore thumb. His eyes were looking at Anna's eyes while he says with suspicion on his mind, "However, there is some concernment, and it concerns you, Miss Johnson."

"Me?" Anna says with confusion.

"Yes, from what I gathered from my young client here, is that you told her father that 'he'll take you'. What did you mean by that?"

Anna had a feeling that he was going to ask that while she was getting dressed, and even though she didn't tell Basil the full story, Olivia who was so young and innocent, she would tell the full truth to him. So, she came up with an idea to make a believable story, and hopefully Basil would buy it. "I had this funny feeling in my gut, I guess you can call it human instinct. I thought that somebody was going to get taken, and I was right. But think about it for a moment, burglars don't usually target homes that have lights turned on. And it wasn't like he was going to go through the front door or take anything that wasn't even valuable to him."

She had evaded his question with that little story of hers, which had a bit of truth in them, but no matter. Basil blew out a puff of smoke and scratched his cheek with the mouthpiece of his pipe while saying, "Fair enough." It was easy to believe that Miss Johnson had simply fallen into a state of hysteria during a frightening situation. However, from what he learned from Olivia's story, Anna was holding onto a mop and was about to swing it if Fidget were to come in. Was she just feigning her fear for bravery, or maybe she was just going as Anna would say "human instinct"? Either way, he would let this matter go...for now at least.

But she had made one _big_ slip up earlier in this very room.

The room was silent as Anna watched Basil circling around her, casually smoking his pipe. Finally he stopped, pulled the pipe from his lips and spoke, "If I remember correctly, you had confirmed that Fidget had a crippled wing." He looked looked down at her from over his nose, his head held high. "How could you have possibly known this if you were locked away in a broom closet during the entirety of the attack?"

Anna wasn't prepared for this question, but an idea struck as she was reminded of when she was locked in the broom closet. There was that one detail she could use to her advantage and create a make believable story and hoped this would fool Basil, even though she admired his intelligence and perceptiveness, he wasn't the only one who could use a brain.

"I saw some of the scuffle through the keyhole, it wasn't much, but I did notice a bat-like wing and it looked like it was broken or something."

"Hmm, I see."

Anna was glad that Basil was fooled, but for Basil, he wasn't quite sure he should buy this story or not, even though there was some truth in them, he knew that she was hiding something from him. But the question is, what is it exactly? He would have to work with the little information that he had. But still, Basil loves a good challenge.

"This case is most intriguing with its multiplicity of elements," Basil paced back and forth in the room. "Its many twists and turns…" He turned back to the girls. "Now, you're certain you've told me everything?" He pointed his pipe at them. "The slightest detail may be important."

"It's just as we said." Olivia insisted. "And then my father was gone."

"What do you make of it?" Dawson asked Basil as the detective placed the pipe back in his mouth.

He was smoking on it for a second before taking it out of his mouth again and muttering in reply, "Ratigan's up to something." He was stalking over to the window. "A crime of the most sinister nature, no doubt."

Olivia followed after him, pulling Anna along with her by the hand.

Basil paid them no mind as he continued to contemplate himself. "The question is...What would he want with a toymaker?" He continued back towards the center of the room.

Olivia and Anna were about to follow him back when lightning flashed through the window. They both turned to see an upside down face of a bat, whose jaw was down, revealing sharp teeth through the glass, making Anna gasp as she sees the terrifying face of Fidget. However, what she didn't know, was that when Fidget saw Anna through the window, his jaw dropped in both shock and surprise when he saw her. Even though he already knew about the rumor, he didn't expect to see that she was actually real.

Olivia screamed, snapping Anna out of her trance and alerting Basil.

Without thinking, Anna grabbed a nearby stool and tossed it at the window, making it crash as it hits Fidget's face. He yelps "D'ow!" as he lost his balance and fell out of sight.

"Quickly Dawson!" Basil spared not one second as he raced for the door. "We've not a moment to lose!"

"I-I-I'm right behind you Basil!" The doctor exclaimed while stuttering as he ran outside after him.

The room was empty save for Anna and Olivia. Anna was slowly breathing, trying to calm down her racing heart when she came face to face with Fidget, but at least now she did what she couldn't do back at the toyshop...smash Fidget's face in and protect Olivia no matter what.

Mrs. Judson ran into the room while saying, "What is all the commotion? Oh!" She found Anna standing stiff like a statue and staring at a broken window while Olivia was clung to her dress. The maid rushed to their side while saying, "Are you alright my dears? Where's Mr. Basil?"

Finally finding the strength to move, Anna took a deep breath and sighed while covering her eyes and slid her hands down her face. "He's outside. We...were being spied on by one of Ratigan's goonies." Good God, it felt like she was about to have a breakdown, but at least she finally managed to compose herself.

"Come my dears," Mrs. Judson led the girls away from the broken window. "It's going to be alright. You two are safe here. No harm will come to you while Mr. Basil's around." She sat Anna down on the green chair while the mouse maid started to pour a fresh cup of hot tea. She hands it to Anna while saying, "Here, drink this, you'll feel better."

"But I broke the window." Anna says while looking at Mrs. Judson, preparing to deal with the consequences of her actions. But she was surprised after what Mrs. Judson said next.

"And rightfully so! I'll have no criminals entering this house. You were protecting this sweet little girl here. So don't beat yourself up, my dear. Now here, drink. It'll help."

Anna graciously accepted the cup and put it to her lips, sipping quietly. Like Mrs. Judson said, the tea soothed the rest of her nerves as she sighed and leaned back in her soft chair while enjoying her drink.

Olivia peered outside the door, "Do you think they caught him?" she asked worriedly.

"Now, there's nothing to be afraid of, my dear," Mrs. Judson patted the girl on the head. Hearing a barrage of footsteps, the maid quickly pulled Olivia out of the way while glaring at Basil for nearly running over this young girl as he zoomed into the room with uncontained excitement, holding a hat in his hands.

Dawson came in last after Basil as he stopped near the door and says to Olivia, "The scoundrel's quite gone."

"Ah-ah-ah!" Basil exclaimed, holding his finger in the air while holding onto Fidget's hat before stripping off his robe. "But not for long, Miss Flamhammer!"

"Flaversham!" Both Olivia and Anna snapped in exasperation.

"Whatever. Now…" Basil shrugged, too riled with excitement to care as he tossed away his robe. Anna watched with amusement as he pulled his brown waistcoat out of a grandfather clock and strapped it on. "We simply pursue our peg-legged friend until he leads us to the girls father."

"Then you'll get my Daddy back?" Olivia was overjoyed and gave Basil a hefty glomp from behind, making him double over from the weight.

"Yes!" Basil gasped, his voice cracking.

Anna tried to bite back a giggle at Basil's 'Get this thing off of me!' expression, but she couldn't keep it in when she watched Basil wriggle out of Olivia's hug.

Basil's ears pinkened and he glared at Anna, "And quite soon, if I'm not mistaken." He fixed his tie, trying to compose himself, "Now, hurry along, Dawson, Miss Johnson," Basil grabs his signature brown inverness coat from a mouse knight's armor and puts it on. "We must be off to...Toby's."

"Toby's?" Dawson asked.

"Wait...me?" Anna stopped mid-sip of her tea and raised her head up in confusion. Did Basil seriously just invite her to come along _with_ him? Of course, she was planning to go, but...she had expected Basil to be the _leave-the-women-and-children-at-home_ sort of guy. This made no sense.

Basil didn't appear to have noticed her surprised remark as he answered Dawson, "Oh, you must meet him." He buttons up his inverness coat, then takes his famous deerstalker hat from up top of the mouse armor's helmet and puts it on. "He's just the chap for this."

"You...Y-Y-You want _me_ to come?" Dawson asked incredulously.

"Ha!" Basil blew into his magnifying glass and cleaned it with his sleeve. "I should think a stout-hearted army mouse like you would leap at the chance for adventure." He playfully jabbed Dawson in the stomach with it.

Dawson laughed, "Oh, well, I-I-I _am_ rather curious."

"Now hold on just one moment!" Anna placed the half-full tea cup onto the nearby table, right next to a plate of cheese crumpets that Mrs. Judson had baked while Anna was talking to Basil, and races after Basil. "I understand why you want Dawson to come with you," She says, trailing after him. "But why on earth do you want _me_ to come?"

Basil smirked and turned to face her while saying, "I would prefer to come back home to see everything in one piece, especially my windows since you broke the last one. You'll do less damage this way."

Anna scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Wait for me! I'm coming too!" Olivia grabs her hat that was on the bottom of the violin, after already getting her coat and scarf on and runs after them, but in the process, causes the violin to start to teeter and fall.

Basil gasps as he dives on the floor and catches it before it made an impact on the floor.

"What? Certainly not!" Basil carefully places his violin back on the chair. "This is no business for children."

"Basil, I'm not leaving Olivia here alone," Anna said worriedly.

"Are we going to take a cab?" Olivia asked while stuffing her pockets with some of the cheese crumpets.

Anna turns around while bending down and placing a hand on Olivia's shoulder and saying, "I'm not sure sweetie, why don't you go and wait-"

"She is _not_ accompanying us!" Basil says sternly.

Anna glares and turn to face Basil and says, "And I told _you_ , I'm not leaving Olivia here alone and unprotected!"

"Nonsense." Basil placed both hands on her arms for comfort while smiling. "Mrs. Judson will take good care of her."

Anna didn't like that smiling facade of his, she could already tell he was up to something as she glared at him again and asked, "Alright, what are you playing at?"

"I beg your pardon?" Basil cocked an eyebrow.

Anna roughly pushed Basil's hands away. "I'm not stupid, Basil. I can read between the lines. Do you think that I'm incapable of watching over Olivia myself? She's entrusted to me! What is it exactly that you're trying to imply here?"

Basil was a little surprised, even though his face didn't show it, he was impressed that she was able to catch up to him much quicker than he anticipated. He could also tell that this human was smart and clever, and could almost stay a step ahead of him...well almost. However, since she was able to read him so easily, it was best for him to tell it to her face to face, now that there was no point in hiding this from her so he says, "I'm implying that you're a suspect in my eyes and that I'm under no liberty of having you potentially endangering a child."

Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I have no part in this kidnapping!" She denied. "Do you think that I would bring her here to you if I wanted to do her harm?"

"Maybe not," Basil says. "However, I think...that your hiding something from me."

Anna had a surprised look. Does he already know?

Seeing that surprised look, brought a small smile on his face as Basil continued, "Don't take me for a fool, Miss Johnson. I don't know what it is your hiding from me, but I might think that you could be a petty criminal for all I know."

"Now Basil," Dawson tried to intervene. "I think you might be jumping the gun here."

"Stay out of this, Dawson," Basil didn't take his eyes off of Anna.

"You don't have any proof," Anna says angrily while glaring at him. She was getting sick and tired of being accused as a criminal.

"True, but I plan on gathering every bit of proof on this case." Basil points a single finger at her. "But understand this, Miss Johnson. If I find out that you are no doubt a criminal or if worst comes to worst, conspiring with the enemy, I will not hesitate in putting you behind bars."

Anna couldn't take anymore of this bullshit, and once again her self-restraint shattered once again. Her hands formed into tight fists as they shook and she says while looking at Dawson with clenched teeth, "Dawson, cover Olivia's ears, I don't want her to hear what I'm about to say to him."

Dawson could see the anger in Anna's eyes and understood as he covers Olivia's ears.

"ARE YOU FRICKING KIDDING ME?!" Anna shouted as she turned her attention back to Basil and Dawson jumped from her shout. "Do you honestly think that I'm with that mouse-pretending rat named Ratigan?! While he's out there laughing his ass off because he got away with kidnapping my friend and doing God knows what to him even as we speak. While you suspect me of being a criminal, what else do you also suspect me as besides being a small human? A tourist, a traveler, a circus freak...a gypsy name Esmeralda? I DON'T CARE! All I know is that I'm just a girl who's got herself at the wrong place at the wrong time and I've had it with being accused of something I didn't do jack-shit about!"

She started jabbing her finger on Basil's chest while she was slowly bringing her face towards his. "So you can go right ahead and gather as much evidence as you want, but I'm not leaving Olivia's side." She stopped jabbing her finger at him, but kept bringing her face towards him, making Basil lean slightly backward while turning his head away from her, due to the spittle's that she was spewing from her mouth as she concluded her rant by saying, "And if I ever hear you conclude by saying that I'm a criminal. I'm going to literally take that evidence and...SHOVE IT STRAIGHT DOWN YOUR ASS!"

Anna was breathing after she finally finished her rant, Basil wipes the side of his face with his hand, a little unfazed from that little rant of hers as he looks at her with an unamused look. Everything was quiet at first...until Dawson broke that silence by clearing his throat and saying to Anna, "Umm, feeling better?"

Anna took a deep breath by breathing through her nose and exhaling out her mouth as she calmed down and says, "Yes, much better."

"Good," Basil says, still having that unamused look, "because she's _still_ not accompanying us."

"Well, I want to go with Anna." Olivia pitched in, after Dawson took his hands off her ears.

Basil sighed and gently took Olivia's hand while smiling and saying in a light voice, "My dear, I don't think you understand." He starts to sit down on his chair. "It will be quite...dangerous."

A sound of crunching wood and twanging strings was heard, the second when Basil sat down. His eyes widened and his face turned to shock, Olivia's face turned surprised, and as for Anna...well, she was trying to hold back her laughter by biting her lower lip, but couldn't hold it in as she covers her mouth with both hands and snorted at this. She couldn't believe how absent-minded he was after already putting his violin back on the chair, but she already knew about this part and decided to let karma deal with this little punishment from her, instead of just trying to slug that handsome face of his. Even though she had thought of it.

Basil groaned and pulled the broken violin out from beneath him. "Oh! Why, you...Look what…" He dangled his poor instrument in front of him as he inhales sharply and groans while trying to compose himself.

Anna puts Olivia behind her, for fear that she might get caught in Basil's anger as she thought, _He better not, that was his own damn fault!_

After Basil pulled himself together, he smiles as he stood up and said to Anna with a tense voice, "Miss Johnson."

"Yes, Mr. Basil." She says in a sweet tone while smiling.

"The girl is most definitely _not_ accompanying us!"

"Then I'll be staying here." Anna places her hands on her hips.

"That is not up for discussion." Basil's face changed to a serious look.

"Indeed it is not. Either we both stay, or we both go." She crosses her arms while having a smug look. "Take your pick. I can do this all night."

Basil fumed. Never before in his life had he met someone so...stubborn and infuriating!

"I am the master of this house-"

"Oh, are you really going to play that card with me, buster?"

"-and what I say goes! And I say you will come with us, and the girl stays!" Basil stomped his foot, "AND THAT IS FINAL!"

Anna smirked.

Dawson sighed as he turned to look out the window, shaking his head with a small smile. It was insane how moments like these reminded him of his own spats with his late wife.

* * *

Basil cautiously cracked open the mouse door to Sherlock Holmes' residence. He peeked out to check to see if the coast was clear. He looks down at Olivia who had innocently opened the door even wider and then at Anna who peeked over the girl's head with nervous curiosity. He couldn't believe that he was letting that stubborn woman bring the child with them. It was absurd and downright dangerous!

"And not a word out of either of you," he said sternly at them. "Is that clear?"

Olivia shushed him and Anna slapped her hand over Basil's mouth when a large shadow came. She shrank back against him, pulling the door to a crack as giant footsteps were heard.

"I observe that there's a good deal of German music on the program. It is introspective, and I want to introspect," the man who Anna recognized as Sherlock said to his partner.

"But Holmes, that music is so frightfully dull!" Watson protested.

"Come on," Sherlock beckoned him and they both left the room, closing the door behind them.

Anna slowly let Basil go, certain that those two were gone as she thought, _I would be lying if I said that I wasn't interested in knowing what those two were talking about._

Basil wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, disgusted. He moved around her and carefully opened the mouse door once more, making sure that they were alone. Certain that the coast was clear, he walked out with his hands behind his back while having a calm smile on his face.

Anna and Olivia followed after him while Dawson dawdled behind them. Anna looked around the room in amazement. It felt so strange seeing everything so big. "I don't think I have ever felt so small in my entire life…" she said quietly. She looked up to check how high up the ceiling was and instantly regretted it. Her casadastraphobia threatened to kick in and she quickly looked down.

 _It's okay,_ She thought, _the ground isn't going anywhere._

Trying to shake off the vertigo and needing some sort of sense that gravity was still intact, Anna grasped Dawson's sleeve.

Noticing her nervousness, Dawson asked, "Are you alright, my dear?"

Anna smiled up at the doctor, "Yeah, I'll be okay. I'm not used to such big rooms...It's rather intimidating, you know? I'm just not used to being small."

Dawson gently tucked her arm into his and patted her hand comfortingly. "When you are the size of a mouse, the world suddenly looks a lot more greater, doesn't it?" He smiled when she nodded. "Don't you fret. Everything will be alright."

Basil was either oblivious to the conversation behind him or he simply didn't care. He strolled through the room like he owned the place. "Toby?" he called out. "Toby!"

Olivia tugged onto Dawson's jacket and whispered in question, "Who is Toby?"

Dawson stopped, "Well, my dear, Toby's uh, well he's uh…uh..." Realizing that he had no idea, he leaned towards Basil and asked, "I say, Basil. Who is this Toby chap?"

Basil was smiling and was about to answer, but the sound of pounding footsteps echoed the room, almost like the sound of thunder as Anna looked up and gasped.

When the pounding footsteps came to an end, Basil announced happily, "Ahh, here he is now!"

Towering over them with its tongue lolling out of his mouth was an excitable basset hound. He had light brown fur on his back with a brown spot, brown ears and nose with peach fur on his front, and wore a blue collar with a dog tag around his neck.

Anna couldn't deny that she liked dogs. However, with her being small and Toby a giant, it was starting to make her feel nervous.

She took a small nervous step backwards, but Basil smirked and shoved Anna forward to Toby's lowered snout, causing her to squeak. "Miss Johnson, meet Toby!"

"Uhh, hi," She nervously greeted. "Nice doggy…" She pets Toby's nose, hoping this'll tell him that she's not bad, "Nice big doggy."

She yelped when Toby's snout pushed against her, making her stumble back a bit. He sniffed at her eagerly and his tail wagged vigorously. Deciding that he loved this new stranger, Toby licked Anna from the feet up, uplifting her dress and causing her bangs to stick up. " _Ugh!"_ Anna cried out in repulsion and wiped her face and shoved her skirt back down. "Gross!" Toby didn't stop there. He continued to lick the girl, knocking her to the floor with his tongue.

"Stop!" she cried while laughing.

Basil was a little disappointed. He had hoped that by using Toby, he could prove that his suspicions were correct about her being a criminal, but seeing Toby liking her made him cross that suspicion out of his mind. However, that didn't mean he actually trusted her entirely, he still had that one suspicion about what she was hiding from him. But like he said, he was going to gather every bit of evidence on this case.

Dawson came to Anna's rescue. He pulled her away from Toby and helped her to her feet while saying, "Are you alright, my dear?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Anna wiped her face again.

Toby sniffed again while Dawson stood in between her and the dog like a shield. Toby snorted at the mouse's new scent and pulled his head back, eyeing Dawson curiously.

Basil cleared his throat and introduced the doctor. "Dawson, Toby."

Dawson laughed nervously as Toby sniffed him cautiously. He tipped his hat in greeting. "Charmed, I'm sure." he patted Toby's nose.

Instantly, Toby began growling at Dawson while shoving him with his snout, baring his teeth at the doctor.

"Now Toby!" Basil ran to Dawson's rescue. "Toby, stop that!" He pushed back at the basset hound's nose. "Toby, cease! Desist! Ha!"

Anna looked back to see poor Dawson trembling behind the leg of a red armchair. How he managed to run there so fast astounded her.

Basil tsked and apologized, "Right, sorry old man." Toby caught another scent and decided to follow it. "Toby has the most splendid sense of smell of any hound I've trained. But he can be...deucedly frisky."

"No kidding," Anna muttered, tying her hair back into its bow after it had come undone. Toby was just as crazy and lovable as her cockapoo, Mickey, back home.

Basil couldn't help but wonder why Toby would accept Anna so easily, but reacted aggressively towards Dawson. A doctor! A man who helps to save lives, for heaven's sake. Pondering into his hand, he thought, _Must be the catgut._

That didn't sit right, Basil's violin strings were made of catgut and he played it frequently. Maybe surgeons just smelled strongly of medicine and Toby didn't like it.

As Toby continued to search for the scent, after coming out from under a blue cloth covered table. His nose led him to a footrest were Olivia's feet were hidden behind the fringes.

Olivia cautiously moved the fringes aside as if they were curtains. Seeing who Toby was, she smiles widely. "Hello Toby," she greets while patting his nose. He sniffs at her and Olivia giggles happily, "Silly doggy!" She reaches into her coat pocket and asks the dog while smiling, "Would you like a crumpet?"

Toby nodded excitedly while panting in response.

Olivia pulls out one of Mrs. Judson's cheese crumpets from her pocket and held it out. In an instant, the crumpet was gone after one lick. Toby was smacking and licking his chops in delight after having a tasty treat.

"Yeah, now...Toby! Toby," Basil began to reach into his own coat pocket. "To the matter at hand. I want you to-" He looked up to see that Toby wasn't paying attention to him at all. Instead, the canine was lying on his back, getting a belly rub from both Anna and Olivia.

"Who's a good doggy, Toby?" Anna cooed. "Huh, who's a good doggy?"

Olivia giggles as Toby pants and his foot was thumping. But the moment was interrupted when a loud sharp whistle was heard and Toby paused and looked at the scowling face of Basil, his arms were crossed and his foot tapped impatiently while clearing his throat.

Anna sighed and thought that Basil was such a buzzkill and slid off of the basset hound's belly while landing on her feet. Olivia also slid off of Toby and landed onto Anna's arms.

Toby flipped back over to his feet and looked at Basil while listening to him.

"Good, now Toby," Basil says, now satisfied. He reached into his pocket again. "Toby, I want you to find...this fiend!" He swept out Fidget's hat right in front of Toby.

Toby growls angrily while his eyes narrowed and his mouth pulled away from his sharp teeth.

Basil smirked. Finally, he was getting the correct reaction. "Yes! You know his type," he goaded Toby on, growling along with him. "Grr, villain! Grr, scoundrel!" He raised the hat, causing Toby to stand, his eyes never leaving the object. Basil gets down on all fours on the floor with Toby doing the same thing as they continued to growl and snarl. "Grrrrr, low brows, close-set eyes, broken wing!"

Toby stopped growling, completely lost at the last part.

"Oh, he's a peg-legged bat with a broken wing," Basil clarified, dangling his own arm in example.

"What is he doing?" Olivia whispered to Anna, who watched the whole scene with amusement. This whole part where Basil was growling, snarling, and getting on all fours always had made her crack up.

"He's getting Toby to memorize Fidget's scent so we can follow him," Anna whispered back with a smirk while keeping a hand towards her mouth as she snorted, trying to keep herself from laughing out loud. This was the Basil that Anna adored. Not the stuck up know-it-all-mouse, but the comical, fun-loving detective that was so absorbed in his passion that he didn't even notice just how silly and unorthodox he was acting.

As they resumed growling and snarling on the floor again, with Toby's fur rising from the back of his neck. Anna used her other hand and muffled her laughter while nearly doubling over from the hilarity of it all. Olivia joined her in a fit of giggles. Luckily for them, Basil was too busy riling Toby up to notice.

"Yes! Grrrr! Yes! That's the spirit! Got his scent?" Basil waved the hat in the air.

Toby nodded excitedly, understanding the task and detail.

"Good boy, good boy! A-ha!" Basil cried out with excitement. He grabs Toby's leash and was about to clip it onto the dog's collar.

But once again, Toby was not paying any attention to him as he turns to face Olivia, Dawson, and Anna, who managed to pull herself together. But a few escaped chuckles escaped her lips as she pets Toby's nose and says, "Good boy, Toby! Good boy!"

Basil scowled and quickly ran in front of Toby, almost shoving Anna out of the way. The young woman glared at the back of his head and placed her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"Miss Flamchester," he began.

"Flaversham!" Olivia, Anna, and Dawson exclaimed at him in unison.

"Whatever," Basil brushed it off and clipped the leash onto Toby's collar. "Your father is as good as found!" He turns to face the hound. "Toby…"

Hearing the beginning of a command, Toby struck a serious pointer position.

"Sic'em!"

At first, Anna was going to just let Toby crush Basil like he did in the movie and let karma stomp over him for being a jerk. But seeing it about to happen from her angle was a lot scarier than watching it from the other side of the screen. Fear for the detective's safety drove Anna to grab Basil by the back of his coat and she yanked him in the nick of time just as Toby's paw charged forward from there path.

Basil stared at her, stunned that she had just saved him. But before he could wrap his mind around it, the leash he was holding jerked him off his feet and Anna, who forgot to let go of his coat, was swept away with him. She yelped and wrapped her arms around his torso as Toby ran them out of the room. Without thinking, Basil hooked his free arm around her waist, keeping her secure from slipping. "A-ha! Yoinks! Tally-ho! Ha-ha! Ha-ha!" Basil laughs loudly.

Olivia and Dawson ran after them as they could hear Anna yell, "Oh my God! Shut up and pull us up before I strangle you!"

* * *

 **Ah, it's good to be back in the saddle. Just thought I would go ahead and get this chapter over and done with before going back to finish up on my other chapters for my other stories. Anyway, join me next time as we begin the confrontation with Fidget at the toy store. But will Anna once again try to go against fate and protect Olivia, or will fate once again stand in her way? Find out next time in the next chapter!**

 **Well, I'll see y'all later for now!**


	7. You Can't Stop Fate

**Chapter 7: You Can't Stop Fate**

 _There is an old saying "fate is like clockwork", sometimes our lives are written by fate, but other times our fates have yet to be written._

 _But what happens when fate is tampered with, do you think you can stop it or better yet change it? Do you believe you can turn the hands of fate yourself?_

 _I don't believe anyone can, because one thing was made clear for me…_

 _No matter what you do, no matter how hard you try, and no matter what course of action you take. You can't stop what fate has already been written._

* * *

 **June 20, 1897 9:12 p.m.**

By the time they made it outside, Basil and Anna somehow managed to crawl onto Toby's back and got Toby to stop. Caught up to them, Dawson lifted Olivia up and Anna pulled the girl up behind her. While the doctor was struggling to climb on board, Anna and Olivia helped the poor doctor climb onto Toby's back.

While the four passengers were riding on Toby's back, with Basil holding onto the leash, Toby was sniffing the wet cobblestone streets, searching intently for Fidget's scent. In the meantime, Anna took in her surroundings. After the rain, a heavy fog had filled the streets, looking ghostly in the light of the streetlamps. It certainly gave off a mysterious and haunting atmosphere. Her thoughts came to a halt when Toby came to a stop...then the hound threw his head up and howled while barking, signaling that he has found Fidget's scent. It took her a second to remember that there were no seatbelts as Anna quickly gripped Basil's waist tightly while Olivia wrapped her arms around Anna's waist as Toby took off in a sprint. She could hear Olivia laugh in exhilaration from the speed they were going. Even Anna began to grin a little. This was kinda fun!

"The thrill of the hunt, eh, Dawson?" Basil shouted.

Anna didn't have to turn around to know that Dawson was currently holding onto Toby's tail for dear life. She heard him give a nervous laugh while stuttering, "Q-Quite!"

Anna looked back over her shoulder at the doctor, "You alright back there?"

"F-Fine! I'm having a swell time!" He forced a smile for her.

"Ooo-hoo-hoo! Our peg-legged quarry can't be far now!" Basil exclaimed as they rode off into the fog.

* * *

In a darkened shop alley lit by a streetlamp, a closed toy store had a little unexpected visitor inside…

That little visitor, was none other than Fidget, he was grunting as he was stuffing another uniform from a toy soldier that he stole, then he goes over to another toy soldier as he stripes it naked and stuffs it in his sack. His left eye was bruised and swollen shut, a painful reminder of what that small human lady did to him. What made things even worse for him, he lost his cap and almost got caught by that detective. However, looking back, he still couldn't believe that the rumor about a small human in London was actually true. Even though he already knew about the rumor, that didn't mean he actually believed it. But that all changed the moment he saw her.

He knew that he needed to tell Ratigan about this, but for now he had to focus and not let something as trivial as this bother him.

Getting out a pencil and the list that Ratigan gave him, Fidget began checking off the things that he had collected so far. "Get the following…'Tools', check." He puts a check mark right next to the word. "I got tools. 'Gears', double-check." He puts two check marks on the paper. "I got gears. 'Girl', no didn't get girl." He erased the check mark the second he wrote it, remembering that he hasn't got the girl yet. "'Uniforms', I got plenty uniforms." He chuckled at the last part.

Suddenly, he heard the howling of a dog coming from outside. Looking over at the window, he sees a basset hound howling while three mice and one small human were riding on it's back. Seeing this, he began to panic as he cried, "Oh no! Oh no!" He quickly grabs the remaining of the toy soldiers hats and stuffs them in the sack. "I gotta hide! I gotta hide! Ooo, I gotta hide!"

He ran towards a gearless clown doll, bouncing upwards towards the shelf as he ran to find a place to hide…

But in the process, the list that he had, fell out of his pocket as it drifted towards the ground below.

* * *

Anna shushed Toby after he howled again when they arrived at the shop's window. However, before they arrived, she noticed something when they got closer to the toy store…

Below the toy store, was the Flaversham toyshop. She never thought that the human store that Fidget was ravaging was the one that was on top of Olivia's home. It was so strange though, she never noticed the little things from watching the movie.

"Oh, calm yourself, Miss Johnson. It's just Toby's way of telling us that we are on the right track," Basil explained in an offhand manner after Anna shushed Toby, mistakenly believing that she was frightened of the noise. "I trained him well."

"Did you also train him to alert the criminal that we have arrived?" Anna glared at the detective.

Basil's jaw dropped. Such a possibility never even crossed his mind. It began to make so much sense as to why Ratigan had managed to slip through his fingers each and every single time. To think that a human woman had so easily caught onto such a flaw in his plan made him uncomfortably rub the back of his neck while averting his eyes away from her. But being exceedingly prideful, Basil shook his head and glared back at Anna. "You really think your that clever, aren't you?" he asked in a slight mutter.

"Not quite. I _know_ that I'm clever," Anna smirked. "Maybe _I_ should be a detective on this case?"

Basil scoffed. A female detective? Preposterous! He jumped off the dog and onto the window sill while announcing proudly, "Splendid job, Toby!"

Anna sighed and shook her head. She should have known that Basil wouldn't admit his error. She watched as Olivia walked up to the edge of Toby's nose and held her arms out to Basil while smiling with innocent expectation.

Basil rolled his eyes and breathed out heavily. However, he humoured the child as he spread his arms out for her. Olivia jumped, but not as far as he had hoped. Nearly having a mini heart attack, Basil lunged forward and snatched her out of the air and pulled her in close. But any second of care or worry that he had vanished as quickly as it came. Basil pulled Olivia as far away from himself as his arms would allow him before safely setting her down on the window sill. He nudged her away as if to say "run along now".

When it was Anna's turn to jump next, she looks down and much to her relief, it wasn't far of a jump. So with a deep breath, she leapt off of Toby's nose. However, the moment her feet touched the window sill's surface, the back heels of her boots didn't feel anything solid as she started to lose her balance while waving her arms around and gasped sharply.

Seeing her about to fall made Basil quickly grab her hand. He knew he couldn't lose her, due to the fact that she was his only witness and had something that she was hiding from him, losing her would only mean losing the only chance to find out what she knew. So with that, he pulled her forward to safety. However, the moment her boot touched the hem of her dress, they both heard the material rip as she tripped and stumbled onto Basil as they both fell onto the window sill's surface.

They both groaned as they looked at one another...only for their eyes to widen as they realized that they were in a rather embarrassing position. Anna was lying on top of Basil while Basil was on the ground and Anna on top of him. With Anna's cheeks growing red, the two of them separated from each other. While facing away from one another, she was straightening out her dress, but noticed a small tear of the hem of her dress. But she paid it no mind.

"Thanks for that, Basil." Anna said without looking at Basil, knowing that she could at least thank him for saving her life. But she knew this would never change since Basil sees her as a witness and was not going to trust her, possibly because she knew something that Basil didn't and was going to do everything in his power to find out her little secret.

Basil fixed his coat and tie before straightening his back and holding his head high while saying, "Your welcome, Miss Johnson." With pink-tinted ears, he strode away after Olivia, trying to pretend that nothing happened.

When Dawson was last, he was about to get off of Toby when the dog began to growl at him again. Startled, the doctor smiled nervously and tipped his hat at Toby, moving closer to the edge of his nose. Deciding that Dawson was taking too long, Toby gave a deliberate sniff and sent the mouse tumbling while rolling like a ball on the window sill towards the others. Anna managed to jump back in time, but Dawson bumps into Basil's back, making him grunt as he turns around and sees Dawson lying on his back.

Basil looks at Toby with a stern, but serious look and commanded the dog, "Now Toby, sit."

Toby just wagged his tail at Basil, ignoring the command.

Growing impatient, Basil marched back to Toby and pointed his finger at him while saying with a strict tone, "Toby, sit."

"Sit, Toby," Olivia pitched in with a friendly tone while lowering her arm in a commanding manner.

Toby sits down while having that same happy expression on his face.

Feeling a twinge of jealousy, Basil glanced down at Olivia while having an unamused look and muttered, "Good boy…" Before brushing past Olivia. "If you'll excuse me."

Olivia stared at him for a moment before turning back to Toby with a smile, "You be good now." She leaned in while whispering, "We're going to find my father."

At the far end of the window sill, Basil was trying to figure out how to get inside while humming to himself. His ears perked up when he heard a squeak. Basil looked back to see Anna opening a round glass door in the window with her finger in the hole. His eyes widened in surprise as he thought, _How did she…_

Anna noticed him staring and she smiled cheekily at him.

"Goodness me!" Dawson exclaimed at her discovery. "How could you have possibly-"

"Here, let me show you." Anna interrupted as she went to the doctor.

She lifted Dawson's arm and placed his finger into the hole, then she made him move the door a few times, causing it to squeak. When she went back around the entrance, Dawson says to her through the round glass, "Why, you astound me with that cleverness of yours! Well done, Miss Johnson!"

She gave a slight bow while she says in a posh British accent, "Why thank you, Dawson." Her eyes looked back at Basil, "It was rather elementary." She giggled slightly at the last part.

She then walked inside while regretting nothing. She always wanted to say those words, even though it meant stealing Basil's thunder.

"C'mon, the sooner we find Fidget, the better."

Olivia and Dawson did what Anna said as they both followed her inside, leaving Basil outside glaring behind them while both of his fists clenched in anger. No one realized that Basil's suspicions of that human woman only grew. There was no _way_ that Anna could have found the entrance so quickly! It simply wasn't possible unless she had known about the secret door beforehand, which made no sense as to why. And that wasn't the worst of it…

She purposely stole his line! Either she did it just to mess with him or just to insult him, it irked him to no end!

"Such cheek!" he spat in agitation while stomping towards the entrance, then closes the window door behind him.

They silently walked through the toy store until Dawson accidentally walked into a giant porcelain doll. He tipped his hat while saying, "Oh! I...I beg your pardon, I…" He opened his eyes only to realize what it was exactly he was apologizing to. He, Anna, and Olivia all gaped up at the doll that was staring down rather ominously at them with blank glass orbs.

"Creepy…" Anna muttered.

"Oh my…" Dawson couldn't help but take a good look around. "Upon my word, I've never seen so many toys."

Olivia was gazing at the wonderful toys while Anna couldn't deny that these toys were wonderful. However, seeing their eyes stare at them made her thought, _Okay, this is really...spooky._

Suddenly, Basil popped his head out from behind the doll's leg, startling Dawson and Olivia while Anna gasped. "Behind any of which could lurk a bloodthirsty assassin!" he warned threateningly. "So please, doctor, be very careful." He looks at Anna and added, "And that goes double for you as well, Miss Johnson."

Anna crossed her arms while sighing, rolling her eyes, and nodding.

Basil snuck around the doll, pressing his back against the doll's leg while staying hidden in the shadows of its dress. However, he notices Anna walk past him with her hands behind her back, perfectly calm while walking out in the open. She was whistling an unknown tune that not even Basil could understand the melodies.

Unfortunately, what Basil doesn't know, was that she was whistling the music from the movie _Fantasia_ that she used to watch. It was called: _The Sorcerer's Apprentice_.

Just because she was strolling and had her hands behind her back, that didn't mean her eyes were peeled and her guard was up. She knew that she had to stay calm and find Fidget, she already knew he was here since watching the movie dozens of times, so she was prepared to confront him once again. When she does find him...she was going to beat him to a pulp until he tells her and her friends where Hiram was. Even though this went against the script of the movie, she didn't give a damn anymore. She had to speed up the process and fulfill her promise to Olivia.

However, inside Anna's pocket, the lid of the silver watch opened slightly. It was slowly ticking away while a dimming light was flickering slightly, almost like it sensed Anna's thoughts and was about to change someone's fate.

Basil stepped out of the shadows while straightening out his coat. He stuck his hands in his pockets and began walking normally, all the while glaring daggers at the redhead's back. When his longer legs caught up to her, Basil grabbed hold of her hand, making her squeak in fright in the process as he twirled her back in a dance-like motion until he was leading the pack again. He gave Anna a superior grin when she stumbled clumsily away from him when he released her hand. Her ankle snagged her leg as she was spun away and Anna fell onto her back.

Anna grunted slightly as she sat up while blowing a strand of hair out of her face. She rubbed her offended hand against her dress, as if trying to rub his touch off. However, an idea formed in her head as she noticed the same tear that appeared at the hem of her dress. With a smug grin, she quietly tore a long piece of her dress while ripping the end off with her teeth, then she quietly went behind Basil when he wasn't looking and tied the fabric onto his tail. She then went to a wheel of a firefighter toy and tied it there.

It took Basil a couple of proud steps when his tail was tugged backwards as he cried "Oomph!" and fell face-first onto the wooden countertop. He nodded his head and rubbed his throbbing jaw, then he narrowed his green eyes as Anna walked past him once more, her head raised while having her hands behind her back and was whistling that same odd tune.

Grumbling to himself, Basil turned to untangle his tail.

While the two of them were trying to outdo the other, Dawson and Olivia followed after them cautiously. They looked around worriedly at their surroundings, not noticing the heated yet strangely playful war going on in front of them.

When they made it to a toy-sized ladder, Basil allowed Anna to go first while smiling at her, much to her confusion as to why. But right before she was about to start climbing...she managed to put two and two together as she looks at Basil while glaring at him and saying, "Oh, don't even think about it you perv!" She literally shoved him forward to the ladder, then she pulled him as she whispered sharply at his ear, "Try that again and I'll kick your big bird in the nuts, understand?!"

When she let go of him, Basil gave an odd look while cocking an eyebrow, clearly having no idea what that meant.

When Basil started climbing, Dawson went next when Anna let him go first, then right before Olivia started climbing, Anna bends down and whispers to Olivia, "Word of advice, when your wearing a dress, don't climb up anywhere if there's any men with you. Don't want those…" She pinches Olivia's nose, making her giggle slightly, "Peeping noses of theirs to look where they shouldn't. You got it?" Olivia nods her head in understanding.

"Alrighty then," Anna nudge Olivia's back to the ladder as she started climbing. "Don't worry, I'll be right behind you."

As they continued to climb, Anna wanted to pay Basil back for nearly pulling a perverted stunt on her. Looking up, she smirked, "Not your best angle, Basil…"

Basil visibly cringed and his ears reddened.

"Miss Johnson!" Dawson protested in a loud whisper while looking behind her, aghast by such scandalous words. Meanwhile, Olivia had no idea what was going on.

"What? I'm not saying it's a bad one either."

Basil had never scaled a ladder so fast in his life.

After that little embarrassing moment, the group finally made it to the top of the shelf with the jack-in-the-box looming over them. The group quietly tiptoed on the shelf, causing the floor beneath them to creak, but Anna had to pause for a moment to think. Wasn't something supposed to happen at this part of the movie?

Deafening music blasted behind them, startling the three individuals as Dawson leaped into Basil's arms and Anna yelped while sharply turning around and covering her mouth with both hands, but she sighs in relief while placing her hands on her chest as she now remembered this part…

It was only Olivia who triggered the musical toy fireman band by pulling on the lever. Just out of her own curiosity and amusement.

"Oh! What the...get the...Ohhh!" Basil stammered in frustration, shoving Dawson aside. He leaped towards the band and pulled down the music box's lever, shutting it off as the fireman band went lifeless and limp.

"Please!" Basil said tensely as he was on edge, then he smiled so forced it was actually a grimace while whispering softly, "Quiet."

Basil moved to Anna and glared at her, "She's _your_ responsibility! Don't take your eyes off her for even a moment!" He then moved onto Dawson and whispered, "Don't let these girls out of your sight!"

Dawson saluted on instinct, just like how he did as a soldier. He looked at the girls from the corner of his eye, seeing that they both too were saluting, albeit just for the fun of it. Olivia was smiling and Anna...well she had a comically serious look plastered on her face. The doctor smiled and turned to them while whispering kindly, "Now, my dears, stay close."

Anna nodded and smiled down at Olivia, holding her hand out to her. "Come on, Olivia."

Olivia took hold of Anna's hand and they continued to follow Basil.

Unbeknownst to the four individuals, Fidget was watching them from a high dark shelf as he sees them walk across a blue and black colored chess board.

Meanwhile, Anna was busy searching for any sign of Fidget while keeping her hand gripped to Olivia's hand. Basil came across a rook chess piece in front of him, after already taking his magnifying glass out of his coat. With a smile he hummed "Hmm…" then moved the chess piece in front of the group, nearly causing Anna's heart to leap up into her throat as Basil proudly whispered, "Checkmate."

Anna scowled, thanking her lucky stars that she didn't ram into the rook face-first. However, looking at the chess board brought back some memories...but they were sad. She remembered long before she played chess...she played checkers. Her father thought it was time to move up to playing a different strategic game, and that was when he taught her how to play this game. After when she learned the basics from him, she and her father had always either played checkers or chess.

Over the years went by, she and her father had always loved to play either of those two games. But God rest his soul, her father was taken away from her and her mother by cancer. She has never forgotten every advice he taught her, which made her into a better person as she is today. Overtime after her father's death, she remembered playing this game and teaching her friends…

She sighed at those memories and put them out of her head. This wasn't the time to be thinking about those memories, she had to focus on the now.

When Dawson noticed her downed look, he asked, "Is there something wrong, Miss Johnson?"

"Huh? Oh no, it's nothing." She lied, she didn't want to tell anyone, especially her new friends what she was feeling.

The word "friend" echoed in her mind. It was a memory that was deep within her memories...and it was something painful that she wanted to forget and left to be buried.

"A-ha!" Basil exclaimed silently as he examined the floor with his magnifying glass. "Evidence of our peg-legged adversary," he pointed down to the footprints to Dawson before following after them. He hummed to himself until he came to a halt. He glanced up to see the complete set of toy soldiers in front of him. "Hmm, how very odd," he rubbed his chin in thought as he stared at them.

"What is it, Basil?" Dawson inquired.

"Isn't it painfully obvious, doctor?"

"The soldiers are all naked," Anna muttered offhandedly, not paying much attention to Basil. Her answer was merely a comment to the memory of what was currently happening. She was trying to spot the bat that she _knew_ was watching them from the shadows.

Basil cocked an eyebrow at her, noticing her bizarre behavior. "Yes, quite so…" he agreed slowly, his eyes looking up at the shelves that she was currently scanning with her own eyes. The detective had no idea why she was looking at the shelves with such rapt attention. Though he had to give her credit for her keen if somewhat distracted observation. "These dolls have been stripped of their uniforms," Basil explained as he leans down to examine the footprints again with Olivia also leaning down to look at the footprints while Anna's hand kept a grip on her from ever leaving her side. "And not by any child, either." He looked up to see Olivia staring at him with a puzzled look.

Turning his head, Basil's eyes lit up as he gasped, "Hello." He rushes over to investigate two wind-up toy dolls, one clown and one monkey. Both of them were hollow and were missing there gears and mechanical parts. "Someone has taken the liberty of removing the clockwork mechanisms from these toys."

"I wonder who?" Anna whispered sarcastically under her breath...that was when she saw him. Fidget's yellow eyes widened as they met hers, his ears standing up in alert. She gasped as she quickly wraps her arm around Olivia's shoulders, backing up while pointing and shouting, "There!" She accidentally bumps into Dawson, making him grunt as he moves back while his foot stepped on the list that Fidget dropped.

Fidget grew alarmed and dashed.

"What? What is it?" Basil says as he turned to see where Anna was pointing.

"What's wrong?" Dawson asked, wondering what's happening.

"Fidget!" Anna clutched Olivia close to her. "He was there! Watching us!"

Basil looked again, but of course, no one was there.

When Dawson looked to where Anna was pointing, he too didn't see Fidget as he says, "I don't see him anywhere."

Basil sighed and looked at Anna while saying, "Are you sure that your imagination isn't getting the best of you?"

Anna stared at Basil incredulously. "Are you…" she grunted as she covered Olivia's ear while muffling the other ear with her dress. "Are you fricking kidding me! You think that I'm making this up?!"

Dawson looks down to what he stepped on when Anna bumped into him. Looking down, he notices a piece of paper that was underneath his shoe. He moves his foot away from it and picks it up while he heard Basil say to Anna, "I didn't say that. I'm just saying that you were probably imagining things."

Dawson looks at the paper and sees a very strange list.

Meanwhile, Anna raises her arms in frustration, letting Olivia go in the process as she says, "That's still saying that I'm making this up! Are you just going to ignore me and pretend like this is nothing so you can let Fidget get away?!"

Basil glared at Anna and pointed his magnifying glass at her. "Now see here!"

Dawson knew that he had to break up this little argument before things got out of hand. Not to mention that he had to show Basil what he discovered as he said, "Uh, Basil."

"Not now, Dawson!" Basil and Anna said in unison.

Soft music was being heard as the four individuals looked around with wide-eyes. A wind-up hat with a puppy emerging from it while barking was heard. Then an Easter bunny with an egg rolled passed them, also playing a merry tune. Then a toy violinist began to play...one by one...toys were coming to life with no hint of anyone turning them on.

Anna's heart began to beat in fear, for she knew what was going to happen in this part of the movie. Part of her wanted to find Fidget now and make him talk, but the other part of her wanted to protect Olivia.

Thinking about this very hard...she started to realize this was starting to become a bad idea. So with that, she chose the latter as she thought, _Screw this!_ She knew that she'll get the chance to punish Fidget later, but right now, she has to keep her promise from Hiram to protect Olivia no matter what.

Right before she was about to get Olivia, she was stopped by Basil when she turned around, feeling his hand touch her shoulder as she hears him say, "And where do you think _your_ going?"

She looks at Basil while shoving his hand away from her shoulder and says, "I'm taking Olivia and I'm going outside."

She turned around, but was stopped by Basil again as he grabbed her arm while saying to her, "That is out of the question, Miss Johnson."

She looks at Basil again, this time with an angry look on her face, she didn't have time to be dealing with him. "Basil...let go," she said with a low tone of voice.

"No, you are not leaving my side for any reason, Miss John-" Basil was cut off as Anna kicked Basil's shin hard, making him hop on one foot while clutching it and painfully saying "Ow! Oh-Ooo!"

"First of all," Anna places her hands on her hips. "Stop calling me 'Miss Johnson', it's Anna!" She looks at Dawson, "And that goes double for you as well, Dawson!"

She grunted and thought, _Ugh, Miss Johnson this, Miss Johnson that, it feels like I'm a damn school teacher! It's fricking annoying!_

When she turned to see Olivia...she wasn't there. She looks around, then she turns to Dawson and asked, "Where's Olivia? Wasn't she with you?"

When Anna asked that, Dawson also looked, but couldn't find Olivia. "She was, but I thought that…" Dawson sees Anna's face turned pale as she was staring at something. He didn't know what it was she was staring at, but he did notice something was wrong so he asked, "Miss Jo-I-I mean, Anna, what's wrong?"

What Anna was staring at...was the bubbles, and she knew that revelation.

"Oh my God." Anna muttered as she ran.

"Anna! Where are you going?"

Dawson looked at Basil, who was still massaging his sore shin as he tells Dawson, "Go after her, Dawson! Don't worry about me!" Dawson ran after Anna, just as Basil finished massaging his sore shin. The pain dulled, but he says with a scowled look, "Confound that infuriating woman!" With that, he went to catch up with Dawson.

Back with Anna, she took another turn, following to where the parade of bubbles were. When she found a Dumbo bubble toy...she heard that same demonic laughter and heard Olivia scream. She looks as her eyes widened and she gasped, seeing Fidget holding onto Olivia by the scruff of her coat while wearing a pink bonnet after coming out of a toy baby cradle.

Seeing Olivia in danger, Anna sprinted straight towards Fidget.

"Gotcha-oof!" Fidget felt someone collide at him, just before he was about to stuff the girl in the sack. Olivia was flung off of Fidget's hand and landed on the ground, she sat up to see Anna wrestling with Fidget.

"Go Olivia!" Anna yelled.

"Anna-"

"GO NOW!" She shouted.

Olivia quickly got up and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her.

Fidget was struggling to get Anna off of him as he says while grunting, "Let go of me!"

"You wanna be let go, alright."

Anna picks up Fidget and tosses him, making him scream slightly as he collides with the toy baby cradle, knocking that down along with his pink bonnet. Anna roughly shoves the toy cradle out of her way, her eyes locked on Fidget.

Fidget groans while shaking and clutching the side of his head, trying to get rid of the dizziness. He felt a hand clutched his shoulder, then his ears heard that human woman's voice, "You and I have unfinished business, Fidget."

"Huh?" Was the last thing that Fidget said when he looked at her and saw a fist coming at him.

Olivia kept on running...but bumps into Dawson. She yelped in fright when she thought that Fidget came back for her, Dawson says calmly to her, "Olivia, it's alright, it's me." Seeing that it was only Dawson and Basil standing next to him, Olivia hugs Dawson as he hugged her back.

Olivia looks at Dawson as he asked her, "Where's Anna?"

"She's in trouble!"

They heard a painful groan coming from Fidget.

Basil went passed them with Dawson and Olivia following him. However, the moment when Basil made the same turn that Anna took...his eyes widened. When Dawson and Olivia caught up, Basil held out a hand to stop them.

"Basil, what's going on?" Dawson says as he and Olivia grew closer.

"Dawson, keep the child back!"

That came a little too late as both Dawson and Olivia gasped at what they were seeing…

Anna was brutally beating Fidget, they could hear her fist connecting Fidget's body everytime she hits him. Seeing this, Dawson quickly turns Olivia to face him while hugging her, keeping her eyes away from this horrible scene.

"WHERE IS HE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Anna shouted at Fidget as she hits him again, this time at his gut, making the air come out of Fidget. She was completely oblivious to the three mice staring behind her. Bringing Fidget up to face her, she hits him multiple times through each word, "WHERE. IS. HIRAM!"

Fidget was stumbling after that last hit, but then...something within Anna's mind broke through. The moment when she hits Fidget, a flashing image appeared for a brief moment...but it was something that she recognized all too well. She goes over to Fidget and hits him again while she thought of that one word that she never wanted to think, but her thoughts kept her going while a flashing image came and went.

 _I won't fail…_

An image of someone lying dead on the floor…

 _I can't fail…_

After hitting Fidget, blood and a single tooth came out of his mouth, splattering the floor with spittles and the tooth pinged while landing. But that image changed to a white tiled floor with the blood remaining as it is and the tooth changing to a bullet casing…

 _I shouldn't fail…_

Fidget stumbled backwards, he was breathing heavy and was starting to lose balance. He raises a single hand, telling her that she could stop so he could tell her what he knew…

But instead, Anna's eyes widened when another flashing memory came back…

Fidget was changed to a young man, closer to her age as he was holding a pistol towards her.

Seeing this brought fury into her eyes as she shouted and uppercutted Fidget, just as the image flashed and she could hear the sound of a gunshot, making her clutch her shoulder as if a phantom pain from a long ago past came back to her.

Fidget was flung into the air, blood came out of his mouth again as it stained his clothes. He landed at the wall by his back as he slid and collapsed while groaning and coughing up blood.

When Anna looked at Fidget on the ground, the fury in her eyes hadn't left her, but tears began to flow with sadness, anger...and regret. She went towards Fidget and was about to kick him hard in the gut with her boot. But Basil, seeing enough of this savagery coming from Anna, quickly ran towards her to stop this, just as her foot was raised and she shouted.

Basil grabs her shoulders, but Anna was fighting him as Basil said, "Miss Johnson stop! That's enough!" He forcibly turns her around to face him, "Enough! Are you trying to kill him?!"

Seeing Basil made Anna's eyes blink, bringing her back to reality. She looks at Fidget, seeing his face bruised here and there while blood was coming out of his nose and mouth, then she looks at Dawson and Olivia, who had a horrible look on his face to see her go from a kind young human...to a savage she-demon. Anna then looks at her hands...the knuckles were raw and red and she could feel some of the sting's from when she hit Fidget, and they were covered with blood...Fidget's blood.

Horrified for what she almost did, tears were pouring out of her eyes. She walked passed Basil while staring at her shaking bloodied hands, then sat down to where the toy cradle used to be.

Dawson, seeing that Anna's hands were hurting, slowly went towards her while taking out a handkerchief. The first thing he did before her hands was wipe away the tears that was coming out of Anna's eyes. She was completely oblivious, her mind going blank for what she nearly did, but gasped and jumped when she felt someone touch her face.

"It's alright, Anna," Dawson says calmly. "It's alright."

He began carefully drying her eyes until the tears were all but wiped away from her face. "There, that's better," Dawson smiled. "Now then," he carefully lifts Anna's bloody hands, then carefully starts to wipe away the blood using his handkerchief, but Anna takes the handkerchief and starts to quickly wipe away the blood, it was starting to scare her.

"Easy Anna!" Dawson covered his hands with hers, making her stop before she hurts herself even more. "Easy," he said calmly and helped Anna slowly wipe away the blood without touching the knuckles until all the blood was dried off her hands.

"Dawson," Basil called as he tilted his head.

Dawson went towards Basil, leaving Olivia alone with Anna.

Olivia slowly went towards Anna, she places a hand onto Anna's lap, drawing her attention to Olivia as she looks at those innocent childlike eyes.

"Anna," Olivia says.

Seeing those eyes made Anna feel guilty, she didn't want Olivia to see what she did, she only thought about Hiram and wanting to keep her promise to find her father no matter what it takes.

However...what was it truly worth? That was the one question she never thought of.

"Olivia," Anna breathed a shaky breath. "I'm so sorry you had to see that."

She bends down and hugs Olivia while she hugs her back...However, from the corner of her eye, Olivia saw something glow.

Back with Dawson, Basil had already said to him, "Check Fidget."

Nodding, Dawson lifts Fidget back on his back and presses two fingers on his neck while placing his ear on his chest. He looks at Basil while he asked him, "Well, how is he?" Basil was hoping that his only lead to finding both the missing toymaker along with finding his arch-nemesis, wouldn't have died without answering his questions. However, if Fidget did die at the hands of that human woman, then he has some questions as to why Anna would just kill Fidget with so much savagery.

But much to his relief, Dawson says, "He's fine, but he's hurt pretty bad."

"Anna!" They heard Olivia's voice. "Anna, your pocket is glowing!"

Dawson and Basil turn to look at the two girls, but saw something glowing when Anna took it out of her pocket.

"What the devil," Basil says.

When Olivia saw the light coming from the silver watch, she was immediately marveled at such a thing. But for Anna...she had an odd look on her face.

"What's it doing?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know," Anna answered. "It never done this before."

Ever since Anna was given the silver watch from Mr. Moriarty, she's seen it's power when she was warped through time and saw how the hands moved, but something struck odd…

While the hand continued to spin as it became a blur, the other two hands were going in opposite directions. The big hand going left while the little hand went right. It was like the silver watch went completely outta whack. Light began to build up...then flash as all four of the individuals covered their eyes with their hands. When the light died down, Anna and Olivia saw that the hands continued to go in opposite directions…

Then the earth began to shake, making the two girls yelp as they clung to one another. Basil and Dawson were trying to keep their balance as well from the mysterious earthquake…

But then, the toys began to fall off the shelves one by one.

When a top landed close to where Anna and Olivia were, they yelped again and backed away. Seeing the toys coming down at them, Basil says to Dawson, "Carry Fidget, but we must leave, now!"

Dawson picks up Fidget, carries him by his back, and starts running with Basil, just as a toy block landed from where they ran. Anna picks up Olivia and runs with the two mice while saying to the little child, "Hold onto me, Olivia!"

The three individuals were both running and carrying their cargo while dodging toys here and here as dolls shattered upon landing.

Outside the toy store, all of London was feeling the earthquake. Toby was barking as if trying to tell Basil to get out of there, but began whimpering when the streetlamps began to pop...then grey storm clouds were hanging over the city. Lightning blazed over the sky, scaring Toby as he made a run for it while continuing to whimper.

At the clock tower, Big Ben's hands were moving on their own, as if some unknown force was compelling the hands to move the same way as the silver watch did. But then, when the hands reached the top…

Lightning struck the clock tower, making Big Ben's bell chime with a loud _bong_ , destroying all four faces of the clock tower as the electricity traveled to the tip of the tower and a flash of lightning came out of it. It traveled all the way to the toy store and the moment the lightning touched the store…

The glass shattered as four of the individuals were hit by the force of the lightning, making all four them scream as they were pushed off the shelf, toys were flung here and there as they were falling down to the floor.

Time seemed to slow down for the five victims who were about to fall to their deaths. However, the silver watch that Anna had was flung out of her hand, and landed on the countertop. Then...as if by luck, chance...or quite possibly fate itself, the silver watch's middle button was hit, then bounced as it hit the left button.

The silver watch flashed with light, then like someone hitting the pause button...everything stopped. They were suspended in midair while frozen in place, all four of the individuals had frightened looks with the exception of Fidget since he was still unconscious. Everything remained still and quiet…

But that came to an end when fast ticking was heard, the hand once again became a blur while the other two hands went backwards. This continued for about a second until the loud sounds _Tick-Tock-Tick_ was heard as the hands changed to 9:14, four minutes before the events started…

Then everything was engulfed in white light.

* * *

Anna was blinded by white light, her body stood still and frozen, she didn't know how long she stood there…

That was until Basil spoke to her, "Miss Johnson, did you not hear what I said?"

Anna blinked her eyes, the light completely disappearing from her vision, as if it was never really there. She saw Basil who had his hand on her shoulder and said to her, "I said, where do you think your going?"

She shoves his hand away and said, "I'm taking Olivia and…" She stopped herself and said the last three words slowly, "I'm...going...outside."

She blinked her eyes and thought, _Wait a second, didn't I say that before?_

"That is-"

"Out of the question, Miss Johnson," Anna cut Basil off, somehow already knowing what he was going to say next.

"Yes, that's…" Basil stopped himself as he looked at Anna with a confused look, "Wait a moment? How did you know how I was going to say that?"

Anna was just as confused as Basil. "Deja vu," she muttered.

"I beg your pardon?"

She looked away from Basil, confused while trying to figure something out.

Seeing her confusion, Dawson asked, "Miss Johnson, is there something wrong?"

Anna looks at Dawson and glares at him while saying to him with her hands on her hips, "Dawson, what did I tell you about calling me Miss Johnson, it's Anna!" She blinked her eyes again while having a confused look and says, "Wait, what did I just say?"

Dawson and Basil looked at one another, confused as to why Anna was acting so strangely. However, Dawson noticed something in Anna's hand as he asked, "Miss Jo-I-I mean, Anna, why do you have that watch out?"

"What are you talking abou-" Anna stopped herself as she saw the silver watch in her left hand. Somehow, for some odd reason...she could've sworn that she lost the watch. "How did…" she muttered, now even more confused and trying to figure out what's going on.

Dawson and Basil looked at one another again, then Basil crosses his arms and says, "Well, whatever the reason, this is no time to be gazing at that watch."

"Time...time…" Anna muttered and looked at her reflection from the silver watch after Basil mentioned the word "time". She thought really hard...then it hit her as she partially remembered some things.

"That light."

"What light?" Basil says.

Anna looks at her hands, she remembered that she hit Fidget and they were bloody and raw...but they weren't there, almost like it never actually happened. Then she looks around and notices the toys remained where they were. She even didn't feel the earth shake beneath her. Looking at Basil and Dawson, she hoped that one of them must know something so she asked, "Don't you two remember anything?"

"Remember what, Anna?" Dawson says.

"The earthquake, lightning, and uh-"

"What are you babbling about?" Basil says with an unamused look.

"You mean you don't remember? It happened right after Olivia was-" Anna stopped herself after mentioning the girl's name. She looks around for Olivia, but couldn't find her. "Where's Olivia?"

They heard Olivia's scream, making the three individuals whirl around.

"Oh my God! Noooo!" Anna took off in a fast run knowing where the direction of where that scream was coming from.

"Quickly, doctor!" Basil exclaimed as he and Dawson followed Anna.

Anna was the first to pursue Fidget, seeing him carrying a sack with Olivia already inside it. "Come back here you little freak!" Anna's eyes were focused on Fidget, her thoughts about what happened earlier faded from her mind and was replaced with the same thought from earlier when she finds Fidget…

She was going to beat him to a pulp until he tells them where Hiram is.

In an effort to lose his pursuers, Fidget pushes a giant toy wheel with bells and a rabbit at the center.

"Ahh-ya-haa! Look out!" Basil shouted as all three of them ran back the other way. Anna leapt to one side and Basil to the other, grabbing Dawson by the coat and rolling out of harm's way. The mice landed on a "Round the World" map and watched as the toy wheel rolled passed them. Before they could sigh in relief, a giant porcelain doll swayed precariously and fell towards them. Basil and Dawson tried to run off the map as they rolled the pictures of the globe below them like a treadmill. Luckily, it ran out of map and they were flung forward before the doll crashed. A piece of the face rolled at Dawson, who flinched when it blinked creepily at him.

Basil was the first to get back onto his feet and continue the chase while Anna was already ahead of him.

Fidget snickered darkly and wound up a jousting knight on a horse before sending it racing towards them.

Anna, who had already knew that it was coming, easily avoided it by running to the side and continued after Fidget. Basil and Dawson only had a second to react. Thinking fast, Basil jumped up and grabbed ahold of a trumpet, allowing the toy to zoom under him. Poor Dawson wasn't so lucky. The lance caught his coat and Dawson found himself on a backwards ride. The knight crashed as the lance shot forward like a dart, hitting a perfect bullseye with Dawson on it.

Letting go of his hold of the trumpet, Basil lands back on the ground and glares at Fidget. But without warning, the fireman band came to life and his face got smacked by the cymbals. His body shook and stumbled while having a silly expression on his face, then he collapsed into a pile of marbles, sending them flying everywhere. Some of the marbles were sent into Dawson's direction, he managed to dodge only four, but the last marble managed to hit him straight in the face as he had his own silly expression. However, one stray marble was heading for Anna's direction, she almost came close to Fidget while saying, "Hold on Olivia! I'm com-" **SMACK!** The marble hits Anna at the back of her head, causing her to topple headfirst while sliding and having her hands out, knocking her out cold. The silver watches lid opened by itself, it's flashing dimming light continued for a few seconds...then died while ticking was still heard.

It was almost like things were suppose to go the way they should be. Fate was corrected.

Fidget laughed at their misfortune while pointing at the girl and saying, "That oughta teach ya from throwing something at my face, girly!" Then he waves mockingly at them, "Bye-bye! Bye-bye!" He opens the window...only to be met with a growling Toby. The dog barked angrily and Fidget slammed the window shut behind him, his one exit blocked. He looked and saw an open window on the roof. Seeing that as his only exit, he makes a run for it, losing his pink bonnet in the process while climbing up a cash register and flinging himself up by the lever, ringing the register as "No Sale".

"Stop, you fiend!" Basil shouted after regaining his senses, then he jumps on a white horse spring toy as he bounces after Fidget. He easily scaled the shelves with each bounce, though he did crash once he made it to the top. He rolled across the surface until he found himself at the foot of a tower with various stacks of toys, which he began to climb.

Once he made it, he saw Fidget at the top standing on a toy block, then he leapt for him. But the bat jumped and used his almost useless wings to propel him up high enough so he could latch onto the ceiling. Basil fell onto the top block, causing it to become unbalanced as the tower crumbled. Basil was falling towards the ground with the toys also falling down with him.

Fidget smirked and cackled evilly before he swung the sack onto the roof.

Olivia grunted while shouting, "Help! Uncle Basil! Anna, help!" But sadly, her cries for help were muffled inside the sack.

Fidget climbs out through the open window and onto the roof, then he picks up the sack again. With the bat victorious, he hops across many roofs and chimneys to get back to Ratigan's lair. He starts singing to himself, " _I got the gears, I got the tools, I got the uniforms! I got the girl!"_ He starts laughing to the melodies that he sung.

Back inside the toy store, everything was a complete mess, various toys were scattered all over the place. Dawson was searching through the mess of toys, hoping to find Anna and Basil, but luckily for him, he managed to find Anna. She was sprawled on the floor by her front. He goes to her and checks her vitals, only to find out she was just knocked out, which he breathed a sigh of relief. He gently taps her face and says, "Anna. Anna, wake up."

Anna groans and opens her eyes, her vision was blurry at first, but came too as she sees Dawson who asked her, "Are you alright?"

She sits up while rubbing her forehead and groaning, "Oh, I think so. But my head hurts."

Dawson checks her head and finds a bruise at the back of her head, it wasn't serious so he says to her, "You should be fine."

He helps her back on her feet, then she says while looking at Dawson, "Where's Olivia?"

Dawson nods his head at her. "I'm sorry," he says while frowning.

Anna buries her head at her hands, feeling the face of the silver watch. She was trying to fight the tears that would soon fall out of her eyes. However, her head shot out as she remembers something while she says with a small gasp, "Basil."

She runs past Dawson while closing the lid and putting the silver watch back in her pocket. Dawson runs after her while saying, "Anna, where are you going?"

Anna began searching through the mess, hoping to find Basil, but then she hears the sound of a repeating monotonous call of a doll saying, "Mama...mama...mama…"

Anna hurries to where the noise was coming from with Dawson who managed to catch up with her. They push aside a toy boat and drum, then looked up to see Basil who was alive and in one piece. But he was agitated as his legs were tangled by the doll's pull string, and he was bouncing up and down like a bungee cord while struggling to untangle himself.

"Basil, Olivia!" Dawson cried as he and Anna ran towards the bouncing detective. "Olivia, she's...she's…"

"Yes! She's gone, Dawson!" Basil cut him off angrily as he continued to bounce up and down. "Confound it! I told you to watch over the girl!"

Dawson tried to catch Basil, but was unable to. Anna tried to do the same, but had to move back when he managed to untangle himself and land flat on the floor with a thud.

Basil stood back up while getting the inverness cape off of his face and turned his attention to Anna, "And I told _you_ to not take your eyes off her for even a moment after I held you responsible for-"

"Well, it's not my fault!" Anna interrupted, "If you hadn't stopped me from taking Olivia outside in the first place-"

"Alright, but _you_ ," Basil points angrily at Anna. "If you hadn't made up some mad story about some 'light' and gazing at that blasted watch, you would've noticed that she was out of your sight! But now, because of _both of you!_ " Basil looked at Dawson, who cringed at his harsh words, but for Anna...her right fist tightened because Basil had unintentionally cut a wound that laid close to her already painful heart. Even though he was right on some levels, she knew that he was wrong because she saw through his mistakes. "She's been spirited away by that maniacal little monster!" He stormed past them, clenching his fists angrily at the sides. "Soon to be in the clutches of the most depraved mind in all of London! I should have known better than to-"

Basil was cut off when he turned around, only to face a glaring Anna, her eyes were already pouring tears since she could no longer hold back the dam of emotions anymore. Seeing those eyes, he could see the pain through them, along with the sadness...anger...regret...and guilt. That last emotion that Anna was feeling now, was cutting an even deeper wound that Basil could not see.

"Known better than to what?" Anna asked in an eerily calm tone, though the waver in her voice suggested otherwise. "To alert the entire street of our presence by letting Toby howl away when he found something?" Her voice grew with each word. "To ignore me when after I told you where Fidget was!" Anna stood inches away from his face. "And what did you do after I told you...NOTHING!" She slapped his shoulder, Basil could feel the sting from her hand, "YOU STOOD THERE AND DID NOTHING!" She continued to slap his shoulder as fresh tears were squeezed out of her eyes, "YOU STOOD THERE AND LET FIDGET TAKE HER FROM ME!"

Basil stood back as Anna collapsed on her knees, she breathed a shaky breath as she continued, "If anyone should take the blame, it should be me! I never should've brought Olivia here in the first place, but I was only thinking about her father!"

Seeing the emotional hurt that she was in, Basil felt guilty while he sighed slightly. Wanting to try to help calm her down, he reaches out a hand to her while saying, "Miss Johnson, I-"

Anna slaps Basil's hand away with a loud smack while cutting him off by saying, "Stop calling me, Miss Johnson! It's Anna!"

Dawson goes to her and hugged her while she continued, "Maybe you were right, Basil. She was my responsibility, I promised Hiram to protect her, and I even promised Olivia to find her father no matter what it takes. But how can I keep a promise if I can't protect them or even keep a promise, because I...I...I _failed_ them!" She buries her face on Dawson's coat, crying her eyes out from losing not just one friend...but two. What became even worse, she didn't want to say the one word which would hurt her heart even more than it is.

She slightly taps Dawson's chest with her fist, it didn't physically hurt him, due to using up all her anger at Basil. "Why?" she muttered softly, hoping that her voice would be muffled through Dawson's coat. "Why does it have to be this way? Why is it that every time I tried to help someone...I end up losing them."

A flashing image came as she saw four graves and four tombstones.

Dawson looked at Basil, trying to tell him that he needs to talk to her. He knew that it wasn't just her fault it was also his, but seeing her shoulder all that guilt and blame towards herself wasn't going to change anything from the outcome.

Basil sighs again, bends down and says to Anna, "Miss John-I mean, Anna. I'm sorry, none of this is your fault."

"He's right you know," Dawson says as Anna looks at him. "Don't put the blame all on yourself. In fact, the fault is also mine." Dawson sighs as he continued, "I should have watched her more closely."

Anna sniffed and rubbed her eyes while saying, "Will we get her back?"

"Of course we will!" Basil exclaimed while spreading his arms. "We'll get her back!"

Dawson helped Anna on her feet as she says to him, "You mean it?"

"Of course, I give you my word."

"Wait are you-"

"Yes Anna," Basil interrupted, knowing what she was going to say as he takes her hand. "I promise that I will help you find Olivia and Hiram."

"No matter what it takes?"

"No matter what it takes," Basil smiles at her.

Anna hugs Basil, catching him completely off guard as she says to him, "Thank you, Basil." A stray tear escaped her eye.

Basil clears his throat and gently moves Anna away from him while saying, "Yes, it was my pleasure, Anna."

"Uh, Basil," Dawson says as Basil and Anna look at him. "Do you think there's a chance?"

With a smile, Basil takes out his pipe and match from out of his coat and declares, "There's always a chance, doctor." He struck a match against the toy jester's nose so he can light up his pipe. "As long as one can think." The detective took a few puffs from his pipe, then tosses the burnt match aside as he begins to pace, going deep within his thoughts.

Knowing what Anna must do next in order to speed up the process, she whispers to Dawson, "Read the list."

"What?" Dawson says with a confused look.

Anna shushes him and whispers again, "Read the list."

Dawson was surprised as he too whispered, "How could you possibly-"

"Forget that and just read it."

"Uh...alright," Dawson takes the list out of his pocket. Wondering how or why Anna would know about the list that he found? Putting it out of his head for now, he scrunches his eyes while trying to read the splattered chicken scratch. "Get the following: Tools, gears…"

"What?" Basil muttered as he went to Dawson and looks at the list.

"...girl…uni-"

"Get the…" Basil quickly snatches the list off of Dawson's hands. He reads it while examining it closely, then his face lit up with excitement. "Dawson, you've done it!" he exclaimed. "This list is precisely what we need!" He ran past Dawson and Anna towards the window.

"What?" Dawson says confused.

"Quickly, back to Baker Street!" Basil yelled as he bounded over some toys and picks up his deerstalker hat while opening the window as he goes outside.

Anna takes Dawson's hand and runs, making him cry "oof" as he was trying to keep his balance from Anna's uncontained excitement while saying to him, "C'mon Dawson, this adventure is far from over!"

Seeing Anna happy and determined to find her two friends made Dawson chuckle, knowing that there was hope for this human now that Basil made a promise to her.

As they got outside, they all mounted on Toby's back, who was wagging his tail excitedly while waiting patiently for his master, and this time...Toby didn't even growl at Dawson when he too was mounted.

And with that, they headed back to Baker Street, determined to find and rescue the toymaker and his daughter.

At the clocktower, Big Ben's faces remained as they were, as if they were never destroyed from before. The hands went from 9:20 to 9:21, everything was running smoothly…

And fate remained unchanged for the moment, everything was moving exactly like clockwork.

* * *

 **Finally! After months of tireless work, I've finally finished all the chapters that was originally made by the original author! All the chapters had received a new makeover while extending and changing some parts while still keeping somewhat of the material intact, so now it's finally over...**

 **However, that doesn't mean the story is over. So from now on, from the next chapter and onwards to the end will be made by yours truly! I hope with your continued support that you'll love the other chapters made only by me. But other than that, thank you so much for your kind support!**

 **Oh, big shout out to Lilgrimmapple, because if it wasn't for her this story wouldn't have been reborn. So a big thank you for giving me this opportunity to write this story...all seven of these chapters are dedicated to you, and with you also supporting me, that means a lot to me. So I hope from the rest of the story you'll continue giving me that big support.**

 **Anyway, now the stage will soon be set, and it's the moment you've all been waiting for...**

 **The meeting of the Napoleon of Crime! How will Anna react to this, who was this "informant" that he spoke of before, what kind of twists and turns that our heroes will face? Find out next time in the next chapter!**

 **Well, I'll see y'all later for now!**


	8. Face to Face

**Hey everybody! Sorry for making y'all wait for so long, been working on my other stories, plus my new story that I just recently published right here. Not to mention things were a little hectic last month as I tried to plan on finishing this in August, but things completely threw me off as I had to try and catch-up on this story for the last three days. But nevertheless, the hard work has been officially paid-off and this is the longest chapter I had to make.**

 **Anyway, I don't own any of the characters from The Great Mouse Detective or the character from Lilgrimmapple, those go to there respective owners.**

 **I hope you enjoy my new chapter written only by me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Face to Face**

 _I was determined to find those that I had already lost. With hope filled within my heart of a promise made by a friend, I knew that I will soon be reunited…_

 _But little did I realize was that he knew I was coming for him...and the face of evil was expecting me._

* * *

 **June 20, 1897 9:23 p.m.**

Hiram continued to work on the robot in his dimly lit workplace of a cell. So far, he managed to fix the robot, despite barely having any light in the room and only had to rely on his eyes when they started to adjust to the darkness. He also managed to create a face for the robot, consisting of a bear trap of a mouth with razor sharp teeth and eyeballs that had blue eyes and eyelashes that were staring right at Hiram.

All what he needed to do was the finishing touches, then the robot was complete.

The door of his cell opens and light fills the room, making Hiram flinch as he shuts his eyes for a moment. He didn't know how many hours he's been down here without catching a glimpse of the light, but he slowly opened his eyes as he sees Ratigan at the door. Seeing his captor made him wonder why he was here?

"Ah, Mr. Flaversham," Ratigan says while chuckling and smiling a toothy grin.

Hiram gave Ratigan a depressed look, he didn't want to see Ratigan again. In fact, he didn't want to do any of his dirty work. But what choice did he have? It was bad enough that he was working on this monstrosity of a creation made by his hand with Ratigan's plan, but to add salt to the wound, he threatened on harming both his friend Anna and his little daughter Olivia if he didn't cooperate.

Ratigan raised his cape over the doors entrance like a theatre curtain, "Allow me to present," he says with a bitter tone. "Your charming daughter." He moves his cape back, revealing Olivia whose face had a terrified look, and was being held hostage by Fidget.

Horrified, yet happy at the same time to see his daughter, Hiram drops the wrench that he had and stood up off the chair while crying, "Olivia!"

"Father!" Olivia cried as she tried to go to her father, but couldn't as Fidget held her by the arm. She turns around and stomped on Fidget's only foot, forcing him to let go of her as he winced in pain. Taking this as her chance, she rushes over to her father.

"Ow! My foot! My only foot!" Fidget cried out in pain while holding onto his foot and hopping on his peg-leg.

Olivia leaps into Hiram's open arms, who caught her as they shared a loving embrace. She never felt so happy to be reunited with her father. To feel the warmth of his hug and to know that her father was safe. "Oh, father!" she cried as she sniffs, a single stray tear escaped from her relieved eyes. "I thought I'd never find you!"

"Oh, there, there, there, there, my bairn. I'm alright," Hiram said comforting her. He lifts her chin to look at his smiling face, seeing this made Olivia's sad face to fade as it was replaced with her own smile. They hugged tightly once again, not wanting to let go of each other as Olivia cried on her father's chest. "Oh, I was so worried about my little girl," he said softly.

Speaking of worry, Hiram was wondering what became of Anna? If Olivia was here...then something must've happened to her. So with that, he looks slightly at Ratigan and Fidget, then his eyes focuses his attention on Olivia as he looks at her and asks while whispering, "Olivia, tell me what has become of the red-headed girl?"

Hiram knew he shouldn't speak her name, afraid that both Ratigan and Fidget might hear him. However, for Olivia, she was confused at first, but figured out what her father meant as she says, "Don't you mean-"

"Shh," Hiram shushed slightly at her, then slightly tilts his head towards Ratigan and Fidget's direction.

Olivia was about to look to where her father was tilting his head, but was stopped by her father as he brings his hand towards her face and makes her look at him and not at them. The least he needed to worry about was drawing suspicion towards his captors.

"Tell me, Olivia. Is she safe?" Hiram asked, he hoped beyond hope that nothing terrible had befallen to poor Anna while he remained a prisoner in this ghastly place. "Please, tell me that she isn't-"

"No, father," Olivia whispered, knowing he was talking about Anna, and he didn't want to bring up her name in front of Ratigan and Fidget. "She's fine, she's with Basil."

Seeing that she was fine made Hiram sigh in relief while placing a hand towards his chest. However, when Olivia mentioned "Basil"...he knew exactly where she was. He has heard of this private detective of Baker Street from reading the London newspapers and from what he learned so far was that he was famous around here in Mousedom. Knowing that she was safe and well protected made Hiram put his mind at ease...for the moment at least. So with that, they shared another hug, knowing that their friend is safe and unharmed.

"She'll come for us father, I know it." Olivia whispered.

Hiram wanted to tell Olivia that Anna mustn't come here, it was too dangerous. It was bad enough that Ratigan knows that she was here, but to know that Ratigan was expecting her was another story. He didn't know what Ratigan intends to do her, but Ratigan did warn him that he would have two lives hanging over his head if he didn't finish the robot. But during his work, he remembered that Ratigan said that she was coming for him. What did he mean by that? As he thought of this, something was made clear to him…

Anna was in danger if she comes for him, and he prayed that it wouldn't come to be. If so, then why? Why would Ratigan by expecting her that's _if_ it was possible, and what does Anna have to do about this? Something wasn't right and something about this doesn't make any sense. But he still prayed that Anna remains far away from this dreadful place and away from Ratigan. It was bad enough that his daughter was now a prisoner, but to add her as a prisoner and seeing her get hurt wouldn't be good on his conscience. However, for poor Olivia, he knew that she needed some hope to have so he remained silent...for her sake. She cared about Anna as much as he cared about her as well.

"Oh, how sweet," Ratigan cooed as he sniffed and pretended to be sad at this emotional, yet touching reunion. "Oh, I just love tearful reunions." He takes out his handkerchief and dabs his eye, adding to his false facade of emotion while smiling a toothy grin.

Deciding to end this little family reunion, Ratigan puts his handkerchief back inside his tuxedo and makes his way towards Hiram and Olivia. He places his hand on the toymaker's arm and says, "Now, come along, my dear." He moves Hiram's arm away from Olivia as he grabs her and starts to pull. Hiram tried not to lose his daughter yet again as he grabbed ahold of Olivia's hand, but Ratigan pushes him back, making Hiram lose his grip on Olivia as she was pulled away from him and was held back as Ratigan was dragging a struggling Olivia with his other hand.

"Oh, please! Please!" Olivia begged as she continues to struggle, not wanting to be separated from her father again. But her pleas were ignored as Ratigan gives her to Fidget, who takes the poor girl and starts dragging her away as she cries out, "Father!"

"Olivia!" Hiram cried as he tried desperately to get his little girl back, but once again, he was held back by Ratigan as he grabs his apron braces and was lifted off the ground, his feet dangling helplessly. "Oh please, Professor!" he begged.

"Now, now," Ratigan says as he places his hand underneath Hiram's chin to look at his toothy grin. "Fidget will take good care of her." He chuckles a little, then his face turns into a serious look as he points at Hiram's chest, making him swing slightly while saying, "That is as long as we have no further delays." He releases him near the workbench as the toymaker immediately gets back to work.

"Yes, yes! I-I-I'll finish it!" Hiram promised fearfully, grabbing a few of the tools that was on the workbench. "Oh, just don't hurt my daughter," he pleaded.

"Remember, I may not have that human, but I will remind you that you have _two_ lives hanging over your head instead of just one," Ratigan smirked as he continued, "but, if this will ease your mind. I give you my word that no harm will befall her that's when she arrives here before me."

"What?" Hiram says with a shocked look. Was he really going to spare her that's if she does come? "You promise me that no harm will come to her?"

"Why, of course," Ratigan was at the door with that toothy grin of his. As he begins shutting the door, dimming the light of the room he says, "Just as long it must be ready…" He left the door opened by a slight creak as he finished with a serious look, "Tonight!" With that he slammed the door shut, imprisoning the toymaker once again.

While he was outside, he chuckles a little and mutters, "Foolish old man." Ratigan had plans for this human once she arrives and he wanted to see the look on the toymakers face when he gave him hope...then shattered that hope into a million pieces once he sees what he has in store for her. However, he had no clue when she arrives, but at least he will be prepared for the upcoming preparation for her arrival.

Meanwhile, Fidget dragged the helpless Olivia by her feet while humming to himself. As he got closer to an empty giant green glass wine bottle, Olivia yelled while struggling to get free, "Stop! Let me go!" Fidget picks her up as she continued to yell and struggle, "You ugly old thing!"

Fidget shoved Olivia inside the bottle's entrance halfway in, her rear sticking out while her legs were kicking. "That ought to hold you!" he says as he picks up a cork and pushes it against her rear, shoving her inside the bottle.

"Help! Let me out! Let me out!" Olivia cried out while banging her hands inside the green glass, but her cries were muffled from the inside of the bottle.

Fidget went to Olivia and said, "See how you like that!" He rudely stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry at her, then strolled away with his head held high.

Ratigan was looking through Fidget's sack, pulling out one of the stolen red toy soldier uniforms. "Ah, the uniforms," Ratigan said with delight. "Ah, Fidget, I knew I could rely on you." He stuck his head in the sack while chuckling with delight, then he pulls his head out and asks while smiling, "Now, you didn't forget anything?"

"No problem," Fidget laughed. "I took care of everything. Everything on the list!" He gestured to where the list was held in his pocket...only to realize that it was gone. "Uh-oh."

"What's wrong?" Ratigan scowled.

"The list, well I know I had it…" Fidget insisted nervously while searching himself.

"Where's the list?" Ratigan demanded.

"The list, yeah, yeah, yeah. Well, you see, it was uh, it was like this," Fidget nervously said as he explained what happened. "I was in the toy store, I was getting uniforms when I heard a AARROOOHH! AARROOOHH!"

"You're not coming through," Ratigan muttered while rubbing his eyebrow.

Fidget imitated a dog panting, then pretending to run and tied his ears to his chin. "A dog came, I ran. I had baby bonnet, girl in bag, and that small human was chasing me-"

"What!" Ratigan exclaimed when Fidget mention the small human. "You saw that red-headed female!"

"Yes," Fidget nodded as he showed the bruise from when Anna threw that stool on his first encounter. "She did this to me!" He then placed his hands on the sides of his head while having a fearful look. "She's crazy! Crazy, I tell you! She tried to…" Fidget stopped himself, he didn't understand what came over him as he said slowly, "She...tried...to." He blinked his eyes as he nods his head, trying to remember something, but for some odd reason...he barely remembered. It was like something fuzzy was in his head, preventing him from remembering what that human tried to do.

Ratigan had an odd look at first as he saw Fidget's terrified look and then seeing his confused look, but then changed to a serious look as he says with a hard tone, "She tried to what?"

Fidget looked at Ratigan with that same confused look and answered, "She tried to kill me." Ratigan gave him his own confused look while Fidget scratched the side of his head while muttering, "But I don't get it. I don't remember, but somehow I barely remember like...like it was in a dream." Fidget remembered bits and pieces from this so-called "dream". He remembered seeing that human punch him here and there, her yelling was muffled, but he could make out words like "he" and "Hiram". Who was this Hiram exactly? Was she talking about that toymaker that he kidnapped a while ago. He even saw his own blood come out of his nose and mouth, each time that human kept hitting him, feeling the pain from each punch that came in contact with him. When the dream came to an end, he was back at the cradle while his eyes opened. He wondered if he accidentally slept slightly while waiting for the girl?

Ratigan sighed at this. If that human did try to kill Fidget, then where are the rest of his injuries besides that bruise he had? This was starting to become nonsense that Fidget was spouting. "What are you babbling about?" He asked.

"I know I remember," Fidget said with confusion. "But I just don't-"

"Then what _do_ you remember besides that small human you encountered?" Ratigan said through clenched teeth as he was starting to lose patience with him.

"Oh yeah," Fidget changed the subject as he remembered something else while finishing his explanation. "Besides that small human was chasing me, Basil was also-"

"What? Basil on the case!" Ratigan yelled angrily. "Why you gibbering little…"

Fidget flinched and hide himself in his wings as his boss towered over him. Ratigan gasped as he was on his knees, clutching his chest while groaning and grunting, trying to contain the rage that was starting to build-up inside of him. His face turned beet red, ready to explode any second now...But then he chuckled as his face returned to a normal color and inhales deeply, calming down the rage.

"Oh, my dear Fidget," Ratigan said affectionately, picking up the bat in his arms and carrying him like how an adult would carry a little child. "You have been hanging upside down too long."

"You mean, you're not mad?" Fidget says with relief while chuckling, he slightly wrapped his wing around his boss' shoulder in a hug. "I'm glad you're taking it so well."

Ratigan slowly carried Fidget around a corner. Things were quiet for a few seconds…

Until a tingling chime of a bell came and a scream of horror came from Fidget.

Felicia held a fluttering Fidget by his scarf, she smiled as she opened her mouth, ready to devour him. "Not me, you idiot! No, stop, you stupid furball!" Fidget managed to flutter away as Felicia released him to her gaping jaws, but missed as she grew a confused look. She had an angry look as she grabbed Fidget from the air and stuffed him into her mouth. Fidget began to struggle from the inside of Felicia's mouth while yelling as his voice was muffled, "Open up! Open up! Aye-yie-yie! Ooo-ooo, Aye! You're hurting my wings!"

Ratigan stood next to another giant green glass wine bottle, rubbing the sides of his head, then grips his face with frustration as he mumbled, "How dare that idiot Basil poke his stupid nose into my wonderful scheme and foul up everything!"

"Let me out! Let me out!" Fidget cried as he flew around Felicia's plump cheeks, then pried open the cat's jaws with his foot and peg-leg. "HEEELP!" he shouted, but Felicia poked him back into her mouth while Fidget yelped "Ow!".

Ratigan glared at his reflection and grumbled, "Oh, I can just see that insufferable grin on his smug face!" He banged his head twice on the glass, making them _ding_ as he gripped his head in pain...Then an idea struck! He already knew that small human girl was coming for him, but if she was leading Basil to him as well...Then he'll kill two birds with one stone!

When that idea came, he grew a sinister grin as he snickered, "Yes, yes, I can just see it." Then he turned to Felicia and commanded sweetly to her, "Felicia, release him."

Felicia had a stunned look while Fidget said inside her mouth, "I'm too young to die!" She frowned in disappointment, with Fidget's peg-leg sticking out of her mouth, then she spat him out as Fidget landed on the ground with a grunt. He was in a rough shape, his body was twisted, his ears had holes, and his tongue drooped from his mouth.

Ratigan picked Fidget up and held him by his cheeks. "Fidget, you delightful little maniac. You've presented me with a singular opportunity." He let go of Fidget as he plopped to the ground. "Poor Basil and that small human girl!" He mocked sadly before his face turned evil as he gave off his wicked smirk and said while snickering, "Oh, they're in for a little surprise."

* * *

When Anna, Dawson, and Basil returned to Baker Street, the first thing they did was help Anna. The poor girl was suffering a slight headache from having the back of her head smacked by a marble, she was lucky it wasn't too serious, but that still needed to be taken care of. After already turning on a lamp beside his red armchair and asking Mrs. Judson to make a fresh pot of tea, she was wondering what happened to poor Anna and what became of Olivia who hadn't returned with them. Basil explained what happened and Mrs. Judson was shocked to hear that Olivia was kidnapped by Fidget and immediately went to work when she also learned that Anna's head was hurting from getting hit in the head with a marble. Dawson went with her to fetch an ice pack for Anna's head.

While Anna was once again sitting down on the green chair, she was groaning while massaging the sides of her temples. Basil places his hand on Anna's back, giving it a slight rub while she looks at him as they gave each other a smile. Dawson came back with the ice pack as he places it gently on the back of Anna's head while she immediately kept hold of it. Mrs. Judson also came back with a fresh pot of tea and tea cup, she poured some and offered it to Anna while telling her it should help speed-up the healing who she immediately took the cup and started drinking it.

After Mrs. Judson left the three alone, Basil takes out both the list and his magnifying glass from out of his coat as he began to inspect it with Dawson watching him from behind and Anna listening while she was recovering.

"Offhand, I can deduce very little," Basil said as he examined the letters and the spattered ink on the sheet of paper. "Only that the words are written with a broad-pointed quill pen which has spattered, twice. That the paper is of…" He puts his magnifying glass back in his pocket while closing his eyes, concentrating on the texture and weight while making it softly flutter in his right hand. "Native Mongolian manufacture, no watermark. And has…" He began numbing on the paper with his mouth. "Been gummed, if I'm not bit in much of error…" He sniffs the paper to get its scent, then he held the paper by his pointer finger and thumb while saying as he looked at Dawson, "By a bat who has been drinking Rodent's Delight." He showed the paper to Dawson while shrugging his shoulders and smiling casually. Dawson takes out his glasses as he briefly studies the paper and Basil finishes his deduction on the paper by saying, "A cheap brandy sold only in the seediest pubs."

Basil stops showing the paper to Dawson as he takes it over to a chemistry set filled with glass beakers, cups, bottles, and tubes filled with multi-colors of chemicals. "Hmm, amazing." Dawson said with astonishment.

"Oh, not really, doctor. We still don't know where it came from." Basil pulls out a microscope and slides the paper underneath the magnifying scope. "Perhaps a closer inspection will tell us something." He hummed in thought as he brought the lens into focus, seeing black spattered spots on the paper. "Coal dust. Clearly of the type used in sewer lamps."

When Basil walked away, Dawson stood high enough to look through the lens and see Basil's find. However, it only took a second as Basil snatched the paper away, surprising Dawson at what the detective was doing next.

With his tongue out, Basil carefully held the paper over the Bunsen burner. He turns the knob, causing it to ignite a larger flame as it burned a hole right through the paper. With the paper itself slowly burning, Basil turns the knob off.

Seeing that Basil was burning the paper, Dawson objected, "B-But Basil I-"

"Shh! Don't speak!" Basil interrupted as he gently lets the burning remains of the paper fall into a small wooden bowl as it turned to ash. He grabs a wooden grinder and starts charring the ashes even further into a dusty substance. After that was done, he pours the substance into a glass beaker filled with yellow liquid inside, making it's color turn blue.

Dawson stares at the blue liquid, but Basil immediately came back as he picked up the beaker and grabbed a bottle of red liquid while saying, "Excuse me, Dawson." Carefully, he gently tips the bottle over the beaker. "Steady hand." A small drop of red liquid fell, creating a puff as it changed to a darker shade of blue.

Dawson had a curious look on his face as he continued to watch his friend's unexplained experiment.

Meanwhile, Anna noticed where this was going to go since watching the movie and she decided to speed-up the process. She downs the rest of her tea and places it on the nearby table along with the ice pack. The pain in her head started to dull slightly, but at least it wasn't too bad. She quietly tiptoes to the corner of the room where a basket filled with rolled up sheets of paper stood. Knowing that those were maps, she quickly but quietly takes out a roll, trying to find the right map that Basil would use, but the moment she unrolled it...it was the wrong one. She nods and places the map on the floor while digging out another one, but once again she pulls another wrong one the moment she unrolled it. For a few more times, she manages to pull out another map from the back and unrolls it. "Yes!" She softly exclaimed quietly as she finally found the right one.

Placing the map on the wall, she looks as she sees three darts on the dart board. Taking them, she pins the first two on the sides of the map to keep it where it is. However, she was having trouble trying to figure out where to put the last dart at. She knew where Basil would put it since he knew where to go. If he could do it, so could she. Closing her eyes while rubbing her chin with the back of the dart, she was trying really hard to remember on this part from the movie...Then an image appeared in her head as she saw a thin bridge on the River Thames where Basil placed that dart at. Opening her eyes, she smiles as she did the same thing as Basil would've done.

Back with Basil, he placed the beaker underneath the apparatus with Bunsen burner at the end with a boiling green liquid in a bottle flask and attached to it were twirling tubes that led all the way to the beaker. Turning the Bunsen on, the green chemical began to bubble rapidly as it started to flow through the tubes. "Yes. Yes. Good." Basil says while watching it whiz and curl through the tubes. "Come along, come along, come along, come along, come along. Yes, yes. Good, good. Mmm, no, bad. Good, good. Go yeah. Come along. Come along, come on. Don't go back up. Yes. Come along. Come on." When it finally reached its destination, it gathered into a single drop on the beaker.

Basil's eyes widened as he says excitedly, "Yes...Yes!" The drop fell into the beaker, creating another puff as it's color changed to red with lots of fizzing and bubbles followed after.

"We've done it, old fellow!" Basil chortled, placing an arm around the clueless Dawson. "This reaction could only have been triggered by the paper's extreme saturation with distillation of sodium chloride." With those words, he was about to head over to the basket of rolled up maps...but stops as his face turned to a surprised look.

Dawson goes to the beaker with curiosity while putting on his glasses to examine the liquid, which had once again changed its colors, this time to a pale white blue. "Salt water? Great Scott."

"Anna, what were you doing?" Basil said.

Dawson looked at Basil after hearing him, then looked to what he was staring at and saw that Anna had already gotten the map out and had already placed the last dart on the map.

Anna looks at the two staring mice and says, "Uhh, just getting a map ready. I mean, are next move is to find wherever it is we're going to. Right?"

Basil goes to the map that Anna had already set up, then he looked to where she placed the last dart at. His suspicions began to grow even further when he noticed that she placed the dart at the riverfront area, exactly where he was going to place it at. But how could she have known about this beforehand? Looking at her, he answered slowly, "Yes...indeed." He thought about questioning her on how she knew about this before he did, but decided not to waste anymore time and just add this to his list of suspicions. "It proves, beyond a doubt," his voice filled with excitement. "This list came from the riverfront area."

"Now, now, steady on there, Basil." Dawson says, trying to ease his friends excitement.

"No, no. Elementary my dear Dawson." Basil waved a finger at Dawson. "We merely look for a seedy pub at the only spot…" He points to where Anna had left the dart at. "Where the sewer connects to the waterfront."

Dawson goes to the map while putting his glasses back on, getting a closer look at where they were going. "But, what does this mean?" He asked.

"It means, that's where are captured quarry is and where we have to go," Basil answered, then wrapped his arm around Dawson and Anna as he starts leading them. "Come along now, Dawson, Anna, we must get ready and-"

"Now wait just a moment, Basil!" Dawson exclaimed while removing Basil's arm away from him. "I'm going to have to object! It's about Anna's health-"

"Dawson," Anna interrupted as Dawson looked at her. "I understand your concern for me, but my head doesn't hurt that bad. So I'm coming with you."

"B-But Anna-"

"I'm not going to sit here and do nothing! Hiram and Olivia are still out there and I'm going to find them, my minds already made-up!" Anna sighed and looked at Basil. "However, I'm going to have to say on this, because there's going to be a teensy-tiny little problem." Anna simplified that by making a small gesture with her pointer finger and thumb, shortening it down until it was almost close to touching.

"That is?" Basil questioned.

"Well look at me!" Anna gestured by motioning her hands to her body. "If anyone sees me like this, I'll draw too much attention!"

Dawson nodded in agreement at this. Anna was no mouse and if anyone else saw her it would've caused a big commotion with them.

"Oh, not to worry," Basil smiled. "I already have a plan in mind." He winked at her.

"You do!" Anna and Dawson said in unison while having confused looks.

"Of course!" Basil exclaimed as he placed his arms again around Dawson and Anna while he leads them up some stairs. "Now come along, the sooner we get ready, the sooner will be one step closer to getting Hiram and Olivia Flingchinger back."

"Flaversham!" Anna and Dawson exclaimed in unison.

"Whatever," Basil shrugged.

* * *

At the waterfront area, mist was surrounding the place while the ships remained anchored on the river and gentle waves splashed. On top of the docks, Toby sat there, his tail wagging as he watched his master and companions descend to their destination below.

"Stay, Toby. Stay," Basil ordered in a whisper.

"Don't worry, Toby," Anna whispered. "Will be back. You be good now."

Down below the docks, two figures were walking down the path towards a pub that had a lamp hanging by a sign that said "Rat Trap". One was a male mouse wearing an ocean-blue captain sailors hat, matching long coat and trousers, magenta turtle-neck, and black shoes. The other was a female mouse wearing tomboyish clothes consisting of a black coat, red shirt, tan trousers with a black belt and gold buckle...and somehow, possessed familiar brown boots. Her face was tan with grey on her muzzle and black nose, her auburn hair was tied to a bun and had a cap on top of her head. But for some odd reason...this mouse didn't have a tail.

"Uh, Basil," Dawson said from behind the shadows.

The figure in blue turned around, revealing himself to be Basil in disguise as he had a thin fake mustache under his nose and was carrying an unlit cigarette in his mouth. Taking the cigarette out of his mouth, he ushered his friend to follow him while saying, "Come, come, Dawson."

"I feel utterly ridiculous," Dawson complained as he stepped out of the shadows and into the light. He wore a purple cap on his head, an eyepatch was hung over his right eye, a small red and pink striped t-shirt, dark purple trousers with a black belt and gold buckle, and a golden hoop earring on his right ear.

"Don't be absurd. You look perfect," Basil assured him.

"Perfect?" Dawson had an annoyed expression on his face while trying to pull his shirt down to cover his exposed middle stomach. "Perfectly foolish!"

"Oh, don't worry about it, Dawson," the female mouse says as her voice revealed to be Anna who was also in disguise while she shrugged her shoulders. "Besides, it's the best disguise that Basil could give you and look at the bright-side. You'll be able to fit-in with the crowd."

"Well, maybe to you," Dawson retorted. "But you dress more like a man instead of a woman."

Anna couldn't help but nod while sighing and rolling her eyes as she smiled, Dawson would probably never understand that she's used to these kinds of clothes. She couldn't deny that Dawson was looking ridiculous in that disguise, but what could she say...barely any of the disguises didn't fit Dawson. She didn't want to hurt Dawson's feelings, so she had to at least sugarcoat it. However, speaking of disguise, before they left Baker Street, Anna got a glimpse of how Basil always had those disguises. He took them to a room where racks of clothes were hung and mannequin heads filled with masks and other unique disguises were placed on the shelves. But Anna noticed something while looking around the room...Basil had women's dresses and a shelf full of women's makeup. She wanted to burst out laughing, but refrained herself while she covered her mouth and snorted slightly. Him, Basil wearing a dress and makeup! Oh, she would just get a kick out of this!

When Basil chose the perfect clothes for her to wear, she immediately tried them on. She couldn't deny that the clothes gave her more of a badass appearance, all what she needed was to give her don't-screw-with-me look and you'll she fit-in perfectly. Unfortunately for her face, that'll probably be a problem since she's human, but luckily for her, Basil had already brought out a mask for her. But unfortunately once again, there was a bit of a flaw in this disguise. Her hair would have to be exposed from out of the mask, there were no gloves for her to wear since none of the ones that Basil has would fit her five-fingered hands, and she had no tail. But Basil explained to her that as long as nobody notices those hands, she'll be fine or else she'll have to makeup a story about those, and as for the tail problem, no one would probably care and they'll just dismiss it and think that she lost it somewhere in her life.

Despite the differences in her's and Dawson's disguise, she could at least credit Basil for doing a good job for their disguises.

Basil immediately shushed them while he already had his cigarette back in his mouth and gesturing them to be silent. The moment when he opened the door, they looked at the inside of the pub while they hear the sound of music playing from a piano.

It was a slightly smokey filled room, due to some shady looking characters smoking either cigars or cigarettes. Anna could literally smell the tobacco filling her nostrils. Many tables were strewn here and there as many of its occupants were sitting down drinking and gambling while chattering, murmuring, and grumbling came from the crowd. At the far end of the pub was a stage clad in red curtains illuminated in lights to make it stand out from the rest of the crowd.

On stage, there was an octopus with a happy expression on his face and was juggling three colored balls while tap dancing with its many legs. The pianist at the bottom right next to the stage, provided the performance by playing a happy-go-lucky musical tune. Unfortunately, the audience weren't in the mood to be watching this performance as they were too absorbed in there gambling, drinking, or just sitting there smoking. The barmaid flirted with one of her customers, until he puckered his lips while making smooching noises, almost like he wanted her to give him a kiss. But the barmaid angrily backfisted his chin, sending him flying off the chair while landing hard on the floor with a grunt.

"Dawson, Anna," Basil said to them as he struck up a match and lit up his cigarette while tossing the burnt match away. Taking a puff of his cigarette, he exhales a puff of smoke and says to them, "Stay close and do as I do."

Anna nods her head as she and Basil placed there hands in there pockets with Dawson following behind them, acting natural.

A bartender washing a pint glass noticed the trio as his eyebrow was raised. Basil gave the bar keeper a simple wave of his left finger for service while Anna did the same, but she used her right hand while quickly putting her hand back in her pocket to avoid suspicion if the bartender noticed those five human-like fingers. Dawson did the same thing as Basil, albeit with a slightly exaggerated grumpy expression.

Every gangster or thug were watching the trio with suspicion in their eyes, but when some of them noticed a woman with them...they either gave off a smile or were giggling slightly, barely any women actually come to this pub.

The trio kept on walking while Basil, Anna, and Dawson not paying any mind to what these people thought of them, but Anna already noticed that they were staring at her because she was a woman, so she kept her guard up since she was already walking into enemy territory. There was no telling what might happen to her.

However, while she was walking, she remembered something...Wasn't something supposed to happen in this part of the movie before the bar fight? As she was in thought, she didn't notice a dagger was thrown by someone as it landed right in front of Dawson by his feet, making him gasp while stumbling backwards as he knocked into a woman in green sitting on a chair playing poker with her two friends. She looks at him while glaring and giving him an annoyed expression.

Hearing this made Anna look behind her as she noticed Dawson was looking at the woman in green, knowing what's going to happen next made Anna get Basil's attention by tapping his shoulder, he looks at her as she tilts her head towards Dawson. Knowing what she meant, he nodded as they went back for Dawson.

Back with Dawson, he took his cap off while bowing and apologizing to the woman in green by saying, "Oh, I do your pardon, madam. Quite unintentional I-" He was cut off as the woman in green had already took a whiff from her cigarette holder and blew smoke in his face, making Dawson cough as he finished by saying, "I assure you." As Dawson continues to cough, the woman in green along with her two friends laughed rudely at him.

When Anna was the first to get to Dawson, she immediately wrapped her arm around his shoulder while grabbing his shirt and muttered through clenched teeth while dragging him away, "Let's go, Dawson."

Dawson looks at her and says, "Did you not see what happened? How impertinent!"

Basil grabbed the front of Dawson's shirt as he firmly says to him, "Remember Dawson, we're low-life ruffians!"

He releases him, Anna follows Basil after already letting Dawson go and patting his shoulder. Dawson puts his cap back on and follows them while saying, "Well I was until that-" Basil immediately shushed him before he caused another hostility.

Managing to find a vacated table, Basil sits down with Dawson sitting beside him while looking back and giving the woman in green a haughty nod. But unfortunately for poor Anna, there was no chair for her to sit, so with a sigh, knowing that she'll have to walk into deeper enemy territory, she says to them, "I'll be right back."

"Anna," Basil says while she looks at him after taking the cigarette from out of his mouth. "Be careful."

With a nod, Anna went to find herself an empty chair to bring and use. Worrying for the girls safety made Dawson get up as he was about to follow her while saying, "Maybe I should-" Basil stops him by grabbing his shirt as Dawson protested, "Basil-"

"Dawson, sit down!" Basil made Dawson sit back down on the chair. "The last thing we need is for you to create more hostility."

"But-But Anna she-"

"Don't worry about her, she'll be fine."

Dawson had a shocked look. "How can you even say that, do you even know?"

"I don't," Basil admitted with a nod, then exhales out some smoke. "It's a feeling."

Now Dawson was confused at what Basil just said. What Dawson didn't know was that Basil had unusual feelings about this woman, for some odd reason...he felt like she could defend herself. He didn't understand why, but something unusual came up in his head after the incident at the toy store. Not to mention, Anna mentioned something about "light" and...whatever nonsense she was spouting about. However, when they were returning back to Baker Street, he was starting to think about what Anna meant about this so-called "light"...then an image appeared. It was a bit hazy, but the first thing he remembered was seeing Anna fight somebody. But who was it? Then the next thing he remembered was...something. This memory was a bit hazier than the last one, but he seemed to notice there was...A silver watch glowing?

But that couldn't be, that didn't actually happen at all...Did it? He wasn't sure if it was in his head or maybe he was hallucinating and must've imagined it when he touched Anna, but for some very strange reason...There was something very off about this and it was far deeper than just his arch-nemesis...and it was surrounding that human.

Thinking about Anna, he seemed to notice an odd aura surrounding her. Now, he wasn't a psychiatrist nor was he a doctor unlike Dawson, but he did study psychology in order to better understand the mind of an individual and personality. Looking back at that hazy image, he noticed two things when Anna was fighting somebody. The first, was the eyes that were focused, but were filled with anger and it was like she was experiencing something that happened before. The second, was when every time she hits, it felt like they were meant to kill instead of beating somebody.

He wasn't quite sure if this memory was real or not, but this odd feeling didn't leave him. He knew that despite Anna was good, protective, very clever, and a bit stubborn, there was something else about her that she was holding out on him. In fact, there was that one thought that did cross his mind…

What was more to Anna than just that little secret she was hiding? He didn't know and the only way to find out was just by watching her more closely than ever before.

Anna was traversing through the crowd, trying to find herself an empty chair then get back with the group. However, while she was searching, she noticed that some of the crowd was watching her. Either because they were still suspicious of her or because she was just another woman to be watched. She didn't know which was worse, but it was starting to make her feel a little nervous.

Wanting to take her mind off of those staring eyes, she decided to focus on what's happening right now. Looking back on the stage, the octopus was still performing with his dancing and juggling act, but she was surprised that it didn't end now like how it did in the movie. Anna also noticed the pianist had a fearful expression on his face, after already becoming aware of the hostile glares from the audience while others completely ignored the performance. She knew that once the performance ends...this will turn nasty, but she pitied the poor octopus, he was really good at what he's doing, that Anna couldn't deny. But he was performing for the wrong crowd.

What felt like a minute of walking through a crowd of thugs...Anna finally found herself an empty chair as she goes towards it. But the moment when her hands touched it...the music came to an end. She looks back at the stage and notices the octopus bowing after catching all the balls in his hat and stopped dancing. It was quiet for a few seconds...until she heard one set of applause, knowing that it was coming from Dawson. He was quite impressed with the act as it took his worried mind off of Anna.

Anna sighed while nodding as she quietly muttered, "3...2...1…"

On cue, the audience started booing loudly, making Dawson flinch after being interrupted by the crowd.

"Get off, you eight-legged bum!" A dwarf mouse shouted from his seat.

The audience began to throw various items on the stage, many consisting of tomatoes, lettuces, a glass bottle, darts, and daggers, but the octopus managed to flee on time and off the stage. Anna wondered how they possessed such items with them was beyond her.

Picking up the chair, she was about to head back with the group, but was stopped by a thug who slid his chair in front of her, making Anna gasped slightly with surprise. The thug had a brown bowler hat, brown coat, tan shirt, and matching black trousers and shoes. He took his cigar out of his mouth while exhaling out some smoke and saying, "Heya missy, whatcha runnin' off too?"

Anna's eyes narrowed as she said in a hard tone, "That's none of your business."

She was about to go around him, but was stopped once again as the thug placed his arm in front of her, blocking her path. "What's the rush?" The brown coated thug asked. "Why don'tcha sit down with us? We can keep you company."

She hears the sound of snickering as she sees two more thugs, one was wearing a green coat, blue shirt, and a black cap while elbowing another thug who wore a grey sweater and was winking at him. Looking back at the brown coated thug, she says with that same hard tone, "Sorry, but no."

She was about to go around him again, this time at the front, but the thug used his other arm to block the other path. "Aw, c'mon missy, there's no need to be shy."

"Shy" was definitely not the right word for Anna. This thug was starting to get on her nerves and it made her tighten her grip on the chair. "Look, I don't have time for this. So do yourself a favor and move."

"Hey, there's no need for you to get tense," The brown coated thug exhaled out some smoke. "We're all just tryin' to have a good time." He taps the tip of his cigar as ash began to fall on Anna's boot, making her shake the ash off of it. "But y'know, speakin' of good time…" His eyes looked down as he nearly salivated, like how a predator would do if they see their prey for a piece of meat. "Maybe you should get on that stage and perform with those...lovely legs of yours missy." The brown coated thug smacked Anna's rear, loud enough for any thug nearby to hear it and Anna's surprised squeak. He started to laugh along with his two friends and any nearby thug who saw Anna getting her rear smacked for the first time.

Dawson saw what happened as his eyes glared at what that thug did to Anna with such impertinence. He was about to march over there and teach that thug a lesson in manners when handling a lady, but Basil grabs Dawson's shoulder, keeping him sat down before he did anything drastic. "Basil!" He exclaimed.

Basil shushed him as he tilted his head up, making Dawson look ahead as he saw the angry look in Anna's eyes.

However, Anna was beyond angry...she was pissed! The brown coated thug had unintentionally made her self-restraint shatter as she said with clenched teeth, "You…" Then she yelled for all inside the pub to hear, "SON OF A BITCH!"

She kicks the brown coated thug straight at the face, making him grunt as he fell over his chair. Everyone began looking while the pianist hit a wrong note as he too looked at the spectacle. Anna walked over to the brown coated thug and began kicking him hard, then she kicks him in the face again as he rolls over and grunts again. The two thugs go to help there friend while Anna lifted the chair up and was about to bring it down on the brown coated thug while saying, "You fricking jackass!"

However, as she had already lifted the chair up, she accidentally made contact with somebody's head and with a cry of a "Wah!" she looks as the green coated thug covered his head with his hands and his eyes went up and bounced down after getting his head hit. His eyes narrowed angrily as he says, "Oh, why you little-"

The green coated thug was cut off as Anna swung the chair at him, breaking it in the process as he grunts in pain and lands hard on the ground. The grey sweater thug managed to wrap his arms around Anna, but she elbows him on the side of his gut once, then twice on the opposite, making him groan as he loosened his hold of her. She turns around and punches him straight in the face as he backs up, then she goes towards him and grunts while giving him a strong uppercut, sending him flying as he crashes on a nearby table where thugs managed to get up as the table collasped and a pint glass was sent flying into the air towards a thug who was at the wall. He managed to duck as the pint glass shattered and alcohol splattered all over him.

"What a women!" The thug said while smiling as he enjoyed that fight.

Anna was breathing as the fight ended as she looked at the three downed thugs, then notices the thugs looking at her while smiling with enjoyment. They never saw a woman fight against a man before their whole lives. Now this was the kind of entertainment they wanted to enjoy and at least the night wasn't a total loss for them after all. As for Anna, her eyes narrowed as she thought, _Well, at least they now know what happens if anyone tries to screw around with me._ Keeping her serious look plastered to make sure the thugs get the picture, she straightens out her coat and goes to get another empty chair.

But before she had a chance to get another empty chair, the brown coated thug rose up by his arms while spitting out a small glob of blood, then takes out a Bowie knife from out of his coat. "That wench!" He muttered through clenched teeth as he stood up and charged at Anna from behind.

"Lassie, look out!" Came the shouting voice of a woman as Anna sharply turns around to face a knife raising thug.

Her eyes widened as time seemed to slow down...then a flashing memory came as the brown coated thug was changed to a middle-aged man, somewhere around his thirties as he wore an old light-brown coat with pockets, his face was blurred from the back of her memories. Deep within her mind, she could almost hear him as these were his words…

 _If someone ever comes at you with an object. Be it like a knife or something, use the wrist to block it, then drive your knee straight at the gut until the aggressor drops the object..._

Anna blinked her eyes, returning her to reality as her eyes narrowed and her teeth clenched. She brings out her wrist, blocking the brown coated thug's knife and drove her knee towards his gut. The brown coated thug thought he was going to vomit after getting hit so hard at the gut, but only air escaped from his mouth as he drops the knife.

From the back of Anna's mind, she could once again hear the middle-aged man's voice…

 _Or, if you want to really put'em down, go for the knee…_

And that's what Anna did as she grunted...then drove her boot straight at the brown coated thug's knee. A sickening sound of cracking bones was heard as the brown coated thug screamed with pain and the crowd winced while having amusing faces after seeing Anna break a man's leg with such tenacity. However, Dawson gasped slightly as his eyes widened after seeing Anna break that man's leg with no hint of restraint and Basil finally saw it...the eyes that were focused as they were recollecting something from before and were filled with intent, but this wasn't the intent to kill. No, that was only the last…

The first was suffering…

Anna began punching at the brown coated thug's face as he backed up through each punch, despite having a broken leg. Her memories flashed as they came and went through each punch...

An image of the same middle-aged man with that same old light-brown coat with pockets, playing chess with her as he was killing some time…

An image of a smiling young woman with dirty blonde hair…

An image of a young boy with dark hair wrapping his arm around Anna's shoulder while he did the same to another girl who had dark brown hair as they were walking a path…

She hits the brown coated thug hard as blood came out of his mouth, just as another image flashed as she saw all four of those individuals lineup...but then began to shrink as it was changed to a barrel of a pistol.

She shuts her eyes tight, not wanting to see that memory. She didn't want to see it again...she couldn't! She wouldn't! Her body went to autopilot as her hands came together and gave them an uppercut fashion as she hits the brown coated thug, knocking him off his feet as he lands on the floor hard.

Anna opens her eyes while breathing heavily, she sees the brown coated thug on the floor. With the fury in her eyes hadn't left her, she goes to the downed thug as she lifts her boot up, ready to stomp on his chest. Basil, seeing that her eyes changed from suffering to the fury intent on ending someone's life, was about to stand up and shout "Anna, that's enough!", but if words weren't going to stop her, he would have no choice but to break character for the moment and run-in there to stop her before she crosses the line. However, none of that was going to happen as he and Dawson saw Anna stop herself, her eyes blinked after what she saw…

The brown coated thug turns over and spits out a tooth while coughing and groaning in pain.

When Anna saw that tooth, the fury in her eyes left her as she puts her boot down. Then once again, flashing memories came and went...but this time it was different. She was seeing Fidget all over again from the incident at the toy store and could almost hear those painful groans from when she hit him. Even though she partially remembered those things, she still couldn't figure out how or why that mysterious earthquake, the lightning, and that mysterious light that somehow changed everything and made her forget some things. However...her memory flashed as she saw her hands covered with blood as the knuckles were raw and red.

She lifts her hands as the memory faded, seeing her hands covered with blood slightly from that brown coated thug and her knuckles were red from hitting him. All around her, the thugs began laughing and cheering at Anna's victory over the brown coated thug, despite not finishing off the brown coated thug for nearly gutting her like a fish, but they could care less, she managed to give these thugs an entertaining moment they have never seen before. But they were completely oblivious to Anna's slightly bloodied five-fingered human-like hands.

Wanting to get the blood off, she was thinking about rubbing it off on her red shirt, but changed her mind when she saw a white handkerchief sticking out from the brown coated thug's pocket. She takes it out and rubs all the blood off her hands, then tosses it down on the thug while walking away towards an empty chair, grabbing it as she carries it with her back to the group.

When she finally came back, Anna placed the chair as she sat down on it. She'd expected Dawson, who was probably worried after what happened just now would say "Anna, are you alright?", but instead it was more of the opposite as his eyes narrowed and said, "Anna, was that really necessary causing a stir?"

Anna was about to say something, but Basil beat her to it as he takes out his cigarette and says, "Actually Dawson, I concur with that. It did give us an advantage now that they know that we're one of them."

"But Basil you saw-"

"I know what I saw, I'm not blind!" Basil then looks at Anna while his eyes too narrowed. "However, I would have to say on what happened on the last part. Do you have any idea what you almost did?"

"I…" Was the only thing she could say while having a downcasted look, sighing, and shrugging her shoulders.

Basil cocked an eyebrow in question while Dawson had an odd look on his face. This was an unusual change of behavior from Anna. "Well, do you remember anything?" Dawson asked her, wanting to know from her perspective.

"I...I'm not sure," Anna answered truthfully. "The last thing I remember was seeing that thug come at me with a knife, I was fighting him, and then...nothing."

Indeed that was true, while Anna's memory flashed before her eyes, she was already fighting the brown coated thug, but after when he landed on the ground, her eyes were replaced with red fury. But luckily, she managed to stop herself when she saw that tooth come out of the thug's mouth as she came back to reality once again, never realizing until now that her boot was hovering over the thug's chest.

Dawson and Basil looked at one another, concerned about their friend Anna. However, Basil had already made a mental note of what's going on surrounding Anna. So far, besides his list of suspicions, he could definitely tell that something was wrong with her...and it seemed to be something personal. There was some kind of line behind her eyes that masked her between both the positive and negative influences. A perfect line to hide her emotions which keeps her in check...until something causes that line to bend and a different side of her awakens. He knew that this was not good for her health, because there was a limit to how far a person will take to hide their emotions until suddenly...that line will snap and someone like Anna will be driven to the brink of madness.

Even though he didn't know what became of Anna and why she became as she is now and as much as he wanted to sit there and talk to her, hoping that she might tell him something so maybe he could help her. But had to put that on hold for now, because he was already _this close_ to finding his arch-nemesis' hideout and he mustn't let something like this distract him from the goal. However, the first thing he had to do was help Anna control her temper better by looking at her and telling it to her straight while saying, "Well, whatever the reason. You need to be a bit more careful or else you would have crossed the line."

"What do you mean by that?" Anna had a confused look.

"Let me put it to you simply...murder."

Anna's eyes widened as the word "murder" echoed in her head. She would never do that, she wasn't a murderer! Sure she would fight somebody, but she would never go as far as doing...that! She wasn't sure if she had the stomach to end someone's life in cold blood and might not have the guts to do it. This wasn't her at all!

Seeing her distress made Basil place his hand on top of hers, making Anna blink her eyes as she came out of her thoughts. She looks at Basil's hand who was on top of hers, then looks at him as he says to her, "Take my word for it, you need to control your temper or else it will control you. So for our sake, you need to think about what's at stake here. Not just for London or all of Mousedom, but for Hiram and Olivia as well. Do you understand?"

Knowing that Basil had a point, she had to think about them and not about her haunted memories. She can't let something like this get the best of her when she knew that she was _this close_ to getting Hiram and Olivia back. So with a sigh while looking down, she nods her head.

Basil smiles as he took his hand off of Anna's and brings her chin up to look at him, then he takes the cigarette out of his mouth, taps it while the ash falls to the floor, and says to her with his best shipman accent while pointing his cigarette at her, "Don't beat yourself up, be a stout-hearted lass and don't let it get you down." He winks at her. "You sure showed him since he got what's coming to him."

Anna had an odd look when Basil spoke in that accent, she knew that he only spoke in that accent unless that barmaid was around them. She wondered why he spoke in that accent to her...Well, her thought was answered when she felt a pat on her back and that same voice from earlier saying, "I agree with that." She looks as she sees the barmaid, realizing now that it was her that warned her in the nick of time before she was almost killed by that thug. She knew that she was at least grateful that she was alive thanks to that barmaid. "If anyone can take on a man three to one, especially if someone was armed, is alright in my book." The barmaid smiles as she crossed her arms and asked, "By the way, where did you learn to fight like that?"

Anna looks at Basil, who motioned her to speak, she could either speak with her own voice or make a different kind of voice. Either way, she had to keep in character. So with a smile, she looks at the barmaid and says with a voice that she learned from watching a lot of pirate movies, "From experience. The one thing you should know about me, is that if anyone messes with me, they will end up being beaten, broken, bruised, bleeding, and ended up on the ground. You get what I mean...savvy?"

Basil was a little surprised, even though his face didn't show it. That accent that Anna used was a little impressive.

The barmaid bursts out laughing while patting Anna's back again and saying, "You know, I like you! You've got spunk, I'll give you that!" Her chuckling then shortened to giggles while she nodded. "Well anyway. What's your pleasure, mates?"

Dawson acted in his usual manner as he ordered his beverage. "I'll have a dry sherry with, uh...Oh, perhaps a twist of-" Dawson stifled a grunt as Basil's hand slapped his mouth shut, keeping him quiet before he broke out of character.

"Three pints, for me and my shipmates." Basil indicated by pointing his thumb at himself and at Dawson and Anna. The barmaid was about to carry out the order, but Basil stopped her by saying, "Oh, by the way, we just got into port. We're looking for an old friend of mine. Maybe you know him? Goes by the name...of Ratigan!"

The barmaid gasped as if she feared hearing that name. Even the thugs, gangsters, and the pianist, who once again hit a wrong note, all gasped as they stared at the trio. Dawson flinched from there staring while Anna looks at them and Basil as well while smiling at their reaction.

"I...uh...eh, never heard of him." The barmaid brushed it off while going to get their beverages.

Dawson glanced at Basil, who had that same smile plastered on his face while tapping his fingers for he knew for certain that they were in the right place. However, what he didn't know was that Anna had already known long before he did that they were in the right place and Ratigan's hideout was right around the corner. But she had to play the oblivious one or else Basil would catch on.

Basil looks at Anna, who smiled at him while mouthing off _She's lying, she knows._ Basil nods his head in agreement with her.

The pianist resumed playing by starting up a cheerful musical tune. The curtains drew back as a green frog appeared on the stage being carried by a tired newt upon a unicycle, struggling from the pressure of the weight. Once again, more booing came from the audience, they would rather see a woman fight a man than seeing this pathetic excuse for a performance. So with that, they began pelting the duo with vegetables and other various objects, knocking them off the unicycle as the curtains closed, ending the performance as quickly as it started.

The audience began laughing while the pianist dodged a thrown tomato, after already dodging a Bowie knife as it was embedded on the piano. He started playing a gentler tune, just as the audience brought out there chairs, axes, darts, and other assortment of objects, ready to throw them at another unfortunate sap who would perform on that stage. However, when those curtains drew back...there stood a mouse at the center of the spotlight.

Miss Kitty, as Anna had already known, was a beautiful white-furred lady mouse with a blue bow on the back of her head, lavender eye-shadow makeup over her blue eyes, maroon nose, and had red lipstick on her mouth. She wore a fuchsia shawl on her shoulders, cobalt blue skirt, and blue high heels. Looking at the audience, she began to sing.

 _Dearest friends, dear gentleman_

 _Listen to my song_

No sooner had she started singing, the entire crowd immediately calmed down while lowering down there soon-to-be-thrown objects. They all began to sit down and listen to her beautiful voice while one thug took off his hat and placed it at his chest.

 _Life down here's been hard for you_

 _Life has made you strong_

 _Let me lift the mood_

 _With my attitude_

The tone of the music began to change into an upbeat rhythm as the band members began playing, due to waking up after Anna caused quite a stir with the thugs. Miss Kitty started to dance as all the men swayed their heads in sync to the rhythm with the exception of Basil as he was unwavered by Miss Kitty's beautiful singing. Dawson gazed up at the lady and sighed, as if he had fallen in love with her. Anna smiled while rolling her eyes, despite having a front-row seat to listening Miss Kitty's song _Let Me Be Good To You_ in person than watching it on the screen, she nodded as she sarcastically thought, _Men, typical._ At least she knew that Basil had the right idea to stay focused at the task at hand.

 _Hey, fellas_

 _The time is right_

 _Get ready_

 _Tonight's the night_

 _Boys, what you're hopin' for will come true_

 _Let me be good to you_

Anna looked back as she noticed the barmaid going to the bartender. She gets Basil's attention by tapping his arm with the back of her hand, then tilts her head to the direction of the barmaid. Looking at that direction, Basil smiles as he and Anna noticed the barmaid whispering something to the bartender. The bartender looks in both directions to make sure no one was looking as he takes out a small green bottle from his vest, pulls the cork out, and pours out some kind of pink liquid into the three pints, making the drinks fizzle.

Turning their attention away and pretending to be oblivious to avoid suspicion after what they saw, Basil once again places his hand on top of hers, making her look into his smiling face as he mouths off _Good work_. Anna gave her own smile while nodding and wondering why Basil keeps placing his hand on top of hers. She didn't care at the moment, for now they had to focus on the task.

 _You tough guys_

 _You're feelin' all alone_

 _You rough guys_

 _The best o'you sailors and bums_

 _All o'my chums_

 _So dream on_

 _And drink your beer_

 _Get cozy_

 _Your baby's here_

 _You won't be misunderstood_

 _Let me be good to you_

Miss Kitty withdrew behind the curtains as the music grew stronger in beat. When the curtains drew back again, there stood Miss Kitty, but this time after getting rid of her shawl, she wore a sky-blue tight-suit with an exposed back and long back gloves that went passed her elbows. Joining her side by side were two more white-furred lady mice who resembled her, but each of them had a mole on the sides of their faces. Anna had already figured that they were twins who were related to Miss Kitty with her probably being the oldest and the other two the youngest. The twins wore the same thing, pink dresses with layers, feathered hats, and the same gloves as Miss Kitty.

 _Hey, fellas_

 _I'll take off all my blues_

Miss Kitty took off her skirt, revealing blue feathers underneath and a frilled garter-belt on her right thigh. The audience began whooping, cheering, and even whistling for this great performance. One of the patrons tried to grab her while trying to climb on the stage, but was held back by two of his buddies as they tried to pull him back down. Miss Kitty winks at the mouse trying to get on the stage, but pushes him off with her foot.

 _Hey, fellas_

 _There's nothin' I won't do_

 _Just for you_

Miss Kitty shook her fanny at the crowd before she winked and pointed at Dawson, whose ears reddened as he seemed bashful by this. The twins started doing the can-can and the crowd continued to cheer for them.

"There you are, mates." The barmaid returned to there table, setting the drinks down while smiling slyly. "It's, uh...on the house." She looks at Anna and gave her a look that said "Nothing personal" as she left them.

Dawson was pleased with the generosity as he took his beverage and said, "Oh, I say, how very generous."

Basil lifted the pint glass while eyeing it suspiciously. However, he noticed that Anna hadn't even touched the glass, she was just gazing at it.

Looking at the pint glass filled with beer, Anna had already known that it was laced with drugs, but that wasn't the reason it was bothering her. Seeing the glass of alcohol once again brought back some bad memories as she sighed.

Before Dawson took a sip from his pint glass, he too noticed that Anna hadn't touched that glass as she gave that downcasted look again and asked, "Anna, is there something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing," Anna lied while pushing the pint glass away from her.

Anna was completely unaware that Basil had made another mental note surrounding her for two reasons. One: before her mood changed, she was only staring at it without even lifting the glass, much less be a little suspicious of what was put in the drinks. Two: there was some kind of link between her personal life and the alcohol placed before her, which meant she must've had a problem when it came to drinking.

Thinking back on the first, he wondered how she wasn't at least suspicious about it. It was almost like she knew what was in it. But that couldn't be possible, she couldn't have possibly known what was it beforehand...could it? Wanting to find out for himself and as to why Anna would push her pint glass away from her, Basil ran his finger around the ring and gently licked it. His eyes widened as to what it was and why Anna hadn't touched hers for good reason. "Dawson," he looks at him and was about to warn him. "These drinks have been...drugged!" He exclaimed at the last part in alarm, too late to warn Dawson as he had already guzzled down his drink and was licking and smacking his lips.

"Has a rather nice bite to it," Dawson says drunkenly while giggling as the drugs were starting to take effect. "Jolly good, ladies! Jolly good!" He shouted to the stage while standing up.

Basil quickly dragged him back down while muttering, "Dawson, get a hold of yourself!"

Unfortunately it was no use as Dawson lifts his eyepatch up and applauded. "Oooh, bravo! Bravo!"

Basil heard the sound of snorting as he looks at Anna, who had her mouth covered as she tried not to laugh out loud from this. After already noticing that Dawson guzzled his drink, completely unaware that it was drugged, she knew that he was starting to act silly. Even though a part of her wanted to warn him same as Basil, but refrained from saying a single word from what she knew because Basil would've been suspicious about this later. However, this was the second time that she had to watch something as silly as this. The first being Basil when he was riling up Toby and now this.

This was actually a lot better than watching it behind the screen, because this was just downright hilarious seeing it in real-life! She sees Basil narrowing his eyes at, almost like she felt like he knew and she could've at least warned him, but playing the oblivious one, she shrugs her shoulders and mutters, "What?"

Basil had his mouth open and was about to say something...but was cut off as he and Anna heard the sound of thumping coming from the wooden floor. They slightly looked over their shoulders as they see Fidget limping across the floor, his peg-leg making those thumping sounds. Basil smiled as he observed him while Anna's eyes narrowed angrily at him, her left hand clutching her knee hard.

Seeing Fidget made her remind herself that he made her fail twice now from protecting both Hiram and Olivia. As much it was tempting to get off of this chair, march over to him, and beat the living crap out of him, then take that scarf of his and choke him until his eyes pops out, she had to hold herself back and wait for the right moment. Because the last time she beaten Fidget to a pulp, she almost killed him and to make matters even worse, somehow she was responsible for that mysterious light that appeared and time itself went on rewind. She at first couldn't figure out how it happened ever since she began thinking about it, but thinking about this really hard, her actions of trying to save Olivia made the silver watch go completely whacko.

She still didn't figure out why the silver watch would do this. Was it that hard just to alter the course of the story so she could finally make amends with her last failure? It wasn't like it was gonna be a big deal, she already saw the movie dozens of times and knew exactly what was going to happen on each part. However, thinking about this really hard again...she began to realize what a damn fool she was. There were so many possibilities that she could at least try to do to make sure such things like what's happening now don't actually happen.

But, thinking about what happened at the toy store when she tried to protect Olivia made her rethink those possibilities. Even if she tried to make a difference in this world, would it happen again? Will the silver watch act up again and make that same earthquake and lightning, or other kinds of natural disasters? If so, will the silver watch somehow rewind time itself again? If not, than maybe she may not survive the second ordeal and that right there started to scare her. But, there was something else that did cross her mind…

What was more to the silver watch's power that not even she was aware of?

Putting out those thoughts for the time being, she had to get back to the matters at hand. She notices that Fidget got himself a new cap after losing his old one, but somehow...his ears had holes. She knew that he didn't have holes in the movie, probably because of animation reasons or something but paid it no mind to it. But she knew that he had survived from nearly getting eaten alive by Ratigan's obese pet cat named Felicia.

 _So dream on_

 _And drink your beer_

 _Get cozy_

 _Your baby's here_

 _Hey boys, I'm talkin' to you_

Fidget was gazing up at the dancing show girls, but while he was distracted, his peg-leg got caught in a hole in the floor as cried out, "Whoops!" He grunts while lifting his cap away from his eyes as he tries to pull his peg-leg free, but when he managed to free himself, he clumsily stumbled back and collided with the bar itself.

Anna bit back a snort as karma managed to deal her a good hand, but she knew that she'll settle the matter with Fidget herself.

"Well, if it isn't our peg-legged friend," Basil says. Then with a smile he says triumphantly while looking at Anna and Dawson, "Anna, Dawson, Ooo-hoo! What luck!" But the moment when he looked at Dawson...his chair was empty. "Dawson?" His ears heard the sound of laughter coming from Anna as he looks at her, it seemed that she couldn't hold it back from what she was looking at. Confused as to why she was laughing, he asked, "What's so funny, where's Dawson?" She didn't answer him, but instead pointed straight at the stage. Following the direction her finger was pointing to, Basil looked up at the stage and was immediately alarmed. "Dawson!" He whispered in shock.

There up on the stage was Dawson, his mind still giddy from the drug as he was dancing the can-can with the twins, who didn't seem to mind his presence, including Miss Kitty as she swung Dawson around when she took hold of his arm.

 _Your baby's gonna come through_

 _Let me be good to you_

Basil face palmed with embarrassment and Anna dropped her head on the table as she continues to laugh while the audience began cheering for Dawson, seeing that he was the lucky one to be dancing with the ladies who seemed to be enjoying his company, and others were joining in Anna's laughter as they could tell he was acting rather silly on the stage.

As the song ended, Dawson and the twins were once again doing the can-can with him at the middle with his arms wrapped around the twins waist as they were at his side. The twins then kissed Dawson on the sides of his cheeks, bashfully giggling as he blew a kiss at the twins before stumbling off the stage and landing right on the piano, busting it as the music came to an end.

"Yeah!" Miss Kitty cheered, ending her musical number.

Anna ceased her laughing while raising her head up as she saw Dawson on the piano...then she notices the pianist picking up a wooden plank. Her eyes widened as she knew what was going to happen next as she looks at Basil and says, "Uh, Basil."

"What is it," Basil says as he looks at her.

"I think now's a good time to...duck!" Anna quickly ducks under the table.

Basil was confused as his eyebrow was raised. "Wha...What for?" Anna grabs Basil, making him cry "oof" as he was pulled under the table with her.

Meanwhile back with Dawson, he started to see dancing girls doing the can-can in his eyes, failing to realize the pianist had swung the wooden plank as he tried to hit Dawson with it, but missed as Dawson fell back down and accidentally struck a big muscular mouse with a light green and green striped shirt, breaking the wooden plank in the process while the big muscular mouse grunts slightly.

The big muscular mouse turned around and scowled threateningly at the pianist, who hid the broken plank behind his back while his legs nervously shook. He grabs the pianist by the throat and intended to throw a punch at him for hitting him with that wooden plank of his, but the pianist ducked his head low enough as his fist hit the piano with such brute strength, causing it to slide while carrying Dawson and like a bowling ball crashing into the pins, collided into the band members as they were thrown everywhere towards the crowd.

Shouting was heard amongst the crowd, but then a huge fight broke out as men were strangling, hitting each other with their fists, or using their clubs and chairs. Underneath the table, Basil's eyes widened when he saw the fight broke out and wondered why Anna somehow knew about this before it happened. He looks at her and says, "How did you…"

Anna had a feeling that he would probably ask that. So she already came up with a story as she says, "Well I-"

"Oh, never mind that," Basil interrupted, he didn't have time to ponder about this. He looks around until he spots Dawson passed out on the floor. Looking back at her, he says, "Quickly, we must get Dawson."

When Basil went forward towards the chaos to get Dawson, Anna looks behind her, seeing the bartender grabbing a club from under the bar as his only means of defense as he and the barmaid rushed into the chaos to try and break up the brawl while Fidget drank from his pint, despite the chaos going on behind him it felt like it was perfectly normal for him.

Knowing that Fidget would lead both her and her two friends through the use of the trap door behind the bar counter towards Ratigan's lair, but had a feeling that despite that Basil would find it in the movie, she decided to speed-up the process. So with that, she went the opposite direction.

The brawl began to turn bloody as someone pulled out a revolver and someone else was struggling...then the sound of a gunshot was heard as a bullet hit a lantern in the ceiling. Anyone who had a gun with them began taking them out and started shooting here and there.

Anna sharply turned around while yelping and covering her mouth with her hands, just as her back was against the wall, exactly where she wanted to go so she could watch Fidget. She clearly forgotten about this part when the bar fight began to escalate...but her eyes widened when she realized this was never apart of the movie at what she was seeing next…

The bar fight was starting to turn into a bloodbath.

Thugs and gangsters here and there took out their knives and began stabbing at their enemies, some who were right in front of them, others were grabbing as someone was stabbed to death. The ones who were armed with their clubs were bashing some heads who were on the floor to be finished off, others were just hitting them hard as cracking bones were heard and teeth came out of there mouths. Some were improvising as they took a bottle and crack it, making a deadly serrated glass weapon as they were slicing there enemies, cutting-up clothes, arms, chest, or even their faces while some were stabbed at either the front or the back.

Anna saw the realization of what's happening in front of her. Seeing the mice either drop dead, groaning while bleeding on the floor, lying unconscious on the floor while still breathing, or others who were in pain were clutching their wounds as they were either leaning on the walls or on the floor, was in fact real before her very eyes. She always thought that nobody would die, not until later on in the climax of the movie, but she was so naive to believe such a thing, because ever since what happened at the toy store with Fidget and after what she nearly did with that thug made that seed of doubt fade at the realization that was happening before her.

Her mind started to mute out the sounds of agony, pain, or screaming as someone was about to die and join the other dead mice as the floor was strewn with spittles or pools of blood...but that didn't mute out the gunshots she was hearing. Everything began slowing down in front of her as each gunshot began showing a flashing memory of each of the faces she's seen earlier. Her eyes shut tight as she thought, _Don't think about it! Think about what's at stake, think about what's at stake, think about what's at stake…_

She kept on repeating those words in her mind...then the memories changed as she saw Hiram and Olivia standing before her, their arms stretched out as they were ready to hug her once again. Seeing this made her smile as she takes a deep breath and sighs as she pulls the cap down over her eyes and placed her hands in her coat pockets while ignoring what's happening in front of her, keeping in character while her eyes opened as they watched Fidget finishing his drink as he goes around the bar counter and open up the trap door while disappearing inside.

Back with Basil, he managed to get to Dawson, lucky enough that no one bothered to even notice him from the chaos and was completely unaware that Anna didn't follow him as she went the opposite direction towards Fidget. He helps him up and says, "Dawson." He then taps Dawson's cheek to wake him up. "Dawson!"

"Ah, what! Wha...What?" Dawson woke up as the drug finally wore off, but was confused as he had no idea how the violent brawl started. He looks at Basil and asked with a confused look, "What in heaven's name is going on?"

"Anna and I have spotted our peg-legged…" Basil cut himself off as he realized that Anna was not with him. "Anna…Anna!"

As Basil was looking for Anna, Dawson asked, "What's wrong, where's Anna?"

"I'm not sure, but I thought that she was with me."

Worried about there friend, Basil and Dawson were looking at the crowd, then their eyes widened as they were scanning the floor, hoping that she wasn't amongst the dead or hurt pretty bad...But then they heard a sharp whistle as they turn their attention behind them and saw Anna, who was pointing at a vacated Fidget who left the bar and motioned them with her hand to come here.

Relief came to them when they saw Anna was alright, Basil's eyes narrowed as he muttered, "Confound that woman!" He helps Dawson get back on his feet while saying to him, "Come on, old fellow. There's not a moment to lose."

Basil and Dawson made their way back to Anna, which thanking their lucky stars that they weren't noticed by anybody. When they got to her, Anna points at the trap door and says, "I saw Fidget go in there."

Seeing the trap door made him cry, "A-ha!" Then he looks at Anna and says, "Well done, Anna!" Anna nods at him and was about to open the trap door, but Basil grabs her shoulder, making her turn her attention towards him. "Next time," his said scoldingly like how someone would with a child who's done something wrong, "you stay close to me and do as I tell you. Do you understand?"

Anna sighs while nodding and rolling her eyes as she says sarcastically, "Yes dad."

Basil took the lead as he opened the trap door instead of Anna and beckoned them to go down the hole in single file, Anna went first and Dawson last. Taking one last glance at the chaotic, but violent atmosphere, he quietly and carefully shut the door above him, just as a chair bounced off the door.

Down below, they began hearing Fidget humming, looking down as they noticed him going into an opening of a watery pipe while carrying a lit lantern. " _Let me be good to you,"_ Fidget sang Miss Kitty's song as he placed the lantern inside the pipe and climbs up while grunting. Basil waved the others to come along as he led them to the pipe, listening to Fidget's humming as they saw him go straight ahead of the tunnel. " _So dream on and drink your beer,"_ Fidget continued to sing merrily, completely oblivious to the trio that was following him. " _Your baby's here…"_

As he got further away from them, where they can only make out a glimpse of Fidget's lantern, Dawson spoke, "Basil…" But the detective quickly shushed him as he jumped inside the pipe.

Basil pokes his head out as he whispers to them, "Follow me."

Anna was the first to climb inside the pipe and as for Dawson...well, let's just say he had a bit of trouble climbing in as Anna and Basil helped the overweight mouse climb inside. As they began their walk through the pipe, it proved to be quite darker than anyone thought. "Great Scott! I can't see a thing!" exclaimed Dawson.

"Don't worry," Anna assured him. "Your eyes will adjust...I hope." She muttered the last part as she wasn't quite sure if a mouse's eyes could adjust to the darkness, the same as a human.

"Shh! Grab onto my coat, Anna. Dawson, grab onto her coat and follow along," Basil instructed.

Anna tried to grab onto Basil's coat, but instead...she grabs onto Basil's hand, much to both of their surprises. Her cheeks turned red while Basil's ears turned a tinge of pink, he clears his throat slightly, making Anna thought that he didn't want her to hold his hand. She was about to let go and grab his coat instead like he told her to, but much to her surprise...his fingers managed to intertwine with hers, despite Anna having five fingers and Basil four as he kept her in place. She sighed slightly as she wraps her other arm around Basil's arm while leaning her head onto it, unaware that Basil's ears turned red from this unusual predicament, but decided to let it be since she needed a shoulder to lean on to from all the things that had happened to her today as Anna's mind was filled with thoughts.

However, her thoughts came to an abrupt halt as Dawson was trying to grab onto the hem of Anna's coat...but instead accidentally grabbed her rear, making Anna yelp slightly as she sharply turns around and backhands him as he cried out "Ouch!" as his cheek was slapped as he massaged it.

"Shh! Quiet!" Basil says firmly while letting go of Anna's hand as he looks at the both of them with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry!" Dawson and Anna said in unison. Then Anna apologizes to Dawson for slapping him, knowing that he didn't mean to grab her rear. "Sorry about that."

"It's quite alright," Dawson assured her. "In fact, it was unintentional, I assure you-"

"Shh! C'mon," Anna ushered Dawson to keep moving.

As Anna's eyes started to adjust to the darkness, she managed to wrap her arms around Basil's arm, making him smile as they continued onward, but noticed Dawson going the wrong way as his eyes slowly started to adjust to the darkness. "No, no, no, not that way! Dawson, look out for your-"

The sound of metal clanging as Dawson's head was smacked as he cried out in pain, "D'OW!" Anna winced as Dawson was now massaging his forehead. "Confound it!"

After that little fiasco was over, the trio continued on their journey.

"Do you have any idea where we're going?" Dawson asked.

"But of course," Basil said with confidence as he continues to lead. "Left turn...right turn here, chaps…"

It seemed like forever of just walking through the pipes with it's many turns here and there. However, while they continued on their journey, Anna was back to her thoughts. She already knew that this path, the one where Basil is leading them, was taking her straight to Ratigan's lair. But there was something that was plaguing her thoughts…

Was she prepared to meet Ratigan, The Napoleon of Crime himself?

Back then when she was younger, Ratigan was the one who managed to scare her to pieces, besides Fidget who was the second to scare her with that demonic looking face and laughter of his. It was almost like she was staring at a monster from the screen. But when she got older, neither of them ever scared her anymore. That all changed the moment when she entered Basil's world and her childhood fear was starting to resurface.

She then started to wonder if she would ever face the genius criminal mastermind like Ratigan. Would she stand against him? Could she even beat him? She wasn't sure if she could as that seed of doubt returned to her, but somehow, she realizes that as long as she's with Basil, her childhood hero, she knows that she could beat him. But that lingering fear still bothered her.

As she and her two mice friends were climbing a ladder, she thought with a determined look, _You can do this, Anna. This time you won't fail. No going back now._

With that, they finally made it to the surface as Basil lifts the grate up, making it creak as the trio saw loads of crates and empty wine bottles here and there. Up ahead, they see a distant light shining on a single barrel with a golden R painted on it. "A-ha! Dawson, Anna, we found it!" Basil whispered excitedly. "Ratigan's secret lair." He crawled out and lifted the grate for Dawson and Anna to get out while adding, "And it's filthier than I imagined."

"Well, what did you expect?" Anna says with a shrug. "We are in a sewer after all."

Ignoring her comment, Basil cautiously crept up ahead with Dawson and Anna following him. They peered around the corner to make sure none of Ratigan's thugs were in sight. But it was strange though, the whole place was quiet and empty save for the light that was still shining inside the barrel which meant someone was there. However, what Basil and Dawson didn't realize was that Anna knew that Ratigan was waiting for them.

"Look, the bottle!" Basil gasped.

The trio spotted a little figure who was lying down curled up inside a giant green glass wine bottle. Basil and Dawson knew for certain that it was Olivia, but for Anna...she already knew that it was Fidget dressed up as Olivia and it was an obvious trap set-up by Ratigan. Right before Basil and Dawson went towards the bottle, Anna stops them by saying, "Wait!"

They turn their attention to her as Dawson says, "What is it, Anna?"

Anna was trying to figure out a way to tell them that this was a trap, without actually telling them, but hoping they could at least go around and find another way. "I don't like this," she says as she played being the one knowing something was wrong. "Something's not right."

"Why, what is it?" Basil asked.

"Well look," Anna pointed at the bottle. "Don't you think that this is a little too easy?"

They look back at the bottle where Anna was pointing, then they look back at her as Basil says with suspicion in his eyes, "What do you mean by that?"

"Just think about it for a minute. Why would they leave a bottle that has Olivia in an empty room unguarded?"

Now that Anna mentioned it, Dawson had a strange feeling that something was wrong, despite Olivia being left there with no one to watch her. However, Basil wasn't quite so sure, despite Anna pointing out some things. "What are you suggesting?" He crossed his arms.

"I think we should go around and find another way."

"There's no time for that, Olivia is right there! Don't you want to save her and Hiram as well?"

"Of course I do! I just think we shouldn't go there."

"Why?" Basil had a confused look after what Anna just said. "Do you even know?"

 _Of course I know, it's because it's a trap!_ Anna thought as she wanted to say those words, but instead it came out jumbled as she tried to make-up some words, "Well no, I...It's just...uh…" She grunted as she tried to figure out what to say...until after a few seconds she says, "It's just a feeling okay!" Her eyes looked at the bottle, seeing the curled up form of Fidget who was pretending to sleep and was just waiting for them. "It's just...well...I don't think we should-"

"Anna, look at me!" Basil placed his hand on her cheek, making her eyes look at his. Her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink as she felt Basil's hand on her face while he says to her, "If you ever feel scared, just now that me and Dawson are with you." He smiles at her as he places his hand on her shoulder, knowing that she needed some motivation since he could tell that she was starting to get scared. "So take my word for it. Whenever there is fear, just know that no matter what happens, don't let it get to you." He takes his hand away from her. "So show some courage and let's be on our way, Olivia is waiting for us, and soon...Hiram."

With that, Basil went ahead with Dawson following him. Anna raised her hand to protest, but no words came out of her mouth, her arm fell down and her hand tightened into a fist as she mutters with clenched teeth, "Damn it!" Her other hand tightened as she cursed herself. "Stupid dumbass! Why couldn't you just tell him?!" _Because, how the hell are you going to explain this to him!_ She thought to herself.

Knowing that this was not going to end well, Anna took the opposite path while she continues to remain hidden. She watches them go towards the bottle...then something from behind grabs Anna while covering her mouth as she yelped.

Back with the two mice, Basil climbs onto the bottles neck, trying to pull out the cork and free Olivia from her prison. "It's stuck!" he strained, then he looks for Anna to see if she could help him...but only to realize he had lost her again. "Anna...Anna! Confound it all! Where is that woman? I thought I told her to stay close to me." As he kept looking for Anna, he thought, _From now on, I'm not letting that woman out of my sight for even a moment!_

Dawson was lost in thought for a moment after what Anna said earlier. He couldn't shake off this feeling that something about this was wrong and Anna was right about what she said...all of this was too easy. So where was everybody? He knew that Olivia must know something was wrong. So with that, he taps on the glass and whispers, "Olivia."

...Only for him to have a stunned look as Fidget looks at him, wearing Olivia's clothes while grinning at him and giving him a smooch.

"SURPRISE!"

In an instant, the entire chamber was lit up as Basil fell off the bottles neck in surprise.

Everyone of Ratigan's thugs came out of hiding as they laughed and clapped. Confetti rained down from the ceiling, balloons drifted into the air, and a banner unfurled to reveal the words "Welcome Basil" written on it. Ratigan steps out of the barrel, clapping his hands. "Bravo! Bravo!" Basil and Dawson looked as they saw him. "A marvelous performance!" Ratigan chuckled evilly as he went down the barrel's steps and approached the detective.

Basil stared at his arch-nemesis in shock...until angry eyes and gritted teeth spread across his face, seeing his hated enemy had managed to gain the upper hand upon them.

"Though, frankly, I expected you fifteen minutes earlier." Ratigan pulls out a gold pocket watch from out of his vest pocket and opens it while smirking. "Trouble with the chemistry set, old boy?" He chuckled as he added, "Or perhaps your little lady friend gave you the wrong directions to find me of course."

Basil was a little confused after what Ratigan just said. Does he already know about Anna? Brushing the topic off, he gave Ratigan a calm cooling smile while placing his hands together and saying, "Ratigan, no one can have a higher opinion of you than I have…" His expression changed back to an angry look as he clenched his fists on the sides and spat out his best insult, "And I think you're a slimy, contemptible, sewer rat!"

Gasps sounded from the crowd, but Ratigan's face was frozen in a smile. Apart of him was trying to fight the rage that was building up inside of him and luckily for him it was only a small spark, which was instantly squashed like a bug. He snapped his gold pocket watch closed and puts it back in his vest pocket while chuckling amusingly, "Oh, by the way, Basil…" He reached forward to stroke Basil's fake mustache, "I just love your disguise." With that he harshly ripped it off his face, causing Basil to cringe in pain slightly as he scowled at him. Then while the thugs were laughing at Basil's pain, Ratigan lifts Basil's chin up, making him look up at him as he continued mockingly, "Really, one would hardly recognize you." He lifted his hat to get a better look before he placed it back on Basil's head. He chuckles as he shoves Basil's figure and continues to mock him, "The greatest…" He stifles a laugh. "...detective...in all Mousedom!" He broke into a fit of laughter as his thugs joined in.

When Ratigan composed himself, he started looking around while saying, "Oh, before I forget. Wasn't that lady of yours suppose to be with you?"

"You mean this lady, Professor?" Came the voice of one of Ratigan's thugs.

Ratigan, Basil, and Dawson look ahead as they saw Anna being dragged by two thugs by the arms. When Dawson saw this, his eyes narrowed angrily as he yelled while going to them, "Unhand her you-"

"Dawson!" Basil yelled to his companion while whirling his head to him and nodding, stopping him before he done something drastic and knowing that Ratigan may either use her as a hostage or tries an attempt to harm her.

"Caught this one trying to pull a sneek, she did," One of the thugs says. "Luckily we caught her before she missed out on the big surprise."

Anna stopped struggling as she saw Ratigan face to face, her eyes widened as Ratigan stared at her. However, there was something...unusual, but strangely familiar about the atmosphere that was surrounding him. Those blue eyes that Ratigan had were cold, almost like it would kill her with a single stare, she even notices that he was giving her an evil, but smug smile. The evilness of his face made the warning bells in her head to go off, telling her to run and get away from this thing, but couldn't since she was held back by the two thugs, and the atmosphere gave a slight chill to Anna's spine.

The thug grabs on Anna's chin, making her eyes turn it's intention towards him as he says, "Strange, but pretty little thing ain't she?" As he chuckles slightly, Anna's eyes narrowed...then she bites his hand, he screamed in pain slightly while pulling his hand away from her and shaking away the pain.

The other thug laughs at the thugs misfortune, then he too grabs Anna's chin and says while giggling, "Bit of a feisty one."

Anna elbows the thug hard in the gut as he grunts, then she lifts her feet up and pushes the other thug who was in front of her, knocking him down as the force of the push sent both her and the thug who had her down on the ground, her cap that was given to her came off her head in the process.

Ratigan hums while crossing his arms and muttering, "Impressive."

Anna looks back at Ratigan, her eyes narrowed as her fear was forgotten and was replaced with anger. She gets up and charges towards him, her sense of reason was thrown out the window as she wanted to beat the living crap out of him until he tells her where Hiram and Olivia were, but was held back by three thugs, trying to slow her down as her feet kept moving. When a fourth thug managed to wrap his arms around both Anna's waist and neck, they finally managed to keep her still, but were surprised that it only took four thugs to keep this stubborn and aggressive lady held back. "Where are they?!" she yelled. "Where's Hiram and Olivia?!"

Ratigan uncrossed his arms and answered, "I can assure you they're safe...for now."

Anna's hands clenched into tight fists as she said through clenched teeth, "I swear to God if you ever hurt a single hair on any of their heads…" Then she shouts as her voice echoes throughout the sewer, "I'M GONNA FRICKING KICK YOUR ASS! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU RAT-FACED FREAK?!"

Gasps sounded from the crowd again as Anna said the R word, but were once again surprised when Anna said such unusual foul language.

Ratigan growled slightly as his own hands tightened into fists, his rage once again began to flare after not only being called a freak by this woman, but also being called a rat. His eyes closed tight as he breathes through his nostrils and exhales out of his mouth as his rage was quelled for now. He opens his eyes while snickering, then he makes his way towards Anna.

The thugs who were holding Anna released her as there boss was moving towards her. Anna gulped slightly when she realized how big he was, she could actually reach the middle of his chest, but not all the way towards his head, and a part of her was starting to regret calling him the one word he despises. She wanted to run away from him so she could get to Basil, but her legs refused to move as fear came back to her. Ratigan now stood in front of Anna, an evil smile already plastered on his face...then his face turned serious as he grabs Anna by her shirt, her legs dangling from being picked up like a ragdoll as her hands grabbed ahold of Ratigan's arm.

Seeing there friend in danger made Basil said, "Put her down, Ratigan!" Then Dawson, "Yes, let her go, you fiend!" They charged ahead, but were held back by the thugs as they watched.

Ratigan shook her slightly while saying, "Basil was clever in giving you this disguise, but you can't easily fool me since I already know that your…" He pulls off Anna's mask and declared, "A human woman!"

Gasps sounded from the crowd for a third time, but this time it was out of pure shock at what they were seeing before them. As Anna was dangling from Ratigan's grip, she could hear their murmurs about her like:

"Look, it's her!"

"A small human! How's that possible?"

"I'm seeing it, but I don't believe it."

"So the rumors about a small human in the streets of London really is true."

Their murmurs were ceased as Ratigan tosses Anna, she lands hard into the floor while sliding, the wind knocking her breath away and her bun came loose as her hair spilled. As she sat up while groaning, Ratigan slowly moved forward towards her while saying, "So...the thief finally appears before me."

Anna looks up at Ratigan with a confused look. Basil and Dawson were also confused as to why Ratigan would just call Anna a thief, even the thugs were once again murmuring about why Ratigan would accuse her of something like that.

"Thief, what the hell are you talking about?"

Ratigan snickers as he stops walking and answered, "Oh, come now, don't tell me you've forgotten why your here." Anna just sat there with that same confused look. "Very well," he shrugged. "Allow me to jog your memory, but first answer me this. By any chance do you have with you in your possession…a silver watch?"

Anna gasped in shock, even Basil and Dawson had there own shocked looks as they were looking at one another. How could Ratigan know something about that?

Seeing her shocked expression gave Ratigan a wicked grin as he said, "With that look on your face, I'll take that as a yes."

He looks at his thugs and nods to them, getting the gist of what they must do. Two thugs went towards Anna and picked her up by the arms, then Ratigan looks at Fidget, who had already gotten out of the glass bottle thanks to the thugs and was already out of Olivia's clothes and back to his own, tilts his head towards Anna.

Fidget was a little nervous of wanting to go towards this woman, after what she did by giving him that bruise that was slowly starting to heal, but nevertheless he puts on a brave face and marches towards Anna. He starts patting her down while having his tongue out as he was trying to find this so-called silver watch that Ratigan mentioned. Then, he felt something round and hard on the right side of Anna's trousers. Reaching in, he pulls the silver watch out that Anna brought with her before she left Baker Street by it's chain. She struggles from the two thugs as Fidget quickly backs away from her as she says to him, "Hey, that's mine you little freak, give it back!"

Fidget smiled while giggling and swinging the silver watch back and forth, almost like he was taunting her while saying, "You hear that boys? The girly wants it back." He started laughing as the two thugs joined in. Then he looks at the silver watch as his smile was replaced with wonder, he had never seen a watch that looked so...beautiful. Looking back at Anna, he smiles again as he pulls the chain up and grabs it while saying, "Nice watch by the way."

Anna's teeth clenched and her eyes narrowed as she kicks Fidget hard in the gut, making him groan in pain while clutching his stomach, then Anna kicks him again in the face, knocking him hard on the floor as his cap came off and the silver watch he had in his hand was flung into the air.

Everyone looked up as they saw the silver watch shine like a star after light started to reflect on it. It felt like it came down from out of the night sky and landed right here in the form of a watch. Taking this as a chance of distraction, Anna elbows a thug to the face and punches the other as they were both knocked down, she jogs after the watch while stepping on Fidget as he grunts while clutching his gut. She had her hands out, ready to catch the silver watch as it came down, down, and down. However...a gloved hand had caught the silver watch as Anna slid to a stop while gasping as Ratigan was the one who caught it.

Ratigan flipped open the silver watch as he gazes at it, then with a wicked smirk and a slight snicker he said, "Beautiful, just as I remembered it from before."

Anna once again had a confused look as she thought, " _Before", what the hell is he talking about?_

He looks back at Anna while closing the silver watch and saying, "Now then, if I recall correctly you were looking for a gold watch of the opposite value as this watch. Am I right?"

Anna had a stunned look on her face while Basil and Dawson were once again shocked. How did Ratigan know about that?

Seeing that expression, Ratigan says, "I'll take that look as another yes. Well then…" He places the silver watch in his vest pocket, then walks over to Anna while talking out his gold watch and flipping it open. "I believe…" He stops in front of her while showing her his watch. "This is what your looking for."

Anna gasped in shock again at what she was seeing and it wasn't just the gold watch...it was the face of it! The glass wasn't made out of crystal like the silver watch, but it was neatly polished as it gave off a rainbow-like shine when light reflects from it. As the time was slowly ticking away, she could see the hands were made out of fine iron instead of diamond and were decorated with vines and leaves.

She couldn't believe it, after so many days of searching...she finally found it! However, she was now confused, Mr. Moriarty sent her to find a golden watch of the opposite value, but he never said anything about Ratigan's watch. This made absolutely no sense!

Basil and Dawson were now shocked for the third time, they already knew Anna was searching for a gold watch that was opposite to the silver watch, but when Ratigan showed her his watch and saw the expression on her face, they realized that she finally found it. But now they too were confused, why was Anna here to retrieve Ratigan's watch?

Ratigan closes the watch as he was through showing it to her. Placing it back in his other vest pocket he says, "It seems that all that time traveling just to find my watch has all been for nothing, little girl."

Basil heard Ratigan say "time travel" what did he mean by that? "What are you babbling about?" he said.

Ratigan looks at Basil and says, "Oh, come now Basil, hasn't she told you or haven't you at least figure it out yet?"

The only answer he gave to Ratigan was a confused look. Ratigan looks at Anna, then back at Basil, his wicked smirk grew as he started to giggle...then he busted out laughing. "Oh, this will be a moment I will absolutely treasure! You've been fooled by a little human and you haven't even figured it out yet!" He started laughing again, bending down while slapping his knee as it felt like he got a really good kick out of this.

"What are you talking about?" Dawson now asked as he too was still confused by the whole situation.

Ratigan looks up and answers, "Oh, isn't it painfully obvious?" He started counting while simplifying on each finger, "A light appearing on the road of Shaftesbury Avenue, a small human wearing nothing more but unusual clothing, and if you have or haven't already noticed…" He points directly at Anna's boots, "She's still wearing those unusual shoes."

Basil looks down to where Ratigan was pointing and couldn't help but admit that he was right. However, the boots that Anna was wearing was no doubt made from America and were made out of fine deerskin, but the way they were manufactured was nothing like he had ever seen before. He hadn't noticed it until now.

"She's not even from our world," Ratigan says as Basil looks back up to him. "Much less from our time completely!"

"What are you saying?" Dawson asked.

"Let me put it to you simply for both of you to understand...and for all of you to hear!" He simplified for all of his thugs, then he points at Anna. "This girl is from another time...she's from the future!"

Anna had a shocked look. How did Ratigan know that she was from the future!

"What!" Dawson exclaimed as the thugs were once again murmuring to one another. What did their boss mean that she's from the future? That couldn't be possible...could it?

As for Basil, he didn't believe this rubbish as his eyes narrowed. "Preposterous! Your lying, she's not from the future!"

"Oh, I can assure you, Basil." Ratigan gave him his wicked smirk. "This is no lie, but don't take my word for it, take it from hers." He looks at Anna and says to her, "Go ahead, tell Basil where your from." He grabs her by the back of her coat and shoved her towards Basil and Dawson. "Explain it to him!"

Anna nearly lost her footing from getting shoved, but luckily she managed to regain her balance as she was looking at Basil and Dawson.

"Anna," Dawson muttered.

Anna knew that sooner or later she would have to tell them the truth, but she wasn't quite sure when that will be. So with sigh while looking down and having her eyes closed, knowing that there was no point in beating around the bush anymore, she says, "He's not lying you guys…" She looks back at them with her eyes opened. "I am from the future, in the 21st century...in the year 2017."

Basil's eyes widened as his jaw dropped into complete shock, even Dawson's jaw dropped while gasping. The thugs also gasped when they heard her, they just couldn't believe it. A human from the future! The 21st century in the year 2017! That was like...two centuries away from this time! How was this even possible that someone like her was able to travel back in time?

However, Dawson was a little confused on some things while at the same time, seeing that some parts started to make some sense. But still, he wanted to know more from Ratigan as he said to him, "Now wait just a moment! How come you knew she's from the future and how did you know that she had that silver watch with her?"

Ratigan giggled as he answered, "Very good, at least _someone_ ," He looked at Basil who glared at him, "Has a brain in figuring something out. So allow me to explain...and listen well, all of you!" He told all of his thugs. "Now, to answer your question as to how I know. Let's just say a little birdie told me…" He then took out the silver watch as he looks at it. "And he even showed me the power of this silver watch."

Light reflected from the watch as Ratigan began his tale.

* * *

 **June 5, 1897 10:00 p.m.**

 **Two Weeks Earlier…**

 _It all began when I was planning, sitting there thinking on my chair…_

At Ratigan's hideout, a gathering of thugs were all talking to one another while their boss Ratigan sat there on his throne, his hand on his face while tapping his fingers while he was thinking on his new plan.

 _Then one night..._ he _came._

A massive light came outside of the hideout, every thug including Ratigan covered their eyes from the mysterious bright light. The doors opened by themselves as a gust of wind blew...then a mysterious figure slowly made his way in. He was dressed in a grey cloak that covered his entire big frame and his head was obscured by the hood as his face was hidden behind the shadows. Every thug stood aside of this mysterious figure, then he stopped right in the middle, bringing out his arm from out of the cloak that had a black sleeve and was pointing his finger which was covered in a white glove as he says, "Professor Padraic Ratigan…" Ratigan stood up while gasping at what this mysterious figure just said. How did he know his full name, much less know his hideout? "I've come for you."

As the mysterious cloaked figure placed his arm back inside the confines of his cloak, Ratigan had no idea who this man was or how he knew he was here, but nevertheless, he was an intruder that came uninvited. Looking at this thugs, he grew a serious look and yelled, "Don't just stand there you idiots!" He points at the cloaked figure. "Get that intruder!"

They didn't have to be told twice as they charged, but most shockingly...he disappeared, like he just upped and vanished into thin air! Ratigan's jaw dropped when he saw the mysterious figure disappear before his very eyes, every thug was downright shocked when they saw him disappear, then they were looking to where he disappeared too until they heard a voice behind them say, "My quarrel isn't with any of you." They look behind them, their eyes widened when they saw him appear behind them. Just how did he managed to do that?! "I'm only here for Ratigan. So stand aside."

They didn't know who he was or why he was here for Ratigan? But whoever he was, this mysterious figure had to be stopped. "If you want the professor," a thug said. "Your going to have to get passed all of us!" They couldn't agree with him more as all the thugs took their clubs, guns, and knives out, ready to use it against the intruder.

Ratigan could've swore he saw a wicked grin as the mysterious figure says to them, "Very well...if you insist."

The mysterious figure vanished again...then the thugs who were holding their guns were sent flying here and there, some of them landed on the other thugs as their revolvers landed on the floor. The figure reappeared and gave an evil giggle, then a thug who had a knife charged forward, ready to stab him from behind, but the figure vanished as the thug was sent flying. The figure reappeared again and this time in between two thugs who had clubs, they were about to swing it at him, but the figure disappeared as they two thugs hit there own heads, giving off a silly expression as they collapsed unconscious. A thug manages to get his gun back, just as the figure reappeared and the thug took aim while cocking the hammer. The figure looks at him, then vanishes again.

The thug points his gun here and there, shaking with fear as he said, "Where'd he go?! Where'd he go?!"

Ratigan's eyes darted here and there, trying to find the mysterious figure. He still couldn't understand how this figure was pulling this appearing and disappearing act. It almost felt like a split-second and not even he was able to calculate where he will appear next. His eyes widened when he saw him as he gasped.

The thug felt someone tap his shoulder, he yelped as he quickly turned around and pulled the trigger at the figure... _click_... _click_... _click_... _clickclickclick_. He opens the barrel...only to find it empty as it had no bullets. Looking at the figure, he pulls out a small bag from out of his cloak and drops it to the floor, dumping the contents as it contained all the bullets that the thugs had loaded into their guns. The thugs jaw quivered as he dropped his gun, the figure bends down and looks at him…"Boo!"

The thug screamed as he tripped and fell to the floor. The figure threw his head up and laughed, then he looked at Ratigan as he slowly made his way towards him while saying, "I hope you've enjoyed watching that...because there's more for you to see."

Ratigan began taking shaky breaths after what he just witnessed. Who was this figure, a demon or something?! How could one single man take on his entire thugs and beat them without even lifting a single finger? Whoever this figure was...he wasn't normal, and for the first time in his criminal career...he was afraid.

Him! The Napoleon of Crime, afraid of some cloaked figure pulling a magic show on him! Just who does he think he is?! His fear was replaced with anger as he was not going to be bested by some...thing! He picked up his chair and hurled it towards the figure, but he disappeared again as the chair landed on some thugs who got up and were about to charge at the figure again. He looks everywhere, trying to find where the figure will pop up next...but felt arms wrap around his waist and throat, and he could've swore he saw a glint of silver in the figure's hand as he whispered in Ratigan's ear, "We need to talk."

He shuts his eyes tight as light came, then he tried to struggle from the figure's grip, but was released as he tumbled straight to the ground. Opening his eyes, he sees that they were outside the hideout, then he turns around and sees the figure again who was making his way towards him. Fear overcame him again as he yelled, "Stay away from me!"

He quickly gets up and makes a beeline straight back into the hideout while the figure said, "Ratigan wait!"

When Ratigan got back inside, he immediately ran towards his thugs while yelling, "Quickly, stop him, slow him down!" He immediately started running again, hoping to get away from this figure, but stopped as he realized that none of his his thugs moved. Growing an angry look, he says to them, "Are you daft, do you have cloth in your ears? I said move!" He looked at each of the thugs, each of them stood in there place, their faces plastered and unchanged. Going to one of the thugs, he waves his hand towards the thugs face, trying to see if he noticed him...but he didn't. It was almost like he and everyone else were completely frozen in place like statues.

"Now…" Ratigan yelped slightly as he turned around sharply and saw the figure. "Are you going to stop acting like a fool and listen?"

Ratigan backed away from him and said, "What do you want from me?"

"I told you, I just want to talk."

"Talk?" He repeated as his eyes narrowed. "You come here uninvited into my lair and attack my men! You expect me to just talk?"

"Quite the contrary, Ratigan. Your men were the ones who attacked me and if I recall correctly it was _you_ who sent them to attack me."

Ratigan opened his mouth to retort, but no words came out as he knew that he had a point. "But, however, it did work well to my advantage."

"Your 'advantage'?" he said with confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, come now. Don't tell me you've forgotten what you saw."

"Of course I haven't forgotten!" Ratigan exclaimed. "Just how did you do that and what've you done to my men?!"

"I can assure you their fine," The figure pats the shoulder of one of the frozen thugs. "Their just frozen in place where they won't bother us." He starts walking away from Ratigan while saying, "Now come, we have much to discuss." Ratigan didn't move from his spot which made the figure stop while turning his head at him. "We could do this the easy way or the hard way, you decide."

Ratigan didn't want to listen to this man's demands, but what choice did he have, he was already up against the wall. So with no other alternative, he decided to play along and find out what he intends to talk about and hoped he might find an opening so he could get out of this mess. Following the mysterious figure back outside his hideout, the figured turned to look at Ratigan. They stared at each other in silence until Ratigan spoke in a firm voice, "Alright you, out with it! Just who are you exactly?"

"To answer that question. I'm just a messenger, but to put it simply...your informant."

"My...informant?"

"Yes, I've come here to show you and warn you."

"Show me...and warn me?" Ratigan was now confused. "Show me and warn me about what?"

"Simple," He started walking around Ratigan while Ratigan did the same with the figure. "I bet you're wondering how is it possible that I was able to disappear and reappear at random and why your men are frozen in place while we are the only ones moving about? One word…" He brought out a single finger. "Time."

"Time?"

"Yes, time," he assured Ratigan. "Time is the most powerful thing known in existence. It has the power to do all sorts of things." He raised his arm to simplify the world they were in. "Here in this world, it is completely impossible to gain the power of time, but what became impossible, is now possible and it's all thanks…" He reaches in from the confines of his cloak and pulls out something. "To this." The figure shows Ratigan the silver watch as it was dangling by it's chain.

Ratigan had an unamused look, he couldn't be serious about this. "You expect me to believe that trinket of yours has the power of time."

"Oh, this is no trinket, Ratigan. This little watch has the power over time and space." He pulls the chain up and grabs the silver watch. "Allow me to demonstrate."

The figure presses a button that Ratigan didn't see, his jaw dropped in shock while gasping as he saw the figure moving so fast here and there that he couldn't even catch a glimpse of his form. He sees the figure's blurred form coming towards him, making him raise his arms in defence. Placing them down...the figure was gone! Looking around he didn't know where he went this time, but then heard a voice say to him from behind, "Now you see…" He yelped as he turned around while breathing and clutching his chest as he felt his beating heart. "This is the power over time and space."

Ratigan didn't know what to say at what he just saw, but there was one thing that came from his mind as he spoke out of his thoughts, "Is this...is this sorcery?"

"I can assure you that it's not sorcery, it's advance science from out of my world."

"Your world?" Ratigan grew a curious face. "Who are you really?"

"I'm from the future, centuries away from out of your time."

Ratigan had a shocked look after what the figure said. "Impossible! It can't be true!"

"Believe me, it is true. I have traveled far into the past to see you...and I even know everything about you, which is why I found you."

"You know...everything about me you say." Ratigan grew a smug grin as the figure had unintentional gave him the opening he needed. If this figure knew everything about him and claimed what he said to be...then he'll have to be the judge of that. So with that, he says, "Well then, answer me this...What am I planning right now?"

The figure motioned him to come here, Ratigan turns his head as the figured whispered something into his ear...His eyes widened as he gasped and backed away. "So it is true, you do know everything about me."

"Indeed."

"B-But why are you here?"

"I told you my two reasons. The first is showing you the power of the watch and the other was to warn you."

"Warn me about what?"

"Simple...your thief is coming for you."

Ratigan was once again confused. "T-Thief? What do you mean by that?"

"Before I answer that. Tell me, what month and day is it?"

Ratigan didn't understand why the figure gave him his question, but instead he answered, "Uh, June 5...why?"

"Perfect," the figured purred in delight. "It means that you have two weeks to prepare for your thief's arrival."

"I...I don't understand."

"Let me put it to you simply so you would understand. In two weeks time on the night of June 20 of this year, your thief will be coming for you…" He took out his silver watch again. "And will possess this silver watch as I have."

"Wait, your saying there's-"

"Yes, there's more than one silver watch from where I'm from and this thief will come to take one of your possessions."

Ratigan began to fear about losing his prized possessions. "Which one will this thief take?"

"Your gold pocket watch."

Ratigan takes out his gold pocket watch from out of his vest pocket. "But why come for only this?"

"Because…" the figured flipped opened the watch while showing it to Ratigan. "It is of the opposite value as this watch."

When Ratigan looked at the face of the silver watch, he was immediately marveled at such a thing. Never before has he seen anything so beautiful. However, he opened his own watch while gazing at their faces, they were almost identical to one another. It was probably no wonder that this thief was interested in his own watch. But, he couldn't help but gaze at the silver watch, not just by its beauty...but by the power it possesses.

The figure chuckled slightly as he closed the silver watch while saying, "I see that your already becoming quite interested in this watch." He began swinging the silver watches chain as Ratigan followed it, almost like he was hypnotized as he wanted it for its power and also wanted to know more about it's secrets. "You want to know it's power and you want it for your own purposes." He pulls the chain up and grabs it. "Be patient, you will get one of your own."

Ratigan was going to say what he meant by that...but was interrupted as he heard fast ticking.

The figure opens his silver watch again and mutters, "Curses, I've used up too much time!" Looking at Ratigan, he reminds him as he stood away while pointing a finger at him, "Remember, June 20 and when your thief appears, take the silver watch and learn it's power."

Light had encased the figure, but Ratigan held out a hand as he exclaimed, "Wait! I want to know why you went to all this trouble just to find me and warn me?"

Ratigan once again could've swore that he saw a wicked smirk. "Because...you and I have something in common." The loud sounds _Tick-Tock-Tick_ came from the silver watch. "Until then, farewell!" With a swish of his grey cloak and a flash of light which made Ratigan cover his eyes, the figure was gone, back to whatever future he came from.

"Something in common," Ratigan repeated those last words from his informant. "What do you mean by-"

"Professor!" One of the thugs yelled as Ratigan looks as all his thugs came out of the hideout, no longer frozen in place as time continued its course. "Professor, are you alright?" Another thug said, then another thug asked, "Where's the intruder?"

"He was no intruder," he answered. "He's just our informant."

The thugs were confused as they murmured at one another. Ratigan walked passed them, a wicked grin on his face as he slightly snickered…

Two weeks to wait and prepare for this so-called "thief" to arrive from the future and try to take his gold watch...and to wait until he takes the thief's silver watch and learn it's power.

* * *

 **Present Day…**

"I never saw him again that day, but I haven't forgotten his warning." Ratigan concluded his tale. Every thug couldn't believe it, but it did make sense and it was no wonder that he was waiting for a certain someone to come for him. They had never expected that a human from the future came all this way just to steal their boss' gold watch, they couldn't deny that it was a bold move, but nevertheless foolish. As for Basil and Dawson, it was hard to believe anything that Ratigan said, but Basil started to piece some of Ratigan's story together. Anna had her mouth covered when she learned about this "informant" and that he came from the future same as her, but he too possessed a silver watch. But that couldn't be possible could it?! If it's true, then is there more than one silver watch other than Moriarty's? This didn't even add-up!

"Now, after waiting on the night of June 20 such as this day," he tossed the silver watch and caught it. "I now finally have my own silver watch and with it the power over time and space." He laughed with delight. "And you can thank your dainty human companion of yours for giving me this power!"

"Dainty", hadn't Anna heard that word before?

"If you hadn't been so blind into trusting this human, you would've noticed that she was leading you straight to me."

Basil's eyes widened when he managed to finally piece some parts of the puzzle. "So it all makes sense." He looks at Anna. "You knew didn't you? You knew exactly where Ratigan was didn't you?"

Anna didn't have the right words to tell him. Basil's eyes narrowed as he says with a firm voice, "So this is what's all about...you were using me so could try to steal."

"Basil!" Dawson exclaimed, trying to reassure his friend about what he's saying, despite being confused about what's really going on, he doubted Anna would do this.

"No!" Anna tried to explain to Basil. "It's not like that I swear!"

Basil started circling Anna as he questioned her, "I saw you put that dart on one of my maps exactly where Ratigan's hideout was and you even openly admitted it to me before by saying you were looking for a golden watch of the opposite value. Do you deny this?"

"No," she said with a firm, but truthful voice.

"Then you're guilty of petty thievery."

"Basil!" Dawson said his name, but fell on deaf ears.

"No, it's not true, I'm not a thief, I didn't come here to steal anything!"

"And you expect me to believe that?" He said it in front of her face, his eyes were filled with anger as he was furious at being lied to and being used. Anna started to slowly back away from him as Basil was slowly walking towards her. It was starting to happen again, her being accused of a crime she didn't commit from Mr. Moriarty and now being accused of a crime she hadn't even done from Basil. "It's always the women who are the least to be suspected, especially from a human! What other kinds of secrets have you been keeping from me? But you know what, I rather hear you sing those secrets of yours...BEHIND BARS!"

Anna lost her footing, fell on the floor, and landed on her rear. Dawson had enough of this as his eyes narrowed and he went in front of Basil. He knew it couldn't be true at all, Anna couldn't be a criminal. "That's enough, Basil!"

"Dawson, stay out of this and don't you dare take her side! She's nothing more than a petty thief who will get what she deserves!" Anna felt her heart get hit from Basil's hurtful words as tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. Dawson was about to say something to Basil, but he turned his attention away from him as he was staring at Ratigan. "And as for you, Ratigan! So help me...I'll see you join her behind bars yet!"

"You fool!" Ratigan said it straight into Basil's face. "Isn't it clear to you?" He picked him up and shook him in the air, showing off his strength and power. "The superior mind has triumphed! I've won!" he announced triumphantly as he dropped him. He then looked at Anna as he says to her, "And as for you! I commend you on your courage in trying to find me and take one of my valuables, but understand this, little human. No matter what you do, no matter what you think, and no matter what method you try against me. You. Will. Fail!"

Anna felt her heart get hit even harder from Ratigan's words, not because he was wrong...but he was right, and that right there made her heart chip off a piece. Nothing around her made any sense anymore, nothing about this seemed even right anymore, and the piles of questions began to pile up even more as she couldn't even answer any of them.

Ratigan began bursting into a fit of laughter, Fidget joined in after already recovering from getting kicked by Anna, rolling on the floor as his legs dangled into the air. The rest of Ratigan's thugs joined in as they were either laughing hysterically or chuckling heartily at both the detective and the human.

Basil shook with fury from the laughter being aimed at him...but then his mind locked onto something as the thought broke him, deflating his ego in a matter of seconds as it made him feel hopeless inside, his body slumped forward in defeat as he gave into despair under the cruel resounding laughter.

As for Anna, her mind started to go into a state of vertigo as the cruel laughter began to distort...almost like it sounded human. They were laughing at her failures, seeing her become the state that she was in, a part of her wanted to cover her ears to drown out the laughter, but couldn't as her body refused to move.

Dawson gave a worried look to Basil as he wanted to help his friend, but didn't know how he should help him. He notices Anna starting to wobble as she was about to faint, but quickly got to the floor as her head landed on his shoulder, worried that something dreadful was happening to poor Anna. Her eyes became glass and her face emotionless.

Ratigan grasped his chest while pointing a teasing finger at both of their defeated looks. "Oh, I love it! I love it!" He grasped his chest again as he cackled. "Oh, I love it! I love it! I love it!"

The last thing that Anna saw before her vision turned black...was the cruel laughter of Moriarty as he too was laughing at her failures…

But that didn't stop the cruel laughter even after her vision turned black.

* * *

 **Whoa, what a major plot twist! Ratigan knew all along that Anna was from the future thanks to the informant who was also from the future. But still, who was this cloaked figure and how does he really know about Ratigan? To make things even worse for poor Anna, she finally managed to find the gold watch she was looking for...and it was Ratigan's! Was she truly sent here across time just to steal the criminal mastermind's watch, who knows?**

 **But now, Anna and her two friends are now at the grip of Ratigan. Will they get out of this or will the dark truth of reality set in and they may never get out of this alive? Find out next time as the mystery depends and the danger has risen to new heights!**

 **Well, I'll see y'all later for now!**


	9. A Royal Takeover and Narrow Escape

**Chapter 9: A Royal Takeover and Narrow Escape**

 _There I was, smack dab in the middle of something I already knew. But I never realized that reality has a way of showing you that not everything is as it seems. It could sometimes make you see things a different way...but in the end it will drive you crazy as reality takes over your head._

 _But I didn't care if it was real or not, I knew what was going to happen and I knew what I had to do…_

 _But first, I had to get out, I have to escape. I can't and I mustn't fail again!_

* * *

 **June 20, 1897 9:43 p.m.**

Anna could still hear the constant cruel laughter all around her. Her body felt like it was moving on it's own and her legs becoming wobbly like jell-o as she continued to move in the path were her vision showed her darkness. It was a slow but painful tread and it felt like it would take forever as the laughter echoed in her head and it would never leave her…

 _Ding_...came the unusual sound of a bell as the laughter ceased and her body felt like it was floating in a sea of darkness. But what became even unusual for her...Her head was hurting from that sound, but her body was numb along with her head.

 _Ding_...came the sound again as she saw a star flicker in the darkness...and it began to grow brighter as it was coming towards her.

 _Ding_...light engulfed her vision as she saw...fire?

Trees were burning everywhere, she wondered what the hell was going on, but didn't have time to find out as her vision flashed and changed as she saw some kind of...city? She didn't know what kind of city it was, but it looked more like it came from Europe and the setting of it looked like it came straight out of a fantasy story. She couldn't figure out what city it was, the main reason why was...the earth was shaking as the buildings crumbled and above the sky, grey storm clouds formed and she could hear the thunder ringing in her ears.

" _Help!"_ she heard a voice cry as it sounded like a woman.

 _Huh?_ She thought as Anna didn't know who was crying out for help.

" _Help me!"_

 _W...What?_

Her vision flashed and changed again as she was in some ruined room, an arm reaching out as she was being dragged by someone or...something? " _Help me, my love!"_ She couldn't tell who it was she was referring to as her vision was blurred, but she saw some blurry figure running towards her, he was dressed in some fancy uniform, but it was somehow damaged. The blurry figure came closer as she saw...Basil? But that couldn't be him...could it? Basil reached out his hand towards hers, but light engulfed everything as she heard him cry out, " _Nooo!"_

 _Ding..._ light engulfed her vision again and like someone turning the tv off, it vanished as she was returned back to the black void.

Anna didn't know what it was she saw, but she didn't care, she was back to seeing nothing but darkness…

"Wake up!" came another voice as light came back, but she felt her own eyes opening. She was seeing light everywhere and didn't know who it was that spoke…

Until she saw Ratigan as he says to her, "I said, wake up you dainty creature!"

She felt her face get tapped on both sides as her eyes blinked and once again she heard the word "dainty" coming from Ratigan. Why did it sound so familiar? She put that out of her head for the moment as she was trying to get her bearings together. Did she fall asleep and if so how long was she out? She didn't know as she tried to sit up...but couldn't as she was strapped down.

Looking down, she realized that she was tied down by thick ropes and could hear the sound of rising metal. Her eyes gaze forwards as she saw the thugs lift the snapping mechanism...realizing even further that she was on the mouse trap. She looks to the right and notices Basil right next to her, Dawson was also there as she already knew, was tied-up the same as well.

Seeing her awake and aware made Ratigan smile evilly as he says, "So good of you to be in the real world, little girl...for only a short-time." He snickered slightly. "You don't know what a delightful dilemma it was trying to decide on the most appropriate method for your demise." He mused at all three of his victims.

Dawson was really worried while Basil's face remained blank as he was staring at the ceiling. Fidget carefully set the trigger in place and he flinched when it jiggled, Dawson shut his eyes tight as he feared the snapping mechanism might go off any second, but the device stable as he opened his eyes and Fidget left after finishing the job.

"I had so many ingenious ideas, I didn't know which to choose." Ratigan explained as he leaned in towards Basil and Anna with a wicked smirk. "So, I decided to use them all."

The trio were surrounded by deadly weapons spread all over the room. An anvil was hanging over their heads, an axe held up to the left of them, a crossbow and arrow laid in front, and a pistol to their right aimed directly at them. Anna rolled her eyes and nodded with an unamused look as she thought, _Really? This is just pathetic and I thought overkill was an understatement._

"Marvelous, isn't it?" Ratigan chuckled heartily, showing off his ingenious plan in killing the trio. "But here, let me show you how it works." He turned to make a shift picture frame with his hands, proceeding, "Picture this. First, a sprightly tune I've recorded especially for you." At a human-sized record player, Fidget bowed in a polite manner as the professor continued, "As the song plays, the cord tightens…" Fidget moved the needle forward slightly, showing the rope that was tied to it and the other half tied to a mechanism that held a black ball, then his boss began explaining about the made up turning passage created for the ball, "And when the song ends, the metal ball is released, rolling along its merry way until…"

Dawson scowled at the professor while Anna still had an unamused look.

"SNAP!" Ratigan clapped his hands together displaying the result of the mousetrap. "BOOM!" He pointed to the pistol. "TWANG!" Gesturing to the crossbow and arrow. "THUNK!" Thrusting his arm down showing the axe. Finishing with the anvil hovering above them, "SPLAT!"

Dawson flinched at the horrid thought of being crushed to death that would occur to them.

Ratigan took his top hat off and placed it over his heart. "And so ends the short, undistinguished, career of Basil of Baker Street, and the short journey of the futuristic, but petty, thief."

His words didn't reach Basil as his face remained blank, but Anna's eyes glared angrily as she was getting sick and tired of being called a thief.

"You're despicable!" Dawson spat angrily.

"Yes," Ratigan snickered at his words. "Oh, before I forget," he turned his attention towards Anna. "I want to thank you personally for giving me this watch, once I find out the secrets of its power... _no one_ will be able to stop me. But it's too bad though…" He starts pinching Anna's cheek. "A lovely lady like yourself won't be able to see it."

Anna jerked her face away from his hand and spat on Ratigan's face while yelling, "Go to hell!"

Ratigan was unfazed from Anna's spit as he took his handkerchief and dabbed it off of his face while saying, "Now, now, watch the language young lady. You wouldn't want to set a bad example for a child now, would you?" He motions his arm forward.

Anna had a confused look as she followed to where Ratigan motioned his arm...only for her eyes to widen and gasped as she saw none other than…"Hiram! Olivia!"

Hiram was tied-up and gagged as his voice was muffled, his eyes had an angry look as they were directed at Ratigan and he was held back by two thugs who wore the soldier uniforms. Olivia remained in her glass prison, her face was filled with worry for her friend Anna.

A cackle was heard as Fidget returned, dressed in a fairly decorative red uniform. "Everything's ready, Fidget?" Ratigan asked.

"All set, boss," Fidget informed.

Pleased by the news, Ratigan smiled gleefully while he tiptoed excitedly over to a white package tied down with a pink ribbon and a bow on top, guarded by a few of his thugs. Opening the top of the present with a chuckle, he grins evilly. "Oh, this is wicked! So delightfully wicked!" He ushered the thugs to move the gift along.

He then walked over to Hiram while saying, "Mr. Flaversham, let me congratulate you on a superb piece of craftsmanship." He taps on the side of the bottle. "See what you can do with the proper motivation?" He cackles as he pinches Hiram's cheek, but Hiram jerked his face away from his hand as he tried to speak through his gag. "You wish to say something?"

Ratigan pulls the gag down as Hiram yells angrily, "Professor, you lying scoundrel! You said you gave me your word that no harm will befall her!"

"Oh yes, about that…" Ratigan gave Hiram an evil smile as he placed the gag back on his muzzle. "I lied. The last thing I want is some petty thief trying to take one of my valuables." Hiram had a confused look after what Ratigan said. Seeing that look made Ratigan giggle as he pinched the bridge of his nose while saying, "Oh, of course, how could I forget. You really don't know much, do you?" Hiram cocked an eyebrow. "Well, since you don't know…" He poked Hiram's nose. "You were harboring nothing more but a petty thief."

Hiram's eyes widened with shock. That couldn't be true...could it? "Hiram!" Anna yelled as he turned his attention towards her. "Don't listen to him, it's not true!"

"If I were to wager a guess," Ratigan says as Hiram turns his attention back at him. "You were helping her find a golden watch of the opposite value. Am I right?"

Once again, Hiram was shocked. How did he know about that?

Seeing that look made Ratigan snicker as he got his answer. "Well then…" He took out his gold watch and flipped it open while showing it to Hiram. "You can search no more, Mr. Flaversham."

When Hiram saw that watch, his eyes widened when he realized that it was almost identical to the silver watch that Anna had. However, this not only confused him, but he looked at both the watch and Anna. His voice became flabbergasted from his gag, none of this didn't make any sense.

"Hiram!" Anna yelled again towards him. "You gotta believe me, I'm not a thief!"

Ratigan closes the watch and ordered his thugs, "Take him to my ship and prepare for takeoff." They dragged Hiram away as both Anna and Olivia watched helplessly. "Make sure that Mr. Flaversham is comfortable for the ride."

The rest of Ratigan's thugs had all climbed up onto Felicia's back so she could give them a ride to their destination.

"You all know the plan?" Ratigan reminded them.

"Right, Professor!" The thugs replied as they saluted.

With a meow, Felicia turned and left with her passengers.

Ratigan went back to the trio while saying, "It was my fond hope to stay and witness your final scene," He stroked Basil's chest up to his chin. "But you were fifteen minutes late," He reopened his watch to show off the time before putting it back in his vest pocket. "And I do have an important engagement at…Buckingham Palace."

Hearing this, Dawson gave off a puzzled look while Anna's eyes widened and her jaw agape as she already knew what he meant from watching the movie.

"Now, you will remember to smile for the camera, won't you?" Ratigan smiled, indicating an old fashioned camera nearby, aiming right at the trio. "Say, 'cheese'." He snickered.

Basil only gave off a depressed sigh.

"You fiend!"

"Sorry, chubby," Ratigan answered Dawson as he climbed up the ladder to the record player. "You should've chosen your friends more carefully."

Right before he was about to set the record off, Anna yelled as he looks at her, "Ratigan! I'll be back, this isn't over, not by a long-shot!"

He gave her a wicked grin and snickered, "I highly doubt that."

With that, he set the record off. Dawson's eyes widened with fright as a mock-cheerful tune sung by Ratigan began to play. Out from an already opened barrel, a small dirigible came flying out, propelled by pedals at the back was the cyclist Fidget. A thug was steering the helm while the other thug was guarding Hiram and the package was tied to the back of the airship.

 _Goodbye so soon_

 _And isn't this a crime_

 _We know by now that time knows how to fly_

Ratigan grabbed a rope ladder that the thug threw down for him as the dirigible sailed by and waved farewell to them, "Adieu, alvederzane, arebadeuchi, farewell!" To add more of his wicked humor, he waves mockingly at Basil and the human, "Bye, bye, Basil and Miss...whoever-it-is-you-are." He then took over the helm as he drove the dirigible up the chimney and continued their journey towards the palace.

 _So here's goodbye so soon_

 _You'll find your separate way_

 _With time so short I'll say so long_

 _And go_

 _So soon_

 _Goodbye_

 _You followed me, I followed you_

 _We were like each other's shadows for a while_

 _Now as you see, this game is through_

 _So although it hurts…_

Now that they were completely alone, surrounded by deadly weapons, Olivia peered through the glass bottle helplessly while Dawson was confused after what Ratigan said earlier. Turning his attention towards the depressed Basil, he asked, "Wh-Wh-Wh-What did he mean, an engagement at Buckingham Palace?"

Basil sighed and answered with a depressed voice, "Haven't you figured it out yet, doctor? The queen's in danger, and the empire is doomed."

"The queen?!" Dawson grew alarmed as he now understood Ratigan's true goal was to eliminate the queen and crown himself the next ruler.

However, what Dawson didn't realize was that Anna had already known about this long before the events transpired. She wanted to tell both him and Basil everything she knew, after they now know the truth that she's from the future, but had to keep her mouth shut for the time being. So for now, she had to focus on getting free and then when the time comes...tell them the truth and apologize after that.

* * *

At Buckingham Palace, humans were already inside celebrating their sovereign's queen for her Diamond Jubilee. Streamers and banners with the British flag's colors lined the fences and walls alongside balloons and ribbons for the festivities as the trumpets were playing _Rule Britannia_. However, what no human seemed to notice outside or below there very feet, a gathering of mice dressed in their finest clothing went towards a hole near the fence and then they proceeded straight towards the rose archway where the entrance was guarded by the Royal Guards.

At the royal bedroom, a female round figured mouse with white hair underneath her regal crown was humming happily to herself while powdering her face. Queen Mousetoria was the kind sovereign with light-brown fur, tan on her muzzle, and a pink nose. She wore her royal purple and lilac colored robe, and a pink dress.

Outside her chamber door, two silhouettes of her guards remained posted at her door. But then, while the queen hadn't noticed as she continues to hum happily, the guards were ambushed as thumping was heard and then were replaced by Ratigan's thugs in disguises.

One of the thugs ushered them to hurry while whispering, "Psst, over here. Come on, over here."

As Queen Mousetoria was finishing up on preparing herself, a loud knock came as it made her slightly jumpy. Readjusting her crown, she announces with regality, "Come in."

One of the phony guards opened the door while bowing and greeting, "Uh, begging Your Majesty's pardon. A present has just arrived in honor of your jubilee."

The fake guards pushed the large white and pink wrapped package inside with assistance from Fidget.

"A present? Oh, how wonderful!" The queen exclaimed with delight, then approaches the giant gift while sighing, "I just adore jubilees."

Fidget took the attached note off the present and handed it to Her Majesty. "Here you are, sweetheart."

She takes out her spectacles, but right before she was about to read it, the queen eyed the fancy-dressed bat suspiciously. "Have you been with us long?" she asked, but then turned back to look at him with wide eyes as she saw the bruises on his face. The left was swollen shut while the other eye was slowly healing. "Good heavens!" she exclaimed. "What happened to your face?"

Fidget didn't know the queen would probably notice the bruises that Anna gave him earlier today. But decided to give the queen a make believable story as he says while pointing at his face, "Oh, this. Just some accidents, nothing to worry about." He chuckled at the last part.

The queen cocked an eyebrow as her suspicion began to grow. She'll probably have to ask him later about these so-called "accidents". "To our beloved queen," she read the note aloud. "This gift we send, as her sixty year reign…" Her expression and voice changed to puzzlement at the last line, "Comes to an end?"

Fidget and the other thugs pulled the ribbons off and the package fell open to reveal an exact robotic replica of Queen Mousetoria.

The queen studied this strange gift with her spectacles. "How extraordinary!" she says with wonder in her voice. Still, she wondered though, who made such an amazing, but strange gift?

Suddenly...the robotic queen came to life as it rattled and popped. It turned toward the queen while clicking as it reached out and attempted to grab her, but the queen makes a run for it as the robot chases her around the bedroom. "Goodness gracious!" she cried as she finally managed to hide behind her guards, never knowing that they were actually thugs who work for Ratigan.

The robot ceases to a halt, and at that moment, Ratigan appeared at the doorway with Hiram operating the controls against his wishes. "Amazing likeness, isn't it, Your Majesty?" He says with a sneer.

"Professor Ratigan!" cried the queen, then she ordered, "Guards! Seize this despicable creature!"

Fidget snickered wickedly, because these guards will only obey the professor himself.

Ratigan repeated the same command through the speaker of the robotic queen. "Guards, seize this despicable creature!" He laughs cruelly into the speaker.

His thugs caught hold of the queen. Believing that they were turning against her, she glares at both her guards and at Ratigan while saying furiously, "Oh, how dare you!"

"Take her away!" Ratigan ordered, holding out his little bell and rang for Felicia, signaling her that it was time to eat her special treat.

As she was being carried out the door with assistance from Fidget, the queen cried out, "Let go of me, you ruffians!"

"Move along, honey!" teased Fidget.

"You fiends!" the queen's voice could still be heard down the hall. "Traitors!"

With a smug grin, Ratigan took out a handkerchief and wiped it on the robotic queen's cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Ratigan's lair, the record continues to play.

 _So although it hurts, I'll try to smile_

 _As I say_

Basil remained in his depressed state as he made no attempt to free himself or the other two as he was resigned to his fate, but as for Anna, she was grunting while wiggling and trying to sit up but couldn't as her bounds kept her tight. Olivia was also struggling as she was pushing at the cork while grunting and trying to free herself so she could help them, but to no avail as she slid down.

 _Goodbye so soon_

 _And isn't this…_

Loud grunts came from Anna while Dawson notices the rope slowly stretching as it came closer to activating the mechanism and releasing the black ball. Anna tried using her legs so she could push herself upwards, but once again, her bounds kept her tight no matter how hard she struggled. Her grunting became erratic through each breath she took as she lifts her chin, trying to get out while hitting the back of her head.

Seeing that Anna was starting to lose it made Dawson say, "Anna, calm down!"

"SHUT UP!" she snapped so loud, making Dawson wince as her behavior was starting to get worse.

She kept on hitting the back of her head hard while grunting as she was trying her very hardest to get out of her bounds. She wasn't going to die here. There was no way in hell that she was going to die...in this stinking hole!

Dawson tried to reason with her by saying, "Anna please, we mustn't lose our heads, we'll think of something."

Anna refused to listen to reason as her grunting grew louder and was banging her head hard, almost like she was acting that of a madwoman trying to get out of a straightjacket. "I'M NOT GONNA DIE HERE!" she shouted. "I'M NOT GONNA FAIL AGAIN!" She kept on banging her head through each of her words. "I...HAVE...TO MAKE...AMENDS...SINCE I FAILED...BEFORE!" After saying her last word and would probably be feeling a headache from the back of her head, she could no longer hold back the tears as she started to sob.

Dawson was confused from what Anna said. What did she mean by before? It couldn't have been that she failed to protect Hiram and Olivia. No, the way she was acting was something else...and it was something very deep. He didn't know what it was, but he began to worry for Anna's mental health as she was starting to lose hope.

As Anna was now gazing at the anvil hovering above. Her heart began to beat hard with fear as reality finally sat in. _So this is it._ She thought. _I really am gonna die._ Apart of her knew that someday she would die eventually, but she never knew she would die here in the world that she had always believed to be a movie. The other half of her tried to reason with her, telling her to at least hold on to what little hope she had, she still had a promise to fulfill with Olivia, not to mention, she told Ratigan that she'll be back. But what good is a promise if you end up dead! It felt like to her that matter what kind of promises she makes, they always get broken in the end. Her thoughts then turned to Basil as she looks at him while her tears kept pouring from her eyes, his face had already turned sideways as his eyes were staring at hers. She wasn't sure if he was paying attention to her or not as Anna wanted to say these words...but instead her thoughts beat her to it, _Basil, please...help me._

With another depressed sigh, Basil turned his attention away from Anna.

Anna also turned her attention away from Basil while she gave off a shaky breath. A fresh batch of tears came from her eyes as she looks at Olivia, "I'm so sorry, Olivia." she muttered. "I tried...I tried so hard."

With that, she turned her gaze towards the anvil, waiting patiently for death to arrive and turn her into a bloody paste with her two friends...Maybe death wasn't so bad after all.

"Oh, how could I have been so blind?" Basil moaned.

"We all make mistakes," Dawson consoled. "But we can't let that stop us. We have to-"

"Ratigan's proved he's more clever than I," Basil interrupted while continuing. "Heh, he would never have walked into such an obvious trap or allow himself to be used by a petty thief from the future."

At those words, Anna sighed while looking at Basil with red eyes after shedding so many tears and gave him a look that said _Really_.

"Oh, pull yourself together!" Dawson snapped. "You can stop that villain! Why-"

Suddenly, Dawson and Anna both glanced at the record player as it was skipping while repeating, " _So long...So long...So long."_ Over and over again.

"Basil! The record!"

Basil continued on with his lament. "Oh, it's finally happened. I've been outwitted!"

"Oh Basil, please!" Dawson pleaded.

With another sigh from Anna and knowing that if she was going to die, she might as well try one last attempt to explain to Basil. "Basil, you gotta believe me-"

"Beaten! Duped!"

"I'm not a thief, I didn't-"

"Made a fool of! Oh, ridiculed!"

Dawson started to get angry, he had just about enough of Basil's depressed lamenting and Anna's failed attempt to try and explain to him.

"For God's sake!" Anna's tears started to come down again. "I'm sorry for not-"

"Belittled!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Dawson shouted as his voice echoed throughout the lair. It was now Anna's turn to wince as she already knew from watching the movie that Dawson would shout like that, but she never expected him to be _this_ loud.

At the sound of Dawson's voice, the record player jumped back into line and continued to play the rest of the song, yet even more closer to the end. Dawson cringed, but then turned his attention back to Basil as he told him off, "Dash it all, Basil! If Anna truly was a thief, she would've stolen something by now, but she hasn't done anything of the sort! I understand that your just as confused and shocked as I am that Anna is from the future and she may know something that neither of us don't, but that doesn't matter at the moment! The queen's in danger, Anna needs our help, Olivia's counting on us, we're about to be horrible splattered, and all you can do is lie there feeling sorry for yourself! Well, I know you can save us, but if you've given up, then why don't we just set it off now and be done with it!" After that, Dawson pouted.

 _We know by now that time knows how to fly_

Then...Anna's eyes widened as a small gasp escaped her mouth. She knew that there was a chance to get out, but despite the difference between fantasy and reality, she would rather take her chances by using her knowledge of the movie to escape. It was better than nothing and it was still a fifty-fifty percent chance that she may or may not die after this, she has to at least hold on to hope...even if it was very small. So with that, she scoots closer as she goes to Basil's ear and whispers, "Set it off now."

Basil chuckles weakly, feeling the breath from Anna as it tickled him, but nevertheless he repeated, "Set it off now."

"Yes," she continued to whisper. "Set the trap off now."

Something clicked into Basil's brain as he remembered Dawson saying "set it off now" and Anna whisperly repeating the words to him "set the trap off now". With that, his eyes shot open as the wheels in his head started to turn like clockwork. "Set it...off...now." he slowly repeated.

Anna scoots away from Basil, knowing that he'll be back to his old self pretty soon, but she hoped it would be now and not sooner or later. Time was the utmost essence and pretty soon both hers and there time will be up.

Dawson looks at Basil as he noticed him giggling slightly and smiling mischievously as he chuckled, "Yes! We...We'll set the trap off now!" his voice echoed throughout the lair.

Dawson was horrified about what Basil just said. He wasn't serious was he?! Pulling off an escape attempt that's just...downright suicidal! "Basil! Wait! I didn't mean that we ought to-" He gasped as he looked at the record player, hearing that the song had finally reached its end and the grinding sound of the record came.

Dawson and Anna gasp as they look up and see that the contraption was let loose, the metal ball going down the pipe as it began its descent. "Oh God!" Anna said as her lower lip quivered and her heart began to beat fast with fear.

"Angle of the trajectory," Basil began calculating. "Multiplied by the square root of an isosceles triangle…" He continues to calculate while mumbling. Dawson and Anna continue to helplessly watch as the metal ball came out of the pipe and continues downwards to its descent. "Dividing Guttermeg's principle of opposing forces in motion…" He continues to mumble as he finished calculating. "And adjusting for the difference in equilibrium…" He looks back up at the anvil, then at Olivia.

Anna shuts her eyes tight as she mutters while repeatingly praying, "Please God don't let me die, please God don't let me die, please God don't me die, please God don't let me-"

She stops repeating as she felt Basil's hand clasped onto hers while saying, "Anna, look at me!" She opens her eyes and looks at him. "It's going to be alright. Do you understand?" She quickly nods her head.

As the metal ball was moving closer towards the trio, Basil looks at Dawson and says to him, "Dawson, at the exact moment I tell you, we must release the triggering mechanism."

"What?" Dawson had a frightened yet puzzled look as his eyes gazed at the trigger where Basil's hand was along with his.

"Get ready, Dawson," Basil announced with a serious look as he watched the metal ball coming downwards. "Steady…"

Dawson muffled in fear and his eyes were firmly shut as his hand trembled over the trigger. Olivia was pushing with all her might against the cork and Anna's hand tightened onto Basil's hand as he did the same with hers. The metal ball came close and then…

"NOW!"

Dawson screamed as he and Basil struck their hands on the trigger and the lever was released. Basil and Anna shut their eyes tight while cringing...But then, all three of them slowly opened their eyes as they see the metal ball was caught in its tracks, making it shake from the force. But as it did, the little hook on the side of the trap sprung off.

They watched as the hook shot towards the gun, and the gun fired a bullet into the air. The bullet shot onto the crossbow, making it fire its arrow in another direction and fly towards the axe, where it destroyed the wooden handle instantly. As the axe was twirling into the air, Dawson shut his eyes, but Anna's eyes widened as her mind slowed down the axe. Seeing the axe's blade glint with light, her life flashed before her eyes...ending it with a group hug from her mom and dad after her graduation in high school...then she screamed.

Whether by luck or maybe fate's hand in making sure their lives are kept intact, the axe smashed the mousetrap in half, sending Dawson flying to one side as he landed while rolling on the ground, and sending Basil and Anna to the other side while rolling on the ground as well. But once again, they came into another embarrassing position when they stopped rolling. Anna was now at the bottom with Basil at the top as their noses were touching one another. Her face and Basil's ears turned a tinge of red.

But what became embarrassing, turned to a change in awkward as the anvil descended downward and crushed the axe, creating a loud crash as the ground cracked and the earth shook violently from the impact, making Basil lose balance in his arms as his mouth crashed onto Anna's. Their eyes widened as Anna's face turned beet red like a tomato and Basil's ear's practically glowed red, her heart was beating fast not by fear...but by getting a chaste kiss from Basil, her childhood hero and crush. She could feel his smooth mouth like how a human mouth should be, much to her surprise as her painful heart healed instantly, all the pain completely forgotten as it focused only on Basil.

While the earth continued to shake, the bottle that Olivia was in began to rattle, then the cork popped out and Olivia was freed, but was sent sailing through the air.

As Dawson leaned heavily against the anvil while clutching the side of his head with a single hand and catching his breath after going through a near-death experience, Basil pulls his mouth away from Anna while clearing his throat and quickly getting up, the glow from his ears completely leaving him as he quickly sheds his sailor disguise, revealing his brown inverness coat and stylishly puts on his deerstalker hat. Basil of Baker Street was back and his usual confidant ego had been fully restored.

Seeing that Olivia was falling made Anna quickly get up while joining Basil at his side, her face returning to normal color while having her arms out and a big smile was on her face. Basil places his arm around a baffled Dawson while saying, "Thank you, Dawson." Then as Anna managed to catch Olivia in her arms while she too gave a big smile to Anna, they were about to embrace, but were interrupted as Basil placed his other arm onto Anna while saying with a grin, "Forgive me for doubting you and accusing you for something you haven't done, Anna." After that, he brings them close while flashing a wide smile. "Smile everyone!"

There was a flash as the camera goes off, capturing Basil's brilliant smile, but also Dawson, Anna, and Olivia's stunned and perplexed expressions.

When that came to an end, Anna and Olivia looked at one another...then once again gave a big smile to one another as Anna breaks away from Basil and embraces Olivia while twirling around. Basil and Dawson watched while smiling as Anna was reunited with Olivia and they were giggling with happiness, she stops twirling as Olivia nuzzles into Anna's neck and saying, "I knew you'd come."

They look at each other while Anna says, "I'd never leave you, I still have a promise to keep. Remember?"

Olivia nods as they embraced once again…

But then, Basil clears his throat as they look at him and Dawson. Basil had his arms crossed while tapping his fingers on his arm and giving Anna a look like how a parent does to a child who's in trouble.

Anna sighed, she knew that she'll have to both explain and apologize to Basil. So with that, she puts Olivia down and goes towards him...then she says, "Basil, I just wanna-"

Basil brings out a hand to silence her. He gives her a serious look and says, "You and I are going to have a very serious talk," He waves a finger at her while continuing, "And I want answers from you when this is over." He puts his arm down while keeping that serious look. "But for now, you know something what Ratigan intends to do to the queen that not even I or Dawson know about. If so, then tell us what you know."

Anna knew that there was no point in hiding her knowledge. So with her own serious look, she told Basil, "He intends to kill the queen by feeding her to his cat."

Dawson gasped after what Anna just said. He already knew that Ratigan intends to eliminate the queen, but to hear this from Anna, he never knew that Ratigan intends to do that. To do something like that was not only evil, but was really gruesome for someone so despicably evil like Ratigan. Nobody should die a gruesome death like that.

"Are you sure?" Basil questioned Anna with a serious but firm voice.

"Positive," she assured Basil.

"Then we have no time to waste, quickly everyone!" Basil quickly starts to run with Dawson, Anna, and Olivia following him. "We must make haste! First we need to head to Scotland Yard, we need all the assistance we can get!"

"But Basil," Dawson says. "Ratigan still has that silver watch. There's no telling what might happen if he does manage to figure out the secrets of its power."

It dawned on to Basil as his eyes widened and came to a stop, making Dawson cry "oof" as he bumps into Basil's back and Anna and Olivia slid to a stop. "Great Scott!" Basil exclaimed while dramatically placing the back of his fist onto his head. He completely forgot that Ratigan took Anna's silver watch and by now was trying to find out it's secrets. "Your right! Then we've not a moment to lose!" He goes to Anna, grabs her hand, and runs while taking her with him, making her squeak in surprise as she tried not to trip while keeping up to Basil.

Dawson quickly grabs Olivia's hand and runs with them to catch-up. But while they were racing out of Ratigan's lair, something dawned onto Anna. If Ratigan does manage to figure out the secrets of the silver watches power, then there was no telling what he might do…

But she mentally prayed to God that Ratigan wouldn't unintentionally create another natural disaster, and if so...London and all of Mousedom would be in deep trouble.

* * *

 **Whew, this was the shortest chapter I had to make! But nevertheless, they managed to survive! Now its a heartfelt race against time to stop Ratigan from taking over Mousedom and quite possibly prevent him from using the silver watches power. But what would happen if he does managed to figure out its secrets. Would he unintentionally create another natural disaster like how the silver watch did before or would it be something else entirely? Who knows.**

 **The stage is set, the suspense is sweet-dripping, and a fight to retake Buckingham Palace will soon begin next time in the next chapter!**

 **Well, I'll see y'all later for now!**


	10. Retaking Buckingham Palace

**Chapter 10: Retaking Buckingham Palace**

 _I knew what I had to do, because I already knew what was going to happen. With a goal in mind for both myself and my friends before me, it was a race against the clock._

 _However, despite the goal, the enemy had one advantage against us...he had the power over time and space. But, the problem was he didn't know how it works and I prayed to God that we weren't too late in him figuring out how it works…_

 _But little did I realize that when I retrieved something that was stolen from me, I too would learn a little bit about its secrets and the power of time and space that literally laid in the palm of my hand._

* * *

 **June 20, 1897 9:50 p.m.**

At the royal chamber, Ratigan was just finishing up on preparing his coronation. He was now dressed in his overly rich royal garments consisting of many golden medals sewn over his robe, a huge golden belt with the letter R engraved at the center was wrapped around his waist and on the left side of the belt was a sword. The garments gave off a shine while glittering as it gave him a majestic vibe that was filled with power.

Today was a momentous occasion for him, it felt like to him that fate and good fortune was on his side. His enemy Basil along with that red-headed thief was dead, the queen will soon join them, he will become king, and to top it all off, he has the silver watch and with it the power of time and space at his disposal. Which he kept it close inside his robe. However, that leaves one part of his new plan to be accomplished and that was to figure out how this watch works. But once he finds out, an endless unknown future will be his to control and he will be the one to lead this world into a new age under his rule.

Putting that plan on hold for the moment and wanting to focus on the here and now for the time being. The last touch he needed to add to his royal garb was his crown, which he left it right on the dresser near the mirror he was at. Picking it up, he was about to place it on top of his head, until…

 _Ding_ …

Ratigan cringe with pain as he rubbed the side of his head. He looks at the crown with an odd look, but then shrugs as he was about to place it on his head.

 _Ding_ …

Ratigan cringe again as he clutches the side of his head. He gave off a serious look while looking around, trying to find out who was making that weird noise...But there was nobody here but him, which made him change his look to a confused one while saying, "What in the blazes-"

 _Ding_ …

Ratigan grunts in pain while dropping the crown on the floor and clutching the sides of his head. As the crown dropped, it bounced on the floor.

 _Ding_... _ding_... _ding_ …

Ratigan threw his head up and howled in pain, his back was against the wall while his teeth clenched and said with a painful voice, "My head!"

* * *

At the exact same time while Basil, Anna, Dawson, and Olivia were trying to get out of the sewer…

 _Ding_ …

Anna yelped while letting go of Basil as she collapsed on the sewer floor and clutching her head while grunting in pain.

"Anna!" Basil exclaimed as he goes to the floor, wondering why Anna was somehow in pain.

Dawson too went towards the floor along with Olivia, who had a worried look on her face for her friend as Dawson asked, "What's wrong?"

"My head!"

As she continues to grunt, Dawson checks on the back of Anna's head, hoping that she didn't agitate it or worst of all suffer a concussion from beating the back of her head from trying to escape earlier. But shockingly...the bruise was gone, almost like it didn't exist from earlier today. Dawon and Basil looked at one another with shocked looks. How was this even possible? They didn't know what was going on, but somehow Anna was in pain. Basil lifts Anna up to hug her while she continues to grunt in pain. Olivia was going to join in, but was held back by Dawson. All of them were worried while waiting for her mysterious pain to end.

At the exact same time, Anna and Ratigan said these exact words…

" _What's happening to me?"_

For Anna, her vision was blurred, but once again felt like someone was dragging her. She looks around, but couldn't tell where she was due to her vision still blurred as she heard the woman's voice from before, but this time she could make out a posh medieval accent as she says, " _Where am I? Where hast thou taken me?"_

She heard an evil chuckle as another voice spoke and it was...Ratigan's? " _Welcome to the other side of time."_ As she continues while being dragged, Ratigan continued, " _You my dear, are now part of my grand plan."_

 _Grand...plan?_ Anna thought with confusion. What did Ratigan mean by...grand plan?

" _Let me go, you fiend!"_

As she continues to struggle while hitting his arm, trying to be free from his grip. She felt Ratigan grab her face to make her look at him while he says, " _Be grateful my dear, you will soon become part of-"_

Next thing she knew, Ratigan was flung off of her while she yelped and landed on the floor.

" _Why you insolent, interfering little-augh!"_

She looks up as lights danced here and there and the sounds of crashing glass was heard. Anna didn't know what the hell was going on or what the hell she was seeing. What was all the light show? Whatever was happening, somebody was fighting Ratigan. But who?

After the last light, Ratigan was screaming and another crash of glass came. Then the next thing she knew, light engulfed her vision...and then she was struggling not to trip as she was running and her hand was gripped by somebody. Since her vision was still blurred, she could make out...a brown bowler hat, and somebody telling her in an elderly voice, " _Quick, in here!"_

A door was opened as she stepped inside, but couldn't tell what it was. " _Stay here and wait for me,"_ The elderly voice ordered. " _I'll be back soon, but don't open this door or touch anything in this path."_

She turns around while saying, " _Wait, who are-"_

She was interrupted by someone shutting the door and the sound of a _ding_ came as her vision came to an end by a flash of light. Anna opened her eyes while breathing heavily as the pain in her head came to an end. She and Basil looked at each other while he asked her, "Are you alright?"

Anna nods her head while Dawson says, "What in heaven's name just happened?"

As they stood up, Anna answered, "I'm not sure." She didn't know how to explain the vision she just saw, but she did tell them what she heard. "But Ratigan has some grand plan or whatever it is he's doing."

"Grand plan?" Basil says with a confused look. "What grand plan?"

"I don't know, but I have a terrible feeling that something bad is about to happen. We have to hurry!"

"My thoughts exactly," Basil grew a serious look as he grabs Anna's hand and continues on there way out of the sewer with Dawson and Olivia following them.

While Dawson remained confused about what's going on and what Anna meant by some "grand plan" she meant, Basil could already tell that something is already happening. Ratigan must be somehow tampering with the watch, which is probably the reason why Anna was in pain just now, and he too had a terrible feeling that not only Mousedom was in danger...but so was Anna's future.

* * *

Back with Ratigan, he sees light engulfing his vision, then like someone hitting the fast forward button...memories that was not his own began to appear, but it was so fast he couldn't even catch a moment of what it was. But luckily for him, whenever a memory stops, he only got a second to look…

The first were plans filled with drawings…

The second was the silver watches hands going fast until all the hands reach the top…

The last was a giant clock face with no numbers, only hands that were ticking…

After that, his vision flashed and changed as he was standing on some hard path, and in front of him was...A human! He didn't know who he was, but while the male human's back was turned, he sees that he was wearing an old light-brown coat and short tan-brown hair. But what was strange was that he held something close to his ear and was talking to it, almost like somebody was there. As his body went to autopilot, he quietly sneaks behind him, and then...grabs the man's mouth to silence him and then felt his claws tear at the man's throat, feeling the warm blood on his hands as he lets him go. He watches as the man drops something on the ground, noticing it was some kind of small metal contraption with a glowing mirror and numbers shining blue, he gurgles while clutching his throat and collapses on the ground at his front. The man twitches slightly as he finally died while his own blood made a small puddle surrounding his face.

Ratigan felt himself smirk as he snickered with delight…

His vision flashed and changed again as he was now seeing an odd building, but inside was a young man, whose back was also turned as he wore a blue coat with a grey hoodie, blue trousers, and unusual black shoes. Ratigan lifts something and notices in his right hand...A silver revolver? He had never seen a pistol look like this before, but the way he felt the weight from it packed some kind of power. His finger cocked the hammer...then pulled the trigger…

 **BAM!** Came the loud sound of the revolver as the young man's back became a dot of red while he raised his arms slightly, noticing that he was wielding a black pistol in his right hand that he's never seen before. Ratigan pulled the trigger twice. **BAM! BAM!** The young man's back was painted crimson as he collapsed on a shelf and knocked down the contents on the floor. However, if his face would've become shocked, if would've been now at what he was seeing…

It was the red-headed thief, herself! A stranger was already dead in front of her while her shoulder painted a stream of crimson that went down. Then, she collapsed.

With a flash of light and the sound of a _ding_ , Ratigan opened his eyes while breathing heavily as it came to an end. What was it, a vision, or was it something else? He didn't know what it was. However, he takes the silver watch out of his robe while looking at it. Whatever it was he saw, somehow that watch was connected to it, but something else appeared in his thoughts...Was that red-headed girl alive? No, it couldn't be, she had already been dealt with, but after what he saw, somehow she was killed again by his hand...Well at least he thinks he did. He wasn't sure anymore, none of this didn't make any sense.

But, whatever the reason, he didn't have time to ponder at this, he had bigger fish to fry...much bigger. So with that, he puts the watch back inside his robe, picks the crown back up while placing it on his head, and makes his way towards his coronation.

* * *

At the audience chamber, every mouse who was man, woman, child, young, or old had all gathered. Then, trumpets sounded off and drums were rolling by Ratigan's thugs, still disguised as royal guards, they were actually surprised with themselves that they were actually quite good for the first time.

A spotlight landed on some green curtains, which parted as their beloved sovereign appeared. Everybody applauded upon her entrance, just as the music stopped and were happy to see their queen. However, nobody knew that their beloved queen was not who she appeared to be. The robotic queen came to a standstill in the center of the stage as the crowd ceased their applause.

"On this most august occasion," The robotic queen began her speech while rattling and popping, much to the oblivious crowd who didn't notice. "We are gathered here not only to commemorate my sixty years as queen, but to honor one…"

Nobody in the crowd had noticed the phony guards smirking at one another. Hiding behind the curtain, Ratigan smiled with glee as his plan was coming to fruition. He looks at Hiram, who sat upon a stool as he was at the robotic queen's controls and reciting the words that had been prepared for him on cue cards, held by Bill the Lizard and another phony guard was pointing his gun at Hiram's back to force him to cooperate. Then, he looks at the silver watch that he brought out while trying to think on how this thing works before his moment to appear before the audience came.

Hiram felt horrible for what he was doing, but what choice did he have now. Not only was his heart aching for his probably dead human friend Anna, but his daughter was being forced to watch her die along with those two other mice, who he didn't know who they were. To make things even worse, he felt like a fool into trusting Ratigan, thinking that he would spare Anna that's if he'd finish the robot, but at the same time...he was confused. He and Anna had been looking for a golden watch of the opposite value as the silver watch, and now after almost a week, they found it. But he never knew that the golden watch he and Anna were looking for was Ratigan's watch, and he even accused her of being a thief.

Was she really a thief? That couldn't be possible, he had put his trust in her and if she really was what Ratigan said she was, then she would've stolen something right under his nose, but unfortunately, it wouldn't be anything valuable. None of this still didn't make any sense and he really wanted to know the real truth, but all of that was dashed with Anna taken from him and he'll probably never know what's going on.

Putting his confused thoughts out of his head, he had to finish the task that Ratigan had given him, Olivia was already waiting for him back at the lair so he continued, "Of truly noble stature. I present to you a statesman among mice…" The card switched as Hiram read, "A gifted leader…"

"A crusader for justice…" The robotic queen placed a hand over its heart as it continued onward.

Meanwhile, the real Queen Mousetoria had been gagged and bound by ropes, and was being carried off through the corridor by Fidget.

"Over here, fatty! You're a ton, toots!" Fidget cackled while the queen continued to shout muffly through her gag. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty. Time for mouse chow!"

The queen looked up and saw, to her shock and horror, Felicia jumping up and down excitedly. Every bounce caught a glimpse of the food that was soon going to come her way that her master had promised her with that ring of his bell.

Back with Ratigan, he had already opened the watch while tapping the face, making it _ting_ slightly a few times, hoping there might be reaction, but once again...nothing. He grew an irritated look, his moment to appear before the audience drew near as he wanted to figure out how this watch works now. "How does this blasted thing work?" He shuts the watch, brought it close to his ear while shaking it, trying to at least find some kind of mechanism so he could at least get a hint on how it works...but it was silent.

"A majestic mountain of humility," continued the robotic queen, then gestured to the curtains behind her.

Ratigan knew that his time was about to be up if he didn't figure out how this watch works now before presenting himself. However, he notices three buttons, something that he hadn't seen before in any pocket watch in his life. He hadn't noticed it before, but still...What were they for and what do they do? Growing a curious look, he muttered, "I wonder…"

"And my new royal consort…"

The whole crowd glued their eyes to the stage, eagerly excited to see who this new royal consort was who will soon become the new ruler of Mousedom.

Ratigan looks at the three buttons and quickly chose the middle one since his pointer finger was close to it. He was ready to press it and hoped some kind of reaction will occur.

"Profess-"

The robotic queen was cut-off as Ratigan pressed the middle button and a flash of light came, making him turn his head away from the flash and closed his eyes. After that, he opens them while looking at the watch and saying, "Huh, bright little thing." He looks at Hiram, who seemed to not finish what he was about to say next. "Well, finish it." When he didn't get a response from him or finish the line, he goes to him and says to him with a hard tone, "Did you not hear what I said, Flaversham? I said finish it!"

When he got close to Hiram's face, he notices that his muzzle was agape, almost like he was about to say the words, but couldn't seem to say it as his face remained frozen. Ratigan waves his face at him, trying to see if he noticed him...but he didn't. Everything became familiar to him, he looks at his thugs as they remained frozen to where they were, their faces remained plastered and unchanged. The entire room felt quiet to him...too quiet to his tastes. Wanting to know what became of the audience the moment he pressed that middle button, he grew a curious look and parts the curtains...only to give a surprised look at what he was seeing…

The entire audience remained frozen as well! It didn't just happen backstage, it happened here as well, and if it's possible...then maybe the entire world remained frozen from time and only he was the only one moving. Looking back at the silver watch, he hums in thought while placing a finger under his chin. Wanting to know what would happen if he presses the middle button again, he presses it and another flash of light came.

He hears the entire audience gasp, making him look at them as he sees them moving again as time resumed where it was. He could tell that some of them were surprised that he appeared in a flash of light while others were completely horrified and in disbelief. How could there beloved queen choose this infamous crime lord as her new royal consort? A little boy blew a raspberry at him, but he was quickly clamped over the mouth by his concerned and alarmed mother.

At the backstage, the thug and Bill the Lizard peeked behind the curtains, after seeing their boss disappear in a flash of light and reappear on the front stage. "How'd he do that?" Bill the Lizard asked.

"Isn't it obvious, you idiot," The thug answered Bill. "The Professor figured out how to use the watch and that means…"

They looked at one another with smirks on their faces...then laughed with triumph. With their boss using that watch, they'd be unstoppable! No, unstoppable wouldn't be enough to cover it...they'd be invincible!

Hiram had already stood up off the stool and gave a face that said "Somehow I knew". After he sat down, he says, "I knew there was something odd about her." The thug and Bill the Lizard stopped laughing and looked at Hiram. "I thought it would be crazy if I asked her. But, I always had this feeling...so now I know." Hiram buried his face in his hands while groaning, feeling even more guilty for not knowing beforehand of what the watch actually did so he could at least protect it, and to make it even worse, not only was he the only one who would bring Mousedom's downfall...but Anna may have unintentionally brought the downfall to her world as well.

The thug and Bill looked at each other while having confused looks. What was he talking about?

Ratigan looks at the watch, then slowly grew a wicked smirk...and burst into a fit of maniacal laughter, lifting the watch up high as light reflected on it. "So that's how it works!" he cried out. "I've finally figured out one of its secrets!" He howls with laughter as he reveled at figuring out the first part of its secrets and it was only a matter of time before he figures out the rest.

The audience were confused. What did he mean by secrets and what does what work?

* * *

It took some time for the group, but at long last they found their way out through a metal sewer grate, which they managed to climb out through. Basil puts his fingers to his lips and whistles very loudly. Familiar barking was heard around the corner of the waterfront as Toby came bounding towards them with excitement.

"Toby!" cried Basil.

The loyal basset hound stopped in his tracks, right in front of Basil. Seeing Olivia, the dog gave her his welcome back greeting by licking her tiny cheek, making the little girl giggle as she lost her footing, but was caught by Dawson. Then, he turned his attention at Anna and gave her a lick at the cheek as well, seeing that she was alright and in one piece as she wipes her face with her arm. All three of them glanced up at Toby as they were happy to see him.

"The game's afoot, Toby! Our queen is in mortal danger!"

Listening to these words, Toby's happy expression immediately changed as he understood the situation and began to growl fiercely. He leaned his head down to the ground, his left ear flattened but didn't change to a staircase, much to Anna's surprise that it only worked in the movie but not in real life as they all climbed aboard upon Toby's back.

As Dawson and Olivia sat down and grabbed onto Toby's collar, Basil and Anna stood on top of Toby's head while there arms wrapped around one another to keep each other secured and their feet in balance. "First, to Scotland Yard!" Basil ordered while pointing his finger. "We need help!"

And with that, Toby took off while barking as they were heading to their first destination.

* * *

Ratigan ceased his revel as he places the watch back inside his robe while looking at the audience and telling them, "Pay no attention to what you saw just now." He then looked at the robotic queen and gave an exaggerated bow. "Oh, and thank you, Your Majesty." He reached back inside his robe and this time pulls out a big roll of parchment. "And now, as your new royal consort, I have a few slight suggestions."

Still grinning as wickedly as ever, Ratigan unrolled the parchment, revealing it to be hundreds of feet long as it proceeded through the royal red carpet and out through the blue curtained door as a smirking fake guard opened it slightly for it.

Ratigan puts on his reading glasses while clearing his throat and began to read. "Item one…"

* * *

Everything seemed peaceful and quiet this late at night at Scotland Yard. Many of the inspectors and Constables were either working on some paperwork or returned back from their nightly patrols. However, despite the entire police group not getting invited to the queen's Diamond Jubilee, due to a note sent by the queen herself, they could probably understand their queen's wisdom in believing that she would be protected by her Royal Guards. Still, with The Napoleon of Crime at large, it was still hard in trying to find the ever-elusive crime lord. But they could put their own belief in the famous private investigator, Basil of Baker Street himself to find the fiend for them.

Two more Constables returned from their nightly patrol, but right before they went inside, a Constable pulls out two cigarettes asking if he wanted one, which he immediately nodded and took one. The Constable pulls out a match and lights it, taking a few puffs from his cigarette before bringing the lit match towards his partner's cigarette, which he took a big puff and exhales it out of his mouth while the other exhales smoke from out of his nostrils.

Then, they began to hear the sound of barking which was coming there way. They looked ahead and noticed a basset hound, who stopped where they were while panting. "You there!" came a familiar voice as they look up and see Basil. "Sound the alarm!"

A Constable takes the cigarette out of his mouth and asks, "Basil, what's going on?"

"It's Ratigan! The queen's in danger and he's at Buckingham Palace!"

The two Constables snickered at this, as if the famous Basil of Baker Street made a joke for the first time. "Preposterous! There's no way Ratigan could get in there."

"Yeah," agreed the other Constable, who took his cigarette out of his mouth. "That place is pretty much well guarded and the queen herself is protected by her guards." The Constable taps the tip of his cigarette as ash falls to the ground while putting the cigarette back in his mouth and continuing to smoke.

"He's telling the truth!" came a female voice as she steps right next to Basil.

Their eyes widened as a Constables mouth was agape, dropping the cigarette from his lips. They couldn't believe what either of them were seeing...it was a small human! Rumors have been going around about her existence, but others including Scotland Yard didn't believe such rubbish. But here she was, standing right next to Basil! "Ratigan's cronies have replaced the guards, the queen's life is about to end, and Ratigan himself is going to takeover the kingdom if you don't help us!"

"Wha...she's uh…" one of the Constables says flabbergasted.

"Listen to her!" Basil says. "She's my witness! She's knows exactly what's going on!"

"But Basil," once of the Constables says while pointing a finger straight at the human. "She's uh-"

"Confound it all!" Dawson says as he stood up, he didn't have time to be dealing with this and neither were they. "Listen to them! Ratigan is at the palace and the queen is in danger, and all your doing is standing there doing nothing! So sound the alarm and get everyone to the palace!"

"You heard him!" Basil says. "Hurry, there's not a moment to lose!" He then ordered Toby, "Quickly, to Buckingham Palace!"

With the order given, Toby began barking while going to their next destination. However, Dawson didn't have enough time to grab ahold of Toby's collar as he rolled and nearly fell off if he hadn't grabbed ahold of Toby's tail once again as he held on for dear life.

With the two Constables alone, one of them looked at the other while saying, "Did you see that?"

"I did," the other Constable answered.

"Is Basil right about what he said?"

"Has he ever been wrong before?"

The Constable nodded his head no.

"Then come on!"

As they went towards the signal bell, the Constable takes out a whistle while the other was about to ring the bell. But before he did, he tells his partner, "Not a word about what we saw, they need to see it for themselves."

With a nod of agreement, knowing that no one would believe them without proper evidence, the whistle was blown and the bell was rung. Everyone in Scotland Yard heard it as the two Constables told the entire police about what Basil said, but left out about seeing a small human. So with that, they armed themselves with their guns and clubs as they left base, and had to wait to take a carriage towards Buckingham Palace as the race was on to stop Ratigan from taking over Mousedom...and hoped that they weren't too late.

* * *

Things were starting to look pretty hard for Fidget, after the queen saw what was going to happen to her, she began resisting him. Not only has she crawled away from him a few times, Fidget was now forced to carried the queen, despite being too much for him to handle, he had no choice but to place her on his back and carry her out. But the trek was a slow and painful one as the queen continues to put up a fight with the little bat as she kicks him on top of the head.

"Stop it!" he cried while grunting as he continues to strain himself onwards.

Elsewhere, Toby rocketed forwards with his master and passengers on his back while continuing to bark. However, a large horse carriage that said "City Pound" rounded a corner, but Toby raced straight ahead as the horses whinnied in alarm while rearing back and the human coachman tried to calm them down. Seeing how they had all made it, Dawson glanced back fearfully as he continues to hang onto Toby's tail while swinging back and forth as they continued onward.

Back at the palace, Fidget snickered as he made it on the balcony with a calmly sat Felicia as she smiled happily while waiting for her supper.

Toby continues to bark as he finally made it to Buckingham Palace. He stops near the palace gates, close to a single pillar as he lifts his nose for all his passengers to get off. Basil, Anna, Dawson, and Olivia climbed off of Toby and made their way through a small crack in the pillar as another entryway inside the palace.

At the balcony, Fidget raised the queen above his head and Felicia opened her mouth.

"Open wide!" Fidget commanded.

Queen Mousetoria gazed down in horror at the cat's sharp teeth and salivating tongue, ready to swallow her whole.

Just then, the rescue cavalry arrived while racing down the corridor in a mad dash with fierce determination in their eyes. Basil was already in the lead, Anna following closely behind him while Dawson and Olivia were right behind her.

"Bye-bye!" Fidget cackled as he was about to throw the helpless queen right into the cat's mouth.

Right in the nick of time, Basil grabbed and pulled the puzzled queen right out from Fidget's grasp while the others arrived as well, but the queen's eyes widened with shock when she saw Anna.

Fidget fell off the balcony while screaming as he almost landed into Felicia's opened jaws. The cat didn't seem to care whom she wanted to eat as she was so desperate, so with a jump, she tried to get the peg-legged bat, her teeth snapping as the bat scrambled back up on the balcony.

"Down, down, kitty! Down!" Fidget shouted while waving his only foot at the cat.

A distance barking was heard. Felicia stopped what she was doing and looked behind her. Toby appeared, barking furiously as he growled while baring his sharp teeth. Felicia screeched, horrified as her fur stood on end and she started to make her getaway with Toby chasing after her.

Fidget managed to climb back on the balcony, but then his ears heard a familiar female voice as she says in a singsong tone, "Oh Fidget."

Fidget turns around...only to get a fist in the face as he spun around, beginning to sway left and right while tweety birds were heard in his head as he had a silly grin.

"That one was for kidnapping Hiram!" Anna says. "And this one's for kidnapping Olivia!"

Anna uppercuts Fidget so hard, he literally backflipped and landed hard on his front while grunting slightly as he became unconscious.

She looks back at Basil while sighing with relief and saying, "Boy, that felt good, I was dying to get that out of my system."

After Dawson managed to untie Queen Mousetoria, he goes over to the unconscious Fidget and places him on his back. The queen's eyes remained widened with shock as her jaw was agape, she remained quiet for a few seconds until she spoke, "Upon my word, your...your uh-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Anna interrupted. "I'm a small human, the rumors are true, and blah, blah, blah. There's no time to waste!" She grabs the queen's hand and runs with Basil and the others following her.

Meanwhile with Scotland Yard, they managed to arrive at the palace while taking another way inside and hoped they would catch up with Basil. But little did they realize the surprise that was going to be in store for them.

* * *

Back in the audience chamber, Ratigan was still reading out his vicious proposals to the helpless audience before him.

"Item ninety-six…" he announced as he snickered slightly and grinned smugly, "A heavy tax shall be levied against all parasites and sponges, such as the elderly…" as he spoke, elderly people gasped in horror while an elderly married couple held each other, "the infirm," there was another wave of shocked gasps as a crippled old man paled while his jaw was agaped, "and especially…" he smiled while snickering slightly as he turned himself upside down and gazed at the small boy who blew the raspberry at him, glared bravely at Ratigan, "little children." There was one last wave of shocked gasps as anyone who had children either grabbed or picked up their children while hugging them, even the boy's mother protectively pulled him back as she moved back into the crowd. Nobody wanted their children to go through this madness.

The elderly crippled mouse came forward upon his walking cane, and he told Ratigan angrily while shaking a fist, "That's ridiculous! You're insane!"

Not pleased at this show of defiance, Ratigan frowned irately and he turned himself right back up...then an idea came. He wanted to put the silver watch into another test, wanting to see what would happen if he managed to stop time...and what would happen to the old man that he had planned to make an example out of. So with a smirk, he takes off his reading glasses and puts it back inside his robe, then takes out the watch while saying, "Perhaps I haven't made myself clear." With that, he presses the middle button and vanishes in a flash of light.

The old man's cane vanished before everyone's eyes, since his leg was crippled, not even his good leg would help him keep in balance without his cane as he collapsed to the floor.

What no one realized was that Ratigan discovered another secret of the watches power. When the moment he grabbed that cane, time resumed for a brief moment before freezing again, but nobody noticed that he was right next to the old man. It was like he was completely invisible and nobody even saw his form. Realizing even further, that as long as he had the watch, and if anyone was frozen in place...he could do whatever he wanted. So with a wicked grin and an evil chuckle, he did something really horrifying…

A sickening sound of a bone cracking and a scream of pain from the old man was heard as he clutched his only good leg, no doubt that it was broken and he may not walk for a while. The entire audience gasped in horror as they kept hearing the old man scream. Then, not only did his cane reappear, but was now broken in two by Ratigan's brute strength as it was tossed to the floor. But then...the old man vanished into thin air. Ratigan then discovered another secret, whenever he touches someone or something, there encased in light as he brings them to the frozen realm of time and were helpless at Ratigan's mercy.

He tosses the old man towards the wall, where the audience saw him reappear there before vanishing again. Ratigan tosses the old man again as he screams while crashing into some people in the audience as they were knocked to the ground, but that didn't stop the old man from from crashing into the other wall by his front. He once again vanished before the audience as Ratigan then tosses him towards the ceiling, making the old man groan in pain as his back hit the ceiling, then he starts to fall while waving his arms and screaming.

Everyone stood back while turning their children's heads away from the old man's soon-to-be-death...but it never came as everyone gasped in shock as the old man stopped inches from the floor and was suspended in mid-air. Ratigan appeared in a flash of light, holding onto the old man's tail.

The old man's eyes widened with fear from what he just experienced while looking at Ratigan upside down and saying, "What is this? Is this some kind of magic trick?"

"Oh, I can assure you this is no magic trick," Ratigan shows the silver watch to the old man. "This is the power over time and space."

Ratigan tosses the old man towards the audience, knocking more people to the ground. He then shows the silver watch while saying, "What you all just witness was only a fraction of what I can do and what you have all just seen...was the future!" The audience began murmuring at one another with confusion. "This little watch you see before you is from the future!" The audience were shocked, but it did make sense after what just happened. "As long as I have this watch, I can do things which no one has ever dared to dream and with time and space at my side…" He pressed the middle button as he vanishes in a flash of light and reappears standing on the banister of the stage. "I have the power!"

"Of course you do," the robotic queen confirmed it.

"I am supreme!" Ratigan's arms spread wide.

"Only you!" the robotic queen agreed with him.

"This is my kingdom and soon the future will be mine under my rule!" Ratigan bellowed as he raised his arms high into the air, light reflects on the watch as a single star shined for all to see and laughs maniacally.

His enormous shadow loomed over the crowds of people as they looked terrified. Nobody would dare stand up to him now, not as long as he possesses the power of the silver watch. Everything was hopeless as everyone was powerless to stop this monster.

However, there was still hope. Behind the curtains, the group finally managed to make it to the back of the audience chamber, thanks to Queen Mousetoria for pointing them in the right direction. Basil opens the door and peers through it, seeing Hiram operating the controls to the robotic queen against his wishes while having a depressed look. He looks at Anna and nods at her as she nods at him back.

She bends down and says to Olivia, "Stay here with the queen and Dawson. Basil and I will be right back. Okay?"

Olivia nods her head as Anna hugs her, then follows Basil as they went inside.

Basil goes towards the thug while Anna went towards Bill as she taps his shoulder and says, "Excuse me."

Bill was confused as he turns around, only to get a fist at the face, then at the stomach while bending all of the cue cards in the process, and hits him again at the face, knocking him down. Hiram's depressed look changed to happiness as he saw Anna, but didn't have enough time to warn her as the thug points his gun at her. The thug didn't get the chance to shoot her as Basil grabs the gun while they wrestled, then he knees the thug at the gut, making him groan as Basil then elbows him in the face while taking the gun and uppercutting the thug using the butt of it as he lands on the floor.

Anna was a little surprised, she never saw Basil could defend himself. But this was reality, there was a difference between this and the movie. She brushes this off as she heard Hiram say, "Anna!"

She looks at Hiram with a big smile as she runs to him and hugged him. "Oh, thank heavens!" They looked at one another. "I thought I'd lost you."

"Well, it's going to take more than that to keep this girl down," she looks at the door. "You can come in guys, it's safe."

On cue, the door opened and Hiram saw Olivia as she smiled and cried, "Father!"

She races away from the queen and Dawson as she leaps onto Hiram's open arms while saying with happiness, "Oh, Olivia! Oh, my little girl!" All three of them embraced as they were reunited at long last.

"Daddy," Olivia says. "Basil was the one who helped us find you."

Hiram looks at Basil with a smile and says, "Ah, Basil, I've heard a lot about you, it's a pleasure to meet the man himself and I can't thank you enough for helping them."

"It wasn't just me, Hiram," they looked at Dawson as he places the unconscious Fidget near the thugs. "Dawson was also the one who helped too."

"He's right you know," Anna agreed as Dawson stood next to Basil. Then she greeted Hiram to Dawson. "I want you to meet my friend, Hiram."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hiram Flaversham," Dawson brought his hand to greet him. "Dr. David Q. Dawson, at your service."

"The pleasure is mine, Dr. Dawson." Hiram takes Dawson's hand to shake.

"Pleasantries aside," Basil says. "What do we do about them?" He tilted his head towards the unconscious thugs and Fidget to simplify. "Scotland Yard isn't here yet to deal with them."

"Not to worry," came the voice of Queen Mousetoria. She had already brought out some rope that she dug from the piles of junk that was stored at the backstage. "These should do when they get here."

"Hey, Basil," Anna says to him as she tilts her head towards the controls.

Seeing the controls made Basil give off a smug grin while humming in thought and stroking his chin.

Back with Ratigan, he calms down while clearing his throat and sat down on the banister, turning to the robotic queen saying, "That is, of course, with Your Highness' permission."

There came no response. Thinking there was something wrong with it, he quickly gave it a slight slap and then that familiar rattling and popping sounds returned.

"Most assuredly…" the robotic queen replied, making Ratigan smile with relief. But then...it looked at Ratigan as it's expression suddenly became angry while speaking out in an angry tone, "You insidious fiend!"

"What?" Ratigan was shocked and confused at this unexpected answer.

This immediately caused confusion with the audience as well as they looked up at their sovereign.

"You're not my royal consort!" snapped the robotic queen.

Trying to cover it up, Ratigan quickly ran over and covered the robotic queen's mouth while desperately putting on the best facade grin. "What a sense of humor."

But the robotic queen escaped from his grasp for a moment to insult him, "You're a cheap fraud and imposter!"

Quickly catching her at the mouth again, Ratigan mumbled angrily under his breath towards the curtains, "Flaversham!" Then he went back to grinning innocently at the audience.

What he didn't realize was that behind the curtains, Basil was the one controlling the robot as he moved the levers and spoke into the microphone, letting out all his rage and thoughts onto what his adversary truly was. "A corrupt, vicious, demented, low-life scoundrel! There's no evil scheme you wouldn't concoct!"

Behind the detective while he was using the microphone, they managed to bind and gag the thugs and Fidget as they all looked furious while the queen tightened Fidget's ropes, almost squeezing the life out of him as she paid him back for the suffering he put her through.

Anna taps on Basil's shoulder and asks, "May I?" Basil nods and motions his hand towards the microphone, he could already tell that she had some thoughts of her own that wanted to be let out. But before she spoke through the microphone, she looks at Hiram while clearing her throat and making a cutting gesture saying, "Uh, Hiram."

Getting the gist of what she meant, he covers her daughters ears as Anna cupped her hands and yells through the microphone, "So who's the failure now asshole!"

The audience gasped when they heard their sovereign speak such foul language as the adult mice covered their children's ears. Even Ratigan himself was shocked, nobody spoke such foul language all except…

"No…" Ratigan didn't want to accept it. "That's impossible, your dead!"

The audience were confused. Who was who that died? The robotic queen's expression changed to a smirk as she laughed at Ratigan's frightened face. "What's wrong?" the robotic queen placed her hands on her hips. "Afraid your seeing a ghost?"

Ratigan didn't want to believe it...it just wasn't possible! He wasn't a superstitious man, but here it was right here in front of him…

Somehow that already dead human was possessing the machine!

Unfortunately for Ratigan, he didn't know that Anna was still alive as she covered her mouth while continuing to giggle. Even Basil himself let out a few giggles as his adversary believed that Anna came back from the dead to haunt him. "Do it," she encouraged Basil.

"My pleasure."

It was now their turn to payback Ratigan. For Basil, it was to publicly humiliate the rat who once humiliated him when he had carelessly walked into his obvious trap, and for Anna, the emotional hurt he put her through. Basil jerked the controls forward, forcing the robotic queen to go haywire.

The robotic queen's spring neck sprung upward and bit Ratigan right on the nose, making him yelp in pain as it brought him out of his shocked and fearful expression. He manages to pull his nose off of the head as he pushes it down, but the spring arms came out, punching him right at the stomach as he groans while clutching it. He tries to hide the seemingly possessed machine behind him while smiling innocently at the audience. However, when they saw their sovereign who was not who she appeared to be, and realizing that they were all tricked, glared up at him hatefully.

"No depravity you wouldn't commit!" the robotic queen walked out right from underneath him, nearly making Ratigan lose his balance. But after regaining his balance, he tries to hide the robot again. No such luck as the robot lifted itself up on it's spring legs, forcing him to go up with it. Then he fell on the floor in a slightly painful crash. He massages his sore chin, only for his eyes to widen and gasped as the robot turned its head backwards in a rather creepy way and was looking at him, making him crawl backwards in fright.

"You Ratigan," Anna said through the microphone as the robot spoke for her while the rest of its body turned forwards to face him. "Are nothing more than a sick bastard! A cruel son of a bitch who's going to get what he deserves!"

Basil began thrusting the levers back and forth, making the robot spiral out of control even further as it lost its crown and robe. Ratigan quickly gets up while covering his face with his arms as he was showered with nuts, bolts, and cogs. Its face smashed to pieces, leaving only it's eyes and teeth remaining as its neck sprung forward right at the horrified rat's face. Then, Basil and Anna spoke in unison, making the robot's voice distorted, almost like it was truly possessed by the dead human's ghost, "And you're none other than a foul, _stenchus rodentus_ , commonly known as a…"

As the robot began to laugh, Ratigan's fear was changed to anger. Not only because he was being mocked by this human, but because he recognized those Latin words. He breathes hard as his face turned red, then wrung the remains of the robot by the neck, crying outraged to the human possessing it, "Don't say it you wretched human!"

Some of the audience members were confused. Did he just call that robot a human, has he already gone mad?

Basil and Anna revealed themselves from behind the curtain. They shouted at Ratigan in unison with Basil's being normal while pointing at him and Anna's in a singsong voice while cupping her hands, "SEWER RAT!"

Ratigan threw his head up and screamed. Anna literally busted out laughing while clutching her stomach.

At the exact same moment, Scotland Yard threw open the curtain door and rushed through. Seeing Ratigan on stage made of one them say, "Look, there he is!" and another one says, "So Basil was right, he really is here!" But one of them noticed Anna as he points towards the stage and yells, "Wait look!"

Both Scotland Yard and the audience look to where he was pointing...until a female mouse spoke, "It's a human!" Many of the mice, both Scotland Yard and everyone else had shocked looks on their faces, gasping and murmuring came, while others grabbed their children and held them close as if she would harm them. Nobody expected to see a human appear before them, much less think that the rumor about a small human was true.

When Ratigan heard someone say "human" his eyes widened with shock as he turns around...only to gasp, "You! It can't be!" He couldn't believe it, not only was he fooled into believing that the robot was possessed, but his most hated adversary was alive, and to make it even worse...so was that human who stood right next to Basil!

Anna gave off her own smug grin while crossing her arms and saying, "I told you I'd be back."

"Arrest that fiend!" Basil shouted.

Everyone shook off of their stupor as both the audience and Scotland Yard charged at Ratigan's men. "Give me back that watch!" Anna shouted at Ratigan while she, Basil, Dawson, Hiram, and Queen Mousetoria all jumped on him, attempting to hold him down while trying to get the watch away from him.

Olivia peered out at the chaos from behind the curtain. Fidget was grunting as he was struggling with his ropes, but managed to stick his peg-leg in-between the ropes, untying himself while taking off his gag and was ready to snatch the unsuspecting little girl.

* * *

Meanwhile, screeching and barking was all that was heard as Felicia was running for her life and Toby continued his pursuit after her. Felicia plowed through a bush, then at a rose patch as she scurried up a huge stone wall. Toby began pawing and barking furiously beneath the wall. The cat hissed at Toby, almost like she was snickering mockingly at him before raising her head while turning up her rear end and jumps over the wall.

However, what she didn't realize was there was a sign that said "Royal Guard Dogs". Everything was quiet until…

There came a screech and barking as cat fur and a purple ribbon went flying. Nobody would know her gruesome end came at the jaws of those guard dogs.

* * *

Back at Buckingham Palace, the chaos began to escalate more violently than ever. When someone had pulled the trigger and the sound of a _bang_ from a gunshot was heard…

The night was once again turned into a bloodbath.

Shots rang out from inside the palace audience chamber, bodies dropped or fallen off the ledge dead as both Scotland Yard and Ratigan's thugs fought against each other with support from the civilians. However, despite the valiant effort of both Scotland Yard and civilians, most of the others who didn't fight were caught in the crossfire as some were shot dead by Ratigan's men or were injured badly, forcing some of the police mice to retreat to help the wounded by carrying them or leading them out before more bodies were piled. But luckily, some of the thugs were cowards as they fled from the fight when it came to the angry civilians and law enforcement.

As blood was being spilled on both sides while many were either trying to find the children who were separated from their parents or were being carried to safety before they were injured or worse get killed in the crossfire, the struggle that was happening onstage was becoming a bit harder for anyone to notice. The group was having a hard time trying to bring Ratigan down, but the rat was a lot tougher to bring down than anyone thought. However, every time when Ratigan manages to knock one of the members of the group, they quickly get back up and climb back on. Anna was the only one who didn't get knocked down by Ratigan, sure she was shaken, but she managed to keep her limbs wrapped around him like a snake coiling it's prey while trying to get the silver watch out somewhere in Ratigan's robes.

Luck was on her side when she managed to reach inside somewhere in those robes and felt something metallic...then pulls out the silver watch. Seeing that his watch, his only link and power to time and space, was about to be taken by that human, Ratigan grabs her hand while grunting, "Let go you wench, it's mine!"

"No, it's mine!"

While one was trying to pry the watch from the other, Anna accidentally presses the middle button as a flash of light came, stopping everything around them while the struggling continued. Seeing that time had stopped gave Ratigan the advantage he needed as he shouts while charging at the frozen crowd, carrying the group with him as he plows through the crowd, trying to get them off of him. But in the process, caused time to go in and out of resuming and freezing again as civilians, law enforcement, and even Ratigan's men were pushed, shoved, and flung here and there.

Ratigan spins around and tosses Queen Mousetoria who was on his arm as she was flung into the air, she screams for a moment until she freezes since she was no longer holding onto him. He then slams himself to a wall, making Anna and Dawson groan in pain, but the overweight mouse lets go of him as he too freezes. Hiram and Basil tried their best to help Anna get the watch, but Ratigan uses his brute strength to throw both of them off as they both froze, leaving only Anna to get the watch herself.

Both Anna and Ratigan's hands clasped at one another, trying to pry the watch from each other while Ratigan says, "Let go you miserable creature!"

Having enough of this, Anna grits her teeth and says through her clenched teeth, "Like...hell!"

With that, she bites Ratigan's wrist...hard.

Ratigan threw his head up and screamed loud with pain, but in the process, accidentally presses the middle button as a flash of light came and time began to resume. Queen Mousetoria screams as she lands on top of both civilians and some police mice as they collapsed to the floor, Dawson had a painful face as he slid from the wall while clutching his stomach, and Hiram and Basil were tossed into two different directions with Hiram sliding on the floor by his back and Basil rolling on the floor.

He manages to throw Anna off him as she yelps slightly and rolls on the floor. Ratigan shakes his wrist to ease the pain...only to realize the watch he had in his hand was gone. Looking ahead, he notices the human shaking her head to get rid of the dizziness, then notices she has the silver watch in her hand. Growing an angry look, he shouts while Basil yells to Anna, "Look out!"

Anna looks and sees Ratigan coming towards her with his arms raised, she yelps and covers her face. However, by sheer accident...she presses the left button and a flash of light came. She uncovers her hands, noticing that Ratigan wasn't there, then looks ahead as she sees him shaking his wrist from when she bit him. She had a confused look as Anna thought, _What the hell?_ Anna looked at the watch as she didn't know what had happened since she didn't see it. She was going to ponder, but that was interrupted when she heard Basil yell, "Look out!"

She looks and see Ratigan coming towards her while shouting and having his arms raised, Anna yelps while raising the silver watch and presses the left button again, only this time she sees a flash of light for a moment, then fades as she sees Ratigan once again back where he was as he was shaking his wrist. Her jaw was agape and her eyes were blinking twice, trying to make sure she was seeing right. Upon realization, she only went back a few seconds in time by pressing the left button. She looks at the watch again with her face filled with wonder. However, she wondered about the right button as she hummed and thought, _I wonder…_

Ratigan stopped shaking his wrist as he had a clear-sense of deja vu, even Basil and everyone else felt the same when both sides stopped fighting as everyone was confused. They were about to do something to one another, but stopped when a flash of light appeared not just once but twice as they were put on repeat. Ratigan looks ahead and notices the human looking at the watch, his eyes widened as he figured that somehow she had discovered one of the watches secrets. His eyes narrowed with anger as he snarled. How dare that human woman take one of those secrets from him! It should be him! Not this filthy human! Wanting to stop her before she discovers another secret before him, Ratigan shouts while going towards her with his arms raised.

Basil shook out of his stupor and yells which without realizing it would be the third time, "Look out!"

Anna looks and sees Ratigan coming towards her for the third time, but this time, she reacted quickly by pressing the right button and a flash of light came. Her eyes were widened and her jaw was agape once again when she sees Ratigan going slowly towards her...literally. She looks around and notices Basil's eyes slowly blink while everyone else slowly grew shocked looks and others were slowly turning around when they saw another flash. Anna realized that when she presses the right button, everything goes in slow motion with time continuing at this pace. She gets up as Ratigan came at her, ready to grab her, but she giggled while having a smirk as she ducked his arms and backed away from him.

She presses the right button again as another flash came and time resumed as Ratigan missed grabbing the human. Basil's eyes completely blink while nodding and his jaw was agape, everyone looked with either their shocked expressions or jaws agaped, even Ratigan's thugs stopped what they were doing as they saw the human use the watch. What everyone saw just now was Anna becoming a blur the moment she pressed the right button.

Anna was giddy with laughter as she covered her mouth while looking at the silver watch and saying, "Oh my God, that was cool!" She looks and notices Ratigan's shocked look as his jaw was agape as well. But then, it went back to an angry look as Anna unintentionally discovered another secret of the watch.

Anna gave off a smug grin as her finger was poised to press the right button again, there was something on her mind that she wanted to try. So with another shout from Ratigan and right before he was about to take a step, she presses the right button again as time went back in slow motion. She charges towards a slow Ratigan and hits him at the gut, but backs up as she sees light encase his body for a moment and hears him gasp for breath as he was slowly lifted up. What she didn't know was that she once again unintentionally discovered another secret. The moment when she hit Ratigan, it felt to him like he was hit by the force of a cannonball.

She covers her mouth as she laughs giddly again while saying, "This is fricking amazing!" She gets into her defensive stance and starts punching Ratigan as he was slowly pushed back.

While time remained slow for Anna, everyone watched as Ratigan, while remaining slightly in midair, was bombarded with punches that came and went like how a gatling gun was fired. Luckily for Ratigan, none of the punches broke any of his bones, but that didn't stop the pain that the human was inflicting upon him. With one last punch from Anna, she then uppercuts Ratigan as his head goes up. She backs up and presses the right button, resuming time...only for her to jump as Ratigan screamed. What she didn't know about was when the moment she uppercutted Ratigan, it was so hard...his crown and robes came off as he was back into his own clothes and was sent sailing through the air with everybody watching him as he crashed at the stage wall ceiling and fell on his front with a grunt.

Everybody then turned their attention back at the human, who she then kissed the silver watch and saying, "Oh, I love this thing!" Everybody was in shock and awe, none of the police mice believed in what just happened, but saw it right before their very eyes, even both the civilians and Ratigan's thugs couldn't believe that a human would use the power of time and space to actually beat Ratigan by only just a few seconds.

Anna looks at the thugs, each of them with frightened looks as some of them backed away. She takes a deep breath…"Boo!"

Every thug screamed as they either dropped their weapons or carried it with them as they made a run for it. No thug would dare try to stand against this human as long as she held onto the watch.

Scotland Yard took this as their chance to chase them, while some of the police mice or civilians tackled them and others were cut off from the exit by the civilians and Scotland Yard as they pointed their guns, making the thugs drop their own as they raised their arms up in surrender. Now all that was left was to deal with The Napoleon of Crime.

Ratigan grunts as his arms shakily lift him up... _plet_ came a small sound. He looks down and notices a small dot of red, then another came. He feels something warm and wet drip from his mouth all the way to his chin, then wipes it slightly using his gloved hand, only seeing it was blood...his blood. His hand clenched tightly while shaking with anger, his eyes looked at the human with pure murderous intent. For the first time in his criminal career...someone drew first blood on him. It was mostly him who drew first blood onto others, but for someone like that human to draw first blood on him was not only a mockery to his image but was now left a stain, a permanent reminder for what that human just did. He quickly gets up as he was slowly surrounded by angry civilians and police mice. But then...a loud sharp whistle was heard as he and everyone else look towards the balcony.

High on the balcony, there stood Fidget holding Olivia in his bat wings over the edge, chanting, "The girl! The girl!"

Hearing this, Hiram turned around and gaped in alarm that his daughter was taken from him once again.

Ratigan took this as a chance of distraction as he kicks the ruin junk heap of a robot towards the civilians and police mice, making it collide at them as they collapsed to the floor. He then looks at the human who shouts, "Hold on Olivia, I'm coming!" She was about to use the watch, but he wasn't going to let her. He jumps over the banister as he steps on two mice's heads, then grabs onto a rope as he sails through the air.

Anna didn't have enough time to react as she hears a shout, then turns around and yelps as Ratigan sweeps her away in his clutches while swinging for it to the balcony.

Seeing Anna in danger, a determined Basil went after Ratigan with Dawson and Hiram close behind. "Stay where you are!" Ratigan warned loudly as he dangled Anna over the edge, her wrists held tight in a vice grip as he already snatched the watch out of her hands and was back in his possession once again. He held the watch close as light reflected on it, making it look like he was holding onto a knife, ready to stab Anna as he was ready to push any of those buttons and kill her. "Or the girls die!" With that, he whisks her away behind the curtain with Fidget following him while carrying Olivia.

"Hurry, Dawson!" Basil yelled as he went after Ratigan.

Once the three mice rushed outside, Basil points up to the sky, shouting, "There he goes!"

They could see Ratigan's dirigible was already aloft and was flying away from the palace. Basil climbs up the flagpole, then grabs onto a large rope. "Dawson! Flaversham! Gather up those balloons!" he orders while pointing at several balloons nearby. While the two mice were gathering the balloons, Basil managed to pull the Union Jack down from the flagpole with a mighty tug, then the three mice began quickly constructing their own flying aircraft to hopefully pursue The Napoleon of Crime and rescue the two girls.

However, what no one realized was that grey storm clouds were slowly approaching as the sound of thunder was heard. At Big Ben the hands went from 9:55 to 9:56, four minutes before ten…

And when the moment it reached ten, the hands of fate would soon turn.

* * *

 **Whoo, what a chapter! I hoped you enjoyed that, but now were one step closer to reaching the climax of the story. Join me next time as the fight at Big Ben will soon begin.**

 **Well, I'll see y'all later for now!**


	11. Showdown at Big Ben

**Chapter 11: Showdown at Big Ben**

 _There I was once again, smack dab in the middle of something I knew was going to happen. I knew that the end was near, but I also knew that if I was going to survive…_

 _I had to kick, scream, and fight like hell with every fiber of my body._

* * *

 **June 20, 1897 9:56 p.m.**

High into the air, Anna was close to Olivia while the dirigible was being pedaled by Fidget and Ratigan was at the wheel with his face filled with anger. No, anger was not the right word to describe it...He was furious! His plan to rule Mousedom as king was ruined, his criminal empire had fallen with most of his men had run like cowards or were either dead, or arrested by Scotland Yard...and it was all their fault! To make it even worse, that human woman played a role in his downfall. Not to mention she played him for a fool and humiliated him in front of every mouse with that haunted possession trick of hers, stole a few secrets from the watches power, and to add salt to the wound...she drew first blood! The split on his lip was throbbing with annoyance, a continuous reminder of what that human just did.

Not only has his image been ruined, but his reputation as the most feared and brilliant criminal mastermind in the history of London was now stained by that pipsqueak of a detective and that wretched human who was standing behind him. The fire in his heart grew with every thought that just happened tonight, his rage was beating against the mental cage he kept contained as it wasn't the right time yet. But once he gets to a safe location, the first thing he'll do before he deals with Basil, was make that human suffer for all the pain he endured from those punches she inflicted on him. He was going to ensure that her pain would be ten times greater than his, then after when he's through with her...he's putting her out of his misery.

While Ratigan continues to steer the dirigible, Olivia steps forward while putting on her brave face and taunts her captor, "Just wait! Basil's smarter than you! He's going to put you in jail!" She pulls on his tail while continuing, "He's not afraid of a big, old, ugly, rat like you!"

Anna nods in agreement while smiling at seeing Olivia's bravery.

Ratigan didn't have time to be dealing with this brat. Looking at her, he snatches his tail and says with a hard tone, "Would you kindly sit down and SHUT UP!" His sheer voice caused Olivia to slide and crash at the stool, then her back hit the corner as she gave a dazed look.

Seeing this, Anna gave an angry look as she looked at Ratigan and shouts, "Hey!"

Ratigan looks at her, only to get punched in the face as he grunts and his back hits the wheel. The split began to throb even more as fresh blood was being poured out slightly from the wound. He rubs the blood off slightly using the back of his glove and sees his blood stain his white glove again. Looking at the human with an angry look, she gives him a smug grin and says, "What's wrong, afraid I just made your face more uglier than it is you dumb rat?" He shouts with anger as he tries to backfist her, but she dodges and hits him at the gut, making him groan in pain as his unseen bruises were flaring.

As punches were heard and the fight was beginning, Olivia quickly got up and cheered, "Get'em Anna! Get'em!" Then she goes into a put'em-up position as she mimics Anna fighting Ratigan.

Ratigan could've sworn that little girl said a name, but didn't have a chance to ponder as the human threw another punch on the side of his waist. He tries to hit her again, but she dodges and hits him on the other side of his waist.

As Ratigan groans in pain, Anna hits him at the gut again, making him bend down as she threw a left and right hook, then finished off with an uppercut as it sends him towards the wheel and making it turn sharply. She nearly lost her balance as the dirigible angled slightly towards her right, but quickly regains her balance as she charges at Ratigan and jumps on him. Then, while grabbing onto his shoulder using her left hand, she uses her right hand as she continuously punches him straight in the face.

With a grunt, Ratigan catches her fist and backfists her, sending her flying as she lands on the floor. "Well, I'll admit…" he straightens his hair after she messed it up from hitting him, then he licks the side of his mouth to catch the blood and spits it over the side. "I am impressed, you fight just as well as a man," he walks towards her. "But you've been a thorn in my side for the last time." She grunts as she quickly gets up and tries to punch him, only for him to catch her fist with his big hand, then he used his fist which caught her hand to hit her straight in the face and pushes her using his foot, sending her sliding towards the corner as her back hits wood. "I was hoping to savor your suffering for the moment, but now I have changed my mind." He raised his hand, his claws nearly tearing through his glove as he was ready to slice at the human standing before him. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Indeed he was going to enjoy this, he was going to watch her bleed before him and would love to hear her screams. He was going to show her the meaning of the word "pain" before finishing her off. However, he was stopped by the little girl, who stood in front of her with her arms spread while yelling, "Leave Anna alone, you rat!"

His hand was turned into a fist as he was about to hit this brat for calling him a rat again. But then...his face changed to confusion when this little girl spoke the name of this human. Looking at her, he softly spoke, "An…"

 _Ding_ …

Ratigan hears that familiar sound once again as he screams in pain while clutching his head.

 _Ding_ …

He backs away from them while grunting and saying through clenched teeth, "An…"

 _Ding_... _ding_... _ding_ …

He throws his head and screams loudly. Anna and Olivia looked at one another with confusion. What was happening to Ratigan? Fidget himself was confused when he noticed his boss was somehow in pain as he asked, "Professor! Professor, what's wrong?"

"My head, not again!"

Once again, Ratigan was experiencing memories that were not his own as he was screaming like a madman. Every memory went so fast that his head felt like it was going to explode, but several of those memories stopped for a moment as he only caught a glimpse of what they were…

There was a young man around this woman's age as he had his arms wrapped around another girl right next to him along with that same girl. While they were walking down a path, he was hidden in the shadows watching them…

He was at some kind of cemetery he had never seen before as he sees her running while having a sling on her arm and crying. As he watched her, he grew a smug grin…

He sees a strange picture that was small and rectangular, and the picture itself looked almost real as if it actually painted the real her. Right below the picture was written in red ink that said "The red-head"...

Then he sees another picture, but this time it was smaller and he sees her smiling. Right next to it was a name written in bold letters as it slid across his vision…

"An...na…" he read the words slowly. "John...son…"

With one last sound of a _ding_ , his visions came to an end. He opens his eyes while gasping and breathing heavily. He didn't know what these visions were or why these memories just somehow appeared, it was starting to become maddening for him. However, there was one thing he did notice from each of those memories...it was both the watch and her. He slowly looks up and sees the red-head...then spoke her name, "Anna Johnson."

Anna gasped in shock. How did he know her full name?

Ratigan's face changed to anger as he shouts and quickly charges at her while she yelped. His hands grip her neck, making her gag from the pressure of his hands.

"Stop it!" Olivia yells as her little hands hits the side of Ratigan, trying to make him let her go. "Leave her alone!"

Ratigan takes one of his hands off of Anna's neck and smacks the child with the back of his hand. She yelps as she lands on the floor while sobbing.

Turning his attention back at the woman, he yells, "What did you do to me?!" Anna had no idea what he was talking about. Ratigan takes out the watch and shows it in front of her face. "What did you put in this watch?!"

Anna still had no idea what the hell he was talking about. But what she didn't know about was that Ratigan believed that somehow she was responsible for these maddening visions that was causing his mind excruciating pain. He also thinks that somehow she must've known a secret from the watches power long before he ever saw her, and he wanted answers, even if he has to choke the living life of this woman. When she didn't tell him, he shook her slightly and yelled, "Answer me!"

As she continued to gag, her eyes looked at something and slowly said, "Ba...sil."

Confused at what she said, he noticed her eyes were staring at something. Following her gaze, he and Fidget became startled when they saw the British flag floating in front of the dirigible.

Basil, Dawson, and Hiram had created their own hot air balloon out of the palace balloons, the Union Jack flag, an old box of matches that they recently discovered which was also big enough to hold the three mice and two more passengers, just for the girls that they were trying to rescue.

Olivia managed to dry her tears as she looked over the side of the dirigible and smiles happily at their rescuers.

Gritting his teeth, he looks at Anna and says to her, "I'll deal with you later, Miss Johnson." With that, he tosses her to the floor as she gasps and coughs while rubbing her neck. He quickly goes to the wheel and steers it sharply to the left, making a quick turn away from them.

"Let her go, chaps!" Basil yelled as he took charge.

Hearing the order, the two mice loosened one of the balloon knots, letting out the air within as it sent the airship speeding forwards while it made rapid and erratic movements in the air. Basil looked straight ahead, a smile of triumph was on his face and a fierce determination was in his eyes as the chase was on.

The two aircrafts darted left and right, fast and furious as they flew amongst the high chimney rooftops of London, then they raced around the Lord Nelson statue. The two air-crafts took to higher heights as their pursuit took them towards the sky. Ratigan looks behind him with frustration that his adversary was still on his tail, but was determined not to give up so easily. He steers towards the Tower Bridge, hoping to lose them there as the dirigible sailed underneath the massive bridge with ease while Fidget put the pedal to the medal as he went faster with all his might. Seeing the bridge coming into view, Dawson grew a fearful look as his eyes widened while Basil's smile broadened without a shred of concern. As the drawbridge came closer and closer, Dawson placed his hands on his head and hoped they didn't crash. But much to his relief, he opens his eyes and glances over his shoulder as they had already passed under it easily and were moving further away from it.

Meanwhile, Fidget kept on pedaling fast, but then began to slow down as he used too much energy. He was wheezing and coughing as he no longer continued and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth. Ratigan turned his head towards him, annoyed that he couldn't continue as he was slowing him down. Getting off the pedals and climbing on board, Fidget indicated towards Anna and Olivia as he explained while trying to catch his breath, "We have to...lighten the load."

Olivia looked clueless of what he meant, but Anna already knew what he meant as she stood in front of the child while glaring at Fidget. There was no way in hell that bat was touching her again, not over her dead body.

"Oh, you want to lighten the load?" Ratigan asked in his casual tone. Fidget grinned sinisterly at them while snickering, but Ratigan finished by saying, "Excellent idea!" He grabs his ruined ears and tosses him over the side of the ship, much to Olivia's surprise and Anna...well let's just say she already knew as she smirked and watched.

Fidget fluttered through the air, trying to stay aloft while crying out in distress, "No! Not me!" But he couldn't stay in the air for long as he started going down. "I can't fly! I can't flyyyy!" Olivia and Anna looked over the side of the ship and watched as Fidget went down, down, and down...then came a splash as he landed at the River Thames.

Olivia gasped, believing that something awful happened to the bat as she hugs Anna while burying her face on her coat. Anna rubs her back and assures her, "Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine...I hope." She mutters at the last part. She wasn't sure what became of Fidget from watching the movie, but since this was reality, she had a feeling that maybe he'd still be alive...that's if he knows how to swim, of course.

Taking charge, Ratigan went towards the pedals and started pedaling, making Anna yelp as she almost lost her balance, but grabbed ahold of the side of the ship while her hair was flowing with the wind and as for Olivia, she lost her hold on Anna as she tripped off the stool she was standing and fell on the floor as the dirigible suddenly jerked forward with Ratigan's brute strength, making the ship literally double with speed, much better than Fidget had done.

However, after already getting rid of Fidget, it gave Basil and the rest of the group enough time to catch-up with the dirigible.

"Steady!" Basil shouted.

With a mighty leap, the detective sprung himself forward as he caught onto the tail of the airship, ripping the fabric slightly in the process and his feet nearly knocked into Ratigan's head, who ducked in time to avoid being kicked and he looks at his adversary while smirking with triumph, and Basil looks at his arch-nemesis while glaring at him.

Seeing Basil made Anna yell while smiling, "Basil!"

"Don't worry, Anna!" Basil looks at her. "Everything's going to be alright!"

That was spoken too soon as Anna heard Olivia scream. She grew a confused look, because she wasn't supposed to unless...Her eyes widened as her look changed to a fearful one, then she sharply turned around and gasped as she saw the enormous clock face of Big Ben quickly approaching them. With no one at the wheel, the crash was inevitable.

She screams in terror, a smirking Ratigan wondered why those girls were screaming as he turns around...only to get his answer when he sees the clock face approaching them. His eyes widened with shock as he too screams in terror.

The last thing that Anna heard before she blacked out...was the crashing of yellow glass.

* * *

Anna was once again floating in a sea of darkness, part of her wanted to stay in this place because she didn't want to face reality, while the other half of her told her not to give up since there's still some things to do. Her body refused to budge as she wanted to follow the latter, but her mind thought otherwise.

Then...she heard something. It sounded like a heartbeat, but then she heard it again…

 _Clank_...Was that the sound of a machine? She didn't know.

"An…" The voice sounded distorted, but it sounded familiar.

"Anna!" The voice was recognizable as it was Basil's. "Anna, wake up!"

Her fingers started to twitch...then her hand clasped. "Anna!" Basil says to her as she felt herself being shaken. "Please, wake up!" Her eyes started to slowly open and her ears began to pick up sounds surrounding her…

 _Clank-Clunk-Clank-Clunk-Clank-Clunk_ , it sounded almost like the sound of a tick-tock from a clock except this sound was a lot different than that.

As her eyes fully opened, her vision was blurry, but came too as she saw Basil, who had a worried look on his face and felt his hand behind her head as he already lifted her slightly. Seeing her awake made Basil sigh in relief while saying, "Oh, thank heavens." Then, he hugged her, much to Anna's surprise, but her arms shakily lifted up as she returned the embrace. They looked at each other as Basil asked her, "Are you alright?"

"Ugh," Anna groaned as she rubbed her forehead with her hand. "I...I think so."

Basil helped her up as her legs shook slightly, but managed to regain balance with his help. They looked around in awe at the gigantic machinery before them, neither of them have actually seen the inner workings of the clock, but for Anna, this was her first time gazing around the giant cogs of Big Ben. In fact, she never actually been inside Big Ben for real, but she's only seen pictures of it through movies and such, and now after coming here, she's now got her chance to actually see the majestic clock. However, her mind caught onto something as she looks at Basil and says, "Where's Olivia?"

"I'm not sure," he answers while looking at her. "I thought she would be with you." He notices her eyes widening. "Anna, what's wrong?" She didn't answer him, but her face told him otherwise, it was almost as if she knew what was going to happen.

Unfortunately for Basil, Anna didn't have time to tell him, nor was she prepared as Ratigan crept up at them from out of the shadows, his fist raised ready to strike at both of them while holding onto Olivia as her mouth was muffled through his grip. She manages to get her mouth free as she cried out, "Basil! Anna, look out!"

Basil sharply turns as he saw Ratigan with a look of shock, but Anna reacted quickly as she shoves him to the metal floor. Then, she looks at Ratigan, only to get a strong uppercut through the chin as it sent her off the cog she was on and into the air. She waves her arms while screaming as she was going down. Basil looked over the side of the cog with fear as he reached out his hand and yelled, "Nooo!"

Luck was on her side as she landed on another enormous gear, but the force of the impact caused her to go unconscious once again.

Basil sighed in relief as she was safe...for the moment, but now he grew concerned as her injuries might have gotten worse. His concern for her was put on hold as he felt Ratigan kick him in the stomach, making him groan while rolling and nearly falling off the gear if he hadn't caught the ledge in time.

Ratigan goes towards the helpless Basil, his fist raised as he was ready to strike at him again. But Olivia glares after seeing her human friend get thrown off the gear, having her bravery being rubbed off from Anna, she viciously sank her teeth into Ratigan's hand. Feeling this sudden pain, Ratigan screams as it echoes throughout the giant clock.

His moment of pain was enough for Basil to climb back onto the gear, grabs Ratigan's cape while jumping onto some gears, and shoving it in-between the two gears. Ratigan started to choke as it made him drop Olivia to seize the clasp of his cape. As he struggles to free himself, he cruelly kicks the girl after being bitten by her as she was sent flying off the gear.

Olivia screamed as she fell, but she landed on the same gear where Anna was. She crawls to her and starts to shake her while hollering, "Wake up, Anna! Wake up!" The shaking and her hollering managed to help wake up Anna as she groans while opening her eyes, then blinking them. But as her blurry vision came too once again, her eyes widened and she gasped, seeing that the teeth of the gear was meeting with another and they were slowly being turned towards it. She grabs Olivia while standing up, but slid slightly as it made another turn while the little girl wraps her arms around Anna's neck.

Seeing that the gear that the girls were on was starting to make its last few turns made Basil quickly run and jump off the gear. He landed on a lever where his weight pushed it down and where a chain that ran up passed to where the girls were kicked to life as he grabbed ahold.

Anna looks up and sees the gear making it's last turn, ready to crush the two girls. She looks down and sees Basil riding a chain upwards towards them at an incredible speed. A part of her was telling her to do it, there was no time to waste. "Hold onto me!" she tells Olivia. _Oh God!_ She thought, _This is a bad idea!_ She knew she had no choice, then she mentally prayed, _Please don't let me die!_ So with that, she leapt off the gear, much to Basil's shock and surprise that she did it before the gear could crush them.

Putting her faith in Basil, she stretched out her arm while Basil did the same. As her eyes were closed and the gravity pulling her down, she feels a body grab her while she wraps her arm around someone. Opening her eyes, she looks at a smiling Basil, sighing in relief as she leaned her head against his neck, making his ears redden slightly. While they were riding, Olivia looks at them as she clasps her hands adoringly at them.

When they made it to the top, they jumped off the chain. "Are you alright?" Basil asked as Anna nodded her head. "Come on!" he urged her to follow. However, Anna stopped running for the moment as her eyes widened…

She forgot that Ratigan still has the silver watch! "Wait!" she shouted, putting Olivia down as Basil turned to look at her. "The watch! I've gotta go back for it!"

She turns around and was about to run back, but Basil stops her by grabbing her arm and telling her, "Forget the blasted watch!"

"But Basil I-"

Basil sharply makes her turn around while grabbing her shoulders and saying, "Anna, look at me!" She looks at his serious face while telling her, "Remember what I said, think about what's at stake! I promise we will come back for it, but right now we have to go! Do you understand?"

A part of her wanted to shove Basil and her conscious wanted to say "Screw it!" and go back to get the watch because that thing was her only chance to get back home. But on the other hand as she thought of this carefully, Olivia was still here and she had to get back to her father, going back for the watch now knowing that sooner or later Ratigan will blow a head gasket will only put her in danger, and the little girl has already been through enough of this nightmare. So deciding on the latter, and knowing that she'll probably regret this later as it will prove difficult to get the watch from Ratigan, she nods at Basil.

Down below, Ratigan continues to try and free himself from his own cape, without choking in the process. Looking up, he sees three individuals making their escape as lightning flashed to illuminate their shadows across the wall. Knowing that was Basil along with that human girl Anna who was still alive made the fury build up to new heights, he wasn't going to let either of them get away, they still have to pay for everything they've done. The fire in his heart was fanned into an intense inferno as the rage was once again beating against the mental cage…

Until it was contained no more.

His eyes dilated and using his brute strength, tears off the cape with a rip. He gets on all fours, his claws tore through the tips of his gloves until his hands grew in size to tear the gloves off completely. As his strength slightly grew, slight tearing from his own clothes here and there was heard as his size began to grow. Snarling like the rat he truly was, he ran after them…

His inner beast was out and was thirsty for blood.

As the trio continued to make their way of escape with Basil leading them and Anna following closely behind while holding onto Olivia's hand, they managed to arrive outside the ledge of the clock tower. But down below, while heavy rain and wind surrounded the tower, an unusual mist covered nearly all of London with the exception of the clock tower due to its height. As strange as it was, the bottom line was that they were trapped. To make it even worse, they turned around as they could hear the sound of monstrous snarling echoing inside the clock, Anna knew what this meant...Ratigan was free and has already gone crazy with the thought of killing both Basil and her.

Inside the inner clockwork, Ratigan was rushing through the gears with so much speed using his rat-like abilities, but in the process, causes some of his clothes to tear up through the gears of every one while either going through them or dodging them.

Luck was on their side as Dawson and Hiram were guiding the balloon downwards by pulling it. Olivia got Basil's attention by pulling on his inverness cape and pointing towards their rescuers. Seeing this, he got Anna's attention by placing his hand on her shoulder as she looked at him and he too pointed to the balloon that was coming closer to the ledge.

Basil hoists Olivia up to her father while Dawson helped Hiram leaned down to reach for his daughter by holding onto the back of his apron strap. Their hands reaching out for one another with the detective calling out, "Closer, Dawson! Closer!"

Ratigan managed to come out of the gears, his clothes in rags, his shoes gone as they were lost in the gears, and his vest containing not only his valuables, but also the silver watch, was almost popped out of his chest if the buttons hadn't remained. He makes a huge leap towards a huge bell hammer, then jumps off it to reach the ledge as he makes his way towards them.

"Daddy, I can't reach!" Olivia cried. "I can't reach!"

Anna could hear Ratigan's fast feet as he was running at them at all fours. With no time to think and reacting solely by instinct, she snatches Olivia out of Basil's hands and quickly tosses her hard into the air and into the arms of her awaiting father.

No sooner had she done that, they glanced over their shoulders just in time to see Ratigan had finally arrived, his eyes filled with fiery rage that was directed at the both of them as he tackles both of them off the ledge. They rolled and slide from the side of the clock tower at a very fast rate as Ratigan had Anna by the side of his waist, her fists beating his back to no avail, and Basil's waist while he tried to dig his fingers at the wall, but the rain made it too slippery for him to grab onto anything. The three individuals plummeted through the air, making Anna scream as gravity once again took over. As their small forms were illuminated by the glowing face of Big Ben, Ratigan caught hold of the falling Basil, but Anna bites on his shoulder, making him scream slightly in pain as he lost hold of her, then as she was pulled away, she kicks his face using both of her feet. All three of them landed hard against the hour hand, but were separated by the impact of the landing.

But for Anna, the moment she landed...a sickening sound came as her shoulder was dislocated, she screams in pain and grits her teeth while turning over her side and clutching it. She pants as she gets on her knees, then slowly stood up while grunting and holding her arm. Anna starts to move slowly, which she can also thank God that her legs were fine and nothing else was broken from the fall, all except for her shoulder that she has too reconnect. "Basil!" she shouts over the rain and wind, hoping that he would hear her and wondered if he wasn't too hurt. This wasn't like the movie, not everyone can survive a fall.

Then, she heard footsteps coming behind her. "Basil?"

She was about to turn around, but lightning struck, illuminating a big shadow with a hand raised from behind. A shout came as Anna gasped and quickly turned around, seeing Ratigan swipe his claws at her, tearing at her red shirt as three bloody claw marks were at her midsection. She screams in pain as she clutches her wound, but Ratigan wasn't finished as he uppercuts her, sending her flying as she lands while sliding and her dislocated shoulder flared with pain.

Basil was laying halfway over the hour hand, slowly regaining consciousness from the fall while groaning. As his eyes opened and his vision came too, he saw the tremendous height and a dangerous fall looming downwards. He gasps as he hastily stood up and leaned against the hour hand, also noticing that he didn't feel any pain which seems to him that luck was on his side since Ratigan unintentionally broke his fall. "Basil!" came a shout through the wind and rain. Looking up, relief came to him as he saw Dawson waving at him from the aircraft where the others stood behind him. "Over here!" Dawson then points to the left, adding, "Anna needs help, she's in danger!" Growing a fearful look, he starts to climb over and quickly makes his way to help Anna from Ratigan.

Back with Anna, she slowly crawls away from Ratigan while he goes to her with his hand raised, claws already unsheathed as he was ready to swipe at her again while saying, "I'll make sure that your pain will be far worse before you die, wench!"

Anna stops crawling and looks at him, then her eyes sees one of his legs. Getting a serious look, her eyes narrowed as she said with a hard tone, "Oh yeah!"

With that, she kicks him hard in his leg. A sound of a crack was heard, but Anna didn't apply enough force to break it due to some of her injuries weakening her, but instead it dislocated it. Ratigan throws his head up and howls with pain, lightning flashed as if hearing him, he backs up slightly while going down on one knee and clutching his dislocated leg. Anna quickly gets up, runs and jumps while kneeing him in the face, knocking him down, but she wasn't finished as she kicks him in the jaw, making him groan in pain as he turns over and clutches his dislocated jaw.

She wanted to take this as her chance to get the watch from him, but had to rethink that due to her dislocated shoulder and Ratigan might use that to his advantage to get her off him, so she couldn't chance it. Turning away from him, she quickly gets away and was about to climb over and hopefully use whatever time she has before Ratigan comes back to reconnect her joints, but a hand touches her own as she yelps in fright, only to see it was Basil as he tells her, "It's alright, it's me!" She sighs in relief as he helps her climb over while Anna grunts from the pain.

Ratigan grabs his jaw and moves it back in place, making it pop as he moves his jaw up and down. Then, he grabs his dislocated leg, breathes hard several times through his nose, and pushes the bone back into the joint, making it crack again in the process. He grits his teeth and grunts loudly, then he goes on all fours and goes after the girl and Basil.

As Basil led Anna while his arm was around her waist, avoiding the shoulder since he noticed that she was in pain there as it was either broken or dislocated, he couldn't tell which since Dawson wasn't down here with them. Anna stops him by saying, "Wait Basil."

"What is it?" he asked, but Anna walks away from him while going towards the side which to her looked like a wall she could use. "What are you doing?" he asked again as he watched. His eyes widened when he saw her do something that he never thought anyone could do except with a doctor's hand…

Anna took several deep breaths...then slammed her shoulder, making a cracking sound as she screamed in pain, then she leaned her back as she grabs her shoulder while rolling it slightly as it pops with every turn. She feels the joints reconnecting as she succeeded, but will probably feel a slight pain and discomfort for the moment, nevertheless it was worth it.

Basil just couldn't believe it, despite getting his answer that her shoulder was dislocated, but nevertheless she managed to reconnect it by herself...in a rather unusual primitive sort of way. Putting it out of his head for the moment, Anna tells him, "Alright, now let's go."

As they were making their way by climbing over again, Ratigan suddenly appeared as he shouted while seizing Basil from behind and putting him in a choke lock.

"Basil!" Anna shouted.

He manages to break free and shouts to her, "Run!"

As they were making a break for it, Ratigan leaps over them as he was right in front of them, blocking their way as they went back. "There's no escape this time for either of you!" he snarled. He leaps again as he appears in front of them, thunder crashed as his claws unsheathed once again and he swipes at Anna, cutting her face slightly while busting her lip and making her grunt as she was sent flying away from Basil and rolls to the ledge of the hour hand. She almost fell if she hadn't quickly grabbed the ledge.

"Anna!" Basil shouted while having a worried look.

As Anna struggled to climb back up due to her shoulder still needing time to heal, she manages to place her arm slightly, then notices Ratigan about to swipe at Basil as she points and yells, "Look out!"

Basil looks, but barely had time to dodge as Ratigan tears the side of his coat, then uppercuts him as it sends him flying across the hour hand.

Anna managed to bring her chest and was close to climbing back up, but she sees Ratigan's foot raised, ready to crush her skull. She only had a second to react as she yelps and pushes herself backwards just as Ratigan's foot descended to where her head was. As her boots were sliding and pushing as she was trying to stay on the ledge, she felt her left hand get stepped on by Ratigan. She was screaming in pain as he was trying to crush her hand so she could let go of the ledge and fall to her death.

Getting back up, Basil's eyes widened when he sees Ratigan trying to knock Anna off the hour hand. Growing an angry look, he grits his teeth and charges, shouting as he managed to tackle Ratigan away from Anna. As Ratigan's back collides at the wall, Basil notices red marks mixed with blue and purple on his midsection, signs of bruises when Anna was beating him hard using the power of the silver watch. Taking this as his advantage, he starts beating him around those areas, making Ratigan grunt and groan as his bruises were once again flaring with pain. When Ratigan was clutching his midsection, Basil managed to land a few blows on his face. Then as he was about to land another blow to the face, Ratigan catches his hand, headbutts him, and throws an uppercut, sending him flying again as he lands hard.

Taking his attention away from Anna, he goes towards Basil as he had already got up, but once again gets hit as he grunts while being sent closer to the carved edge of the hour hand. While this was happening, Dawson and Hiram managed to steer the ship towards the hour hand, but could not get any closer than they intended. As Basil gets up, Ratigan brought his claws down upon him, scratching his face in the process. Basil grits his teeth and grunts while grasping his face in pain, but the monstrous rat hits him again, knocking him down.

While Ratigan was dealing with Basil, Anna places her left elbow while shaking her left hand, trying to get rid of the slight soreness, then slowly pulls herself up. As she looks ahead, she notices Basil on the ground and was hurt. Her eyes narrowed and her teeth grits with anger as she stands up, then roughly wipes the blood from her busted lip that was dripping down her chin and the cuts that was on her cheek as it was oozing from her face when Ratigan clawed her using the back of her hand which was tightened into a fist. Then, she charges while shouting, just as Ratigan was about to swipe at Basil again, Anna jumps onto his back and wraps her arms tightly around his neck.

As Ratigan was gagging from being choked by Anna and was being pulled backwards away from Basil, she took this as her chance to reach in one of the pockets of his ruined vest and hopefully pull out the silver watch. Knowing what she was going to do, Ratigan reaches out with his claws and squeezes her shoulder. Anna screams in pain as she feels his claws pierce both the coat and shirt as it was digging through her flesh while she grips hard on the left side of his pocket. He reaches over using his other hand and grabs the back of her coat, then tosses her off him as ripping sounds came.

He catches his breath, then notices his left pocket was ripped. He looks at Anna who she gave him a serious look. Thinking that she got the silver watch, she was going to use it so she could beat the living crap out of him by slowing down time again, but when she pressed the right button...she didn't feel it. She peels the cloth away and sees a gold watch...Ratigan's gold watch! This wasn't the right watch!

She looks up and sees Ratigan raising his claws at her, ready to swipe at her. Without the silver watch, Anna was defenseless as she covers herself with her arms, prepared for the pain that she was going to get. Basil gasps as he moves quickly and covers her, just as Ratigan swipes his claws, shredding his inverness cape and cutting his back, releasing a cry of agonizing pain.

"Basil!" Anna cried out as she saw him take the pain for her.

Ratigan hits him again as he was flung off of Anna, then the rat grabs onto the girls neck and picks her up. Basil had already scurried back up since he was hanging halfway on the very end of the ledge, grabbing his arm while weakly glancing at the monster before him who was carrying Anna by her neck as she effortlessly beats her fists on his arm, trying to make him drop her. As Ratigan had the detective cornered, he swung another blow, tearing at the front of the shirt and exposing his chest while knocking Basil off the hour hand, but he managed to grab onto the hour hand's pointer. Hanging on for dear life, Basil looks up and notices the minute hand was literally seconds away before striking ten.

Thunder and lightning exploded across the sky above Big Ben. Ratigan breathes hard through his nostrils as he rears himself back and raises his hand to prepare the final blow. Basil clenched his eyes shut and with one last cry from Anna she yelled, "Noooo!"

And then, Ratigan delivered the final blow and Basil was knocked from his hold on the pointer. He tumbles through the air and beyond the reach of Dawson and Olivia, both held onto by Hiram. After finishing the detective, he brings Anna over the edge, her eyes looked down at the massive drop below as her heart beats in absolute fear. He notices that she still possesses his gold watch and was tempted to snatch it back from her, but after finally rethinking this...he realizes that she went through all this trouble just to get his gold watch and after stealing her silver watch that has the power over time and space, he finally sees that it was a perfect trade. A puny gold watch that he had most of his life, over a silver watch that has power, something that he could use to rebuild his criminal empire and finished what he started.

If Anna wanted that watch so badly...Then she could take it! So with that, he tosses her hard over the edge as she screams. Dawson and Olivia tried to catch her, but missed as she was falling too fast.

However, fate was on her side as she landed hard on the back of the damaged dirigible, which was left hanging by a hole when it crashed.

Peering over the edge where his adversaries have fallen, a cruel smile spread across Ratigan's face. With a jump of triumph, he cackles, "I've won!" Thunder and lightning struck the sky again as if applauding him.

"On the contrary!" a familiar voice interrupted his moment of triumph.

A baffled Ratigan peered over the edge again, and there was Basil holding onto the damaged dirigible's propeller with a bell in his hand. To make it even worse, Anna was still alive at the back of the damaged dirigible.

"The games not over yet!" Basil hollered over the wind, a sly smirk spreading across his lips as he rang the bell.

Ratigan checks his empty pocket while wondering how he managed to steal one of his prized possessions. However, he had a shocked look when something else was missing.

Then, the minute hand moved as the hour struck ten…

 _BONG!_

The bell hammer struck the giant bell from inside the tower. Anna covers her ears from the loud noise and the sudden vibrations. Basil cringed as he couldn't cover his own ears and will probably hear ringing inside his sensitive ears for the moment. As for Ratigan, the vibrations made him lose his balance as he fell off the pointer. While he fell, he made a last ditch effort to take down at least one of his adversaries...by grabbing onto Basil's legs, but the weight became too much for the rope to hold as it snapped. Anna had only a second to react as she reached out for Basil while he did the same for her, but unfortunately...their fingers only touched as gravity took over.

"Noooo!" Anna cried out one last time for Basil as she and the other three mice on the airship, helplessly watched in horror as a screaming Ratigan fell along with Basil as he was carrying the broken off dirigible's propeller with him. They were going down, down, and down, until they both disappeared into the heavy mist.

But then, something strange happened...a light flashed within the mist, making Anna cover her face with her arms while the three mice did the same. The light remained there for a second...then vanished.

They looked down below as they wondered where that mysterious light came from. The heavy mist started to dissipate, getting thinner and thinner until it was replaced with a fog as it slightly revealed London below them. Despite the confusion, the fact was Basil was gone.

As Big Ben's chimes echoed throughout the night, Olivia began to cry on her father's clothes as he embraced her. On the damaged dirigible, Anna covered her mouth and muttered, "Oh God!" Then she slid down on the corner. She couldn't believe it...she failed again! She had Basil in the tips of her fingers and now she lost him! Her heart was beating in sadness, the pain inside her felt like it was going to return any second now...and this time it may not take it. A part of her was telling her that Basil would be fine and he'll be back any second now, he did have the propeller with him before he fell. But this wasn't like the movie, this was reality! What if...what if Basil wouldn't survive the fall?

As that horrible thought was in her head, she curls herself and buries her face in her legs as she muffled her crying.

But then...a faint squeaky noise was heard. Olivia was the first to hear it as she pulled herself out of her father's embrace to glance over the side of the matchbox. Anna became the second as she too heard that faint squeaky noise, it started off small...then it started to grow as she looked over the side of the dirigible.

Down below, there arose a propeller, it's rider...was none other than Basil! He was pedaling at a rapid pace like there was no tomorrow, slowly going upwards like a helicopter. He glances down beneath him in relief after escaping a gruesome fall that would've ended his life. Looking up, he sees three mice cheering for him.

"Ahaha! Hooray!" Dawson raised a triumphant fist into the air.

"Hooray! It's Basil!" An excited Olivia leapt onto Dawson's arms while Hiram leapt and raised his arms into the air.

"Oh, good fellow! Jolly good!"

When Anna saw Basil alive, she couldn't help but cover her mouth with both hands as tears of joy were pouring out of her eyes and her heart was filled with relief.

As the propeller flew closer to the airship, Basil carefully stepped onto the matchbox, letting the propeller drop down into the fog below them. Olivia suddenly embraced him, catching him off guard by surprise and giving him a gentle squeeze. He really didn't know what to say, but he simply tightened his embrace towards the little girl to return it. After that, he puts Olivia down and looks over the side, seeing Anna on the damaged dirigible. "Take us down," he ordered Dawson and Hiram.

They steered the airship towards the crashed dirigible, just close enough for Basil to reach his hand out for Anna. She places Ratigan's gold watch in her pocket and takes his hand, pulling her up to safety. Olivia leapt onto Anna's arms and embraced her along with Hiram, seeing that their friend was safe and alive. When they pull away and Anna puts the child down, she goes to Basil as she embraces him, with him returning the embrace.

As their aircraft was leaving Big Ben, the clouds parted after the storm ended, revealing the moon as its light shone down beautifully all across London.

* * *

It took some time, but they managed to land the aircraft safely towards the ground. Toby already came with all of Scotland Yard on his back, then the search to find the body of Ratigan around Big Ben began. However, for almost several minutes of searching...they couldn't find any trace. No blood or even a body, they even asked the four mice and the human girl if they were sure if what they said about Ratigan falling off the clocktower was true, which they immediately told them the exact same thing from each person's point-of-view. It was strange, but nevertheless, the fact was...Ratigan was gone and all of London can finally sleep in peace!

It was a momentous moment for the law enforcement, but no one realized Basil was in his thoughts. Nobody even knew that he saw something during that fall...What was that mysterious light? One minute he was pedaling the propeller like crazy, the next thing he knew there was a flash of light. Now to make even stranger, Ratigan was missing, it was like he disappeared right off the face of the earth. How can one man as dangerous as Ratigan somehow disappear without even surviving that fall? Nobody could survive that and he just managed to survive by sheer luck. Something about this didn't seem to add-up and as much as he too wanted to celebrate the biggest victory of all, a part of him was telling him that something wasn't right.

The rest of his thoughts were put on hold when his ears heard the sound of sobbing. Looking ahead, he notices Anna covering her face with a single hand while Olivia, Hiram, and Dawson were with her. "What's wrong, Anna? Why are you crying?" Olivia asked.

"I'm sure she's probably happy, my dear," Dawson answered. "With Ratigan gone, we are all safe now, and you are together again."

"That's not why I'm crying!" Anna said.

"What is it?" Hiram asked while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I lost the silver watch!"

All three of them were shocked, they completely forgot that Ratigan still had the watch, but now that he was...gone, so was the watch.

"Without it, I'll never get back home. I'll be stuck like this forever." She buries her face in her hands. "I don't know what to do…" She collapses on her legs. "I don't know what to do."

As Anna continues to sob, Olivia and Hiram hugged their heartbroken friend. Dawson looks down while sighing as he didn't know what to do now for the helpless girl.

However, Basil had a smug grin as he went to them and got their attention by clearing his throat. "Excuse me, but I overheard someone saying that they lost a silver watch. If you're talking about a silver watch." He reaches inside and pulls something out of his ruined inverness coat. "Do you mean...this silver watch?" Then...Basil dangles the silver watch by its chain.

All four of them gasped in shock. How did Basil manage to get the silver watch from Ratigan?! For Anna, she didn't care, this was fricking Basil, he always had a way to surprise anyone! With a big smile, she quickly stood up while running towards him, giving him a deep embrace which almost knocked him down as she shouted, "Oh my God! Thank you!" She then tries to take the watch from him, but he moves it away from her. She tries again, but he once again moves it away from her grasp. "What are doing? Give it here!"

Basil raised the watch high as Anna tried to get it, but her arms weren't tall enough to reach it. Olivia giggles as she thought that this was funny that Basil must be playing with her.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Basil pulls the silver watch up by its chain. "First thing's first, _you_ still have answers that I want. Remember?"

Anna sighed while muttering, "Oh yeah." She almost forgot that Basil still had questions that had to be answered from her.

"If I may be so bold," Dawson says. "Before you start asking questions, we need to get those wounds treated."

"I agree with the doctor," Hiram says, then he added, "and you need to change clothes. You're a mess, both of you."

They couldn't agree with each other more. However, when Basil returns back to Baker Street, he was going to have a lot of questions…

But unfortunately, he was never going to be prepared for the answers that he'll get from Anna.

* * *

 **So now the battle has won! However, whatever happened to Ratigan? Is he truly dead? Who knows. Also, what was that mysterious light, and what about Basil, is he truly prepared to know the truth from Anna other than knowing that she's from the future from the previous chapter's? All the answers will be revealed in the next chapter. So stay tuned!**

 **Well, I'll see y'all later for now!**


	12. Connecting the Dots

**Chapter 12: Connecting the Dots**

 _Have you ever had a secret that you had to keep? If so, then have you ever asked yourself how much of the burden you can take before the truth comes out. Sometimes keeping a secret is good...but other times it can be bad._

 _But if the secret comes out bad, will you ever be prepared for the consequences? Sometimes in life when keeping a bad secret, it may destroy everything that you have ever hoped for._

* * *

 **June 20, 1897 10:22 p.m.**

Everything was quiet when Scotland Yard returned to base and Basil, Dawson, Anna, and the Flaversham's went back to Baker Street by riding Toby. Once they got back, the first thing that had to be done was treat Basil and Anna's wounds. Luckily for them, Dawson had his medical bag and had already begun to treat their wounds. The scratches on Basil's face weren't as serious as the one on his back which he'll probably have a very nasty scar there. After already discarding his ruined shirt and inverness coat, Dawson began applying the medicine, gauze, and medical wrap as his wounds were covered and was wrapped to the middle of his chest. When that was done, he had already put on his robe.

As for Anna, her scratches on her face and midsection weren't as serious and neither of them were going to be scarring. However, on Anna's left shoulder, several puncture wounds were on her shoulder while slightly swelling and turning into a nasty shade of purple. These puncture marks will definitely leave a lot of scars there. But speaking of scars, Dawson seemed to notice something on Anna's right shoulder...there was another scar that was already healed. Basil also noticed it as he stood next to the doctor and started to examine it. The scar started off at the front and exited right out the back, and judging by the looks of it, Basil deduced that this scar was no doubt a bullet wound from a pistol...but not from a revolver.

Sure revolvers can do damage, but not that kind of damage unless it was a rifle. He then thought that since he knew that Anna came from the future...Was it possible that weapons in her time had advanced? He didn't know, but the point was Anna somehow got that scar. The question was: Where exactly did she get it?

Dawson had the same question as he asked her where she got that scar, but the only answer that they both got, was Anna turning her eyes and face away from them. With a sigh, this was her answer…

"I don't want to talk about it."

They both looked at one another with concern as they both could tell that it was something personal. Speaking of personal, Basil had already made yet another mental note surrounding Anna...and there was some kind of connection in her personal life. Besides the alcohol, the scar seemed to be the reason why she's acting this way, but the question was…

Who shot her and what's the reason why?

There was a list of possibilities as to why, some of which was she was threatened with a gun and became a victim of a possible mugging, or of other case scenarios, petty thievery and other things that Basil didn't want to imagine. Either way, he wasn't quite sure how it happened when she got shot, and as much as he thought about speaking his thoughts to her, he refrained against that for fear he may cause emotional pain towards her. He knew that she needed to rest to recover physically and mentally, but that had to wait because he still had questions that needed to be answered from her.

Dawson then proceeded to clean her wounds with the medicine. After that, he places the gauze on her midsection and shoulder while wrapping her up from the middle all the way to the shoulder. When Anna had already discarded her ruined shirt and coat, Basil had already brought out a brown shirt from his disguise room.

With everything done, Basil leads Anna upstairs to his room so he could speak with her privately. However, after he let her go first with him last while closing the door...it didn't shut all the way, despite the soft sound of a click as it was left cracked opened slightly. Basil pulled up a small table where he leaves the two watches there, then he pulls out a chair for Anna to sit as she takes her seat. Taking out his pipe and match from out of his robe that he brought with him, he lights the match up for his pipe while taking a few puffs from it, blows out some smoke, then tosses the burnt match towards a tray where his desk laid and where a pile of other burnt matches laid.

Turning his attention to Anna, he began to say, "Now then, I have a lot of questions for you Anna. Most of which I find a bit curious since this case came to an end."

"Like what?" Anna asked with a curious look.

"Well, there are things that I know and noticed throughout this case, but there is however...a link," He drew a line in the air to simplify what he meant. "Between both of you…" He pointed his pipe at her. "And the two watches." He then points his pipe at the watches that laid on the small table. Basil goes around her chair while saying, "Now I want you to be honest with me…" He looks at the side of the chair with both his and her eyes looking at one another. "Have you ever stolen anything before in your life?"

"No never."

Judging by the look in her eyes, Basil could tell that she was telling the truth. However, there were things that started to bother him. "I see," Basil walked away from her while continuing, "But you were accused of petty thievery from Ratigan, but somehow…" He turns to look at Anna. "This wasn't the first time you were accused."

Anna had a confused look as she asked, "What do you mean by-"

"Quite simple really," Basil interrupted. "During your little rant, you didn't just leave me one clue, but two."

Anna was shocked! She completely forgot that when Basil threatened to put her behind bars, she lost her temper and let out a few slip ups.

"The first thing," Basil continued, "is when you described Ratigan as a 'mouse-pretending rat', then you said you were accused of something you never did before. Which means you were accused before, and if I were to wager a guess...you were accused of thievery. Am I right?"

 _Damn,_ Anna thought while having a surprised look. _He's good._ She completely overestimated Basil's brilliant mind of deduction with only just a few clues to point out her predicament.

Seeing that look made Basil smile as he got it right. "With that look on your face, I'll take that as a yes. Now, since I already know that you are from the future, maybe you can shed some light on how you were accused. I need to know who it was that sent you and how it all happened, because I think there could be another connection between your time and mine. The slightest detail may be important."

"Alright," Anna sighed. "Here's how it went…"

So Anna told Basil the full story of how it all began for her. She told him that after she left work, a mysterious man with a dark skinned hand came out of nowhere and stole her backpack, resulting in her chasing him throughout the mall, only for the thief to be stopped by a security guard and the thief gets away. Next, she tells him that the security guard roughly takes her to the office where she met Mr. Moriarty, then right out of the blue, she was accused of being a thief, after already telling him the truth which he didn't believe. But, he gave her a chance to clear her name by doing a simple errand. Find a gold watch of the opposite value, which she also told Basil that it was his, by right to claim. Then after that, he activated the watch while giving it to her and she was sent across time.

When her story was done, Basil was intrigued, but he never heard of anything like malls or backpacks. But he could probably tell that these "security guards" were probably a type of law enforcement in her future, which unfortunately for him, he could never tell what the future may hold in his world. However, when Anna said the name: Mr. Moriarty, his intrigued look was turned into that of confusion.

Noticing that confused look, Anna asked, "What's wrong?"

Basil didn't answer her, but instead he placed the pipe back in his mouth, turned his back on her while placing his arms behind his back, and walked towards a window where the curtains were already pulled away, revealing the moon that was still shining down on a beautiful night. He was lost in his thoughts as he wondered, _Mr. Moriarty...Why does that name sound so familiar?_

He knew that he heard that name Mr. Moriarty somewhere in his life, but he just couldn't quite remember it. It was so long ago when he was younger, long before he became a private investigator, but he knew that he heard that name before. Looking back at Anna, he asked, "Are you sure that was his name?"

"Positive."

He hummed as he started to pace while Anna asked him, "Are you sure you're okay?" It felt like to Anna that Basil may have heard that name Mr. Moriarty before.

"Yes, I'm fine," Basil assured her while he stopped pacing for a moment to look at her. "There's nothing for you to be concerned about. I just need a moment to think." He resumes his pacing as he was in his thoughts.

 _This story is starting to take a turn for the strange, Basil thought. First a thief pops out of nowhere and steals this so-called "backpack" from Anna. Then after he got away, it was clearly obvious that he definitely placed that watch inside her bag. But what's even stranger was that the security guard was the only witness who had managed to retrieve it and he never backed up her story when she told Mr. Moriarty the truth._ He stops pacing as he places a finger under his chin while humming. _There must be more to the connection somewhere along the lines. However…_

He looks at Anna, then asked, "Has Mr. Moriarty said anything about Ratigan's watch?"

"No, he never did."

"But he did tell you to find a golden watch of the opposite value, correct?"

"Yes," Anna nods her head.

"Hmm...how very odd." Basil could definitely tell that Anna was kept in the dark. Ever since she met Ratigan when she was looking for the gold watch, she was completely unaware that she had to steal it from him, even if it was unintentional. "A man from your world sending you across time to my world with only a cryptic description and a silver watch. Speaking about the watch. Has he given you any instructions on how to use it?"

"No, he never told me how to use the damn thing. All he said before I left was if I wanted to return back to my world, I have to find the gold watch, that's all."

Basil started smoking on the pipe for the moment while pacing for a little bit as he thought, _This is getting stranger by the second. Why would Mr. Moriarty send Anna across time with no knowledge of how the watch works?_ _What was his motivation behind that?_ When the word "knowledge" crossed Basil's thoughts, he remembered Anna pressing a button on the watch...Then it hit him! "Of course!" he turns his attention back to Anna with wide eyes. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Anna says with a confused look.

"Mr. Moriarty wanted you to learn how to use the watch." He goes to the small table where the two watches were laid. "He wanted you to understand the secrets of its powers."

Anna remained confused as she thought, _Is that the reason why?_ Then, she looks at the silver watch. _But I don't understand. Why just send me off to not only find a gold watch, but just to fool around with that thing?_ She still couldn't figure out the reason why none of this didn't make any sense.

Basil could tell from her confusion as he gave her an answer, "To put it simply Anna, there's more secrets to the watches power than just simply pressing a button. Which also means the key to getting you home and back to your time…" He points the middle button by using the mouthpiece of his pipe. "Is through this middle button, right here. But, that leaves the question as to how Mr. Moriarty managed to do it. So tell me Anna, how did he do it, besides just pressing the middle button?"

"I…" It never dawned onto Anna, she never actually thought about that for the past week. "I don't remember."

"Then think, Anna," Basil taps the side of his head with a single finger. "Think as hard as you can, you must've seen something when Mr. Moriarty pressed that middle button."

Anna leaned forward while placing her head in her hands and closing her eyes tightly as she tries to remember. It only took her a minute to think really hard, until...a memory flashed and came.

She recalled seeing Mr. Moriarty winding the middle button before pressing it, but looking at it closely…

Her eyes opened and widened as she remembered. With a gasp she looks at Basil and says to him, "I remember! He was winding it!"

"How many times and which direction?"

"To the right, three times."

"Then that is what you have to do," Basil smiled. "All you have to do is turn this middle button three times to the right and it could send you home." He places a finger under his chin as he spoke out his thoughts. "On the other hand since neither one of us knows how this thing works, it could send you to another place in time. Either way, it's a fifty-fifty percent chance. But if I'm right, these other two buttons…" He points at the two buttons. "Could also do the same thing as the middle button, which also means there's more secrets to it's power than either of us can understand."

Could it be true? Can the other two buttons do the same thing as the middle button? What was more to the secrets of the silver watches power than Anna was aware of? Neither she nor Basil could figure out what, but one thing was certain though...there were a lot of secrets that have yet to be discovered.

"Now then, to put this matter aside, I have other questions for you which I find a bit suspicious of what's happened today. To put it frankly, let's go back several hours before, and will start with Hiram's kidnapping." He clears his throat as he starts pacing. "According to what I've learned from both your perspective and Olivia's, I began to piece a little bit of the story. However, this is where it gets strange. The first thing was when you placed that broom to block that window, then after that you were ready to swing that mop and hit Fidget if he were to burst through. Which oddly enough, it sounded like you were acting brave during a frightening situation, instead of getting scared. Then, right before Hiram locked you in the closet, you told him that 'he'll take you' and you had confirmed about Fidget's crippled wing by watching through the keyhole."

Basil turns to face her as he continued, "However, I did ask you what you meant by that, and you told me that you went by this so-called 'human instinct', which I'll admit you were telling the truth on some parts of the story. But…" His eyes narrowed as he nodded. "That didn't answer my question so I assumed you were hiding something from me."

He resumes his pacing as he continued on, "Now, the next thing I noticed was during the incident at the toy store. Before we went inside, you somehow managed to discover the secret entrance so quickly before I did. Next, long before Olivia's kidnapping, you were looking at the shelves with so much attention, yet somehow you knew that the toy dolls were stripped naked without so much as looking at them. Then, right after Olivia's kidnapping, I overheard you speaking to Dawson about a list and telling him to read it. Which I find it surprising that you knew that he somehow found that list."

Anna was surprised that Basil knew what he heard from her as she asked, "How did you manage to hear something about that?"

Basil looked at her and chuckled lightly while smiling and saying, "My dear, Anna, you overestimate," he points at his ear, "the keen ears of a mouse."

Anna was once again surprised, she never knew something about that, but like he said, she did overestimate those ears.

Basil once again resumed pacing as he continued, "Back to the matter at hand, there were several other things I noticed. While we were at The Rat Trap, you never even touched your drink, much less have any suspicion of what's put in it. Then, right before the brawl started, you dragged me down to the table." He looked at her again and added, "Almost like you were trying to protect me from getting hurt."

He goes back to pacing and continued, "Now, right when we arrived at Ratigan's lair and met the man himself, I wanted to find out what you described about him was true. So when I called him a 'slimy, contemptible, sewer rat', I got a reaction and he truly was pretending to be a mouse. Then after our little escape, part of myself still had a bit of doubt, but I had to find out what you knew. So I asked you what Ratigan was intending to do with the queen and you told me he was going to feed our beloved queen to his cat. When we got to Buckingham Palace, I saw first hand that you were right on the shilling, and that's when it finally hit me. Every single thing that's happened," he stops pacing while holding up a single finger, "has led to one, simple, fact…" He looks at Anna with a serious expression, "You knew everything that was going to happen!"

He goes to her as he continued, "You knew that Hiram was going to get kidnapped, even after he locked you in the closet and you saw him fight Fidget through the keyhole. Which to me sounded like you were telling the truth, but at the same time you were lying to me. The way I see it comes down to either two simple facts: the keyhole has to be this small," he simplified what he meant by making a small gesture with his pointer finger and thumb, shortening it down until it was almost close to touching, "so you probably would've seen a little bit of the scuffle but not Fidget's crippled wing or his peg-leg, or if the other case scenario...the keyhole was blocked by the key."

Anna knew that Basil got it right on the latter. "You knew that Fidget was going to be at the toy store, yet you let Olivia come along. Which I find that a bit foolish and selfish because you intentionally put that child's life at risk, all for seeking out your own crusade of justice just to find your friend, Hiram." Those words actually stung her, not because Basil was wrong...but because he was right. It was pretty selfish of her, but she was only trying to find Hiram and she literally put Olivia's life in danger which she would admit to herself that it was stupid, she didn't think this through. "You even knew what was in the drinks and how the brawl was going to start. To add it up, you even knew exactly where Ratigan's hideout was, long before you placed that dart on one of my maps. Now, Anna Johnson, I want to know how you knew these things, because I know one thing. Humans don't know anything about us, all except that they see us as vermin, and I highly doubt they know anything about our intellectual civilization in your future. One good look at us…" He made a gagging sound while sliding his mouthpiece across his throat, tilting his head slightly while hanging his tongue out.

Anna cringed at this as Basil had a point. Humans do see mice or rats as vermin and have to be exterminated. However, come to think of it, there were no intellectual mice or rats in her world. So why are there here in Basil's world? This was something that she never thought about.

"Now I want to know the truth, and that truth," he slams his fist on the small table, rattling the two watches and making Anna jump slightly, "has to come out eventually! So don't try and hide anything from me or make-up some believable story, I want the truth as to how you know!"

Anna sighed and looked at Basil's serious face, she knew that there was no point in hiding anything from him any longer. So with that, she says to him, "Alright you really wanna know? To tell you the truth…" She looks around the room. "Back then, I never thought that any of this was real…" She then looks at Basil. "Not even you."

Basil was confused as he said, "What are you talking about? I am real, I'm flesh and blood the same as you."

"I know," she clutches her shoulder where the bandaged covered it. "Everything that I've seen and everything that I've felt was undoubtedly real." She sighs again and looks back at Basil. "But from where I'm from, I guess it would've been different from their perspective."

"You're not making any sense. What is it that you are trying to tell me?"

"What I'm about to tell you is the absolute truth, and it's going to be a bit of a shock. However, what I'm about to tell you is going to be…" She waved her hand in a so-so motion. "From a much different perspective, but don't think of this as crazy...So hear me out."

And so, Anna told Basil the truth, much to his complete shock of what she told him…

She told him that he was a character from a movie that her kind watched called: _The Great Mouse Detective_. It starred him, along with Dawson, Hiram, Olivia, and everyone else. She began to tell him as she said, in a much different perspective. It started off with Olivia's birthday, leaving herself out of the picture since she was never there before, to the part where Hiram placed the child in the cupboard to keep her safe as Fidget burst through the window and captures him. Then, she began detailing Dawson's arrival by carriage, leading up to where he meets Olivia at the boot, but not herself since she never met Dawson himself before she came here, where he then leads the little girl to Baker Street.

She skips ahead on some of the parts while also telling Basil since they both know what happened there and how he was looking for Ratigan. She then tells him about Hiram's dilemma as he was being held prisoner and was forced to make a robotic queen by Ratigan while even threatening to harm Olivia if he didn't comply. Then, she tells him about the incident at the toy store without bringing herself into this since once again, she was never there as Fidget lured Olivia away from them and kidnaps her, bringing her to Ratigan as he forces Hiram to comply since he had already messed up the robot on purpose, but now had to fix it and finish it by tonight.

The next part of her tale was how she knew where Ratigan's hideout was. She told him that she watched as he did a little deduction by using his chemistry set, then concluded that he found out that his enemy's hideout was located at a sewer near the waterfront. Then she told him that he and Dawson were going to a pub called The Rat Trap in disguise, all leading to where they meet Ratigan as he had already prepared for their arrival. She then began to detail what was happening at Buckingham Palace since they were trapped, Ratigan had already managed to take to the queen away by using the replaced guards and had already called the cat. Then, she told him that Ratigan forced Hiram to use the robot to proclaim himself as ruler of Mousedom, leading up to the events at the battle inside the palace. After that, she concluded her tale at the showdown, but once again let herself out of the story as he was the one who triumphed against Ratigan as he fell to his death at the clocktower.

When her story came to an end, Basil was in complete shock. At first she was talking nonsense, but after listening to the other parts of the story, he knew that there was a connection to what happened today. It was still hard to believe that her world actually created this so-called "movie" that was detailing his exploits against Ratigan, but everything started to make sense...well only on certain parts. Still, he could tell that she was telling the absolute truth, no secrets or white lies this time since, he could see it in her eyes.

"All this time, you had all the answers."

Anna sighed while looking down and saying, "I'm so sorry, Basil." Then she looked at him and added, "Can you forgive me?"

Basil sighed while nodding and smiling. Despite her mistakes, she has done a lot of good and even helped beat Ratigan. That right there took a lot of courage for a human in his world which was something he couldn't deny. "Of course I forgive you." Anna smiled at this, but then Basil says while going to her, "But there is one thing I don't understand…" He bends down and asked, "Why didn't you tell me or anyone else for that matter?"

Anna was going to explain why, but a voice interrupted by saying, "I want to know too?"

They looked to see who it was that spoke...only to see Hiram as the door was wide open. Anna knew that right before either herself or Basil had their wounds cleaned and dressed, Hiram had already carried a sleeping Olivia as she was exhausted, both physically and mentally, even Hiram was the same as Mrs. Judson took them to a room where they could rest. However, Hiram was somehow up and about, and wondered how long he stood there.

Basil had the same idea, but he wondered how his door was opened, he could've sworn that he closed it. It was pretty much obvious that it didn't close all the way and Hiram pushed it open. "How long have you stood there and how much have you heard?"

"Long enough to hear what Anna told you."

Hiram didn't believe what he heard at first when he listened through the crack of the door. He thought that Anna was making up a lot of nonsense that didn't make sense, especially when he heard that she spoke about this so-called "movie" and after listening to the other parts about him...he managed to put two and two together, even though Anna wasn't there, somehow she knew what had happened to him when he was still a prisoner to that monster Ratigan. So with that, he wanted to find out for himself as he goes to her, bends down and says to her, "But it's not true, please tell me that it's not true that you knew everything that was going to happen?"

Anna could tell that Hiram was having doubts of what he heard, she knew that there was no point in hiding this any longer from him as he too wanted to know the truth. So with a sigh, she looks him in the eye and says..."It's true."

Hiram's eyes widened as he stood up, he felt his heart get stabbed with betrayal. He backs away from her while taking shaky breaths and pointed a shaky finger at her while saying, "All this time...all this time you knew and you haven't even warned me."

"Hiram, I'm so sorry. God, I am so sorry."

Hiram's face went from shock...to pure anger as his eyes narrowed at Anna. "You think forgiveness is enough? Do you have any idea of what I had to go through?!"

Basil had to diffuse the situation quickly before things got out of hand. "Now Hiram, please, calm down. I understand that you are upset."

"I'm not upset, I'm furious! She knew all along and kept it from me! Would you be furious about this if she knew all along?!"

"No, but I will admit, I was a little upset before that she knew. However, I'm sure there is a reason why she never told us."

"And what reason is that?! She knew everything! Can you imagine what I almost did?" Hiram brings his hands up. "I created a monstrosity for Ratigan and nearly brought an entire kingdom down with these hands. Can you even understand the sin that I was about to commit? This horrible burden I was going to bear?"

Basil couldn't deny what Hiram meant. Bearing this terrible sin and committing a horrible burden would've been hard to bear. But Basil knew that Hiram was held against his will and forced to do these horrible acts, so he shouldn't blame himself. The real one to blame was Ratigan, nothing more.

Hiram points at Anna while saying, "Yet she knew what was going to happen and she never even told me!"

"Well, what was I supposed to tell you," Anna interrupted as both Basil and Hiram looked at her while she got up off the chair. "It's not like I could just walk up to you and say 'Hi Hiram, you're about to be kidnapped by Fidget and forced to make a robotic queen for Ratigan.' Would you even believe that?"

"Yes, maybe I would!"

Anna and Basil were confused by what Hiram said.

"You want to know why? Because I knew there was something odd about you. The first thing I noticed was those weird clothes and do you know what I discovered? Small printings of paper attached on both your shirt and trousers, detailing your size. Which is something I've never seen before. I even overheard Ratigan saying something about 'time' right after he disappeared in a flash of light. That's when it dawned on me...You're not just from your world, you're from another time completely and I thought I would be crazy if I asked you, but this feeling hadn't left me so I hoped you would tell me yourself."

Anna was shocked when Hiram found out that she was from the future, even Basil was a little shocked, despite his face not showing it. Instead, he was impressed that a toymaker was able to figure out that Anna wasn't from this time, even though Hiram thought it was ludicrous since he didn't have any proof, something that he himself could relate too.

"But now I see that you've hidden that secret from me too and I thought you were supposed to be my friend, even after I nursed you back to health, let you stay in my home, given you a room, I even fed you and clothed you, and this is the thanks I get. Was it worth it, Anna Johnson? Was it worth my life and Olivia's after I made you her nanny and ensured her safety?!" He goes to the small table and picks up Ratigan's gold watch, holding it in front of her as her reflection was shown. "All for just a single _blasted_ gold watch!"

"I…"

Anna couldn't find the right words to say...then Hiram said the most horrible words no one should ever say…

"You know what, you're no different than Ratigan, and I never should have found you near that tree! I should have just left you there to die in your own sickness!"

Anna's eyes widened, her jaw dropped slightly as her mouth quivered. The pain in her heart returned tenfold as it turned into glass and an even bigger piece chipped off.

Basil grew an angry look as he stood in front of Anna and yelled, "Now see here, Hiram Flaversham! That goes too far!"

"No, he's right Basil." Anna said in that same calm but waver in her voice. When Basil noticed that same tone from before at the toy store, he looked at her as she continued, "Maybe I should be dead, everyday a part of myself keeps asking me 'Why are you still alive?' I keep telling myself that one day things will change and I could finally make amends since I failed before."

 _Since I failed before,_ Basil repeated in his thoughts. _What does she mean by that?_

He quickly made a mental note surrounding Anna, and immediately...he found some kind of connection. It was small, but it wasn't enough since he didn't have a lot of the pieces which remained unconnected.

Anna's voice began to slowly grow. "But I'm such an idiot!" She clutches her head as the tears start to slowly form. "Nothing will ever change for me because I'll never make amends! No matter what I think off which I think is right, it ends up going in reverse, then I either lose someone or hurt someone in the end!" She looks at them as her tears begin to flow from out of her eyes. "But you know what, I don't care anymore!" She quickly picks up the silver watch from out of the small table, then she turns her eyes on Hiram. "You don't have to tell Olivia goodbye because I'm never going to see her, you, Basil, or anyone else ever again! I'M TAKING THE WATCHES AND I'M GOING HOME!"

She snatches Ratigan's gold watch out of Hiram's grip and pushed past them both as she made a beeline out of Basil's room.

"Anna, wait!" Basil yelled as he went after her.

Anna ran fast down the stairs and pushed passed Dawson when he began to hear yelling. Mrs. Judson saw Anna sobbing as she passed her while asking, "Goodness, what's wrong?" She didn't answer her as she threw open the door and ran outside. Dawson didn't have enough time to get out of the way as Basil crashed onto him as they tumbled down to the floor. "Excuse me, Dawson!" he quickly apologized as he got back up.

"Basil, what's going on?"

"No time to explain!" Basil quickly ran out the door with Dawson and Mrs. Judson going to it and watching him leave as he shouted throughout the street, "Wait, Anna! Come back!"

Mrs. Judson and Dawson looked at one another. "What in heaven's name just happened?" she asked. Dawson only gave her a shrug and a nod as he too had no idea what had happened upstairs.

* * *

 _(Phil Collins-No Way Out)_

Anna continued to run as fast as her legs could take her. She wanted to get away from Baker Street, away from Hiram, Olivia, Dawson...even Basil. She even wanted to leave London and get as far away from this place as possible, but with her small size, it would be impossible unless she took a carriage which unfortunately were not out this late at night. As she kept running, the tears didn't stop running from her eyes as her memories flashed, showing her the happiness she once had with the Flaversham's, and hoped one day that when she left them, she could finally be at peace. But now all that was dashed and everything that she had ever hoped for was gone, and the memories would be nothing more but pictures in her head.

She didn't know where she was going, but could care less as she went by instinct and just kept on going until her legs stopped moving. When she made another turn, she sees a streetlamp as she goes to it, then places her back to it as she slides down and curls herself as she buries her face into her legs and sobs.

 _(End Music)_

She began to think why did this have to happen to her? She only thought logically and hoped she was doing the right thing, but in the end...it didn't. It made her feel like this was a curse for her, ever since that day happened…

Thinking about that day brought back some hard memories that she wanted to forget. Families looking at her as if she was to blame, someone yelling at her telling her it was her fault. Maybe she couldn't blame them, the constant lingering of that guilt hadn't left her for several years. She even began to feel like this was for the best...to remain alone and have no one in your life except for your own family.

Bringing her head up, the word "family" echoed in her mind as she was painfully reminded of the horrible words that Hiram said. She knew that there was no point in staying in this world and it was high time to cut ties with anyone she held close. With that, she stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She then places Ratigan's gold watch in her pocket while looking at the silver watch. If she were to turn the middle button to the right three times and press it...would it work? Can it really send her home back to her time and size or it will send her to a different place in time? She didn't know, but she would rather take her chances than remaining here.

She slowly reached the middle button and started to slowly turn, but as she turned, memories came and went as they were to be the last good memories before she cut her ties with them…

The first turn showed her dancing with Olivia as Hiram played the fiddle on her birthday…

The second turn showed her the smiling face of Dawson who helped her by hugging her and being a good friend when she needed one the most…

The last turn showed her Basil, despite starting off a bit rocky, he managed to help her through tough situations, and she even got a kiss from-

Anna closed her eyes tight and shook her head from that memory, she didn't want to remember anything embarrassing. So with one last sigh, she opens her eyes...and presses the middle button.

The lid opens itself suddenly making Anna jump and gasp slightly when it did that. Just like before, the hand was going so fast that the big hand was going up with the little hand following. The face glowed white as her body was encased in light and she continued to watch the two hands slowly go up. "Anna!" came a shouting voice. She turns her head and notices Basil, who somehow managed to catch up with her.

Anna turned her head away from him, just as he started running towards her. "Goodbye, Basil," she whispered while closing her eyes as a single tear escaped her eye.

 _Tick-Tock-Tick_ came the loud sounds of the silver watch as all the hands reached towards the top, just as Basil reached his hand towards her while shouting, "Anna, wait!" A flash of light came as he covered his eyes with his arms. When it came to an end...Anna was gone. "Anna," Basil looks in all directions. "Anna!" he yelled as his voice echoed throughout the empty streets. With a sigh, his face became gloomy as he began the slow trek back to Baker Street. Anna had returned to her own time where she belonged and may never come back to his world and time.

* * *

Anna opened her eyes as the light surrounding her dissipated...and she was standing at the security office where she left. She could believe it! It worked! She was back to her own time and to make it even better, she was back to her own size as nothing around her was enormous! However, there was one thing that struck odd...Where was Mr. Moriarty and the security guards? The whole room was empty as no one but her was there.

Slowly turning the doorknob, she leaves the office and slowly walks straight to the hallway. Her mind was wondering how long had she been gone? Was it the same in Basil's world...a week? She wasn't sure, but maybe if she's lucky when she gets out of here, she'll probably ask what day it is.

Luck was on her side, when she didn't notice after she came out of the hallway...a hand touched her shoulder, making her yelp and sharply turned towards the same black haired security guard from before. She sighs in relief, then says, "Damn it, don't do that!"

"Do you have the gold watch?"

"Yeah," Anna nodded as she patted her pocket where it contained Ratigan's gold watch.

"Good, you're going to come with me."

The security guard grabs her arm, but Anna jerks it away as she snapped, "I can walk by myself, thank you!" She didn't want to be roughly led by this asshole again after he already did this before. While they were walking, Anna asked him, "Can you tell me what day it is?"

"It's December 13."

Anna opens the lid of the silver watch and finds out that it was 10:30 a.m. Since she knew that this was still 2017, she thought, _December 13, 10:30 a.m. Damn, I probably will never understand the basics of time travel._

Indeed it was true. It was still hard to believe that after being gone for a week in Basil's world, it had only been thirty minutes in Anna's world.

The walk for the security guard and Anna was a quiet one, nobody even noticed Anna's unusual attire as they were pretty oblivious since they were too focused on their lives. Their walk took about several minutes until they were outside the back entrance of the mall. On the way down some stairs, the three security guards were already waiting for them...but they were no longer wearing their uniforms. Along with them was Mr. Moriarty, but something was different about him now, he was wearing a grey cloak that covered his entire frame along with a hood that covered his head through the shadows, but she could already tell that it was him. However, when she saw that grey cloak, there was something...awfully familiar. Somewhere...from her past.

She put that out of her thoughts for the moment as they made their way down. Mr. Moriarty takes his hood down while smiling and saying, "Welcome back, Miss Johnson. I hoped you had a fun trip."

Anna didn't answer, but instead she sighed.

"Tell me, do you have it?"

Anna dung through her pocket and brought Ratigan's gold watch. "This is what you wanted, right?"

Mr. Moriarty brought out his hand as if telling her to hand it over.

Anna still couldn't figure out why Mr. Moriarty wanted her to go through all this trouble just to fetch Ratigan's watch, but on top of that how does he even know about it? She wanted to question him about that, but didn't feel like it as she just wanted to get this over and done with so she could get the hell out of here and live out the rest of her lonely life in peace. So with that, she gives Mr. Moriarty the watch.

"And the silver watch," Mr. Moriarty brought his other hand. "If you please."

Anna looks at the silver watch. A part of her wanted to ask him if she could borrow it and learn how to travel back to the past and…

No, she couldn't. If she did that would it happen again in her world? The thought of what almost happened in Basil's world when she unintentionally created a natural disaster which almost killed her and everyone else made her think this clearly. As much as it was tempting to use the power of time and space, she knew that sometimes in life...you can't change the past. So with a sigh...she gives the silver watch back to it's rightful owner.

"Good work, my dear," Mr. Moriarty giggled as he looked at the two watches. "You've done a splendid job."

"Well, you got what you wanted. I'm out of here."

Anna turned around and was about to walk back to where she got out, but she was stopped by the two men as they forcibly turned her around to face Mr. Moriarty while grabbing her arms. "What are you doing?!" she protested as the security guard held both her arms by her back. "Let go of me!" She looks at Mr. Moriarty and says, "You said you dropped my charges and let me go if I did this for you!"

"And indeed your charges were dropped," Moriarty places the two watches in the confines of his cloak. "However, as for letting you go…" He looks at her and gives her a wicked smirk. "I lied."

Anna yelped as a burlap bag covered her head and her vision was filled with darkness.

* * *

The burlap bag was taken off her head as Anna blinked her eyes, trying to readjust her vision. As it returned, she looked around and noticed an odd room barely lit, but when she tried to get up...she couldn't. Looking down, she notices that she was tied to a chair with her hands bound in front of her. "Welcome my dear, Anna," she heard Mr. Moriarty as she looked behind her. She sees his smiling face while already placing a hand on her chair, then he stood in front of her while saying, "It's good to see that you are awake and aware."

Anna grew an angry look as she grunted while trying to get off this chair so she could beat his ass for this, but all she did was make the chair hop slightly. "Still possess the same fire in your eyes," Mr. Moriarty chuckled. "Just like before."

Anna stopped trying to get off the chair as her face turned into a confused look. What did he mean by "before" and what the hell was he talking about?

Mr. Moriarty grabbed her cheeks with a single hand. "And I did say that you are a beautiful young woman, that I can't deny." He pulls his hand back quickly when Anna tried to bite him. "I almost forgot that you're also a feisty one, but despite your form…" He gives her a wicked smirk. "Humans really are such dainty creatures."

Anna was still confused and why did he mean something like that? However, the word "dainty" once again crossed her mind. First he says it, then Ratigan, and now she hears it the third time. Then...something clicked in her mind.

Mr. Moriarty straightens his suit, then walks past Anna while saying, "But nevertheless, the next part of the plan will soon begin."

"Wait a minute!" Anna shouted as Mr. Moriarty stopped where he was. She then asked the question that she never told since she wasn't in the mood...until now, "How do you know about Ratigan's gold watch?" He goes back to her as she continued, "How could you know about that unless…" She stops herself as her eyes widened. She remembered Ratigan saying that his informant was cloaked and had a hood that obscured his face in shadow. When she saw that cloak that Mr. Moriarty wore, could he be...No, that couldn't be, that would be crazy! Nevertheless, she looked at Mr. Moriarty and asked, "Are you the informant that Ratigan spoked about?"

She thought that he would deny it...but instead it was the opposite. He smiled at her, then started to slowly chuckle...and threw his head up as he burst into a fit of maniacal laughter. He clapped his hands and cheered, "Bravo! Bravo, Miss Johnson! I knew that you were the smart one to figure out one part of the mystery!" He stops clapping as he places his arms behind his back. "Yes, it is true that I am an informant who can traverse through time and space. However, if you're thinking that I'm the one who met Ratigan...the answer is no." Anna was once again confused as Mr. Moriarty walked past her and was not looking at her. "In fact, it runs a little deeper than that. For you see…" He looks back at Anna. "I was the one who told the other informant to warn Ratigan as it was part of the plan."

"Plan?"

"Yes, the first part of the plan was for both of us to inform someone. I have already done my part long ago and now...so has the other informant."

Anna was surprised, even though her face didn't show it, there were actually two informants, one that was already sent to warn Ratigan about her coming and the other was Mr. Moriarty, which somehow she couldn't figure out who he informed long ago. However, something crossed her mind as she asked, "Do you even know Ratigan?"

"'Know Ratigan'? Ha! Let's just say that he and I have something in common." He taps the side of his head with a single finger. "We share the same mind."

"What?" Anna had a confused look.

"Yes, we both share the same mind. What he sees, I see, what he thinks, I know." He giggles as he turns his back on her and smiles. "It's amazing that a genius like myself is able to increase my knowledge by looking through his eyes and when my knowledge increases...so does his."

Anna's feeling from before when he first met him was starting to happen again. This...uneasiness was starting to get worse. The way he was acting was strange, but then suddenly...something else clicked. She couldn't explain it, but there was something about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on. However, she could already tell that he wasn't being who he was. So with eyes narrowed, she says, "Who the hell are you, really?"

Mr. Moriarty turns around to face her. "To tell you the truth, my dear. My name really isn't Mr. Moriarty, that was just a name I used to disguise myself in your world." He lifts his hands up. "And this form has served me very well. For you see, if anyone knew the real side of me...they would have fled in terror at my appearance." Anna gives him a confused look by what he meant. "To make a bit of sense for you to understand, maybe it's time I showed you." He takes out the silver watch from out of his suit. "You already know a little bit of its power during your...scuffle with Ratigan at Buckingham Palace."

Anna's jaw dropped from shock. How did he know something about that?

"But there's more than just simply pressing a button and using just time to do many things. Allow me to demonstrate."

The man who really wasn't Mr. Moriarty pulls up the three buttons. Anna watched as the man before her gave a wicked smirk...then pressed the extended buttons down at the exact same time. A flash of light came as she turned her face away and closed her eyes. But the moment when she opened them...a gasp came. "Oh my God!"

A large shadow covered her as it stood over her. Her eyes widened when a voice spoke, "Hello, Anna, it's so good to finally meet you...for real."

Anna's heart began to beat with pure terror at this creature. She never thought it would be possible, nor did she want to say the name, but it escaped her lips…

"Ratigan!"

* * *

 **Oh...my...GOD! Ratigan is alive and he was in Anna's world this whole time! To make it even worse, he was Moriarty from the very beginning of the story! How was this possible? Find out as more answers will be revealed in the next chapter!**

 **Now, time to answer some reviews:**

 **Irina68AZ: If your talking about the deviantart picture from Lilgrimmapple. Unfortunately that's only for her and not for me, so I decided to be in more spirit with the movie. Sorry to disappoint you on that scene. Anyway, as for Ratigan getting bigger, let's just say that whenever his rage takes over, his inner beast emerges and his muscle strength grows. Just thought I would make this little scene as a way to show the readers just how monstrous he can be.**

 **Well, I'll see ya'll later for now!**


	13. The Face of Evil Returns

**Whoo! Took me awhile, but I managed to finish this chapter in time for the holidays. But thus far, this chapter was the longest I had to make.**

 **Anyway, there's a big announcement at the end of the this chapter, and I don't own any of the characters from The Great Mouse Detective or Lilgrimmapple's character. However, there is a little surprise somewhere in this chapter and I hope you love it.**

 **Well, let's begin the thirteenth chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The Face of Evil Returns**

 _Everything was falling into place, but I never realized that the evil I thought was supposed to be dead. I was a fool, I should've noticed the signs._

 _Everything was coming together, but I never imagined I would play a part in a very sick game to become nothing more than a pawn. It was my fault for not seeing it beforehand._

 _Little did I realize that I would play an even bigger role and an unseen fate was about to happen to me…_

 _But little did I also realize that I would also be the one to blame for the changes that were about to occur, which would turn everything upside down._

* * *

 **December 13, 2017 11:05 a.m.**

Anna was still shocked as her heart continued to beat in her chest. Her body was shaking with absolute fear after seeing that. She just couldn't believe it, Ratigan was alive! On top of that, he was in her world and was Moriarty this whole time! How was this even possible?! How did he even get to her world? When Ratigan's evil smile remained, Anna flabbergasted, "B-But how...How are you…"

"How am I still alive, you ask?" Ratigan giggled. "Let's just say that fate changed for me."

"But I...I don't understand," Anna remained confused, none of this didn't make any sense. "I saw you fall off the clocktower."

"And indeed you did, but…" Ratigan held up a single finger. "Did you or anyone else find my body to know I was really dead or perhaps...you saw something during my fall?"

Now that Ratigan mentioned that, Anna did see something while watching Ratigan fall. But then...her eyes widened when she muttered, "That light." There were some kind of connection, but she realized one thing...the silver watch was connected to that light. However, looking at Ratigan she says, "But I don't get it, you didn't have the watch, Basil did."

"True, Basil did take my watch, but unfortunately...he never realized that sooner or later, his fate is sealed by my hand."

"W-What?" Anna clearly didn't understand what he meant by that.

"I'm sure you are already aware that there is more than one silver watch. However…" He shows Anna the silver watch. "I never created the watch."

Anna was shocked when she learned about that. If he didn't create the watch...then who did? Better yet, where did he get from and who was the one who made the silver watch?

"But despite not being the creator of the watch. There are, however...other ways."

"Other ways?" She repeated. None of this didn't even add up. "But I don't understand any of this. Why does this-"

"Why does this have to do with you?" Ratigan interrupted as he knew what she was going to ask. "Well, since you asked…" He smiles as he goes behind her and turns her chair around, then he walks to a chain while reaching up and grabbing it. "Allow me to shed some light on the subject."

With a pull, the lightbulb was turned on and the barely lit room was illuminated slightly with light. Anna gasped at what she was looking at…

Right in front of her was a billboard filled with drawings of plans and right in the center was the face of Basil. What became even more shocking was that she was seeing a photograph of herself and right below it written in red ink said: "The red-head". But right next to the photograph stuck with a tack was her driver's license. "Marvelous, isn't it?" Ratigan giggled while Anna looked at him. "A carefully constructed, but laid-out plan...and you my dear, had just played a part in that plan."

Anna thought about this carefully...then she said, "So then...the accusation of me stealing the watch. All of that was-"

"Yes, that was a part of my plan."

"But, it felt so real."

"That was the idea, it was all part of an act to make you think it was real, and it all worked really well."

Anna's thoughts were in a state of turmoil. If all of this was just an act, why does this still have to do with her? Ratigan still hadn't told her why and none of this still didn't even add up or make any sense.

Seeing that she was lost in thought, Ratigan says, "To put your mind at ease, let me tell you a bit about the first part of my plan."

* * *

 **An hour and ten minutes earlier…**

" _The first part, was replacing the security guards."_

Four of the real security guards were knocked out unconscious as they were tied up and their mouths taped shut. They were stripped of their uniforms, leaving them only wearing their white shirts or tank tops and underwear.

" _Wait a minute," Anna says. "So those security guards that I met, they were-"_

" _Yes, they were fake, the men you've seen are working for me...Well, more like working with the human Mr. Moriarty. They never knew who they truly worked for."_

As the four men finished dressing in the stolen security uniforms, Mr. Moriarty...well, more like Ratigan in human disguise, was looking at the blacked haired man and saying, "You know what to do."

"Yes sir," he acknowledged his boss as he left the locker room.

He looks at another man who had light-brown hair and dark blue eyes as he nods at him. Getting the gist of what he has to do, he nods back at his boss and takes out a cell phone from out of his pocket and begins dailing.

At another part of the mall, a black man wearing a grey beanie, black jacket with grey sleeves, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes, was leaning his back against the wall. He feels vibration coming from the inside of his pocket as he takes out his cell phone and hit's the call button while placing it by his ear. "Yeah," he answered.

" _Are you in position?"_ The light-brown haired man asked.

"Yeah," he answered as he looked at the bakery, waiting for the girl to come out from work. "She should be done in about several minutes."

" _Good, do you still have it with you?"_

"Of course," he pats the pocket of his jacket which contained the silver watch. "I'd make sure to take good care of it."

" _Alright, but just be sure-"_

"Yeah, yeah, man, I know the deal I'll I gotta do is just make sure the girl doesn't lose me while I lure her to one of the other guys."

" _Alright, but just make sure you don't make any mistakes. The boss won't tolerate any mishaps."_

"C'mon, man, the boss knows I haven't let him down at all, and besides, this'll be too easy."

He closes his cell phone and puts it back in his pocket as he walks away while continuing to wait for the girl.

" _So then, the thief…" Anna says. "The_ real _thief had the watch and he works for you as well."_

" _That is correct, my dear." Ratigan says. "He was a very valuable asset for me, but nevertheless, he was good at what he does best...and it was all a matter of just luring you towards my men."_

The black haired man was waiting patiently while the crowd passed him by, waiting for the real thief to lure the girl straight towards him. "Help, somebody!" he heard a shout. Looking ahead, he notices the thief running from the crowd while the girl was chasing him and continued to shout, "Stop him, he's got my bag!" As the thief got closer, the blacked haired man charges and tackles him, making sure it looked real enough to fool the girl or else she would've gotten suspicious of what's going on.

The thief hissed in pain while whispering to him, "Damn man, that hurts!"

"Did you handle it while she was chasing you?" The black haired man asked while whispering.

"Yeah, it's already in the bag."

"Good, I'll take it from here, get going."

The thief nods while quickly getting up and starts running while the black haired man picks up the bag. As the girl was waving a fist and shouting, "Yeah, that's right you better run you asshole!" He managed to quietly zip the bag shut where the thief had already placed the silver watch inside it.

* * *

"But there's one thing I don't understand," Anna says. "Why did you even send me to the past, could you even steal your own watch?"

Ratigan chuckled as he answered, "Believe me, my dear, if I would I could've done so. But no, if I did manage to see myself, time itself would have reseted the day and I wouldn't be able to reach it. So I needed someone else to get the watch from myself."

"And that's where I came in."

Ratigan nods his head.

"But out of all of this, it was because of…" Anna's eyes widened when something clicked and she gazed at the picture of Basil. "Because of revenge, isn't it?"

"Hm?" Ratigan cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't know what your 'grand plan' is or why it still has to do about me, but somewhere around your plan you intend to harm Basil, then takeover Mousedom like you tried to do before. Right?"

Ratigan threw his head up and laughed while clapping his hands and saying, "Very good, my dear! You figured out a little bit of my grand plan!" He smiles as he looks at the picture of Basil. "But I'm going to do more than just harm him." He takes the picture off the billboard. "Everyday, my mind is plagued by an image of him with that smug grin of his. Everyday, in every waking moment, I hear him laughing at my humiliation. Everyday…" His teeth gritted in anger...then he viciously tears the picture apart. "I want to rip him apart until he's nothing more than tiny little pieces!" He roughly tosses the ripped pieces as they were scattered on the floor, then he clutches his hands while raising them. "Better yet, I want to wring his scrawny little neck until his eyes pops out!" He breathes heavily, then he composed himself while fixing his hair by brushing it back. "But I have a different plan in mind for him." He giggles slightly while giving a wicked smirk. "Oh, he'll be in for a surprise…" He reaches inside his suit coat and pulls out something...Anna gasped at what he just pulled. "...in what I'm about to do to him."

What Ratigan just pulled out...was a silver revolver! He digs through his pocket and pulls out a speed reloader while flicking the barrel open, then he puts the bullets in and says, "It's really impressive…" He spins the barrel and flicks it shut, then closes one eye while aiming through the sight. "How your world had evolved throughout the centuries and managed to create such powerful weapons." With a smile...he points the gun at Anna, making her gasp as she wanted to back away, but couldn't as she remained tied to the chair. As her heart was beating with fear while looking at the barrel of the gun, Ratigan said to her, "And with a pull of the hammer…" There was a click as the hammer was pulled. "And a single squeeze to the trigger could blow someone's head wide open." He giggles as he added, "Imagine what it would do to a mouse."

Anna could already imagine what he meant by that. Like Ratigan said, he wasn't just going to harm Basil. No, that went way beyond that…

He was going to kill him using that gun from her world! She could almost see Ratigan pointing that gun right at Basil and shooting him point blank right at his head. The sound of the gunshot that she imagined flashed as she saw the same young boy with dark hair stumbling towards her as he was already riddled with bullet wounds and collapsed on the floor dead. Seeing this made Anna gasp as she closes her eyes and the memory fades, she didn't want to see it again.

"But to answer your question," Ratigan says while putting the gun back inside his suit coat and Anna opening her eyes while slowly breathing to calm her racing heart. "If I was going to take over Mousedom?" He smiles as he gave her his answer. "The answer is no, that ship has long since sailed."

Anna was confused by what he said. "If you are not going to take over Mousedom...then what _do_ you want?"

"Simple...everything."

"Everything? What do you mean by-"

"Why settle with one world, when I can have every world."

Anna was once again confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Seeing her confusion, Ratigan explains, "Tell me, my dear, have you ever seen an intellectual creature like myself?" Anna nodded her head no to him as he giggles while tapping the side of his head slightly with a single finger and saying, "Then think, my dear, do you even know if there's even a single intellectual creature or perhaps...seen an intellectual society in your world?"

When Ratigan mentioned that, she remembered Basil explaining to her that humans only see the mice or rats as vermin and they don't actually see them as intellectual creatures. When that thought once again crossed her mind...her eyes widened and she gasped at the most shocking revelation of all. She never knew that the answer was right there in front of her, yet she was so blind, it was completely oblivious to her. "No…" she muttered, then looked at Ratigan. "That can't be...that's impossible!"

"Oh, nothing is impossible, my dear."

Anna still couldn't believe it, but the answer became clear…

She didn't just warp through time...she was sent to another world! But it still was impossible! How could she even go to another world? Yes, she knows that she could go backwards in time, but it was impossible to go to another world and another time completely. None of this didn't make any sense!

Ratigan could sense her distress as he smiles at her while giggling and explains, "But to make it clear for you to understand. Yes, it is true that it is impossible to crossover to such worlds, but what became impossible, is now possible." Anna watches as Ratigan takes another picture off the billboard. "And it's all thanks to not just time and space...but this world."

Ratigan shows her a drawing, but this one stood above the rest. The picture showed her pathways here and there while showing her doors, and each of them within those pathways had clocks and watches. Looking at those clocks and watches closely they looked...modern, but to add to the strangeness, there were also antique clocks, many of them consisted of pocket watches or grandfather clocks while the modern clocks consisted of digital watches or clocks, or ordinary wristwatches. But she even noticed other clocks that were unfamiliar to her while right next to every single watch or clock was some kind of...hole? She couldn't tell what those were, but she did notice out in the center of the picture…

Was a giant clock face that had no numbers or a single roman numeral on it. It only possessed hands, nothing more. "What the hell is this?" Anna asked as she wanted to know what this odd drawing was.

"This, my dear, is a world where time and space resides. Where many worlds are connected to this world," he points at the picture before her. "Where many different realities and timelines coexist. I like to call this place...The Outskirts of Time Itself."

Anna was beyond shocked. A world where many different worlds other than her own and many different time periods exist in that world. Could this so called "Outskirts of Time Itself" bear many different universes while keeping the different timelines altogether? Could it show her the many different possible outcomes in her future and anyone else's? Could there be links to different dimensions in time? If so, could any of those worlds have another...her? The list of questions kept on piling as she couldn't even answer any of them.

"It was thanks to this world," Ratigan continued explaining. "That I have learned many different ways to use these powers to bend them to my will. Which is the reason why I was able to become human and blend in your world, but that was just the beginning of what I can do…" He gives her a wicked smirk. "I managed to find a way to link my world and yours while remaining trapped here in this world, and it took me thirty-one years to understand how."

Anna was surprised by that, it took Ratigan that long to understand the watches power and he was stuck in her world for thirty-one years. How come no one even noticed him? However, she managed to piece some parts as she says, "So that's how you were able to do it. Since you couldn't see yourself, you needed me to steal your watch from yourself. But there's one thing I don't get. What was the point in all of this?"

"Easy...it was all just a test."

Anna had a confused look. "A test? What the hell do you mean by that?"

"I wanted to experiment to see an alternate version of my world. Which is also the reason why I gave you that watch so you can understand its power while trying to steal my gold watch. Still, I was a bit surprised that you haven't been able to use it's power to blend in my world." He shrugs his shoulders. "But nevertheless, you've done well. Now...we have some alternate worlds."

What the hell did he mean by "alternate worlds"? Did Ratigan...experiment on her world? If so, then how come she hasn't noticed any unnatural changes to her world. However, there was something that crossed her mind. If she somehow created an alternate world in Basil's world...could it be…

Anna's eyes widened when she asked, "Ratigan, do you still have your own watch?"

Ratigan smiles, then answers, "Why of course, my dear," he rubs the side of his suit. "My real watch is right here where it belongs. While the other watch that you had to steal…" He pats the pocket on the right side of his black dress pants. "Is right here in my pocket."

Anna couldn't believe it. Not only does Ratigan have his own watch, but also had another gold watch that was...well his. This not only confused her, but she said to him, "But if you already have a gold watch. Why do you need another one?"

"Remember what I said that there are other ways?"

Anna nods at him.

"Well, I know you're still wondering who the other informant was that warned myself of your arrival. Let's just say I found another way, one that would be impossible for anyone to achieve...but I alone managed to achieve the impossible." He turns his attention away from Anna and looks at the door. "You can come in now, I know your listening and watching through my eyes."

Anna was confused by what he meant by the last part, but then...she hears a door opening behind her. She tries to look behind, but couldn't see who it was, instead she hears the sound of footsteps. When it got closer and got next to her...she gasps at what she was seeing…

There was another figure clad in a grey cloak that covered his entire big frame, but when he took his hood down...it was none other than Ratigan!

Her face darts at the two Ratigan's while saying, "Oh my God! There's...there's two of you! H-How is this even possible?!"

"Simple," The cloaked Ratigan answered her. "The power of time of space. Since I can't see myself, it would be impossible…"

"...however," The other Ratigan spoke. "If I can't see myself, I can bring myself to a different world entirely. Which also means...I can copy myself."

Things were starting to make some sense. "So then, the watch that I gave you...That was a copy as well."

"Ding, ding, ding," Ratigan made a knock-knock gesture, "you got one right."

"And the other informant who warned yourself…" Anna looks at the cloaked Ratigan. "Was you."

"Very good, Anna, you got the other one right!" Ratigan started giggling while pinching the bridge of his nose. "It was just so hilarious that I was able to fool myself…"

 _At the hideout, the cloaked Ratigan motioned the other Ratigan to come here…_

"I told him the one thing which only _I_ would know."

 _The other Ratigan turns his head as the cloaked Ratigan whispered, "I know you intend to replace the queen so you can become king."_

 _The other Ratigan had his eyes widened as he gasped and backed away. "So it is true, you do know everything about me."_

 _The cloaked Ratigan smirked as his plan to fool himself worked._

Everything was starting to come into place. She figured out that since Ratigan couldn't see himself, he used that cloak to disguise himself so he could warn...well his other self, that she was coming to steal his watch. However, there was something strange about this. So far, she knows that Ratigan used her for an experiment to create an alternate world. But still, what was more to it than just that?

So with that, she says to the other Ratigan, "What was your endgame behind this and why do you even need a copy of your gold watch."

The other Ratigan giggled as he answered her, "To answer your other question as to why I needed a copy of the gold watch." He takes out the copy of the gold watch from out of his pocket, then takes out the silver watch from out of his suit pocket. "Allow me to demonstrate more of the watches power."

He spreads his arms out...then slowly brings the two watches to each other. The silver and gold watches lids opened itself, their hands spinning so fast it became a blur. Their faces began to glow as sparks of electricity surged from the silver watch to the gold watch...then a flash of light came as Anna turned her head away and closed her eyes while the cloaked Ratigan giggles in delight.

When the light came to an end, she looked back at the other Ratigan...only to see that the watch had changed. As the hands continued to spin in a blur, it came to a stop as it showed 11:25, but the color of it was different. The watch itself was now platinum, the face of it remained crystal while the inside of it showed aurora lights that danced here and there, and the hands went from diamond-shaped arrows at the end, to pure crystal as little stars were trapped at the inside of the crystal arrows. It was hard to believe this, even for Anna. This was Ratigan's goal, to merge a copy of the gold watch with the silver watch to create this. But what was it for?

"Now then," The other Ratigan closes the platinum watch. "To answer your question as to what my endgame was. Remember what I said that I wanted to experiment on making an alternate world. Well, there's more to it than that. For you see, I already know that your kind created a movie called _The Great Mouse Detective_ , but I decided that I wanted to change it a little bit. Think of this as a little play I like to call: _The Thief and The Crime Lord_ , and you my dear..." he made a shift picture frame with his hands. "Are the star in my play, so picture this, you traverse through time and space to find a gold watch, but you needed help to find it so you seek Basil since you know that he can help you. But neither you nor Basil realize that you had to steal it from The Napoleon of Crime himself. After succeeding by defeating the enemy, you return back to your time to give the gold watch to Mr. Moriarty. However, there's a little twist to the ending. Do you know what happens in the end?"

Anna didn't answer him or nod, she just stared at him.

"The crime lord's arch-nemesis gets what's coming to him."

The cloaked Ratigan slid his throat with a finger while hissing to simplify Basil's death.

"Mr. Moriarty was actually the crime lord himself who actually had a silver watch as well as he traverses through time and space, but had already learned a few new tricks. And do you know what happens when he sees the girl?"

Anna leaned slightly away from the cloaked Ratigan as he puckered his lips and made smooching noises, making her cringe in disgust. However, seeing this odd outcome made her put two and two together as she looked at the other Ratigan who smiled at her. "Yes, the crime lord gives her an offering...his hand in marriage."

Anna was once again beyond shocked...He couldn't really be serious?!

Her look of shock changed to anger as she said, "First you tried to kill me in the past, and now you wanna ask my hand in marriage...Are you insane?!"

"Oh no, my dear," the other Ratigan chuckled. "It is just as I said. Just mad…"

"And wicked my dear!" The cloaked Ratigan says.

The two Ratigan's threw their heads up and laughed maniacally. "Well you can forget, asshole!" Anna yelled as the two Ratigan's stopped laughing. "There's no way in hell I'm marrying a mouse-pretending, freakface, scumbag of a rat like you!"

Anna yelped as the other Ratigan backhand her, knocking her chair down sideways. He was about to kick her in the chest if the cloaked Ratigan hadn't held him back while saying, "Easy, Ratigan! Easy! She already deserved that, but remember the plan! We can hurt her physically, but not damage our prize, remember!"

The other Ratigan took a few deep breaths to calm himself, then said as he relaxed, "Of course, the plan."

The cloaked Ratigan puts Anna's chair back up, her lip began bleeding slightly while he says to her, "Be grateful that I was here or else you would have suffered."

"And next time," the other Ratigan says while bending down at her. "I watch that tongue of yours."

Anna spits her own blood at him. "Screw you!"

The other Ratigan sighs unamused as he takes a handkerchief out and starts wiping the blood off his face while saying, "This is the reason why I dislike humans. They are such primitive, slow-minded fools who act so savagely without realizing the damage they are causing to others." He places his handkerchief back in his suit while the cloaked Ratigan nodded in agreement. "They are no better than animals that need to be kept on a leash. Which makes them so disgustingly dainty." He giggles slightly then adds, "But all that's going to change." He looks at the platinum watch. "With this new power, I'll be able to merge worlds and rewrite history in my own image."

Anna gasped at this. Could he actually do that with that watch?

The cloaked Ratigan could sense what she thought as he says, "Yes, when that happens, everything will change...and so will you my dear."

"Once I reign supreme," the other Ratigan says while chuckling. "You will soon be by my side and bowing to my every whim."

"Like hell I am!"

"Believe what you want, but just remember...it was you who gave me the watch so I can get this power."

Anna felt guilty, but at the same time...horrible by what he just said. It was true, she did give him the gold watch which made him create the platinum watch. Now that he has it, he'll be able to merge her world.

"But now that the first part of my grand plan is done, the next part of the plan will soon begin."

"Oh yes," the cloaked Ratigan says. "The next part will be some loose ends to tie-up."

"And once that ends," the other Ratigan says. " _No one_ , not even Basil himself will stop me this time."

"Then after that, _everything_ will be ours...but to put it more frankly, it will be mine. That's once our minds become one."

Anna had no idea what he meant by "minds become one".

The other Ratigan giggles slightly, then says, "And you, my dear, will play a part in my grand scheme, but now…" The cloaked Ratigan takes out a silver watch from the confines of his cloak. "You got a front row seat to see it begin." The cloaked Ratigan presses the middle button as light filled Anna's vision. When it came to an end, she was standing up, but her mouth was muffled by the arm of the other Ratigan. She wanted to elbow him, but couldn't as her hands were now tied behind her back. "You know what to do," he says to the cloaked Ratigan.

The cloaked Ratigan nodded, then said to Anna, "Farewell for now, my dear," he pulls his hood up, then winds the three buttons on the silver watch three times. "I hope you enjoy watching Basil's last moments while I not only help the third version of myself...but to deal with an interfering interloper who poses a threat to the plan."

Anna was confused by that last part...then something dawned on her. Could he be talking about him? Could it be...could it be that mysterious elderly person with that brown bowler hat that she saw in her vision?

The cloaked Ratigan presses the three buttons, then disappears in a flash of light.

The other Ratigan giggles as he reaches forward with his other hand and starts turning the middle button while saying, "Shall we depart, my dear." He pressed the middle button as fast ticking was heard. Anna notices a cane hanging on Ratigan's wrist. If she were able to pull herself free from his grip, she would've noticed that he was now cloaked in the same grey cloak as the other Ratigan did before he left, and had a top hat with a silver band on it.

Anna knew that she had to get out of his grip. Luckily for her, Ratigan's foot was just near hers. With that, she stomps on it, making him wince in pain. Then when his arm was away from her mouth, she lounges forward and clamps her teeth down on his wrist, making him howl in pain just as the loud sounds _Tick-Tock-Tick_ was heard as she pulled away, but both her body and Ratigan's had already been encased in light...

With a flash of light, both of them had vanished.

* * *

In an alleyway, everything was quiet...until…

A flash of light came and a yelp came from Anna as she rolled and her back crashed onto something that made a sound of a _ding_. As she grunted while nodding her head to get the dizziness off from being thrown through time, her hands feel something cool and smooth as she opens her eyes...only to gaze at the familiar enormous world around. She had returned to Basil's world, but she looked around and hoped that Ratigan wasn't with her. But much to her surprise, he wasn't. What she didn't realize was that when she separated from him while they were encased in light then warped, they separated through two different directions in this time period.

She didn't know where Ratigan was, but could care less. As long as he was far away from her that was all that mattered. However, now that she was back, she has to get out of her bonds, and luckily for her, she crashed into a broken glass bottle that had serrated edges. Standing up, she goes to a serrated edge and starts sawing her bounds off. It took a minute until the ropes came off with a snap, quickly tossing it away as she made a beeline out of the alleyway. But while she was running, she didn't notice a lot of the mice noticing her. Instead of those cold judging eyes, they gave off smiles or watched her with happy looks in their eyes. Since all of Mousedom now knows the truth about the rumor of her presence and bravely fighting against the most dangerous criminal in all of Mousedom with the help of the famous detective. She was a hero to the mice for helping to protect a queen while preventing a major disaster which would've changed all of Mousedom.

However, all were wondering why she wasn't at Buckingham Palace since the queen is probably expecting her. What no one realized was that they got that thought right, because Anna knew since watching the end of the movie, she saw a newspaper detailing Basil and Dawson getting honored by the queen herself, which she also knew he would be there.

So now it was a heartfelt race against time as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her…

But she hoped and prayed to God that she wasn't too late to warn Basil about Ratigan's return and that he was out to kill him.

* * *

 **(Basil's World)**

 **June 21, 1897 11:58 a.m.**

 **A minute after Anna's return…**

Basil was pacing inside the royal dressing room while he and Dawson were currently waiting for the queen to summon them. He was currently back in his old inverness coat after it was repaired by the tailor shop owner, much to the owner's surprise that the man who frequently visits his shop was in fact the famous detective, and had already got a new deerstalker hat after losing his old one during his showdown with Ratigan at the clocktower. While Dawson was now dressed in a fine suit after getting rid of that awful disguise that he had to wear all night and had on his grey bowler hat, he was sitting down on a chair and was watching Basil.

Basil's mind was in a state of turmoil, there were so many missing pieces to the puzzle and so many unanswered questions he couldn't piece together or figure out was starting to drive him mad. Most of all, he still couldn't remember who this "Mr. Moriarty" was and Anna was the connection to some of those pieces. Speaking about Anna, he couldn't get his mind off her, it was starting to distract him on trying to figure out more to the puzzle and unanswered questions. He still couldn't figure out what became of Anna's life so maybe he could try to help her and…

Oh, blast it all! Why was he thinking about Anna's life when he should be trying to figure out Mr. Moriarty?! But on the other hand, Anna has been through a tough night and maybe he should be with her-What, why was he thinking about that! Him, with her! That's ridiculous! It's not like he has...like he has…

Could it be that he has...feelings for this woman? But that would be impossible, it wouldn't even work, they were two very different species from two different worlds. However, he couldn't deny that she was a lovely lady and he did kiss-Wait no, that was just an accident, it wasn't like he was doing it intentionally! But when he felt his lips on hers, it felt like his heart was beating so fast it would burst through his chest and he wanted to…

Basil grunted as he clutched his head, then slams both fists on the wall while laying his forehead there. This was starting to become difficult, he just couldn't Anna out of his head or forget those odd moments he had with her, but despite that, he knew that somehow that she was the key to some of those missing pieces. But now that she was...gone, so was his answer. A part of him felt a little guilty for not being sure that the door was closed, if Hiram hadn't listened to everything Anna had told him, maybe things would've been different. But unfortunately he couldn't change anything from the outcome and Anna had left him without saying goodbye, and he will never see her again. The thought of that made him sigh with sadness.

"Basil, are you alright?" Dawson asked with concern.

"Yes, everything is fine, Dawson," he lied. Basil didn't want to tell him, he knew that he had to try and stay strong, and hoped he would put it behind him. But part of him was telling him that she'll be back, Anna was after all...a hero, the same as him. However, something crossed his mind as he gave a questionable look, then looked at Dawson and said, "I have a question for you."

"That is," Dawson gave a confused look at the sudden change.

"Does 'Mr. Moriarty' mean anything to you?"

"Mr. Moriarty?" Dawson cocked an eyebrow. "You mean Mr. James Moriarty?"

"Mr. James...Moriarty?" The full name started to become a bit familiar to him...then the wheels in his head started to turn.

"Why yes," Dawson began explaining. "He was a famous criminal mastermind in the human world, but he died seven years ago after he was defeated by the human private investigator named: Sherlock Holmes. Everyone knows that story, even us mice."

When Dawson told Basil that...he finally remembered! It was true that there was a criminal mastermind in the human world and that he intended to bring all of London to his knees, but from what he learned in his youth, long before he became a private investigator, he was defeated by Sherlock Holmes during a fight at Reichenbach Falls, which resulted in both individuals falling. However, upon remembering from what he read in the newspaper seven years ago, Sherlock Holmes survived, but was barely alive and as for Mr. Moriarty...well, let's just say that they found his dead body floating in the water. Not only did this bring a big relieved sigh for the human world, but also Mousedom as well. Because if things would've been different, it would've been disastrous for them. Since whatever damage that causes in the human world, will affect their world as well.

Basil's eyes widened when something clicked in those wheels. Dawson noticed that look as he says, "Basil…"

"That's it!" Basil yelled while slamming a fist on his palm.

"W-What is?" Dawson asked confused.

Basil began pacing again while explaining, "How come there is another Moriarty when the Moriarty in our world is already dead. I highly doubt he had a silver watch which would've led him to escape his fate. So how come there is another Moriarty in Anna's time?"

"I...I don't understand what you're getting at, Basil."

Basil looks at Dawson and gives him a serious look. "Dawson, can you promise me you'll keep a secret?"

This was an unusual change. "Well of course I-"

"I _mean it_ , Dawson," Basil says with a hard tone as if he wanted him to swear as if his life depended on it. "You have to swear that you will never tell anyone what I'm about to tell you that is the utmost importance."

"Uh, alright but-"

"Swear it!"

"Alright! Alright!" Dawson waved his hands to calm down Basil. "I swear, I won't say a word. But I have to know what's important that I can't tell anyone?"

"Because, first of all, no one will believe us not without crucial evidence, and I doubt anyone is ready for the truth. The second reason is that you are the only one I can trust." Dawson tilted his head slightly while giving a confused look. "Listen, what I'm about to tell you is exactly what Anna told me. It's going to sound a bit mad, but within this story there are connections. So you need to listen to me carefully, and I mean _very_ carefully. Now listen…"

And so, Basil told Dawson exactly what Anna told him. He started off with Anna's accusation of petty thievery, which was actually the real thief placing the silver watch in her backpack, and her meeting Mr. Moriarty himself who sends her across time to their world to find a golden watch. Then, he began telling Dawson the most shocking thing which made his jaw drop…

She told Basil about a movie called: _The Great Mouse Detective_ which featured him and everyone else. He detailed everything that was supposed to happen without Anna in it, then all the way to the showdown at the clocktower. Dawson couldn't deny what Basil said before he explained...It was maddening! But at the same time...it made sense, and it would explain how Anna knew certain things before they happened. However, there was one question that crossed his mind. "If Anna knew all this, why didn't she tell anyone?"

Basil sighed while having a downcasted look and answered, "I wish I knew."

Dawson thought that he had unintentionally made Basil sad. Deciding to change the subject, he says, "If Mr. Moriarty knew about Ratigan's gold watch, why would he send her?"

"I'm not sure what his intentions were," Basil admitted. "However, I think...that this other Moriarty isn't what he appears to be."

Dawson's eyes narrowed. "You mean to tell me that this Moriarty...is an imposter?"

"Yes, that is a possibility."

"But how could you know?" Dawson shrugged.

"Because, think about it, Mr. Moriarty doesn't have any children," Dawson places a finger under his chin while thinking. Then he nods as he understands that Mr. Moriarty doesn't have a next of kin. "And why would he know about Ratigan, much less know about our world?" He starts pacing again while explaining, "I think, for all we know, that he could be our mystery informant."

"Your saying that he could've been the one who warned Ratigan of Anna's coming?"

"Yes, but that's just a theory, I'm not quite sure how he did it. For all we know, it could be possible that there may be more than one silver watch which is also another possibility that he gave Anna the other silver watch while keeping the other one. Now I'm not sure who are mystery man is that's posing as Mr. Moriarty or what his true intentions are for letting Anna gallivant here in our time and learning how to use the silver watch while fetching a golden watch for him without realizing that she has to steal it, but out of everything that's happened comes down to two simple connections." He brings out two fingers to simplify as he stopped pacing while keeping his back turned. "The first is the silver watch which allows someone to traverse through time, and the other...is Anna herself."

"Anna?" Dawson says confused from Basil's theory. "Why does she have to do with this and why would Mr. Moriarty want with her?"

"That's the part…" Basil nodded. "I don't know." He then shook a finger. "But mark my words, Dawson," he then turns to look at him with a serious look in his eyes. "Whoever he is and whatever the blazes is going on, I think that we-"

A knock came as it interrupted Basil, just as he was about to say "we were pawns in a much bigger plan that neither of us knows about." A real Royal Guard who wasn't a replacement for Ratigan's thugs, opens the door and says to them while Dawson stood up off his chair, "Begging your pardon gentlemen, but the majesty is ready to see you now."

They looked at one another while Basil says to Dawson, "Well discuss more later, but for now, look yourself presentable." He starts dusting Dawson's shoulders, then takes off his hat while dusting the top of his head, but puts his hat on the wrong way as it covered his eyes while making him cry "Oh!" Then he tightens his tie while straightening his back and holding his head high. "Heads held high and let's be on our way."

He starts walking out while Dawson takes his hat off to fix his noggin, then puts it back on while straightening his suit coat and clearing his throat as he follows Basil to see the queen at the audience chamber where she and all of Mousedom were ready to see the heroes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anna continued to run like there was no tomorrow, pushing and shoving past her way from the crowd of mice as she tried her best to get to Buckingham Palace. However, she came across the end of the sidewalk which led to the cobblestone road. She places her hands on her knees as she tries to catch her breath, then she wipes the sweat off her brow with her arm. It was starting to become hopeless, she wouldn't make it to the palace in time and it was only a few miles from where she was, but only at this height, it felt so long for her. If only she was big again, it would've been easier.

However, she got lucky when she heard a familiar barking coming her way. Looking ahead, she sees Toby bounding his way towards her, stopping as his tail wagged excitedly while panting happily as he saw her again. What Anna didn't realize that after the basset hound had finished taking his master and Dawson to Buckingham Palace, he decided to roam the streets for a bit to kill some time. But then, his nose picked up a very familiar scent as it led him straight to Anna.

Seeing Toby made Anna sigh in relief as she says, "Oh, thank God, Toby I need your help. It's Basil, he's in danger!" Toby tilted his head with confusion. "It's Ratigan, he's back!" When he heard that name, Toby started growling. "Yes, I have to get to Buckingham Palace, and if I don't hurry, he's going to kill him! Do you understand?" Toby understood as he panted while nodding his head excitedly. He bends down as his stomach touches the ground, allowing Anna to easily walk on Toby's back and climb on top of his head. "Hurry Toby, there's no time to waste!"

Toby barks as he takes off back to Buckingham Palace, carrying his little friend with him as it was a race against time to save his master.

While Anna was riding Toby, her mind was in conflict with herself. A part of herself was telling her what the hell she was doing? You have already cut all ties with these mice, so why are you even here? She told herself that she couldn't stand there and let Ratigan shoot Basil, she wouldn't forgive herself. In fact...her heart wouldn't take it if she sees her friend die right before her very eyes. However, once all of this is over, she's going home and not looking back or saying goodbye to any of them. Better yet, she wasn't going to kiss…

Wait a minute, where the hell did that come from? Why was that in her head? She thought back on the moment back at Ratigan's lair where she got her first but chaste kiss from Basil. Anna put that thought out of her head as she shuts her eyes tight and nods, getting rid of that thought. She knew that it was an accident and it meant nothing to her now. Right now, she had to focus on getting to Basil before Ratigan does.

As Toby made another turn, he made it back to Buckingham Palace as he was at the fence and was close to getting to the rose archway where he left his master. But then…

He whimpers in pain as something cuts his paws, both his front and back feet, making him collapse suddenly as Anna yelps while being thrown off the basset hound and lands hard on the ground while rolling to a complete stop. She grunts while sitting up, then notices Toby continuing to whimper in pain while placing his front paws on his chest and rolling side to side. Quickly getting up, she says, "Toby, are you okay?" She goes to him...but then a light appeared, making her gasp as she slid too hard and landed on her rear. Ratigan had appeared.

He turns around and looks at her with an evil grin. "Hello, my dear," he takes out the platinum watch and opens the lid, looking at the time while Anna slowly crawls away from him. "You arrived just in time."

Anna wondered if he managed to arrive at the palace before she did or perhaps he had already arrived and was waiting for her. But whatever the reason is, he was here.

Toby's eyes narrowed at the rat and turned right-side up, he growled at him and started barking. Ratigan sighed and looked at him with an annoyed look. "Oh, shut it, mutt!" Anna took this distraction as a chance to quickly get up and run while Toby handles Ratigan. He looks ahead and smiles with delight while saying, "Go ahead and run my dear, run back to your precious Basil, but it will be the last you will see of him." Looking back at the basset hound, Toby tries to get up and go to him, hoping that he would clamp down his jaws at him and make that rat his chew toy, but the cuts were so bad, it made him whimper in pain as he collapsed on his stomach. Seeing this made him giggle slightly with amusement. "Hurts doesn't it?" he asked.

Toby gave him his answer by growling at him, but Ratigan smiles as he closes the lid of the platinum watch, then presses the middle button as he vanishes in a flash of light. The basset hound whimpers in pain while clutching his snout as he was cut there. Ratigan reappears with the same cane he brought to Anna's world before he left...but this cane was glinting with a sharp edge. This cane that Ratigan had was no ordinary cane...it was a sword cane. The sheath was already strapped on his belt, hidden within the confines of his cloak. "Don't think I don't know what you did to my precious Felicia." The basset hound's eyes widened. How did this rat know about what he did? "I think it's only fair that since I lost something precious, Basil will lose something precious as well. But don't worry, he'll be joining you soon enough."

He goes into a fence-like position, his finger ready to hit the middle again as he would stop time, charge straight at the basset hound and embed his sword cane on the hound's skull. The thought of that made him give out a toothy grin...but then his grin faded as it changed to anger. With a frustrated shout, he embeds his sword cane on the ground. "Curses!" he shouted. "Confound that insolent meddler!" Taking a few breaths, he places the platinum watch back inside his cloak while taking out the sheath, then he takes his sword cane off the ground and says to Toby, "Consider yourself lucky mutt," he sheathed his sword cane. "Because the next time I see you…" He slid his throat with a finger while hissing. He takes out the platinum watch again. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a party to attend to." He presses the middle button and vanishes in a flash of light.

Toby was confused by that gesture before Ratigan left. However, the oblivious basset hound didn't notice something. Something which made Ratigan stop him from doing the killing blow on Toby…

The cuts on his paws were shimmering, like light reflecting on water as the cuts were slowing starting to close and heal.

Meanwhile, Anna made it to the rose archway while mentaling praying to God that Toby would be alright and hopefully deal with Ratigan. At the entranceway, two of the Royal Guards saw her coming, but didn't see that it was Anna herself as she was panting like crazy and was almost out of breath as one of them shouted, "Halt! Who goes there?"

When she had gotten close, she stopped to catch her breath while bending down and clutching her knees. "Hey, it's her," one of the Royal Guards said. "If it isn't the heroic lass herself. The queen's expecting you."

"Basil...I have...he's going to…"

"Hey, easy there," the Royal Guard helped her stand up. "Take a deep breath and start over."

Anna took a deep breath, then said, "Where's Basil?"

"He should be at the audience chamber where you should be," the Royal Guard chuckled while looking at Anna's attire. "That's once we get you properly ready and inform the queen that your here and-"

Anna interrupted him by grabbing his arms and telling him, "Listen, you have to take me to him, he's-"

"Hey, calm down and take it easy," the Royal Guard gently moved her arms away from him. "What's all the hurry, your only going to be several minutes la-"

"Listen to me!" Anna interrupted again while shouting. "Basil is in danger! Ratigan is back and he's going to kill him!"

The other Royal Guard starts laughing at her while the Royal Guard who was talking to Anna was smirking and snorting with amusement. "Damn it, this isn't funny! I'm telling you the truth, he's coming this way!"

"That's preposterous!" the other Royal Guard says while wiping a tear from his eye. "There's no way he's coming here. Because he's dead!" A few chuckles escaped his lips while nodding his head. But when he looked ahead...his look turned to shock.

"He's right you know," the Royal Guard assured Anna. "I'm sure you're just imagining things."

"If she's imagining it...then maybe I am too."

The Royal Guard looks at his comrade with confusion while noticing that shocked look. "What are you talking about and what's wrong?"

He got his answer as the other Royal Guard points ahead...making both him and Anna gasp as they see Ratigan. Anna began to worry for Toby, since he couldn't stop him, she still hoped that Ratigan didn't do anything terrible to him while she made a run for it. "It can't be," the Royal Guard says with a shocked look of his own. "That's impossible!"

Ratigan giggled with an evil grin. "Oh, nothing is impossible." He takes out the platinum watch while opening the lid and checking the time. "It seems I arrived just in time for the party." He shuts the lid. "And where I will tie-up a loose end."

The other Royal Guard grew a fearful look. "Mousedom is done for."

"Not yet!" The Royal Guard assured his comrade while having a brave look. He looks at Anna and says to her, "Go straight ahead and take a left turn, then keep going straight until you reach the audience chamber. You need to warn everyone and ensemble the law enforcement and the rest of the Royal Guard. Go!" Anna didn't have to be told twice as she made a run for it. "Will handle him!"

The two Royal Guards point their rifles at him while the other Royal Guard takes shaky, but fearful breaths. His arms shake while trying to keep a steady aim, but looking at Ratigan who has returned was like looking at the devil himself had returned from hell and was ready to wreak havoc. "Steady ol'boy," his comrade assured him. "We can take him, he's just one man!"

"He's no man at all...He's a monster!"

Taking that compliment, Ratigan giggles evilly, then he slowly walks towards them while swinging the platinum watch by its chain. The two Royal Guards cock their rifles. "On my mark. Ready…"

Ratigan stops swinging the watch and brings it on his hand.

"Aim…"

He gives them a toothy grin while having his finger poised to press the middle button.

"Fi-"

He pressed the button...then one of the Royal Guards screamed.

* * *

At the audience chamber, every mouse of men, women, children, young, and old were there. Now joining the crowd was Scotland Yard who were proud to witness the greatest detective in all of Mousedom to be thanked and honored by the queen herself. However, all the crowd wondered what became of the human. So far they only know that the detective and his friend were here. But where was she? Surely she wouldn't want to miss an opportunity like this.

Their minds were put aside as the sound of trumpets and drums were heard. Queen Mousetoria herself sat upon her throne, waiting patiently for the two heroes to step forth. Right next to her was a Royal Guard who was carrying a pillow that had three medals. But since the human hadn't come, the queen will probably ask what became of her since she too should be honored to be apart of the glory.

As the blue curtained door parted and the two heroes stepped forth, the audience applauded. When Basil and Dawson were walking straight towards the queen, they could hear a familiar little girl shout out through the crowd, "Basil! Basil!"

Basil looks and sees Olivia, who was waving at him while being held up by her father Hiram. He knew that since this morning, Olivia asked where Anna was, and Hiram told her before Basil that she left for home. This not only saddened her since she didn't say goodbye to her, but she asked if she'll ever come back. Basil was against lying to a child, but he had told her that she'll come back one day, which he knew that'll never come to pass. But nevertheless, this'll cheer her up by watching him being congratulated by the queen herself. So with that, he smiles at her and waves back.

When they came before the queen, she raises a hand to silence the audience. "Today, is a momentous occasion," her voice echoes throughout the audience chamber for all to hear her speech. "Not only London is safe, but all of Mousedom can finally rest in peace. For the greatest evil in history has fallen and it is thanks to our great heroes!" The audience burst into applause. She raises a hand to silence them again while continuing, "To commemorate them of their greatest victory, I shall now give them their honors." She motions a hand to the two heroes, taking this as a command from their queen, they got down on one knee and bowed.

The queen takes her staff and gently taps their shoulders while saying, "As Queen of Mousedom, I dub thee, Sir Basil of Baker Street and Sir Major David Q. Dawson of my regiment." She then motions them to stand up, then she takes the two medals from the Royal Guard. "For your heroic efforts, I now give you the congressional medal of heroism." She hangs the medals on the necks of both Basil and Dawson. "May Mousedom forever remember you as the heroes of our history."

As the crowd once again burst into applause, the queen asked them, "By the way gentlemen. Whatever happened to that human?"

"I'm…" Basil sighed. "I'm afraid she's not coming. She's...she's well, uh-"

"She's gone home, Your Majesty," Dawson answered for him. "She's returned back to the human world where she belongs. So she won't be joining us today."

"Oh, I see," the queen nods in understanding. She knew that it was in her nature to return back to her own kind. But despite that, it was still hard to believe that a human got shrunk down to their size and was introduced to their world. The queen also understood one simple fact…

Humans were an odd, but strange bunch.

"Well, I'll make sure that her name and medal will be erected. So everyone will remember her as the first human to ever set foot in our world, and courageously fought against Professor Ratigan. But speaking of names, can either of you tell me what her name is?"

With a smile, Basil answered, "Her name is-"

"BASILLLLLLLLL!"

Basil, Dawson, and everyone else turned around to see who it was that shouted...It was none other than Anna herself! The crowd was happy to see their hero had finally appeared. Well...all except for Hiram. He was surprised that she came back after she told him that she was going home and never coming back, this didn't amuse him when she went back on her word and came back. But for Olivia, she grew a big smile and was overjoyed to see her friend had actually returned. As for Basil, his heart soared as he saw her again.

Anna took a few deep breaths and started running towards him while yelling, "Basil!"

"Anna," Basil muttered while smiling as he too ran for her.

Anna was about to collapse from exhaustion from running too hard and hoped she would be caught by Basil who would support her balance. However, when the two individuals were getting closer... **BAM!**

"Ah!" Basil shouted as a hole came...right at his heart. He collapsed face first on the floor as his hat came loose.

The entire audience gasped in shock at what just happened, even the queen and Dawson gasped. Hiram and Olivia grew fearful looks with the little girl muttering, "Basil…"

Anna stopped right in front of Basil's form, her legs shaking and ready to collapse. She took shaky breaths when she heard the gunshot behind her. Her eyes not leaving Basil's form as her shaking legs started to slowly back away from him. "No…" She nods her head, trying to deny what she was seeing. "No…" She clutches her head as her breathing becomes erratic, growing faster as her eyes shake. "No…" A part of herself didn't want to believe it, but here it was right in front of her very eyes…

Basil was dead and she failed to get to him in time.

Her legs collapsed as she screamed. Olivia ran to the seemingly dead detective while yelling, "Basil!" Hiram followed her daughter towards the dead detective while Dawson also said and went to Basil with the queen following him, "Oh my...Basil!"

As the four individuals went to the dead detective, Olivia collapsed and buried her face on Basil's back while sobbing. Hiram gently picks her up and hugged her as she continues to sob on her father's shoulder. Dawson turns him over, he presses two fingers on his neck while placing his ear on his chest, trying to make sure if Basil was truly dead. In fact, over the sound of a gunshot, he could've sworn he heard something else. But as a doctor, he had to check to see if there's a pulse before he could make any assumptions.

As Anna continued screaming while shouting, "OH MY GOD, NOOOO! PLEASE GOD NOOOO!" Her body slumps over as her head touches the floor while tears were pouring from her eyes. "Nooo…" She hits the floor slightly with a single fist two times. "This can't be happening," she muttered. "This can't be happening again."

Unfortunately for poor Anna...it did happen again. Once again, she lost someone right before her very eyes…

In her mind, she saw the same four graves and four tombstones...but an ethereal fifth grave and tombstone with Basil's name written on it appeared…

The sound of a crack came from her mental state as it almost came close to shattering.

Once again, a wound was cutting to her painful heart, leaving a new scar which would be forever imprinted for the rest of her life. The guilt of failing to save a friend was starting to become too unbearable for her to take. The guilt of letting this happen will never leave her. She knew that this was all her fault, if she hadn't given that watch to Ratigan, Basil would still be alive. The thought of that poured fresh new tears as she cried loudly for all to hear her mourning.

The crowd couldn't blame her pain. For today marked the end of the greatest detective in all of Mousedom, the hero who saved London and their beloved sovereign, shot dead in cold blood. Some of the crowd started shedding their own tears while their loved ones hugged them for comfort. Others took off their hats and placed it over their hearts while bowing their heads. For Scotland Yard, some of them turned their heads away from this while others grew angry looks and clenched their hands into tight fists. Many were wondering who shot Basil? It couldn't have been the human, because she wasn't armed when she went to Basil. So who was the fiend that shot him?

Well...they got their answer when a nearby lady mouse heard someone say, "So ends Basil of Baker Street...permanently."

The lady mouse turns...only to gasp.

Dawson's eyes widened as he was about to say something...but was interrupted when he heard a scream coming from the lady mouse.

Everyone turned...but they gasped as they saw Ratigan...alive!

Murmurs came from everywhere from the crowd, shocked looks came as they couldn't believe this. Hiram and Olivia grew fearful looks with the little girl turning her head away from the rat and saying to her father, "Daddy!"

"Don't worry, Olivia," Hiram assured his daughter. "I won't let him get you."

Anna also gasped while seeing Ratigan as he placed his top hat back on his head, after he had already shot Basil while silently blowing the smoke off his gun and took it off to place it over his heart. Putting the gun back inside his cloak, he takes out his cane and platinum watch, and starts to slowly stroll through. "Well, I have already missed out on the beginning of the party," he says while chuckling. "But I would never miss out...the end of it." Anna started crawling away from him while he said to her, "Come along my dear, you've seen Basil. Now it's time for you to witness history in the making...with your fate being by my side."

Anna didn't want to go through with this. There was no way she wanted to be near that rat, much less...be married to him! She didn't want to go through this fate, there was no way in hell!

"Guards! Stop him!" Queen Mousetoria shouted an order.

The Royal Guards didn't hesitate as they rushed forward while letting Anna pass them as she crawled her way to Basil. Scotland Yard joined the Royal Guards by their side, despite not being armed with their clubs or guns, but they could still take him. Ratigan was after all...just one man.

Ratigan chuckled as he stood before them. "Fools," he muttered. He was about to use the platinum watches power, then use his cane sword to cut down all of Scotland Yard and Royal Guard alike, just like how he did with the other two guards who stood in his way. Even with this many men, this was child's play for him. The thought of cutting down many of his enemies where he stood on top of the bodies, made him tempted to revel. However, as an extra bonus, he'll probably kill the queen herself, then the chubby one who was with Basil, then maybe the toymaker and his daughter...Nah, he wouldn't want to waste his time over trivial matters, but he does have other plans in store for them. Then after that, he was going to take Anna.

With a smile, he was about to press the button…

But out of the crowd, an elderly voice shouted, "MADMAN WITH A GUN!"

Gunshots were heard as the crowd came out of their fearful stupor and started screaming and running. Ratigan was nearly knocked over from the stampeding crowd of fearful mice, but managed to keep his balance while pushing some mice who came his way. As the gunshots continued to be fired by somebody, Scotland Yard broke away with the Royal Guards and started helping the fearful mice by leading them calmly out of the other exits before things started to go completely out of control.

When more gunshots were heard, one of the Royal Guards took the queen while saying, "Your Majesty, we must get you to safety, now!" The other Royal Guards surrounded their sovereign in a protective circle as they led her out to one of the exits.

When Ratigan heard those gunshots, he was looking around the crowd of running mice, trying to figure out who was shooting. Nobody else should be shooting, except him. But then...he sees an arm raised as three more shots came, Ratigan mentally counted about ten shots fired from that weapon. However, his eyes squint ahead as he looks at that weapon...only for them to widen when he realized that pistol was not from this time period. In fact, it looked similar to the silver revolver he had, except this one had more bullets and had the same silver coating.

The arm lowered while the crowd started to shorten, giving Ratigan the chance to see who that was…

Only to see a familiar brown bowler hat and blue eyes that narrowed at him.

"What!"

The figure vanished...then Ratigan was sent sailing towards a wall where his back crashed into it. He grunts as his hat came off while he slid to the floor. His eyes opened as he saw an elderly mouse coming towards him. The elderly mouse had light-brown fur and had a black nose, he wore a grey suit coat, brown vest with a white undershirt, grey trousers, and black shoes. In his gloved hand he had a cane with a gold ball on the top.

"You!"

The elderly mouse tipped his hat at Ratigan and greeted, "Good evening, how wonderful for you to join us today."

Ratigan grunts as he quickly gets back up and draws the blade.

"Go ahead, Ratigan, fight me if you wish," the elderly mouse smiles at him. "That is, of course, you want time getting ripped in the process? Do you want to take that risk?"

Ratigan's sword arm started to shake with hesitation. He wanted so desperately to cut this man down...but he knew he couldn't take that risk. At least not here. So with a grunt, he sheathed the blade and picked up his hat. "Understand this," he points at the elderly mouse. " _You_ can't stop me, not even Basil anymore! And you can never...stop...fate!"

"You're right, I can't. Which is why I won't stop you. But we will settle this elsewhere."

"Indeed we will," Ratigan takes out the platinum watch. "Just know that the next time I see you, I will kill you and anyone who stands against me or tries to make a mess of my plan."

With a press of a button, Ratigan vanished.

"We shall see," the elderly mouse turns around and walks away. "And it is true, fate will never be stopped now that it is rewritten…" He grew a smug look. "But that doesn't mean I can alter its course to my advantage for the time being."

Anna continued to sob while clutching Basil's head and saying, "I'm so sorry, Basil. You shouldn't have to die because of me." She buries her face on his neck. "I'm the one who should be dead, not you," she muttered.

As her tears soaked his neck...she heard a weak chuckle. She looks at him...and sees his eyes open while saying, "That really tickles when you do that."

Anna gasped in shock...Basil was alive! "Oh my God!" She embraces him deeply.

Dawson, Hiram, and Olivia managed to regroup after the stampede of fearful mice came to an end.

"Mr. Flaversham, Olivia, are you two alright?"

"Yes, we're fine," Hiram answered.

"Guys!" Anna shouted as they looked to her...only for them to gasp. "It's Basil, he's alive!"

Hearing this made Olivia smile wide while yelling, "Basil!" She runs to the detective as he already sat up, thanks to Anna, and jumps on to him, nearly knocking him down if Anna hadn't kept him straight up. As she hugs Basil, a tear escaped her eye as she says to him, "I thought you were dead."

"Oh, don't worry," Basil assured the little girl while giggling. "This'll take more than a bullet to keep me down...Miss Flamerpickle."

Olivia was surprised at him, he never got her last name wrong after several hours. She shook her head at him while Anna chuckled and said, "Whatever."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, then did something which made Basil's ears redden and his eyes widened…

Her lips kissed his cheek.

Anna opened her eyes as they widened. She was shocked at herself as she thought, _What...What the hell are you doing?_ A part of herself was telling her she shouldn't do that, she had already cut ties with anyone she held close in this world. Her mind was reminding herself what happened just now, if she starts renewing those old bonds, she'll only hurt others including herself. However, for her heart...that was something else. The pain in her heart subsided as it became numb, despite receiving a new wound that laid there, and it started beating fast, making her cheeks flushed red.

When her lips left his cheek, their eyes looked at one another. "Uhhh…" was the only thing Anna could say. Olivia looks at them both and giggles, seeing how adorable this was, despite it being slightly awkward.

Well, the awkwardness came to an end when Hiram said, "It's a miracle." Basil and Anna stood up while the detective handed the little girl to his father and said to him, "But I don't understand, I saw you got shot. How are you-"

"Maybe I should elaborate," Dawson said. "The moment when Basil got shot, I heard something else. It was faint, but I had to check first to see if he was alive."

"But how does it explain-"

"Allow me to show you to further explain why I'm still alive." Basil says.

Hiram, Olivia, and Anna watched as Basil reaches in from inside his inverness coat and pulls out something. Opening his palm, he shows...a lidless pocket watch. The glass face was cracked, and the face inside it was completely damaged, but showing it...was a smushed bullet, stopping it completely from ever reaching Basil.

"W-Where did you get that?" Hiram wondered.

Anna wondered too and was about to ask where he got it from, but an elderly voice spoke, "That would be me."

They looked and saw the elderly mouse as Basil says, "You!"

Anna looked at him and asked, "You know him?"

"Yes," Basil answered while looking at her. "Dawson and I met him before we left." Dawson nodded his head as it was true. He looks back at the elderly mouse. "What are you doing here?"

"Simple, I came here to see the party. Also, there's one last thing I have to do." He digs through his grey suit coat, then his eyes looked at the girl next to Basil and says, "Miss Anna Johnson."

Anna and the rest of the group were completely shocked. How did this man know her name? However, Anna saw something...inexplicably familiar about this man. She couldn't understand why, but deep within her consciousness, it was telling her to...trust this man? She had no idea why that was in her head, but her body was compelled to move in front...which is exactly what she did, then she asked, "Who are you?"

He didn't give her his name, but instead he smiled while pulling something out and said…"Catch."

He tosses something to her, which she managed to successfully catch with her two hands. Basil and the rest of the group gather around Anna to see what the man had given her. She opens her palms as they see...A bronze watch?

Something was different about this watch, but at the same time...looked familiar. It looked similar to that of the silver watch, long before Ratigan transformed it into the platinum watch. The entire watch was made out of bronze and had the same three buttons on the top.

But then...the lid opened itself suddenly as all the hands continued to spin in a blur.

"What the devil," Dawson says.

Light appeared on the face of the watch...then flashed, making Anna and Olivia yelp as the three mice were pushed from the force and landed on the floor...all except for Anna. Wind surrounded everywhere in the audience chamber, as if a hurricane had just somehow appeared inside. Anna wanted to let go of the watch, but her body was already encased in light as something was pulling her in...and her body was turning into light. This not only frightened her, but it made her scream.

Basil raises a hand to keep the light from hitting his eyes, then he gets up while seeing Anna's face looking at him and yelling, "Bas-" Her face was covered with light. He takes off in a run and shouts, "Anna!"

When he got to her, he tries to wrap his arms around her, but she fades into stardust. It then traveled inside the bronze watch while it was surrounded in light. When all of that was inside, the light fades as the lid shuts itself, then was sent sailing towards the elderly man who caught it. "There, that should alter fate's course for the time being."

As the elderly man puts the bronze watch back inside his coat, Basil grew an angry look and went towards him, then he grabs the man's coat while saying, "What have you done to her, where is she?!"

"Relax, Basil," the elderly man assured him while calmly taking his hands off of his coat. He straightens it as he continued, "I sent her to a time limbo where she will be safe. Oh...I would suggest bracing yourself."

Basil was confused. "Brace myself for-Whoa!"

An earthquake suddenly appeared, Olivia yelped again as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck. "What's happening?" Hiram asked Dawson.

"I don't know," he answered.

Outside of Buckingham Palace, chaos was happening everywhere around the streets. People were starting to become frightened by the mysterious earthquake, horses started to whine with fright, others were trying to grab onto something for balance until the earthquake passes. But then...something strange happened.

A paperboy was the only one who noticed it as he shouted while pointing, "Look! Big Ben's hands are going mad!"

When everyone close to the paperboy looked at the clocktower...the hands were truly going mad. The hands continued to spin as if an unknown force was compelling them too.

But unfortunately, that wasn't the only unknown force that came…

Grey storm clouds suddenly came as thunder roared across the sky and lightning danced here and there. Everyone, including the mice that hid from the earthquake, watched with curious eyes as everyone wondered what was going on.

At Buckingham Palace at the very roof, Ratigan had already turned and pressed both the middle and left button, which started the earthquake and making the storm clouds appear. He then turns the right button, then lifts his arm up towards the sky. With a chuckle, he says, "Now, everything will change."

With that, he presses the right button…

The sky opens up for all of London to see. Inside, it looked like they were seeing a galaxy of stars which started to slowly spiral.

Back inside the audience chamber, Basil says to the elderly man, "What's going on?"

"Everything is about to change pretty soon," he answered the detective. "But don't worry, I'll see you again, and you will see Anna again as well. Until then…" he tips his hat at him. "...cherio."

Back with Ratigan, wind surrounded him as his cloak bellowed from the wind, and with an evil smile while having his fingers poised to press the three buttons, he says, "And God said…'Let there be light'."

He presses the three buttons as the lid of the platinum watch opened itself and the hands had spun into a blur. The face glowed as a beam of light shot forward into the spiral...then the spiral glowed like a thousand suns as beams were shot here and there, but one beam hit's Big Ben, making its hands stop right at the top…

A loud _bong_ came as all four faces of the clocktower flashed with light, then a dome of light surrounded all of London, making Ratigan revel with laughter as he was covered by the light. As for the other beams, they crashed on each part of the globe as more domes of light covered every part of the planet…

Until the entire planet itself was covered in light.

* * *

At Anna's world, a worldwide phenomenon happened everywhere across the world. Clocks everywhere were starting to spin fast, digital clocks were going on the fritz along with anything else like: wristwatches, cell phones, computers, and alarm clocks. No one knew what was going on…

Until when all the hands everywhere from around the world reached the top and every digital clock became four zeroes…

Domes of light appeared everywhere on earth. Until the entire planet itself was covered in light…

Then with a flash...everything was engulfed in white light.

* * *

 **Just when you all thought the story was over...Eh, wrong! The real story is just the beginning! But when one part of the story closes...the next half of the story begins. Join me next time for the second half of the story. But right now, I am taking a very huge break from writing and posting for this story. I need to focus on my other stories and do some projects I'm so desperately wanting to work with right now. But don't worry everybody, I'll be back for this story. However, to tell you ahead of time, once I return to this story and depending on the mood for both myself and the story itself...I'll be posting two or three chapters! But unfortunately, this'll be a lot longer to take. So I'm going to have to ask you for your patience.**

 **Anyway, here's the big announcement...I've opened up a Deviantart account! Now I could spread my stories to that site as well, and I've just now posted the first chapter of the first half of the story! Not to mention, while I've begun posting there, this'll also give me a chance to fix, correct, and change some parts for all thirteen chapters! So I hope you enjoy rereading the first half of the story.**

 **Now then, before I close the first half of the story. Many of you have been wondering about many things like:**

 **How did Ratigan managed to get the watch? Better yet...who made it?**

 **What's more to Ratigan's so-called "grand plan" and what does this have to do about Anna?**

 **What's more to Anna's past that's left her emotionally scarred?**

 **What is become of both Anna's and Basil's world now that the two worlds have merged?**

 **Everything single question that many of you have thought, have left so many unanswered. A dot that has yet to be connected, but many of your answers will soon be connected and answered in the second half of the story.**

 **Well, I hope you guys have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year next week. Now, time to answer some reviews:**

 **Carlisle Fan 22: Oh, trust me, he will regret what he said. But I'm afraid he won't be apologizing anytime soon. That will be saved later in the second half.**

 **Well, I'll see ya'll later for now!**


End file.
